Power Rangers: Lightning Orb
by Gold Vampire Knight
Summary: This is a Power Ranger fan fiction about a group of young people who fight the forces of evil from the Vortex World. Veteran rangers come to their aid in this original fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGINNING PART ONE**

Okay, before I begin, I just want to say that I loved Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when it first aired and have been dying to do something like this. Credit goes to all the Power Ranger series, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, since I used some of the ideas, but changed it, and for other shows that Saban made, as well as Animorphs. Hope you like it.

It has been almost a year since three high school students from Angel Grove High and one college student from Angel Grove University had been missing. Angel Grove had been peaceful for thirteen years after the huge battle took place, where the secret identities of the Power Rangers had been revealed to everyone. Of course, they saw on the News of Briarwood and Mariner Bay being attacked by monsters but nothing in Angel Grove, until last year of 2011, when the four people disappeared. The police, FBI, and even, secretly Justin and Adam, had been looking for them, but no luck. Justin was now a college professor for Angel Grove University teaching science, mainly Chemistry. As for Adam, after saving the world form Thrax, him and Alpha 6 went back to Angel Grove. Alpha 6 and himself opened a Mojo Studio and started to train young kids in Martial Arts. In the spare time, that they had, they would try and find hints on where the missing people were.

After about a year, everyone gave up but still kept fliers up, hoping that someone would have information about the whereabouts of the four teens. Justin's profession got him busy, so he stopped searching. It wasn't like he wanted to stop searching, it was just that grading papers, preparing for the next day lecture, and searching for the missing people was too much for him. Adam's profession, as well, got in the way and soon he stopped searching and soon everything almost went back to normal for Angel Grove, a historical place in the history books forever.  
**_  
- Power Rangers Lightning Orb -_**  
(I don't have a theme song ready yet)

It was just another day for high school students, except for Ms. Young's Social Studies class, they were on a very special field trip to the ruins of the Power Chamber. Jacob Stevenson is a huge fan of the Power Rangers. He would sometimes get jealous at his older brother, Dillon for meeting them. (Yes, Dillon was the little boy who Alpha 5 found lost in the park.) Jacob was very happy as well that the creature, Primitor didn't hurt his brother. He still wanted to meet a Power Ranger, though.

"So Dillon," Jacob started, "did you get to see this?"

"No, I didn't," Dillon said, looking around at the destruction that Divatox and her army did so many years ago. Dillon was one of the chaperons for the field trip. He was 24 and worked at the Angel Grove Youth Center and loved it.

"Why do you think Angel Grove left the Power Chamber in ruins?" Jacob asked his brother.

"I guess because they didn't want to tamper with history," Dillon said, still looking around, "Now, why don't you pay attention to what Ms. Young is saying.

Jacob went back to listening to Ms. Young.

"As we all know, the Power Rangers have been mighty super heroes defending the world from all evils that try to take over the planet," Ms. Young started, "For nineteen years they have fought off villain after villain and it all started here in Angel Grove in 1993. I remember in 1993 I was getting ready to go to one of my college classes when the earth shook and Rita Repulsa had shown her face. I thought it was the end of the world, but then out of the sky came five super heroes of five different colors; red, blue, black, yellow, and pink, and they fought off that evil gold monkey..."

"Sorry to interrupt your story Ms. Young," Jacob said, "I believe his name was Goldar."

"Well, Mr. Stevenson," Ms. Young remarked, "You know the story, so you tell everyone."

"I don't know the story, Ms. Young," Jacob said, looking at his brother, "but my brother does. He met the Power Rangers."

"Oh really?" Ms. Young said, looking intensely at Dillon, "Would you like to share?"

"Aw-Aw," Dillon stuttered, "I only met them for a brief time. This was when Zedd took over. You see I was walking in the park with our mother and I got separated from her. Their robot Alpha 5 was the one that found me and told me that I should stay put. We played soccer for a bit, since I had a soccer ball with me. I was so scared but when Alpha 5 came, I felt better. That was until one of Zedd's creatures came and wanted Alpha to take him to the Command Center a.k.a. Power Chamber, but Alpha refused and put his self-destruct button on."

"Oh my," Ms. Young said, very interested in Dillon's story, "What happened next?"

"Well, when it looked like it was close to the end for Alpha 5," Dillon started again, "the Power Rangers came and the Blue Ranger turned off his self-destructive sequence. That is when my mother found me and I will always remember that day."

The whole class, along with Ms. Young, and even his brother, Jacob all clapped. Ms. Young was crying since it was a beautiful story. Her tears quickly went away as she told everyone that it was time to go. Everyone didn't like that but they all left. Jacob and Dillon were in back of the line, when both boys heard a noise. They looked and saw a glow coming from the broken tube where once Zordon and Dimitria were, where they guided the Power Rangers.

"Let's come back tonight, Jacob," Dillon whispered to his brother, "I want to see what that glow is."

"I agree," Jacob said, whispering back.

That night, Dillon drove back to the Power Chamber with his brother. No one was guarding the place and Dillon and Jacob just walked in. It was dark, so they both brought flashlights. Both boys went over to the broken tube. There the glowing light was more visible since it was dark in the Power Chamber. They looked in and saw a glowing white orb.

"What is that?" Jacob asked his brother Dillon looking at the orb strangely.

"I don't know," Dillon answered.

Soon the orb started to rise up and started glowing brighter until the whole Power Chamber was lite up in white light. Sparks flew out of the orb and fell on the ruins of what was left of the Power Chamber. Dillon noticed that all the ruins were disappearing and new walls were being put in place. The Power Chamber was being transformed and fixed at the same time. Jacob was scared at this and grabbed onto his brother, who was scared as well. They couldn't believe how white and shiny everything was. It was as if they were in Heaven. Both boys then looked at the orb which sent out a blast, knocking both Dillon and Jacob out cold.

When Dillon came to, he noticed a glass-like bird creature tending to him. This freaked him out and he tried to get himself away but the bird creature put one of its wings on him and Dillon calmed right down.

"Who are you?" Dillon asked, feeling a warmth of calmness flowing through him.

"I am Prisma," the creature said, "a Lightning Bird from the planet Twinetta."

"Where is my brother?" Dillon asked, "What have you done with him?"

"I have done nothing. He's laying over there," Prisma said, pointing over to his brother who was laying on a table, "He's still resting."

"Where are we?" Dillon asked.

"Wow, for a young man who just got knocked out, you sure have a lot of questions," Prisma said.

"You are in the new Power Chamber," a voice called out.

Dillon looked and saw another glass-like bird creature. This one had a royal crown on his head along with royal attire. His wings were huge and he had hands as well. His eyes were emerald green and his voice was gentle.

"I am Prince Light," the creature said, "I am the ruler of the once called Twinetta and we have come to Earth."

"Why Earth?" Dillon asked, now feeling more like himself.

"Prisma, you are right," Prince Light said, laughing, "He does ask a lot of questions."

"I just want to know why you are here?" Dillon angrily asked.

"And I will tell you," Prince Light said, "You see on Twinetta, everyone has a twin, and so my twin was Prince Dark. Our fathers named us after the source of Twinetta's power; the Prismatic Orb. The Prismatic Orb held both the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb; two of the greatest powers in the Universe. It's one of the things that made the Twinettians able to have a free will. Both Prince Dark and myself use to hang out together. We would sail the seas and go on many adventures, but over the years a dark energy fell on my twin brother and he became more distant to my family and myself.

"After a short time, he returned with an army of Twinettians he turned against me and my family. Our planet broke out in a huge war. At the time of our war, Dark Specter and Astronema were having their own war and we somehow got caught up in with it. My twin brother fought side-by-side with me in destroying all the evil forces that came to our planet. It felt good having my brother fight with me, instead of against me, but he only fought with me, so he could have a greater chance at getting the Prismatic Orb.

"We fought together and managed to defeat the evil forces that were attacking the planet. My brother pretended to go back to us, but it was just a trick so he could kill our parents. I was heart-broken that he would do something like that, but the Prince Dark that I knew had vanished. After killing our parents this opened up a portal to the center of our planet, where the Prismatic Orb was located. It kept the planet stable. When he entered the portal, I quickly followed and there he was about to reach for the Prismatic Orb. I quickly went for it myself and we both touched it at the same time.

"A strange light appeared and separated the two orbs. I was holding the Lightning Orb, while my brother was holding the Darkening Orb. The walls around us started to shake as the planet was starting to get unsteady because of the Prismatic Orb being split in two. Both, my brother and I escaped and went back to the surface. There, my followers and his, were battling it out with each other. I used the powers of the Lightning Orb to transform into a huge bird creature with white flames. My brother did the same, but he turned into a bird with dark flames.

"We both fought each other, while the planet was falling apart. It looked as though he was going to win when I blasted him back to his regular form. When I had the advantage, I used the powers of the Lightning Orb to send my brother and his army into the Vortex World."

"What's the Vortex World?" Dillon asked.

"Would you stop asking questions and let Prince Light speak," Prisma ordered.

"Enough," Prince Light shouted, "You will leave the boy alone. Now, to answer your question, the Vortex World is a place where all monsters and creatures go when they have been destroyed or, as I put my brother, in exile. The monsters can only come in; they can't get out, until someone or something with great power releases them."

"So Prince Dark is stuck in this Vortex World?" Dillon asked.

"He was," Prince Light said, looking sad.

"Well, what happened?" Dillon asked, getting more involved with this story.

"When I banished Prince Dark and his followers to the Vortex World," Prince Light said, "I was left with the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb. I tried to put the two orbs back together again but they wouldn't combine. I guessed the two orbs needed a positive charge and a negative charge to come together, just like how they separated. None of my followers had a negative charge and it was too late to save our planet. So the remaining few Twinettians and myself went into our spaceship and went for one of the few planets that are inhabited with life and are free; Earth.

"As we arrived to planet Earth, it was dark, so no one saw us landing, and we made a home in the Power Chamber since it was in ruins and no one was there. We worked in secret in rebuilding the Power Chamber and making it better. We were afraid that if anyone found the Power Chamber, they would go tell the media, so we shielded our work and made it look like the Power Chamber hadn't been touched. We were hoping and waiting for two people, one with a positive charge and one with a negative to come and put the orbs together.

"One day, they started to give tours of this place, and a young high school student found the two orbs. I figured to put them in the broken glass tube, hoping that no one would find them but sure enough he found them. He wanted to take both of them home, but could only carry one of them, so he decided to take the Darkening Orb. Not knowing what it was, he took it home. We viewed it on our screen. He went home and placed the orb on his glass table. The orb opened up the Vortex World. You see mirrors are the gateways to the Vortex World."

"So you are saying that boy opened up the Vortex World?" Dillon asked, "So Prince Dark is roaming Earth?"

"No," Prince Light said, "Once you are trapped in the Vortex World for so long, you need to have a host to get out."

"So that explains the missing people," Dillon said, standing by his brother, still asleep, "So Prince Dark could be anyone, walking around?"

"No," Prince Light said, "Dark Orb needs a greater power to get out of the Vortex World. I made sure of it. He needs the Prismatic Orb, and with that he can unleash everyone from the Vortex World to create an even greater army so he can rule the Universe."

"So what do you need me and my brother for?" Dillon asked.

"I want you to become a Power Ranger," Prince Light, dropping the bomb, said, "I need your help in getting back the Darkening Orb."

Just then Jacob woke and was wondering if he was dead because everything was so white. He then saw his brother and asked if they both were dead and if these creatures were angels. Dillon explained what was going on to his little brother and then told him the news about how Prince Light wants him as a Power Ranger.

"I'm going to be a Power Ranger?" Jacob asked in shock. The news was too great for him to handle and he fainted.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BEGINNING PART TWO**

"Jacob wake up," Dillon said, patting his hand on his brother's check.

Finally Jacob woke up and he thought it was all a dream, but when he saw Prince Light and his brother standing over him, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Jacob always dreamed about meeting a Power Ranger; he never imagined it would be his brother. He was just so excited. He got off the table and asked Prince Light when will his brother begin to receive the powers. Jacob didn't care too much that he wasn't going to be a Power Ranger; he was happy that his older brother was going to be one.

Just before Prince Light could say anything, they heard noises coming from under a computer station. Prisma held up two young kids. They both looked as old as Jacob. Soon Jacob realized that they were his best friends from school, Spencer and Kerri.

"Spencer and Kerri?" Jacob asked, shocked that they were there, "What are you doing here?"

"Well if your so-called bird friend..." Spencer started.

"My name is Prisma, and I am only friends to Prince Light."

"Well, excuse me," Spencer apologized, "If Prisma can put us down, we will explain."

"Put them down, Prisma," Prince Light ordered.

Prisma put them down and they went rushing toward Jacob and Dillon. They were amazed at what they were seeing and what they heard about another planet and how Prince Light was going to make Dillon a Power Ranger.

"So what are you doing here?" Prince Light asked.

"Well, your majesty," Kerri said, doing a curtsy, "We overheard Jacob and Dillon talking about coming out here at night so we followed them and when we saw the white lights we hid. We didn't mean any harm. We were just curious at what our best friend, Jacob, and his brother were doing so late at night."

"That is all right," Prince Light said, "I need both of you as well."

Both Spencer and Kerri looked at each other in amazement.

"I need both of you to become Power Rangers as well," Prince Light said.

This made Jacob upset. It was fine with just his brother being a Power Ranger, but now his best friends too. What about him? Doesn't he get to be a Power Ranger? Dillon saw how sad Jacob looked and asked Prince Light why isn't Jacob chosen to be a Power Ranger. Prince Light, saw how sad Jacob looked. Normally, Prince Light, wouldn't bother with consoling anyone but being on the planet for so long made him have human emotions. He went over to Jacob and put his arm and wing around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jacob," Prince Light started to console, "I need you here with me at the Power Chamber. You have a very special mission. The blast, you took from the Lightning Orb, was much greater than your brothers and gave you powers."

"Powers?" Jacob asked in amazement, "What kind of powers?"

"The first power you have is seeing peoples' auras," Prince Light said.

"What's an aura?" Jacob asked.

"Auras are lights around a living creature," Prince Light stated, "A good aura would show up white around a person who is good and pure and a bad aura would turn up black around a person who is evil or has bad intentions."

"You know, I do see white lights around everyone here," Jacob said, starting to feel a lot better, "Wow, this is cool. I can tell who's bad and good?"

Prince Light nodded his head.

"I know why you want me to stay behind and help here because I could point out all the creatures that have escaped from the Vortex World."

"Correct," Prince Light said, "So will you help me? So we can find the Darkening Orb?"

"You got it!" Jacob said with a smile shaking the hand of Prince Light.

"Way to go, Jacob," everyone said, clapping.

Prince Light told Prisma to get the Lightning Orb. Prisma got the Lightning Orb and gave it to Prince Light who then raised it up above his head. Soon the orb started to glow. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the bright lights had faded, Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri had three chains around their neck with a little orb hooked on it. Dillon had a red orb. Spencer had a green orb. Kerri had a blue orb. The three of them were amazed and so was Jacob. In fact, now the aura colors around them changed. Added to Dillon's white, there was red. Spencer had green shown around him and Kerri had a blue aura around her. Jacob started to ask, but Prince Light told him that they are Power Rangers and auras are different colors when dealing with them.

"You are now Power Rangers," Prince Light said, "Now, in order to transform, all you have to do is call out 'Lightning Orb, Ranger Power' and your respected colors and you will get a powerful suit that will help you in destroying Prince Dark's creatures."

Prince Light, then raised his wings and flashes of white light came, and from the white light came information about Prince Dark and one of his many evil creatures. Jacob, Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri all got a brain load of information and it went something like this:

**Prince Dark** is an evil bird creature; twin to Prince Light. He is very powerful and very dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Dark Wind_: When he flaps his winds a surge of dark energy comes roaring in like the wind and blasts his opponents to the ground.  
- _Sharp Eye_: His eyes are very powerful. He can shoot laser beams out of them and knock an opponent down.  
- _El'lusion_: He can produce many illusions such as multiplying himself to any amount and to produce himself as a hologram where no one can attack him, but he can attack them. With this, there is a good side; he can't use it for very long, since it's only an illusion.  
- _Darkening Orb Power_: Since Prince Dark has the Darkening Orb he has it's dark powers. With it, he can make his creatures/followers grow or use it to give them an increase power boost.  
- _Darkening Orb Fire Bird_: Prince Dark can use the Darkening Orb to transform himself into a huge bird made up of black flames or create a huge bird with black flames, but that takes up a lot of energy from the Darkening Orb.

**Darkening Birds** are millions of followers that Prince Dark can produce with a snap of his fingers. They don't have any special powers but they are annoying and know Martial Arts.

"Wow! That was wild," Jacob said, "It was like I was actually in a computer getting all this information."

"Okay, that will help you for now," Prince Light said, "and whenever you run into a creature or follower of Prince Dark, it will download in your head who they are and what are their powers. Unfortunately, I can't get their weaknesses."

"Okay, so what are my other powers?" Jacob asked, wanting to know more about his powers, "You said that was one of my powers; seeing auras."

"It depends on the person," Prince Light said, "Now why don't you all go home, get some rest, and stay alert."

"But wait a minute," Dillon said, "Is there more of us then just us three and Jacob? And why red, blue, and green? Why not red, yellow, and blue?

"There are six Lightning Orb Rangers; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple," Prince Light explained, "You will find the other three soon. As for the colors red, blue, and green, they are the primary colors of light. You are now Lightning Orb Rangers."

The Rangers and Jacob were about to leave when they heard running noises and someone telling them to wait.

Wait you guys, before you go, I have communicators I made," a different Lightning bird said, coming out of another room. He had on a smock with some rust on his face.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"I am Gadget," the creature said, "I make things for Prince Light."

He handed them each a communicator which was shaped like an iPod and told them to contact Prince Light and each other if there is any trouble and told them Prince Light will contact them. They took them and went back home. When Jacob and Dillon walked through the door, their parents were sitting in the living room waiting for them both.

"Do you know what time it is?" Mr. Stevenson asked, "Your mother and I have been worried sick. We called the police thinking that you two went missing along with the other four boys and now on the news we heard that more people are starting to just disappear. Please call us, if you are going to be out late. Now go up to bed. Jacob, you have school in the morning."

Both boys went upstairs. On the top, Jacob stopped and started talking with his brother on how more people are suddenly vanishing. Dillon reassured Jacob that his friends and him would find a way to stop it and retrieve the Darkening Orb.

"I hope so," were the last words Jacob said, before going into his room and going to sleep.

The next day, both boys got up early and got ready for the day. Jacob was getting ready for school, while Dillon was getting ready for work. Both boys flew down the stairs, grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door. Their parents were in an utmost shock, because they didn't even have to wake them up. Usually they would call three times before hearing any signs of life from the two.

Jacob hopped into Dillon's car and they were off. While the two of them were driving they started talking and asking each other what they thought about Prince Light and how this is going to change their lives forever. They talked about Prisma and what they thought about of her.

"She has serious issues," Jacob said.

Dillon started laughing as he agreed with him.

"And she is very strong," Jacob added.

"Yeah it might be that all Lightning Birds are strong," Dillon replied, pulling into the school, "Okay here you go. Now remember keep an eye out for any black auras; they might be working for Prince Dark. I will meet you and your friends at the Youth Center. I get off of work when you guys are done with school."

"Alright," Jacob agreed, getting out of his brother's car, "we'll meet you after school. And you be careful too."

"Thanks bro, I will," Dillon said, backing up and driving away.

Jacob thought it was cool for him to have powers like that but as the day grew by it bothered him, because everywhere he went there were bright white lights surrounding people. He was ready to scream when he felt an eerie presence around him and soon enough he began downloading a creature:

**Morlac, the Verewolf** is a very powerful beast; half werewolf and half vampire, meaning he can fly. He is a very loyal subject to Prince Dark and he is the third in command. His powers include:  
- _Earthquake_: Morlac can pound the ground and make the earth shake, knocking his opponents to the ground.  
- _Dark Wind_: The same as Prince Dark, he can create a massive amount of energy gushing like the wind, knocking any opponents to the ground.  
- _Speed_: Morlac can also run as fast as the wind. Because of this power he became the greatest thief in Twinetta.

When he came back to reality, Jacob looked all around to try and see where this creature was. After seeing everyone having a pure aura, he shrugged his shoulders and went to his next class.

He didn't realize that Morlac was watching him. Morlac was in the reflection of the glass case holding all the football trophies. He had beady red eyes and if Jacob would have stayed there for just another moment, Morlac would have placed a creature inside him.

"I almost had him to," the Morlac said, vanishing out of sight.

Later that day, before school was over, Jacob met up with Spencer and Kerri and told them that Dillon wants to meet everyone at the Youth Center. The kids agreed and when the final bell came, Jacob, Spencer, and Kerri were headed over to the Youth Center. They were almost out the door when the school bullies blocked their way.

"What do you want Francis?" Spencer asked, angrily.

"Never call me Francis, you dewb!" he shouted, "My name is Frankie!"

"Well Frankie, we are busy, so please leave us along," Jacob said, trying to get out of their way.

"Frankie, leave us along," the female mocked Jacob.

"Oh wow, look at the pretty necklaces these two have on," another male said, "Let's take them Birdie."

"I agree with you Chip," Birdie said, reaching out for them.

"No don't," Kerri shouted, but when Birdie touched it, it sent her flying back, scaring the other two.

"Uh-um," Frankie stuttered, "We're sorry, please don't hurt us."

Frankie, along with Chip and Birdie ran away screaming. Spencer looked at Jacob and asked if they had white or black auras. Jacob just gave him a funny look as if it was a no brain-er and said black, but didn't think that they were evil creatures, but bullies.

The three of them made it to the Youth Center where Dillon was finishing up. He greeted the three and told them that they should start searching for the missing people. Jacob, Spencer, and Dillon agreed and they soon were out with Dillon in his car just driving. After a while Jacob's communicator was going off.

"Yes, Prince Light," Jacob said, talking into the device, "we read you."

"Yes, I am picking up some energy coming from the park," Prince Light said, "Can you go and see what it is?"

"We're on it!" Jacob said. Jacob didn't need to say a word, Dillon heard the message and turned around, heading for the park.

Shortly after, they made it to the park and at first didn't notice anything wrong, but then Jacob noticed an old lady sitting at a park bench. She had a black aura around her. As Dillon, Spencer, Kerri, and Jacob moved closer, the lady's aura began to get darker and Jacob saw right through the lady, seeing that she was holding inside many Darkening Birds.

"She's a Darkening Bird," he shouted out, "Many of them!"

"Well we know another power of Jacob's," Spencer said.

The old lady heard this and got up. She immediately transformed into a Darkening Bird and then multiplied to at least thirty. They were hideous creatures. They looked Tenga Warrior-like but had red eyes.

"Jacob teleport to the Power Chamber now!" Dillon instructed.

Jacob knew that Dillon didn't have to tell him twice and he did, leaving Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri alone with these Darkening Birds.

"Are you ready guys?" Dillon asked.

Both Spencer and Kerri nodded.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all shouted together.

(to be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BEGINNING PART THREE**

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" the three shouted.

"Red" Dillon shouted out

"Green" Spencer shouted out.

"Blue" Kerri shouted out.

The Orbs that were on their chest started to glow. They fell to the ground, producing rays of light which covered Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri. When the lights had vanished, the three of them were in magnificent suits. They had their respected color on the suit with a white stripe going down the side of the pants as well as down the side of the sleeves. They had a shield, sort of like the Defender Vest only that it was a whitish color with an orb in the middle that held their color. The helmets were just like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers except for the dinosaur creature's head on top.

Spencer thought it was cool, but went back to reality when he saw all those Darkening Birds.

"With your new suits, comes power," Prince Light said, "You will be able to fight like them; you now know Martial Arts, if you didn't."

"He's right," Kerri said, kicking a bird coming close to her.

"What are you doing?" Dillon asked, "That's an old lady, you just kicked."

"Dillon," Prince Light said, "The host cannot feel a thing. If you defeat the creature, the person will turn back to normal."

"Gotcha," Dillon said, and started attacking the Darkening Birds.

The fight was intense. Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri were doing flips and moves they never dreamed off before. It was as if Martial Arts 101 up to Martial Arts Ph.D was downloaded in their brain. They were winning until the Darkening Birds came together into one Darkening Bird. This Darkening Bird had sharp teeth, spikes coming out of it's back, and its wings grew, as well as it's claws.

"That thing turned super," Spencer said, standing next to Kerri and Dillon.

"Yeah," Dillon said, "but let's give everything we have."

The team went racing toward the Super Darkening Bird tag teaming on kicking and punching it, making it fly to the ground. The Super Darkening Bird held out a black orb; it looked like a miniaturize Darkening Orb.

"Darkening Orb," the creature called out, "make me grow!"

The Super Darkening Bird smashed the orb to the ground, causing smoke to fill the air. When the smoke had finished, there was a big Super Darkening Orb in the middle of the city. Panic started to spread as the creature smashed into a building. The creature was huge.

"I can't believe what I am seeing," Dillon said, looking at a very tall Super Darkening Bird, "What should we do?"

Just then Gadget's voice came in.

"Gadget here," he said, "You each have a Zord waiting for you. For you Dillon, call on the mighty Red Dragon Zord. Spencer, you have the courageous Green Shark Zord. Kerri, you have the valiant Blue Dolphin Zord. These are your Lightning Orb Zords. Call on them whenever you need help.

"Thanks Gadget, you really are a pal," Spencer said.

"Okay guys, let's do it," Dillon said, "We need the Lightning Orb Zords now!"

Just then the ground shook and out in an abandon field opened up a secret compartment, buried beneath the dirt. Three Zords came out; the Red Dragon Zord, the Green Shark Zord, and the Blue Dolphin Zord. Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri couldn't believe there eyes. They were beautiful pieces of machinery. They jumped right in and saw the controls as joysticks.

"This is Gadget again," he said, "Use your Orbs to power up the Zords."

The three of them found a place where their Orbs could fit and placed them in the slot. Bright lights started to flash and a computer voice said 'Zords are powered up'. As soon as Dillon was getting a handle on his Zord, the Super Darkening Orb punched his Zord, making his Zord fall to the ground.

"Dang, this guy is tough," Dillon said, pulling himself back up, "Let's see what this baby can really do."

He found a button to launch fireballs, so he pushed it. The Red Dragon Zord opened its mouth and fire flew out, making the Super Darkening Bird catch on fire.

"Here this will cool him down," Kerri said, pushing her water canon button.

Just then, the Blue Dolphin Zord's mouth opened up and a huge blast of water shot out at the Super Darkening Bird, making it fly into an abandon building. The Darkening Bird got up and karate chopped the Green Shark Zord down to the ground.

"Hey, no fair," Spencer said, "I didn't show you my secret weapon."

Spencer pushed the button and the sharks fin came off and hit the Super Darkening Bird making it fall. He loved that.

"Power Rangers," Gadget said, "There is a place to drop your Orbs in. Do you see it?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Good. If you do that, something incredible is going to happen," Gadget said.

Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri decided to go for it and dropped their Orbs into the tube. When they did, the controls took over and something amazing did start to happen; their Zords were forming together. The Red Dragon Zord's arms and hands went into it's body. The right and left shoulder blades came together. As for the Green Shark Zord and Blue Dolphin Zord, its fins and tails came off and it started to form feet and legs. The Red Dragon Zord's feet curled back and it slide into the Green Shark Zord and the Blue Dolphin Zord. The Red Dragon Zord's tail came off and a secret compartment opened up in the back and two arms and hands came around to snap together in the front. The lower jaw of the Red Dragon Zord lowered to reveal a face. The fins went on each of the shoulder blades of the machine standing before the whole city.

"I give you the Lightning Orb Starter Zord," Gadget said, laughing.

Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri couldn't believe it; they were amazed. Jacob, who was in the Power Chamber, the whole time was just amazed as well. But it wasn't before long until the Super Darkening Bird regain its posher and ran into the Starter Zord. Sadly, for the Super Darkening Bird, it bounced off and landed on its face.

"Call for the Lightning Boomerangs," Gadget said.

"I call for the Lightning Boomerangs!" Dillon shouted.

Just then a bright light appeared and two boomerangs were in the Starter Zords hands. The Super Darkening Bird came running toward the Starter Zord again. He was very angry by now. The Starter Zord, then raised up the boomerangs causing them to glow, as well as the Starter Zord's eyes, and threw the boomerangs at the Super Darkening Bird. The Lightning Boomerangs caught on fire as they circled the Super Darkening Bird and struck him at the same time in opposite directions and came back to the Starter Zord. The Super Darkening Bird fell to the ground, making a huge explosion. A black, eerie smoke rose up to the sky.

"We did it!" Kerri said, not being able to believe that she helped destroy a monster.

The three super heroes could hear crowds gathering around the streets cheering on for the Power Rangers. News reports were in the streets getting the live footage of the Starter Zord, saying that Angel Grove as hope again if the Power Rangers are here. As for Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri, they couldn't believe all the people cheering them on. Dillon told everyone that they should check out how that lady is doing, so they all hopped out of their Starter Zord, which was getting loads of flashes from cameras.

"The Power Rangers!" one man called out as he was racing toward them.

"Hooray for the Power Rangers!" another woman shouted out, "We knew you would be back to protect Angel Grove."

Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri each waved at everyone, as they made their way to where they had destroyed the Super Darkening Bird. There the lady was standing in the streets wondering what happened.

"Do you know what happened, ma'am?" Dillon asked.

"Not much," the lady said, "I remember washing my mirror when a creature sucked me into this weird place and then I ended up here. I'm sorry. Oh did you guys rescue me? Oh thank you so very much Power Rangers."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am," Kerri said, giving the lady a hug, reassuring her she'll be alright.

There the three teleported back to the Power Chamber. Off to the corner where Adam and Justin who watched the whole thing. They couldn't believe new Power Rangers where here in Angel Grove. They were wondering if Dimitria was back and she found new powers to give to new teenagers. If it was her, they were surprised she didn't contact them.

"The red one seems a little bit older than the other two," Justin pointed out.

"Yeah, you are right Justin," Adam agreed, "His voice does sound more mature."

"I wonder if it's anyone we know," Justin said, scratching his head, looking at Adam.

"Well, maybe we'll find out who they are real soon," Adam said, "Do you want to go for pizza?"

"I would love to," Justin said, and both of them went to get pizza.

Back at the Power Chamber, Jacob was rambling on about how cool it was to see his brother Dillon, along with his friends, defeat a monster. The celebration went on for a while. Prince Light, Gadget, and even Prisma were congratulating them but warning them, that since the Vortex World is opened, Prince Dark can retrieve that Super Darkening Bird again. This really crashed the party.

"So you are telling me, that we just temporary got rid of that thing?" Dillon asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Prince Light said, "Until you can get the Darkening Orb and close the door to the Vortex World, Prince Dark can bring his army of creatures out as many times as he wants."

"Well we'll find a way to get everything back to normal," Jacob said, holding his hand out.

Everyone knew what Jacob was doing and so they put their hands on top of one another and shouted 'Power Rangers', lifting their hands to the sky.

As Dillon, Jacob, Spencer, and Kerri were confirming that they are a team, deep underground evil was lurking about. It was a dark place, with smoke everywhere. It was so pitch black that you hardly could see the smoke. Up in one of the sides of the dark place stood a mirror. The mirror was huge and it started to spin around. When it made its rotation, a dark creature stood laughing.

"Freedom will be mine," the dark creature said, laughing as smoke covered the mirror and turning it back around.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE YEAR BEFORE**

"Hey Fred, wait up," a girl said, as Fred was making his way in the Angel Grove Library.

Fred stopped and turned around to see who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Katie Bennett; a girl he went to high school with. It has been fourteen years since he last saw her. After the massive battle between the Power Rangers and Astronema, her parents moved her from Angel Grove, and now she's back.

"How have you been?" Fred asked, as she approached him.

"I'm good," she said, "My family missed Angel Grove and since there has been no sightings of monsters, they decided it was safe to come back."

"Yeah," Fred said, opening the door for her, "There has just been no action here. I see once in a while the Blue Turbo Ranger making appearances and saving little old ladies from purse snatchers but that's about it."

"Oh wow!" she said, "That quiet?"

"Yeah, nothing exciting anymore, here in Angel Grove," Fred said, "I wish I could have been in Briarwood in 2005, when the Power Rangers Mystic Force was there saving the world."

"Who were they?" Katie asked.

"They were one of my favorite teams of Power Rangers," Fred said, "They had magically powers and defeated the forces of evil from the Underworld, especially this villain called The Master."

"Wow, sounds mystical," Katie said.

"It was," Fred said, "and this villain, The Master, he could suck up all the magic from everyone. He sucked all the magic from the Power Rangers, but then the people of Briarwood and the creatures of the forest gave them their magic and with that the Power Rangers destroyed The Master."

"I sure did miss a lot," Katie said, walking up the stairs with Fred, in the building, "But I guess your utmost favorite was when you helped the Power Rangers when Ivan Ooze got freed and turned all our parents into zombie slaves."

"Yeah, I really felt like a hero that day," Fred said, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"I still want to be a gold ranger," Fred said, smiling.

"Maybe you'll get your wish," Katie said, with a smile on her face, "So what's been going on with you?"

"Finishing up my Masters in Psychology at Angel Grove University," Fred said, looking for a book.

"That really sounds tough," Katie said. Just then, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at who was calling and told Fred she had to take the call. They said their good byes, but before, she quickly wrote down her number and gave it to Fred to call her.

Fred managed to find all the books he needed and sat down and started to write his paper on child behavior and the effects it has on adults. He was going to be busy all day writing this paper. He saw that the library was closing at 7 P.M. and it was only 11 A.M. so he had plenty of time.

On the other end of town, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Dillon was busy making milkshakes for a bunch of thirsty kids. Dillon was good at his job and loved it very much. He made good money. Lt. Stone gave his father the keys and ownership of the juice bar a few years ago, and his father and him have been running it since. Jacob helps out too, when he can.

Just then, a new face walked in. He sat down at the counter and waited very politely until Dillon was done making the milkshakes. He wore all black and had a notebook and a pen in his hand. He loved to draw.

"Can I get you anything?" Dillon asked the young man, as he gave the last milkshake to a kid.

"I would like to have one chocolate milkshake please," the kid said.

"Sure thing," Dillon said, "and since you're new, this one is on the house."

"Thank you," the kid said, smiling, "You are the first person to be kind to me."

"Oh really?" Dillon asked, starting up the milkshake, "What is your name and where were you from, since I haven't seen you around here before?"

"My name is Michael Northfield," he said, "I just moved in with my father from Orlando."

"Why Angel Grove?" Dillon asked, putting the last finishing touches on the milkshake.

"My father got a job here as a college professor, and so we moved," Michael said.

"Well, you are going to love it here," Dillon said, handing Michael his milkshake, "It's a historical place, since it's where the Power Rangers originated. They have tours of the ruins of the famous Power Chamber if you are interested."

"That sounds great," Michael said, "I'll have to check it out. I heard of the Power Rangers, but never got a chance to meet one."

"Well I don't think you will," Dillon said, "Not here, at least. There have been no action here for fourteen years. Maybe once in a blue moon, you'll see the Blue Turbo Ranger stroll around, making sure that no criminals are on the streets, but that's it."

"The Turbo rangers are my favorite!" Michael said, sipping his chocolate shake, "especially the Blue Turbo Ranger."

Just then two kids came in with roller skates. They both knocked Michael's milkshake all over him, laughing. They were soon being chased by Dillon who was apologizing to Michael and telling him he'll make another one when he gets back. Everyone, at the Youth Center started laughing at him, as he was trying to wipe off the shake. He started to get angry and upset, and ran out crying. He bumped Dillon on the way out. Dillon heard everyone laughing and he didn't like it.

"That's enough!" he shouted, "That isn't very nice to laugh at someone who got a milkshake dumped on them."

Dillon just looked out the window as he saw Michael running toward the park. He wished he could go after him, but he was the only one working at the place. He just went in the back room and got a mop, cleaning up the mess that those two kids did.

Michael ran out into the park. He was crying now and just hated coming to Angel Grove. He was thinking of all the friends he left behind and how everyone thought he was weird for wearing all black, here in Angel Grove. It was the only thing he liked to wear; all black. He was just not having the time of his life right now. He started to go home when he had a feeling to go for one of those tours Dillon was talking about to the Power Chamber. It couldn't hurt and he always wanted to see where the Power Ranger's came from.

He decided to go on one of the tours and luckily there was one that day. He went home to change and then got to the place to meet; the Angel Grove Library. He got their a little before they were going to start the tour. He always liked to be early.

"Excuse me," a young man said, bumping into him, knocking his papers to the ground.

"Let me help you," Michael said, picking up the papers. As he looked, the name Fred Kelman appeared. "Are you Fred Kelman?"

"Yes I am," Fred said, picking up the last of his papers, "Do we know each other?"

"No, but I've seen you on the news years ago," Michael said, "You helped the Power Rangers save everyone's parents in Angel Grove."

"Oh I didn't really do much," Fred said, "The Power Rangers did most of the work by destroying that evil Ivan Ooze."

"Yeah, but I still think you are a hero," Michael said, handing him his papers.

"Thanks a lot..." Fred started, but then realizing he didn't know the kid's name.

"It's Michael," he said.

"Well thanks a lot Michael," Fred said, holding out his hand for a handshake, "Listen, I'd love to stay here and chat but I have to work on the Psych paper. Hope to see you around."

"Yeah," Michael said, waving good bye to Fred as he hurried along. Michael was feeling much better now, knowing that there was at least two good people in Angel Grove. He figured he would give it another try.

Soon a lady walked up and asked if he was here for the tour of the Power Chamber. Michael said he was and she told him that it will be a few more minutes; she's waiting for four other people. Two of them have never been on the tour before, and two that have been going on the tour at least once a year, since they started the tour back in 2009 (Remember Power Rangers RPM time was taken somewhere in the future).

"Sorry we're late," a young man said, walking along side another guy.

"It's okay Justin," the lady said, "I know that you have a class right before this. Also, how are you doing Adam."

"I'm great Ms. Thompson," Adam said, stepping up, next to Michael.

"Hi, I'm Michael," he said, shaking the hands of Justin and Adam.

"Hi Michael," Justin said, shaking back, "I'm Justin and this is my best friend Adam."

"Both Justin and Adam have been going on this tour every year on November 24th, ever since we started this tour," Ms. Thompson said.

"Why on November 24th?" Michael asked.

"Because that is the day the Power Chamber blew up by Divatox," Justin said, then realizing he gave away too much information.

"How do you know the exact day?" Michael asked.

"Um-um," Justin stuttered, "There was a huge explosion and it was in the papers the next day."

It was true. There was an explosion and Justin did see it in the papers, when he got around to see it, so technically he wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. Adam gave him a look of 'good save'. They both just smiled looking at Michael.

The four of them just waited until finally the other two showed up. Michael turned and saw who they were and couldn't believe it. It was the two kids who spilled his chocolate milkshake on him; Wes and Sara. Wes and Sara had a smile on their faces when they saw who was joining them on the tour.

"Milkshake boy," Wes smirked as he walked up to the group.

Michael didn't say a word, making Adam and Justin wonder what was going on, but they didn't say a word either.

"Finally, you two show up," Ms. Thompson said, "Now we can go."

They all hopped into a van and drove up to the Power Chamber, or should I say what's left of it. To be honest and fair, it was a nightmare. There were ruins everywhere. Everything was broken. No one dared touched the wreck.

The tour went along nicely, until Wes pushed into Michael, making him fall on the ground.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Adam said, grabbing Wes' arm, "Now apologize."

"Sorry," Wes said, in a bad-sounding attitude.

Justin picked him up and made sure he was alright and that there were no cuts or bruises. He gave Wes a dirty look and Ms. Thompson told Wes to wait in the van, until they were done. She talked for a few minutes and then Sara pushed Michael into the ground. This was getting ridiculous.

"What is your problem?" Justin asked, picking up Michael again, who was in tears, "Why are you and your buddy pushing him around?"

Sara gave no answer, just a smile.

"Okay, that's it, tours over for today," Ms. Thompson said. "Everyone in the van. I would like you, Michael in the front with me and I want you, Sara and Wes in the very back. Now, I don't want to here a single word from the both of you. I'm sorry Adam and Justin for this behavior."

"It's okay," Justin said, walking with Michael, back to the van, "Hopefully next year will be alright."

Before Michael stepped into the van, he heard noises and turned around. There he saw two lights going off in the broken tube where Zordon and Dimitria guided the Power Rangers. He decided he was going to come later that night to see for himself what the noises and lights were all about.

It was awkward silence on the way back to Angel Grove's Library. Adam and Justin were in the middle just angry that two high school students ruined their anniversary. The Power Chamber was a part of their life and history. It was only fair that they got to go up once a year to pay respect for the place, even though it wasn't a living thing. It was their home away from home. They were also concerned about Michael because of how he just let those two bullies push him around.

They were finally back at the library when Ms. Thompson let off Michael, Adam, and Justin. Wes and Sara were getting out as well, but Ms. Thompson told them to stay in the van and she will drop them off at their homes and talk to their parents. They got back into the van and drove off with Ms. Thompson.

"Are you going to be alright?" Adam asked, looking concerned at Michael.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Michael said, looking at the ground.

"They are just jerks Michael," Justin said, putting his hand on Michael's shoulder, "Don't let them push you around, okay?"

Michael nodded his head and walked away. Justin was going to ask if he wanted a ride home but he just ran around the corner out of their sight. Adam looked at Justin with a look of 'come on, let's go' and so they both left back to their homes.

As for Michael, he came home and saw a note from his father reading:

_DEAR MIKE, I WILL BE WORKING ALL NIGHT TONIGHT AGAIN. I'M SORRY. THERE IS DINNER IN THE MICROWAVE. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT NIGHT. LOVE, DAD_

Michael threw away the note and had the dinner that was made for him. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for going out. When his father is busy with work, he forgets to call. Michael got washed up and took out his bike and started riding up to the Power Chamber. When he got their, he parked his bike next to a fallen wall and went up to the broken tube. There he saw two orbs; one was a white color and the other was a black color.

All of a sudden the orbs started to glow and he thought that was real cool, and wanted to take both orbs home. He picked both of them up and then went to his bike. When he got to his bike, he realized he wouldn't be able to hold both of the orbs and steer. He didn't want to, but he put back one of the orbs; the white one, and rode back to his house with the black-colored orb.

When he got in, he put his bike back and went inside. Michael set the orb down on his father's glass table while getting a drink. As he was pouring, Michael saw the orb started to glow again and saw it sink into the glass table. Michael thought that was bizarre and went up to the table to see where the orb went. He was greeted by a dark-figured bird on the other side of the reflection, freaking him out.

"Don't be afraid," the bird said, in a sly voice, "I am Prince Dark, you freed me and I'm going to help you."

(to be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

**ORANGE AND YELLOW, NOT YOUR TYPICAL IRISH COLORS PART ONE**

"So you are saying you got downloaded an image of this Morlac and what he could do," Dillon asked Jacob, "and you couldn't see anyone with a black aura?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Jacob said, looking at everyone in the Power Chamber, "All the auras were white."

"That's very interesting," Prince Light said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Was there any sort of mirror or glass that could give off a reflection?"

"Why yes," Jacob said, "I was standing right by the glass case with all the trophies."

"Well then, there is your answer," Prince Light said, "That is why you got that download because he was right there in the reflection."

"I'm sorry you guys for not telling you sooner," Jacob said, feeling bad.

"It's okay, bro," Dillon said, putting his arm around him, "Remember we were busy dealing with some nasty birds or should I say nasty super bird."

"Prince Light, is there a way for us to see what Jacob saw?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Prince Light said, "You can only get a download if he's near by in his monster form; not his host."

"But I can," Jacob said.

"Yes," Prince Light agreed, "Only Jacob can see who is bad and good, and see the monsters. That is why you need to stay in the Power Chamber with Gadget, Prisma, and myself."

"Well, I can't stay here forever," Jacob said, "What about school and my parents?"

"I guess you're right," Prince Light said, scratching his head, "Dillon wouldn't be able to explain that one to your parents."

Just then, an alarm went off and they were drawn to a screen that projected images of Angel Grove. There, they saw a flock of Darkening Birds surrounding two young men tied up. They looked afraid and were screaming for help.

"You know what to do," Jacob told Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri shouted together.

"Red!" Dillon called out.

"Green!" Spencer called out.

"Blue!" Kerri called out.

Again, their orbs started to glow, as they dropped to the floor sending rays of light, transforming them. They teleported to where the Darkening Birds were holding the two young men; the Angel Grove park. Right then and there, they got a download of Morlac:

**Morlac, the Verewolf** is a very powerful beast; half werewolf and half vampire, meaning he can fly. He is a very loyal subject to Prince Dark and he is the third in command. His powers include:  
- _Earthquake_: Morlac can pound the ground and make the earth shake, knocking his opponents to the ground.  
- _Dark Wind_: The same as Prince Dark, he can create a massive amount of energy gushing like the wind, knocking any opponents to the ground.  
- _Speed_: Morlac can also run as fast as the wind. Because of this power he became the greatest thief in Twinetta.

"We know you are here, Morlac," Dillon called out, "Show yourself!"

Just then a wolf-like creature came from the trees and knocked the Power Rangers to the ground. He looked just like what they received in the download. His body was that of a wolf with an earring in his ear and sharp razor claws. He wore a gold-color armor with a black orb in the middle of it. In the back of him were wings with a gold plated armor on top, just like Goldar's

"Greetings Power Rangers," Morlac said, with a laugh, "I am Morlac the Verewolf."

"We know who you are," Spencer said, "and let those people go."

"I don't think so," Morlac said, gesturing some Darkening Birds to do something, "You see, Prince Dark needs these two for a very important mission."

"In getting the Lightning Orb?" Kerri asked.

"No, that's my job," Morlac said.

Soon, they saw some Darkening Birds carrying a mirror. They knew what that meant and started running toward the two tied up. Morlac ordered the Darkening Birds, just standing there, to fight them. They started to get attacked by the Darkening Birds. Dillon told Spencer and Kerri to keep on fighting the Darkening Birds while he goes after Morlac and try and break that mirror.

"Let's see how tough you really are," Dillon said, flying toward Morlac.

"Come and find out," Morlac growled, as the two started to fight.

Dillon wasn't going to let them take any more innocent people, but Morlac kept blocking him from reaching the mirror. Morlac fought with Dillon using his sword, so Dillon was at a disadvantage. Dillon was on the ground when his red orb on his chest started to glow, and a sword came out. It knocked Morlac to the ground. Dillon grabbed the sword and started fighting Morlac again.

Spencer and Kerri were fighting the Darkening Birds when Spencer saw that the Darkening Birds held up the mirror toward the two young men. Spencer made a leap to try and break the mirror, but the mirror broke itself. Apparently, when the mirror showed its reflection toward the two young men, the two young men gave off an orange and a yellow power that broke the mirror.

"Can it be?" Spencer asked, kicking the Darkening Birds and untying the two young men.

"Can it be what?" one of the young men asked, in an Irish accent.

"Just stay here," Spencer ordered them and then went back in fighting.

Soon all the Darkening Birds had been defeated and returned to normal people. They were students from Angel Grove University, and started to run when they saw the Power Rangers with Morlac.

"I don't believe it," Morlac growled, looking at the rangers and looking at the two young men, "I'll destroy you, by myself"

"Come back Morlac," a voice called out, "You'll get them next time."

He bowed his head and then vanished. Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri thought that was weird that he got called back from fighting. Also, they wanted to know who that voice was and what did Morlac want with the two young men.

"Thanks for saving us, Power Rangers," the other young man said, also in an Irish accent.

"My bother and I are eternally grateful to you," the first brother said, "My name is Mason and this is my brother Callum."

"Nice to meet you," Dillon said, "Morlac said he had an important mission for you two. Would you have any idea what that is?"

"No, not that we can think of," Mason said, scratching his head, looking at Callum.

"Yeah, we are just two Irish lads who came to America and became citizens, Callum said, "Our father is a wealthy billionaire who came to America five years ago."

"Yes, I heard of your father," Spencer said, "Dennis O'Donnell."

"That's him," Callum said, "We are the O'Donnell brothers."

Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri all wanted to know about how they were able to break the mirror without even touching it. Spencer had a thought that they were the Orange and Yellow Lightning Orb Rangers but didn't want to demorph in case they weren't. There was an awkward silence for a moment as Mason and Callum just stood there looking at the rangers.

Just then Prince Light and Jacob came. Both Mason and Callum were drawn back and scared but Dillon told them it was all right and Prince Light was a friend. Prince Light held the Lightning Orb up and it started to glow again, showing a bright white light. When the light had faded, Mason and Callum were wearing necklaces with an orange orb attached to one and a yellow orb attached to the other. Mason had the orange, while Callus had the yellow. They also got the downloads of Prince Dark, Morlac, and the Darkening Birds along with the knowledge of Martial Arts.

"Wow!" Callum said, "I feel like a computer just popped in my head."

"I know, brother," Mason said.

"You are now Power Rangers," Prince Light told them.

"Us, Power Rangers?" Callum asked in shock, "This is so cool!"

"I always wanted to be a Power Ranger," Mason said, giving his brother a high five.

"You didn't even ask them," Dillon said, looking at Prince Light, Mason, and Callum strangely, "How did you know they would want this."

"Well I asked you guys because I know you would have said yes," Prince Light said, "and plus the Lightning Orb was drawn to you, just like it was drawn to Mason and Callum."

"You mean that we were chosen by the Lightning Orb?" Dillon asked.

"Yes," Prince Light said, "Now why don't you show them your identities."

Dillon, Spencer, and Kerri demorphed and showed who they really were. They reached out their hands in welcoming them to the team. Jacob thought it was cool to have two new rangers on the team and was excited. He figured, even if he wasn't a Power Ranger, he was still part of the team. It wasn't only because he has powers that the Power Rangers don't have; it's because him and his brother are a team along with his friends and new friends.

They were all conversing with one another when Morlac came back. He looked closely at Mason and Callum and saw that they had received powers. He was very angry at this.

"Jacob, can you see who the host is for Morlac?" Dillon asked his brother.

"No, I can't," Jacob said, "I guess I only can see the monster inside; not the other way around."

"And you will never find out who my host is," Morlac said, smiling, "Now give me the Lightning Orb."

"Never," Dillon said, "Callum and Mason, shout out the words 'Lightning Orb, Ranger Power' together with us and then you call out your color to morph."

"Gotcha ya," Mason and Callum said.

"Let's do it guys!" Dillon yelled.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" all five of them shouted out.

"Red!" Dillon called out.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer shouted.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

Just like before, their respected orbs started to glow and drop to the ground. A ray of light covered them and they transformed. Both Callum and Mason looked at each other and couldn't believe the suits they were wearing and the power they felt.

"Even five can't stop me," Morlac laughed, "Give me the Lightning Orb."

"Go back Prince Light," Dillon said.

Prince Light quickly went back to the Power Chamber before Morlac could get his paws on the Lightning Orb. Dillon was about to tell his brother Jacob to go back to the Power Chamber as well when all six of them received another massive download:

**Twista** is a very powerful dragon made out of metal. He is very loyal to Prince Dark and is fourth in command. His powers include:  
- _Dark Twister_: When Twista spins, he creates a huge twister sucking anything he wants in and shooting them out, causing serious pain.  
- _Electric Shock Waves_: Because he is made out of metal, he is a great conductor for electricity. He uses the electricity to create a shock wave sending his opponents to the ground in pain.

**Unisus** is a very power unicorn-like creature with wings. She is very loyal to Prince Dark and is fifth in command. Here power includes:  
- _Dark Horn_: Her horn on the top of her head is powerful. When she uses it, she can create terrible thunder storms or just use it to blast her opponents to the ground.

They saw Twista and Unisus holding on to Jacob so he couldn't teleport. Dillon started to go after them, when he heard 'Earthquake' from Morlac and all five of the Power Rangers fell to the ground. As for Twista and Unisus, they took Jacob away. Dillon was heartbroken.

"Now, you'll never see your brother again," Morlac said, laughing.

(to be continued...)


	6. Chapter 6

**ORANGE AND YELLOW, NOT YOUR TYPICAL IRISH COLORS PART TWO**

"Give me back my brother," Dillon commanded, as his looked in Morlac's eyes.

"Your brother is in the Vortex World," Morlac laughed, "He has exactly 24 hours before he will need a host to walk freely around on Earth."

"You monster!" Dillon shouted and charged right at Morlac. The others chimed in as well and all five started fighting him. Morlac was strong; even with five Power Rangers fighting against him.

"Dark Wind!" Morlac shouted out, flapping his wings, and causing all five Power Rangers to blow into trees.

"We can't let him win," Dillon said, getting up from the fall.

"We can't let him defeat us," Spencer said, "Jacob is counting on us."

"You five are pathetic," Morlac said, "Speed!"

In a blur, the five rangers were on the ground once again. They were really having a terrible time laying a scratch on him. After a few seconds, Dillon was the first Power Ranger up. He was going to fight Morlac until his last breathe. He had to save Jacob. What would his parents think, if he came home and told them that Jacob got taken away by monsters. He was very angry and wanted his brother back.

Dillon double kicked Morlac sending him flying a few yards away. Mason and Callum flew up and did a double punch at him, causing him to fall on his back.

"Dillon," Gadget's voice came through.

"Who is that?" Callum asked.

"That's Gadget," Dillon said, "Yes, Gadget, we hear you."

"Touch your orbs on your chest," Gadget instructed, "and call out 'weapons'. You'll be in for a surprise."

They all touched their orbs on their chests and shouted 'weapons'. The sword Dillon used before to fight Morlac came before his eyes. Mason received a staff. Callum was holding two twin axes. Spencer got what looked like a two-handed cross bow. Last, but not least, Kerri received two bracelets. They also received information on how to use the weapons.

"Let's bring him down guys!" Dillon said.

"I'll go first," Kerri said, having the bracelets on. She put her arms together, causing the bracelets to glow blue. An energy ball was starting to form in her hands. When it got to be a pretty good size, she let it fly toward Morlac.

"I'm next," Callum said, raising his twin axes to the sky. They started to glow yellow and he threw them both at Morlac.

Spencer went next aiming at Morlac. The crossbow with arrow started to glow green as he fired an arrow toward Morlac. Dillon flew up and went onto Spencer's shoulders, jumping off and hitting Morlac. The sword was bright red when it hit Morlac Mason was last and he wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off, but he gave it ago, raising his hand with the staff. Just then, his suit arm started to raise a bit and his real hand was now in the wrist part of the suit. The hand from the suit started to spin. It was just like the finishing move for the Red Dragon Thunderzord. He lowered his staff causing an orange glow. Mason twirled his staff around and slashed at Morlac.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Morlac growled before hitting the ground, making a huge explosion.

The team was happy; they defeated Morlac, at least for a while, but when the explosion was gone, they saw nothing. Usually when they defeated one of Prince Dark's monsters, the host is there, but this time there was no host.

"Where's the host? Dillon asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Spencer said, "Did they just run off and we missed it?"

Just then they saw in the sky the face of Morlac. He was laughing.

"Do you really think that you destroyed me and my host would be free?" Morlac asked, laughing, "I told you that you haven't seen the last of me."

He then vanished, without a trace.

"We should go to the Power Chamber," Dillon suggested, "Spencer hold on to Mason and Kerri hold on to Callum."

They all teleported to the Power Chamber where Gadget gave the two new Power Rangers communicators. Dillon was very much upset and blaming himself for not saving Jacob. Prince Light told him that they will find a way to get Jacob back before 24 hours are up. Dillon started to cry on Prince Light's shoulder.

Kerri and Spencer helped Gadget find out where exactly in the Vortex World, Twista and Unisus had taken Jacob, while Mason and Callum were being told the story of how Prince Dark is Prince Light's brother, from Prisma. A little while after, Dillon pulled himself together and helped out Gadget. It didn't take them long until they found where Jacob was. He was in the deepest corner of the Vortex World. They could see him on the screen and that he was being guarded by Unisus and Twista. He looked scared and in a lot of pain.

"What did they do to him?" Dillon asked.

"There are so many monsters in the Vortex World, that Jacob is having an overload of information of all the different monsters," Prince Light said, looking at the screen.

"Don't worry brother," Dillon said, "I'm going to get you."

Dillon knew that the Lightning Orb could take him in to the Vortex World and he would just need a mirror to come back out. Luckily, Prisma had a human-sized mirror in her room and let everyone borrow it.

"Now remember Dillon," Prince Light started, "when you get to your brother, he will be protected by Unisus and Twista, so be careful. Also, when you retrieve your brother look for Prisma's mirror to get out."

"I will," Dillon said.

"Also, I am returning the power to download monsters and creatures for a while," Prince Light said, waving his hand over Dillon's face, "There are millons of monsters and creatures in the Vortex World and as you can see with your brother it is painful to process all of them at once."

"Thanks Prince Light," Dillon said, getting ready to transform, "Lightning Orb, Ranger Power! Red!"

As soon as he morphed the alarm went off. They all viewed the screen and saw Darkening Birds attacking Frankie, Chip, and Birdie. They were surrounded by them and were screaming out for help.

"Oh no!" Kerri said, "Even bullies don't need this."

"Okay, you guys take care of those birds," Dillon ordered, "while I go save my brother."

"Let's do this guys," Spencer said.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" the four of them shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted

"Yellow!" Callum yelled.

"Green!" Spencer called out.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

The four of them teleported to where the Darkening Birds were surrounding Frankie, Chip, and Birdie.

"Good luck, team," Dillon said, as Prince Light raised up the Lightning Orb sending Dillon to the Vortex World.

Dillon saw that the whole room was starting to get bright white and soon he couldn't see anyone for a while. The white light soon began to turn dark as he noticed seeing the ground. It was like a glass floor with the sky all purple and green. Far as he could see, he saw statues of monsters. Some monsters he remembered seeing the Power Rangers defeat; others he didn't. They were all frozen in time, waiting to be called on.

"This must be the furthest corner of the Vortex World," Dillon said, looking all around, "These monsters are old."

He started walking forward seeing rows of monsters. Soon, one caught his eye and he remembered the day when he ran into Primitor. Primitor was a monster he did not like. He had bad breathe and everything. Primitor was frozen as a statue in a front row. He looked as if he could come to life at any time. Taking one more look at him, Dillon kept walking.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Dillon thought.

Spencer fired an arrow at some of the Darkening Birds making them fly threw the sky landing on the ground. Mason, with his staff knocked a bunch of Darkening Birds to the ground. The Darkening Birds fought back hitting the rangers making them fall. Callum hit one Darkening Bird with one of his twin axes, causing the Darkening Bird to fall. It looked like they were winning.

The Darkening Birds all suddenly come together into one Super Darkening Bird. It looked terrible just like the one before. Mason and Callum were just grossed out about it. The Super Darkening Bird held out a mini Darkening Orb.

"Here we go again," Spencer said.

"Darkening Orb," the Super Darkening Bird said, "power me up!"

The Super Darkening Bird smashed it to the ground and a dark power came over it. Soon its spikes started to grow larger and it's wings bigger. The claws on it started to grow to a foot long and it received more sharp-razor teeth. An armor chest soon appeared, with a Darkening Orb in the middle.

"Well that's new," Spencer said, looking at the creature who looks one hundred times worse now.

"Now what do we do?" Callum asked.

"I'll try my crossbow," Spencer said, shooting an arrow at it, but the arrow just broke.

"Let me take a whack at him," Mason said, hitting the new and improved Super Darkening Bird with his staff, but not leaving a dent.

"Rangers," Prince Light said, "You can get a boost of energy too. Put your hand on your orb and say 'Lightning Orb, power us up!' and it will give you a boost of power. To power down, just say those words, 'power down'. I'm afraid you can't use it for very long because it drains the Lightning Orb's power."

"We'll use it sparingly," Spencer said, looking at everyone.

"Lightning Orb, power us up!" they all shouted.

Their orbs started to glow as they got more power. They started to change. There suits became shinier and they all received an armor that looked like the suits in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. The Orbs showed a picture of the face of their zords. Spencer had a shark's face, just like his zord. Kerri had a dolphin's face, just like her zord. Mason and Callum, who never seen their zords before received a salamander's face and a cheetah's face. Mason got the salamander, while Callum got the cheetah.

They thought that it was cool. Even Frankie, Chip, and Birdie thought it was cool, as they were watching in the distance, after being able to escape. The rangers all went after the Super Darkening Bird, boosted up. Both Mason and Callum did a double kick, causing the Super Darkening Bird to fly into the ground. The Super Darkening Bird got up and punched Spencer, making him fly.

As Spencer, Kerri, Mason, and Callum were fighting this boosted up Super Darkening Bird, Dillon was still searching for his brother. It felt like he was walking for hours, looking at all the statues of monsters. Soon he saw something shining in the distance. It was Prisma's mirror! He figured that space doesn't really matter in the Vortex World. He saw a glimpse at Prisma's room in the Power Chamber, and her room was a mess.

A little ways up, past the mirror he heard some noises. It was Unisus and Twista. They were having some fun with Jacob by naming all the monsters in the Vortex World. This was making him start to cry.

"Leave my brother alone," Dillon commanded as he walked up closer.

"Brother!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh look," Unisus mocked, looking at Jacob, "here comes your big brother. He is so brave coming to your rescue in the Vortex World."

"Enough of your mocking," Dillon said, "Let him go!"

"Never!" Twista shouted, running up to him and starting to fight him.

Seeing his brother, Jacob got the nerve to get up and step on the toes of Unisus. Dillon, who was fighting, told Jacob to run, and for a split second, pointed him to the mirror. Jacob didn't want to leave his brother behind but again, Dillon told him to run and get out of the Vortex World. Unisus wasi right behind him, catching up to Jacob.

"Oh no you don't," Dillon said, holding on to his chest, saying weapon. His sword appeared and he sliced Twista and jumped up to slash at Unisus. Unisus turned her attention to Dillon and started fighting him. It was two against one; not a fair fight.

Dillon saw Jacob go through the mirror safely and kept fighting with Unisus and Twista. He was not going to give up. As for Jacob, he walked through the mirror in Prisma's room. He quickly headed toward where Prince Light was who was watching the other four and how they weren't doing so well with the boosted Super Darkening Bird.

"I'm glad you are back," Prince Light told Jacob, "Where's your brother? They need help."

"He's still fighting," Jacob said.

"No he's not," Prisma interrupted, holding the Red Lightning Orb.

(to be continued...)


	7. Chapter 7

**ORANGE AND YELLOW, NOT YOUR TYPICAL IRISH COLORS PART THREE**

"What do you mean he's not?" Jacob said in a frenzy.

"I don't know," Prisma said, "I was by the mirror and the Red Lightning Orb flew out."

"I'll have the screen show the Vortex World," Gadget said, having the screen go from the fight with the boosted Super Darkening Bird to the Vortex World.

"Don't worry, Jacob," Prince Light said, "we'll find him."

It was a few minutes until Gadget's face went from hopeful to puzzling. He couldn't find Dillon at all in the Vortex World. He had left the place and so did Unisus and Twista. There was no activity.

"This is weird," Gadget said, "I don't know where they went. They aren't in the Vortex World, that's for sure."

"They must have him locked up somewhere," Prince Light said, "We'll find your brother, but right now your friends need your help."

"What can I do?" Jacob said, "I wasn't chosen by the Lightning Orb to be the Red Ranger, my brother was."

"There is something I need to tell you," Prince Light said, "The Red Lightning Orb wasn't meant for your brother; it was meant for you."

"Then why did you give it to my brother and tell me a lie?" Jacob asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Prince Light said, "Right now your friends need you."

Jacob was handed the Red Lightning Orb and put it around his neck.

"This one is for you, brother," Jacob stated, "Lightning Orb, Ranger Power! Red!"

The Red Lightning Orb started to glow. It dropped to the ground and produced a red glow, transforming Jacob into a Power Ranger. His mind was given information about Martial Arts and everything that Dillon had learned. It was like Dillon was holding the power for him until he was ready.

"Lightning Orb, power me up!" Jacob called out, as he was teleported where his friends were.

"Dillon, you are back?" Kerri asked, in amazement, as she lunge at the boosted Super Darkening Bird.

"No, it's Jacob," he said, jumping in the air and punching the boosted Super Darkening Bird.

"Where's Dillon?" Spencer asked.

"No time for that," Jacob said, "We have a monster to destroy."

They called for their weapons and fired at the boosted Super Darkening Bird at the same time. Dillon sliced at the bird with his sword. Spencer fired an arrow, while Kerri threw an energy ball at the monster. Callum threw his twin axes at him, while Mason finished it off by spinning his staff and causing a massive blow to the creature causing it to blow up. When the smoke had cleared, they saw a terrified little girl just standing there.

"Power down," they said.

The Rangers were going to comfort her, when a black fire appeared. When the fire had disappeared there was a dark figure sanding before them. He had a black robe on and his hood was covering his face.

"That's odd," Jacob said, "I'm getting a black aura around him, but no download."

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"I am Dark Orb," the dark figured said, looking at the rangers and then to the girl, "You are not done yet, little girl."

The dark figured pulled a mini Darkening Orb from his robe and held it up to the sky.

"Darkening Orb," he shouted, "make my monster grow."

He threw the mini Darkening Orb at the little girl who was screaming by now. A huge explosion occurred and there wasn't a little girl anymore but the Super Darkening Bird. The creature started to grow and the Power Rangers knew what to do.

"We need the Lightning Orb Zords now!" they shouted out.

The abandoned field opened up and their Zords came out. Jacob hopped in to his Red Dragon Zord and immediately put his Red Lightning Orb into the slot that powered his Zord and fired at the monster. It made the Super Darkening Bird fall to the ground.

"Let's join him," Spencer said, and all of them went into their Zords.

Spencer and Kerri told Mason and Callum what to do with their Zords. Mason, who had the Salamander pressed a button to fire at the Super Darkening Bird. The Zord's eyes shot out an orange glow, causing the Super Darkening Bird to go blind for a few seconds. Callum did the same thing but instead of something firing at the monster, the Zord went into super speed, ramming into the Super Darkening Bird, causing it to fall.

Jacob, Spencer, and Kerri put their Lightning Orbs into the tube to form the Starter Zord. The Red Dragon Zord's arms came in and it's shoulder blades locked in together. The Shark and Dolphin became feet and legs once again hooking into the Red Dragon Zord. The secret compartment opened up and arms went around and snapped into place. The lower jaw lowered to reveal a face. Last but not least, the shark's fin and dolphin's fin came on the shoulder blades of the Starter Zord.

"That is just amazing," Callum said looking at the Starter Zord.

Jacob called for the Lightning Boomerangs and they appeared in the Starter Zord's hands. He threw them at the Super Darkening Bird. Again, the boomerangs lite up and came on opposite sides of the Super Darkening Bird and smashed right into him. The creature got hurt but didn't blow up this time.

"We need more power!" Jacob shouted.

"Callum and Mason," Gadget called out, "You each have tubes in your Zords. Put your orb into the tube and something incredible will happen."

Both Callum and Mason did that and something incredible did happen; the Zords were coming together with the Starter Zord. The Salamander Zord's head went into a compartment of the Zord and a hand appeared. The tail folded up into the Zord. It's feet went inside the Zord. As for the Cheetah Zord, it did the same thing. It's head went into a compartment of the Zord and a hand appeared. The tail folded into the Zord and it's feet rose inside the Zord. The fins detached from the shoulder blades of the Starter Zord. The armes and hands went back into the secret compartment and the Salamander and the Cheetah hocked on and formed the Zord's hands and arms. The fins hooked up on the sides of the Zord's head.

"I give you the Lightning Orb Demi-Zord," Gadget said.

"This is amazing," Callum said sitting next to everyone.

"Call on the Lightning Star," Gadget said, "It's more powerful then the Lightning Boomerangs."

"Alright," Jacob said, "I call on the Lightning Star.

A bright light came and the two boomerangs appeared. Before Jacob could ask why they got the boomerangs, the two boomerangs started to glow and hook with each other. When the light had vanished they were holding a four-sided star.

The Super Darkening Bird came right at them. Jacob and the others held up the Lightning Star. Lightning from five different sides struck the star making it glow. The Demi-Zord's eyes glowed as well, as the Zord flung the star in the sky. As it turned, lightning sparked out of it and it went through the Super Darkening Bird. The Lightning Star returned to the Lightning Orb Demi-Zord and as it went back into being two Lightning Boomerangs, the Super Darkening Bird fell and a huge explosion occurred. Again, a black, eerie smoke went to the sky.

"We did it!" Callum cheered, as they all went down to see how Frankie, Chip, Birdie, and the girl were.

As Callum, Mason, and Spencer were checking out how the three bullies were, Jacob was looking for the mysterious Dark Orb. Apparently, after making the Super Darkening Bird grow, he vanished. Jacob returned to the others. Kerri went over to the little girl who was frightened out of her mind.

"You are going to be okay," Kerri said, hugging the little girl.

"Are you a Power Ranger?" the girl asked, drying her tears.

"Yes, I am the Blue Lightning Orb Ranger," Kerri said, "and what's your name?"

"My name is Judy," she said, "Can you help me find my mommy?"

Just then a woman was calling out in the background the name Judy. The little girl recognizes it as her mother's and ran to her. The mother looked at Kerri and told her thank you before carrying her little girl back home.

"We saved that little girl," Jacob said, to Kerri, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"And we'll save your brother," Kerri said, returning the arm on the shoulder.

"Right," Jacob said, having everyone regroup, "Since Frankie, Chip, and Birdie are fine, let's go back to the Power Chamber."

They all teleported back to the Power Chamber. When they arrived, they demorphed. Kerri, Spencer, and Jacob asked Gadget if he had located Dillon. Gadget said he hadn't but he's going to keep working on it. As for Callum and Mason, they were being told by Prince Light what good work they have done and how they are great for the team.

"So Prince Light," Jacob started, "you said, I was chosen for being the Red Lightning Orb Ranger. Why did you lie?"

"I lied because it was the right thing to do at the time," Prince Light said.

"Lying is never good," Jacob said.

"You weren't ready yet," Prince Light stated, making everyone stop what they were doing and listen in to the conversation, "You received a huge blast from the Lightning Orb. A charge like that mixed with the Red Lightning Orb would rip you to pieces. I'm sorry for lying."

"Isn't the Red Lightning Orb a piece of the Lightning Orb?" Mason asked.

"Yes it is," Prince Light said, "but it has almost the same kind of power as the original Lightning Orb does, only concentrated."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when you appointed my brother as the Red Lightning Orb Ranger," Jacob said.

"Your mind wouldn't except that answer at the time," Prince Light said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Something else is bugging me," Jacob said, "Who is Dark Orb? It was strange because we didn't get a download."

"That's really odd," Prince Light said, "because I made you all get a download of the creatures that come from the Vortex World."

"Maybe he's not from the Vortex World," Spencer suggested.

"Who is the guy anyway?" Callum asked, "I mean he shows up and says 'Darkening Orb, make my monster grow' like it was his and disappears."

"Could it be Prince Dark?" Mason asks.

"No," Prince Light said, "Remember Prince Light needs the power of the Prismatic Orb to escape."

"Do you think they put a host in my brother?" Jacob asked.

"Well if they did, you would be the one to see the monster in Jacob," Spencer said.

"No, I just saw a black aura around him," Jacob said, "It was funny because it wasn't like the other black auras; it was different. It was a lighter black."

"Meaning gray?" Kerri asked.

"No, it was still black, but not a pitch black," Jacob said.

"Well that's odd," Prisma said, chiming in to the conversation.

"Anyway, we need to find Dillon," Prince Light suggested.

"I'll find you Dillon," Jacob murmured to himself, "Now what am I going to tell my parents?"

-

While everyone was in the Power Chamber discussing about the issues at hand, Alpha 6 was near the Angle Grove Harbor doing some research for Adam. The research was about the missing kids, when he saw a bunch of men with a crane, picking something up from the harbor. It was a piece of the Mutitus monster. He couldn't believe it (Apparently, Mutitus didn't make it to the Vortex World, he just fell to pieces. Mutitus was destroyed and is never coming back.)

"What are they doing with that?" Alpha 6 asked herself.

Alpha 6 scanned the piece from the destroyed Mutitus and it looked like Lokar. Even though Alpha 6 wasn't around when Lokar showed himself on Earth, he knew what a powerful demonic force Lokar was. If Lokar came back, there is no telling what he'll do.

The piece that they found was from Mutitus' chest when Lokar used his Breath of Doom on him. It looked just like Lokar as well. Alpha turned up her hearing to hear what the men were saying.

"Well Mr. O'Donnell, you did it," one man said, congratulating him.

"Yes, after almost nineteen years of searching, I have found it," Mr. O'Donnell said, "With this power I can rule the world and no one, not even the Power Rangers can stop me."

"Oh no, with power like that, the Power Rangers won't stand a chance," Alpha 6 said, listening in to more.

"Also, I noticed the Green Dragonzord is still down there," Mr. O'Donnell said, "I could use that as well."

"But sir, the Green Power Coin has been destroyed for years," the man said, "You'll never be able to wake the Dragonzord up without the Dragon Dagger."

"I know that you idiot," Mr. O'Donnell said, "but with Lokar's power I can go back in time to 1795."

"What's in 1795?" the man asked.

"You idiot, the Green Ranger," Mr. O'Donnell said, giving the man a slap on the head, "or should I say a clone of the original White Ranger, only Green. There I can steal the Dragon Dagger and awaken the Dragonzord."

"This is bad," Alpha 6 said, shaking her head.

-

Deep underground in a dark cave, there was Dillon chained up to the wall. His hands and feet were chained as well as his waist. He could see smoke all around and in one corner he saw a gigantic mirror standing on two posts. There was equipment all around and soon he heard voices. It was Unisus and Twista. They were talking to a dark figure wearing a robe; it was Dark Orb, but Dillon didn't know that.

"Soon Morlac will be ready to join us again," Twista said.

"Good, the master will be please," Dark Orb said looking at Twista, "Fred Kelman is just waiting for his partner to come back."

All three of them laughed and went away. Dillon was shocked. He couldn't believe that Fred Kelman was the host of Morlac. He had to tell the others but how was he going to escape. He had five chains tying him to the wall, they stolen his communicator, and he didn't know where he was. This was looking bad; very bad.

(to be continued...)

UPCOMING ON THIS SERIES:

- The rangers find the sixth Lightning Orb Power Ranger. She turns out to be real nice but is being hated against by the group know as the Haters, because the color of her skin.

- Jacob has a dream of four new rangers and has a nightmare about his brother turning evil.

- Dark Orb reveals himself to the rangers.

- Adam and Justin will fight along side the Power Rangers for a HUGE battle.

- The power of Lokar will be unleashed.


	8. Chapter 8

* Before I begin with this installment, I just want to point out that discrimination is not to be taken lightly. I am totally against discrimination. I think it's wrong to hate someone for their ethnic background or anything else that puts them as "minorities". This installment is not going to go into a lot of details but it is a series topic. I have many friends who come from many different races and I love them all. Hope you enjoy.*  
**  
****DISCRIMINATION PART ONE**

"Who can tell me the 11th President of the United States?" Ms. Young asked the class, looking at all the hands raised and called on someone, "Yes Kerri."

"James K. Polk," Kerri said smiling.

"Very good, Kerri," Ms. Young said congratulating her, "Now who can tell me his Vice President?"

Jacob was in the back of the room, staring out the window. He thought of what he asked Spencer and Kerri to do. They came to his house as Power Rangers and told his parents that their son, Dillon, got captured by one of Prince Dark's creatures. He remembered how sad they were and how they didn't speak for the rest of the night.

"It should have been me," Jacob blurted out, interrupting the class.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stevenson," Ms. Young apologized, "Am I boring you with our lecture for today?"

"Ms. Young," Spencer called out, "Jacob's brother got captured by one of Prince Dark's monsters."

"Oh really?" Ms. Young asked, looking at Jacob, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to see one of the school's counselors?"

"He needs more than a counselor," Frankie chimed in, "he needs a shrink."

Frankie started laughing with Chip and Birdie following. Ms. Young did not like this and told the three of them to march down to the principal's office right away. Frankie, Chip, and Birdie got up and walked out, went down the hall and to the principal's office, shaking their heads. As for Jacob, he apologized to Ms. Young and started paying attention to the lesson.

When class had ended, Kerri, Spencer, Mason, and Callum all went up to Jacob to see how he was doing. Jacob told them that he's fine and they will find his brother. As they were walking out to their next class, a young girl bumped into Jacob, knocking his books to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," the girl said, bending down and picking up the books for Jacob, "I can be quite clumsy at times."

"Thanks," Jacob said, but as he stared at her, he got a weird but good feeling. He looked at her aura and it was white with a hint of purple in it. He was amazed that they had found the sixth Lightning Orb Power Ranger so soon. Jacob didn't want to blab it out to her so he just let it go for now.

"My name is Deanna Mallory," the girl said, handing him his books.

"I'm Jacob Stevenson," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, so what class are you going to next?" Deanna asked.

"Math, and you?" Jacob asked.

"Social Studies," she replied, pointing to the door.

"Maybe, I'll catch you later," Jacob said, waving goodbye to her.

Lunchtime came around and Spencer, Callum, Mason, Kerri, and Jacob all had the same lunch schedule, so they decided to eat together.

"So Callum and Mason," Spencer said, getting his lunch from his bag, "How do you like Angel Grove High?"

"It's different than the middle school," Callum said, "School here is a little bit different than in Ireland."

"Not to go off topic," Jacob said, "but that girl Deanna, I ran into had a hint of purple in her aura."

"Are you sure?" Kerri asked.

"Yes," Jacob said, "and she is really friendly."

Just as they were talking, Deanna comes with a tray of food and spots Jacob. Jacob notices her and gestures her to come down and sit with them.

"Hello Deanna," Jacob said, as she sat down, "I want to introduce to you my friends; Spencer, Callum, Mason, and Kerri."

She still had that hint of purple in her aura.

"Nice to meet all of you," Deanna said, shaking everyone's hands.

"So Deanna," Mason started, "are you new here?"

"Yes," Deanna said, "we moved from a village down south."

"Wow," Kerri said, "that must be hard for you, leaving your friends behind."

"To tell you the truth," Deanna started, "I didn't have any friends."

"No friends?" all of them asked.

"You see my family was being hated on by this group of people who hates people like me," Deanna started, "When they went so far in burning our home and our church, we had to move."

"That is awful," Jacob said, "Did you contact the police?"

"The police didn't do anything about it," Deanna said, "They wanted us gone as well, so we left, and here we are now."

"Well I assure you that we have no one like that up here," Kerri said.

-

As the six teens were having lunch, a group of young adults were meeting in an old abandon warehouse. They were all in their twenties. They all were wearing white robes with the words 'HATERS' on the back on them. They looked up to all the people who discriminate against people.

"It's to my attention from a fellow member," the leader, Jeremy Rider, stated, "that there was another diverse family that moved into town and these people are black. Angel Grove is getting too diverse with blacks, Latinos, and Asians. Angel Grove was never diverse and now it's our turn to get them out of our town. Do you want your children going to school with them?"

"NO!" the group shouted.

"Then my friends, I say we get rid of them," Jeremy said, "We need to burn their homes and burn their churches and tell them to get away or there will be us to deal with."

"What about the Power Rangers?" one member asked.

"With all the monsters loose on this town, the Power Rangers have there hands full," Jeremy said, "and plus I have some friends who will keep them busy as well, such as robbing banks or blowing up buildings. The Power Rangers won't know what hit them."

All the members cheered as they got ready to go raiding. They thought the people who discriminate were Godsends and that they were amazing. They always loved to hear on the news that someone shot someone because of their race. These guys were sick and twisted. They now were going to go in on the action as well. Some have been waiting their whole lives.

-

It was almost the end of lunch, when Jacob's communicator went off.

"What is that?" Deanna asked, looking around.

"Um...it's Jacob's pager," Callum lied, "We have to go, sorry Deanna."

"All of you?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Jacob apologized, "We'll talk later."

All five of them; Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, Callum, and Mason, all left Deanna at the table. They rushed out the lunch room and into the next hallway where no one was around. Deanna couldn't believe they all had to go at the same time, so she followed them, keeping a distance.

"We read you, Prince Light," Jacob said, not realizing Deanna was just around the corner.

"Power Rangers, there seems to be disturbance at the Angel Grove Bank," Prince Light said, "This is very unusual behavior for Prince Dark, Can you go check it out?"

"We're on our way," Jacob said.

Deanna hearing all this, couldn't believe that those five are the Power Rangers. She heard about the Power Rangers and how they protect the world from monsters trying to destroy it, but she never actually known one. The five were ready to teleport and Deanna ran up to Jacob, who had his back turned on her, and unexpectedly got a ride of her life.

When they teleported near the bank, in an alley, Jacob, realized someone went on the ride and turned around. He figured it would be Deanna who hitched the ride with him.

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" she asked, in excitement.

"Yes, we are," Jacob said, "and we'll talk later, but right now we need to morph."

Deanna stepped back, because she didn't really know what to expect.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" the five teens shouted out.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason called out.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer yelled.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

The orbs started to glow and Deanna saw five orbs fall to the ground and produce a light. When the light stopped, she saw standing in front of her the Power Rangers. She still could not believe the day she was having. First day at Angel Grove High and already she met and chatted with the Power Rangers.

"Stay here," Jacob said, "It might be dangerous."

The five rangers went toward the bank and noticed men wearing white ski masks and white clothes, stealing money. They had the word 'Haters' on the back of their white jackets. Jacob saw black auras around them, but did not see any monsters inside of them. It was just a bank robbery.

"Stop that!" Jacob commanded, "Put the money back. It doesn't belong to you."

"Oh we're scared," one of the guys mocked, laughing.

The Power Rangers came toward them and the guy told everyone to get them. They started going after the Power Rangers. Jacob told the others that they are just humans and not monsters, so the Power Rangers blocked all the moves the men gave them, until the police came. The police thanked the Power Rangers and told them they could take it from here.

"The fun is just beginning," one man said, after being unmasked.

He was put into a police car and was giving a grin to the Power Rangers, until he was out of sight from them. They were all puzzled as to what he meant. They went back to the alley to find Deanna congratulating them on a job well done. Jacob was about to speak when Deanna's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

There was a pause from Deanna and the pause went into a panic and she started to cry.

"What happened?" Kerri asked.

"My father just got home from shopping and he saw spray paint on our house," Deanna started, "It said 'Get out of town, you blacks, our else. Signed the Haters'."

"Haters?" they all asked.

"That's what was on their jackets," Callum said.

"The bank robbers?" Deanna asked.

"The bank robbery was just a set up," Jacob said.

"Why would they go through all that trouble to just write a hateful message on someone's garage?" Kerri asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said, looking at Deanna, "but we are going to find out."

"Thank you guys," Deanna said, "and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you are Power Rangers."

"Guys," Spencer said, "we have a problem. Lunch period is just about to end."

"Don't worry," Prince Light said, from the communicator, "we'll try and track down these humans for you."

"Thanks Prince Light," Jacob said, demorphing, "Let's get back to school. After our classes we can all meet, including you Deanna, to discuss this."

They all teleported back to school, just before the bell rang. They all went to their classes and the day just dragged. Chemistry, English, Art, Music, and Gym seemed like an endless afternoon in school. Deanna was worried about the house, Spencer was worried about Jacob, and Jacob was worried about the possibility of not seeing his brother again.

-

Down, underground, Dark Orb was talking to Prince Dark. Dillon was still tied up. It's been almost twenty-four hours since he was chained up. Unisus and Twista have been feeding him and giving him water to help him stay alive, but for what reason, Dillon had no clue. He had a feeling that he was part of their plan to get the Lightning Orb. They never really wanted Jacob in the first place. The whole thing with Unisus and Twista taking his brother to the Vortex World was a plan to trap him. He had been struggling to break free but it was no loose; the chains were much too strong.

"We need the Lightning Orb, in order to release me," Prince Dark said, in his mirror prison.

"I know that," Dark Orb said.

"Then why aren't you trying harder?" Prince Dark yelled.

"The Power Rangers..." Dark Orb started.

"The Power Rangers nothing," Prince Dark said, "I have let you be without one of my creatures controlling you for a reason."

"I know that, and I thank you," Dark Orb said.

"Then why aren't you becoming friends with them?" Prince Dark asked.

"The Red Lightning Orb Ranger, Jacob, has powers to see people's auras," Dark Orb said, "He'll see that my intentions are bad and not trust me."

"You sensed this, coming from the boy Jacob?" Prince Dark asked.

"Yes, that's one of the powers you gave me," Dark Orb said, "to sense other people's powers."

"I'm sorry," Prince Dark apologized, in a sly way, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Dark Orb said, bowing.

"You are not a bother to me," Prince Dark said, "You are the one who freed my minions."

"It can't be," Dillon said, "Michael Northfield?"

"Quit down there," Dark Orb said, holding his hand out and sending a dark energy to Dillon.

This caused his hood to uncover his face and it was Michael Northfield. Dillon, who felt for a few seconds that he was going to go through the wall, could not believe it. The same guy who he gave a milkshake too and chased those bullies out of the Juice Bar for him, was holding him prisoner.

"Why are you doing this?" Dillon asked, "I was the one who befriended you and chased those bullies away."

"That's why, I'm keeping you around for a bit," Michael said.

"And what did Fred Kelman ever do to you?" Dillon asked.

"I made him one of the most powerful creatures," Michael said.

"Morlac is evil," Dillon said.

"Evil?" Michael asked, raising his hand again, but putting it down, "Morlac is not evil. Prince Light is the one who is evil for putting his brother in this mirror prison. All Prince Dark wanted to do was help govern his planet."

"That's a lie," Dillon said, "Prince Light had no choice because Prince Dark was going to use the Prismatic Orb to rule the planet Twinetta and perhaps the whole galaxy."

"Enough," Michael said, causing another energy wave at Dillon, this time knocking him out.

"You know what he says isn't true," Prince Dark said.

"Yes, I know," Michael said, "Now, how am I going to get Jacob and the others to trust me?"

Prince Dark smiled.

-

"Justin and Adam, we have a problem," Alpha 6 stated as she walked through the doors of Adam's Mojo.

"What is it Alpha?" Adam asked.

"This guy, Dennis O'Donnell was at the Angle Grove Bay," Alpha said, "He has discovered a piece of a monster that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fought years ago."

"What would Mr. O'Donnell, the richest man in Angel Grove, want with a piece of a monster, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers destroyed years ago?" Adam asked.

"It is a piece of the monster Mutitus," Alpah 6 said.

"Mutitus?" Adam asked, "Why would he want a piece of Mutitus?"

"His chest," Alpha 6 said.

"What's on his chest?" Adam asked, and then remembering what Zordon told Rocky, Aisha, and himself, "It's Lokar; well a statue of his face."

"Lokar?" Justin asked.

"Lokar is a very powerful demonic sorcerer, that Rita asked for help a few times," Adam said, "I never faced him, but the others, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy, did."

"What happened to him?" Justin asked.

"He escaped when they fired at him, both times," Adam said, "If Mr. O'Donnell finds a way to get Lokar's powers or bring back Lokar, the world is in trouble."

"Also, we have another problem," Alpha 6 said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Dennis O' Donnell plans on resurrecting the Dragonzord,' Alpha 6 explained.

"How is he going to do that?" Adam asked, "The green power coin was ultimately destroyed."

"He will use Lokar's power to go back to 1795," Alpha 6 said.

"What's in 1795?" Justin asked.

"It's where the Wizard of Deception sent us back in time and made another Tommy, the Green Ranger, to destroy us. Luckily, our Tommy, defeated the Wizard of Deception and broke the spell, making the Green Ranger Tommy good."

"This is confusing," Justin said, "What happened to the Green Ranger Tommy?"

"He was sent to 1795," Adam explained, "but, Alpha, I thought Tommy used the wizard's wand to take away the power?"

"He did," Alpha 6 reassured him, "but with Lokar's power, he can go back in time and freeze time right before the Green Ranger's power is destroyed and take the Dragon Dagger."

"I sure do hope the Power Rangers can stop him," Adam said.

-

The school bell finally rung and Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, Mason, Callum, and Deanna all met outside the building. They were tired, since they had a long day, but they needed to find out who the Haters were and why were they did what they did. Also, Jacob needed to get his brother back. They asked Deanna if she wanted to come with them to the Power Chamber. Deanna thought that was real nice for trusting her so much. It was hard back down south, not having a friend, but she had made five new friends now.

When they arrived at the Power Chamber, Deanna was drawn back. From the history books she read that the Power Chamber was destroyed completely from Divatox and her army. She met up with Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma. At first she was frighten by seeing creatures from another planet but then started to feel at ease. Prince Light and Prisma explained to her the whole story of what is going on and that she is chosen to help fight. The rest of them were working with Gadget in finding Dillon.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Deanna said, coming next to him.

"I'm sorry about your house," Jacob said.

"I have found something," Gadget said, "The Haters are a bunch of guys who hate anyone who is different from them."

"Hince the name, the Haters," Callum said.

"They hate people who are different then them?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, they apparently don't like anyone who is not Caucasian," Gadget said.

"Well that leaves me out," Spencer said, "My family's Hispanic."

"And me," Kerri said, "My family's from China."

"Also me," Deanna said, "How can people be so mean?"

"They just are," Jacob said, "but the important thing is that you and your family are alright."

"Yeah, for how long?" Deanna said, "I believe this was just a warning."

"Join us," Jacob said, "and together we can all bring The Haters to justice, defeat Prince Dark and his minions, and save my brother as well as all those lost people."

"I don't know," Deanna said, unsure, "Me, a ranger?"

"You know Prince Light told you that you are the chosen one," Jacob said, "and I have seen a hint of the color purple in your aura."

"Well, if you want me on the team...," Deanna started to say.

"We do," everyone said, answering her sort of question.

"And I have made a communicator for you," Gadget said, handing her one.

Prince Light held up the Lightning Orb and white light flashed before everyone's eyes. When the light had faded, Deanna had on a necklace with a purple orb attached to it. She was very happy to be part of something. She never felt so much warmth before in her life.

"Okay guys," Gadget said, "I just located the Haters base. It's an abandon warehouse in downtown Angel Grove."

"Well then let's do it," Jacob said, "Deanna just shout out 'Lightning Orb, Ranger Power' and then your color."

"Gotcha," Deanna said.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all called out.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer shouted.

"Blue!" Kerri yelled.

"Purple!" Deanna, proudly, called out.

(to be continued...)

Next time on Power Rangers, the Rangers bring in the Haters for questioning. Later, Prince Dark has Unisus take the Darkening Orb up to the surface and produce a blinding darkness at Jacob. When he comes to, he can no longer see people's auras. Meanwhile, Andrew Hartford and his son, Mack, were in Egypt when they came across a secret temple bearing the symbol of the Power Rangers. While that's going on, our heroes our battling a new villain and "saves" Michael Northfield. Will our heroes find out that Michael Northfield is really Dark Orb or will Michael get the Lightning Orb? Find out on the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.


	9. Chapter 9

*I just want to say again that I am against discrimination and that I think we need to end all this hatefulness. I hope you enjoy the second part.*

**DISCRIMINATION PART TWO**

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer shouted.

"Blue!" Kerri yelled.

"Purple!" Deanna, proudly, called out.

The six orbs started to glow and Deanna was so excited as to what was going to come. The orbs fell to the ground and six amazing colors brighten the sky and when the lights had faded, there stood six Lightning Orb Power Rangers. Deanna was a Power Ranger. She received the knowledge of Martial Arts and all information about the creatures the rangers fought before her. They all teleported to the abandon warehouse where they saw a bunch of men in white robes waiting for them.

"We have been waiting for you," Andrew Righter said, with a grin, "Get them!"

The men in the white robes started going after the Power Rangers. The rangers thought this was not necessary and blocked all their moves.

"Why did you write that hate message on that family's garage?" Jacob asked Andrew, blocking a guy's karate kick.

"They were black," Andrew said, "and don't belong in Angel Grove."

"Everyone belongs here in Angel Grove," Jacob said.

"Not in my book, they don't," Andrew said, putting up a struggle when Mason and Callum grabbed on to him.

"We'll see about that," Jacob said, but felt the ground move. It was an earthquake. When it had stopped Andrew Righter and his men were gone. The Power Rangers asked Gadget to pick up on where they were going, but something odd was happening. Gadget could not pick up a signal because something was jamming it.

"I'm sorry rangers," Gadget said, "but I lost them and the machine won't let me find them."

"It's okay, Gadget," Deanna said, "we'll get them next time."

The rangers teleported to Deanna's house to see Deanna's father just staring at the message. He turned around and was taken back. Right away, he recognized them as Power Rangers because of the similar suits they all wear. Jacob told Mr. Mallory that they will find the group, the Haters, and they don't have to worry about moving. Mr. Mallory thanked the Power Rangers. Deanna wanted to reveal herself so bad to her father but knew she couldn't. The Power Rangers left, going back to the Power Chamber, before going home.

-

It was a hot day out on the boarder of El Giza, Egypt, but what day isn't. Andrew Hartford and his son, Mack, were out on another adventure looking for the sacred jewel of Pharaoh Khufu near the Great Pyramid of Giza. Legend has it that the sacred jewel is buried under the sands next to the pyramid. Finally Mack and his father were going to find it. It has been told that no one has ever found it.

"Well this is it," Andrew Hartford said, putting an arm around his son, "The Great Pyramid of Giza."

"We made it!" Mack said, looking up at the pyramid.

"Yes," Andrew said, "Now, the legend says that the sacred jewel is somewhere outside the perimeter of the pyramid.

"Why don't you take one side and I'll take the other?" Mack suggested, "If we come across something odd we yell."

They both went on opposite sides of the pyramid hoping to find something. Mack enjoyed being with his father. After the Sentinel Knight gave him life, he enjoyed the days more and more with his father. Being a Power Ranger was great, but the greatest of them all was having life and having it with his father. Andrew felt the same way. He was blessed to have a real life son; not some robotic son but a real life one.

After a few steps of walking, Mack saw a pile of sand, covering something. As he got closer, light started to glow in the sand. He shouted for his father to come and when his father arrived the light grew brighter. The light was so bright, it burst through the sand, and standing in front of them was a rock which looked like a night stand almost. It had a red-colored disk on top glowing. Andrew and Mack noticed the Power Ranger symbol (the lightning bolt) carved into the rock. They both stared at each other in disbelieve.

"What is it dad?" Mack asked, looking at it.

"I don't know," his father said, "but I think it has something to do with Power Rangers."

"Well I was a Power Ranger once," Mack said, going up to it, "Let's see what it does."

No Mack don't!" his father shouted, but it was too late for Mack touched it. A bright, red light beamed up to the sky and covered Mack. When the light had faded, Mack was gone. Andrew was devastated. He touched the disc as well, but nothing happened. He had lost his son. The red light brought Mack to a dark place. He didn't know where he was. He called for his father a few times until his father magically appeared.

"Dad!" Mack said, overjoyed, hugging his father, "Did you touch the red disk to come here?"

"I did, but nothing happened," Andrew said, "and then I heard you calling and hear I am."

"Weird," Mack said, "but I'm glad to have you with me."

"Yeah, so am I," Andrew said, looking around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Mack said, "but it sure is dark in here. I hope we find a light."

All of a sudden, the room started to get brighter. Andrew was taken back by it but Mack sort of understood it now.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Mack called out, and before his father could say a word, there was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Mack's hand.

"How did you know it would give you that?" Andrew asked, thinking that it was cool and strange at the same time.

"Well when I called for you, you appeared," Mack started, "Also when I hoped we find a light, the room got brighter. I think it responses to whatever you call out."

"That's really neat," Andrew said, "I would like a glass of milk."

Nothing happened and so Andrew tried it again, but no response. He was not sure what he was doing wrong but Mack asked for a glass of milk and it appeared in his other hand. Andrew was a little disappointed that whatever it was fulfilling wishes, it wasn't listening to him.

"Dad," Mack said, "I think it only responses to people who were Power Rangers."

"What gave you that idea?" Andrew asked.

Mack pointed to a sign that he just saw saying:  
**  
]OPEN IN BRINGING ALL POWER RANGERS' DESIRES**

"Oh," Andrew said, looking at the sign, "Can you get us home?"

Just before Mack said the words home, him and his father saw in the corner of the room a red glowing light. They both went closer and saw a half-metal sphere with slits across and down the middle, shaped like a cross, showing a red disk inside. The half-metal sphere had a handle on the back with wording around the back of the sphere reading:

RED LIGHTNING SPHERE

Mack went to grab it and it started glowing white. Soon the whole place was covered in white and standing in front of them was a bird-like creature. It was covered in crystal-like feathers and had red, ruby eyes. It wore a crown and was very tall.

"Do not be afraid Andrew and Mack Hartford," the bird-like creature said, "I am King Chaos, Princes Light and Dark's father."

"How do you know our names?" Mack asked.

"Mack, aren't you a Power Ranger?" King Chaos asked.

"Yeah, a few years ago," Mack said, "How did you know that?"

"I know everyone who has been called a Power Ranger," King Chaos said, "in the past, present, and future."

"And who are Prince Light and Prince Dark?" Andrew asked, "besides your sons."

They are twins. We are from a planet called Twinetta. Princes Light and Dark were to rule the kingdom but a great evil came, my brother, and filled Prince Dark's head. Prince Dark wanted the Prismatic Orb, the source of all Twinetta's powers. The Prismatic Orb split in two; the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb."

"Let me guess," Mack interrupted, "Prince Dark has the Darkening Orb."

"Mack," his father said, giving him the look of 'don't interrupt him'.

"Yes, but not until Prince Light send him to the Vortex World," King Chaos continued, "The Vortex World is a place where all evil creatures go after being destroyed or they are banished there. Prince Light tried to get the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb to come back together again but he needed both someone with a positive charge and a negative charge. Without the orb being in tact, our home, Twinetta was crumbling apart. Prince Light gathered the remaining Twinettians and went for a planet full of life, Earth. There he made a home in Angel Grove."

"That's where Adam lives," Mack said, interrupting him again.

"Mack, would you stop interrupting King Chaos," Andrew said.

"It's alright, Andrew Hartford," King Chaos said, "I am one of ten messages, throughout Earth. I have no emotions at all so I can wait forever."

"Ten messages?" Mack asked, "So you are not real?"

"That is correct," King Chaos said, "I am only a message. My son, Prince Dark, poisoned me, but not before I sent out these messages. I sent them to Earth, knowing the future, and knowing that my son, Prince Light would come and settle down in Angel Grove. Soon after he settled down, a young man found the Darkening Orb and opened the doors of the Vortex World. Now Prince Dark's creatures can get out, but they need a host to survive. Once you are in the Vortex World for 24 hours or more, you need a living creature to come back, except for Prince Dark. My son made it where Prince Dark would need the Prismatic Orb to get out.

"My son has chosen six teenagers to have the power of the Lightning Orb to try and get the Darkening Orb back, but they need your help. There are six Lightning Spheres around the globe. Give this sphere to a young man named Jacob Stevenson, the Red Lightning Orb Power Ranger. Once he has it, the Orange Lightning Sphere will come to light. A dark day is coming to Angel Grove. You must hurry."

"How will we know what he looks like?" Mack asked.

"I'm sorry, this is the end of message one," Prince Chaos said, and just then, a burst of light flashed and he was gone.

"There are so many questions I still have," Andrew said, looking at his son, "and why did we come across this thing and not who it belongs to like this Jacob Stevenson guy?"

"I think King Chaos knew that we would be exploring in Egypt," Mack said, holding on to the device."

"Well we have a new mission," Andrew said, "Let's get out of here and go back to the United States, back to where it all began; Angel Grove."

-

Jacob came home and found that his parents weren't there. It was very odd because they hadn't gone out since the Power Rangers gave them the news that his brother was taken away. He searched the whole house but there was no sign of them. He looked outside and saw their car parked in the driveway. He started to panic and tell himself that Prince Dark has them as well as his brother. He started shouting their names, but no response.

"They can't hear you anymore," a voice, sounding so familiar, spoke from behind him.

Jacob turned and saw his brother standing before him. Jacob noticed a black aura around his brother and shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe that Prince Dark has made his brother into a host for a monster. Just then, he looked closely and he could not see a monster controlling him.

"What have you done to mom and dad?" Jacob asked, searching for his necklace.

"Looking for something?" Dillon laughed, holding up Jacob's necklace, "Mom and dad are in the Vortex World, where they will stay forever!"

"I won't let that happen," Jacob said.

"You don't have a choice," Dillon said, punching his brother.

Jacob flew to the ground, getting knocked out and when he rose, he was no longer in his house, but near a cave. It was weird because he was morphed and all his friends were there, including new friends. It was the original four missing people; Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara. They all had necklaces on too.

"Four new rangers?" Jacob asked himself.

All four of them transformed. Sara transformed into a white ranger. Wes transformed into a silver ranger. Fred transformed into a gold ranger. Michael transformed into a black ranger. He couldn't believe there were more rangers. These rangers were a little different. Instead of a white stripe going down their sides on their suits, there was a black stripe. With Michael as the black ranger, there was two little white stripes dividing the black stripe with the black suit. Jacob thought it was cool that there were new rangers but what happened to his brother and parents.

"Jacob," a voice called out and he woke up. It was all a dream. He saw his mother and father standing over him telling him to wake up.

After school, he met up with Mason and Callum and told them about his dream. Mason thought it was interesting and said they should tell Prince Light about it. It might mean something. They were on there way to go tell the others when a bunch of Darkening Birds came from the sky and surrounded the three.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they shouted out.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason called out.

"Yellow!" Callum yelled.

They transformed and started fighting the Darkening Birds. Jacob sent one flying through the air with his kick. Mason and Callum tagged team and knocked some of the Darkening Birds out. There were a lot of these birds. While they were fighting, Unisus came and she started to get on the action.

"Dark Horn!" Unisus shouted, making her horn glow, blasting Jacob, Mason, and Callum to the ground.

As the rangers were down, she held out the Darkening Orb. A force of energy came from it and blasted Jacob. Jacob went out cold. Mason and Callum got up and started to go after Unisus, but she vanished along with the Darkening Birds.

"Well that was odd," Mason said, looking around and seeing that they all vanished.

"We need to get Jacob back to the Power Chamber," Callum said, trying to wake him up.

They took Jacob back to the Power Chamber to have Gadget take a look at him. He appeared to be normal. Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna came to the Power Chamber as soon as they heard the news about Jacob. They were worried but Gadget said he'll be alright. Callum was confused as to why Unisus didn't destroy them and why they went away after she blasted Jacob with the Darkening Orb.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, coming to, "I feel a little strange."

"You should rest a bit," Gadget said.

"I'm alright," Jacob said, looking at everyone, and then realizing something, "Oh no, I can't see any auras around you guys."

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, nodding his head.

"The Darkening Orb's blast must have taken away your ability to see people's auras," Prince Light said.

"But why?" Jacob asked.

"I am not certain," Prince Light said, "but be assured that my brother, Prince Dark, is up to no good."

"Also, Jacob, tell Prince Light about your dream you had," Callum said.

"I don't think now is the perfect time for this," Jacob said, still feeling a little out of it.

"What dream?" Prince Light said.

"Well, I had a dream where I came home and my mother and father were no where to be found," Jacob started, "I looked everywhere for them. After a while I came across my brother. He had turned into one of these hosts but I couldn't see what monster was taking over him. Soon, I found myself with you guys fighting with four new rangers. They were the four original people who went missing a year ago; Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara. They had similar outfits as us but instead of a white stripe down the side, they had a black stripe."

"You had a glimpse of the future," Prince Light said, "That is very rare for a human to have, even with having powers from the Lightning Orb."

"Is it true about my brother?" Jacob asked.

"Four new rangers?" Deanna asked.

"The four rangers are true," Prince Light said, "They are from the Darkening Orb."

"So they are evil rangers then?" Spencer asked.

"No, they are good," Prince Light said, "The Darkening Orb isn't bad; it's just if he falls into wrong hands, like now, the power can be used for bad things."

"What about my brother?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure on that," Prince Light said, "but the four Darkening Orb Rangers are true."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Spencer asked.

"There is just so much to tell you that I can't lay it down for you in one sitting," Prince Light said.

As they were talking, the alarm went off and the screen shown an evil creature. This creature had a rat-like face, but with a human-like body covered in fur. It had a long tail and looked nasty. The six Power Rangers got a download:

**Rat Face** is a rat creature who just loves causing damage to things and loves all kinds of cheeses. His power includes:  
- _Dark Tail_: He can wrap his tail around anything and electrify it.

"All right," Jacob said, standing up, "let's do this!"

"Are you sure you're feeling better Jacob?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all shouted out.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason called out.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer yelled.

"Blue!" Kerri called.

"Purple!" Deanna shouted.

They all transformed and teleported where Rat Face was located.

"Well Power Rangers," Rat Face said, "prepare to meet your doom."

Rat Face started charging at the Power Rangers and the battle began. Rat Face kicked Deanna, sending her flying to the ground. Jacob came to help her up and karate kicked Rat Face. Mason and Callum both tag teamed and punched Rat Face. Rat Face got up and punched both Mason and Callum back.

"Weapon," Jacob called, touching the orb on his chest.

The others did the same. Deanna did too and her whole self glowed. Everyone was taken back at this and Rat Face even stopped to see what was happening. When the glowing stopped, Deanna was wearing a rocket on her with missals. She aimed the missals at Rat Face and fired them. A purple glow came to the missals as they were being fired. The missals threw Rat Face back and hurt him badly. Everyone thought that was the coolest thing. They were a little jealous at how she got that for a weapon.

Jacob ran to Rat Face with his sword. It started to glow as he stroke Rat Face with it. Spencer fired one of his arrows from his crossbow. Kerri sent a huge blue energy ball toward Rat Face. Rat Face started to get weak as more blows were coming to him. Callum raised up his twin axes and they started to glow yellow. He ran for Rat Face, hitting him with the twin axes. Mason raised up his staff and again, his suit stretched out and his hand started to spin. It started to make Rat Face dizzy as he lowered it and came at him, knocking him to the ground.

"My turn," Deanna said, as the rockets started to fire up. She started flying in the air and charged right for Rat Face. She started to glow purple as she went right threw him, causing Rat Face to fall to the ground. He was about to explode when they all saw a familiar face off to the distance. It was Morlac.

"Did you miss me?" Morlac said, laughing, as he held out a mini Darkening Orb, "Darkening Orb, make Rat Face grow."

He threw the Darkening Orb at Rat Face, causing smoke to appear and making Rat Face grow. Morlac laughed and vanished.

"We need the Lightning Orb Zords now!" Jacob shouted.

The abandon field opened up and the Red Dragon Zord, the Orange Salamander Zord, the Yellow Cheetah Zord, the Green Shark Zord, and the Blue Dolphin Zord came out. Also a zord for Deanna came out; the Purple Parrot Zord. Deanna was amazed at how beautiful the Zord was. All six of them went to their zords and Deanna didn't need any help figuring out what to do. They all placed their orbs into the spot to activate them.

Jacob started battling with Rat Face with his Red Dragon Zord making his zord breathe fire and causing Rat Face to fly to the ground. Mason blinded Rat Face for a minute with his Salamander's eyes, while Callum used his Cheetah's super speed and knocked Rat Face to the ground, after he tried to get back up. Deanna wanted to have part of the action so she pushed a button, causing the orb on her zord's chest to glow and produce a ray, knocking Rat Face down some more.

"I think it's time for Megazord action," Gadget called out, through their communicators.

They all placed their orbs in the tube and the zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the leveled with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's back and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face (I hope you can picture this too, it's hard to explain). There stood the Lightning Orb Megazord.

"I give you the Lightning Orb Megazord," Gadget said.

The six teens were together in one control room, controlling the Megazord. They couldn't believe how beautiful it looked from a screen showing them all the Zords fitting together. It was time for battle! Rat Face started running toward the Megazord, but the Megazord put out its hands and punched him to the ground. Rat Face got up and called 'Dark Tail', causing his tail to wrap around the Megazord's head and causing a massive overload to the zord. The Megazord fell to the ground.

"We need to get back on our feet," Jacob said, "Spencer and Kerri are you on it?"

"Yes," they both said, and they managed to help the Megazord get back on its feet.

They went towards Rat Face and kicked him, sending him flying.

"Call forth the Lightning Orb to help you," Prince Light said.

"We need the Lightning Orb now!" they called out.

Lightning came from the sky. Rat Face was still down and dizzy. The Blue Dolphin's fin and the Green Shark's fin came down form the sky and planted themselves a few feet away from the Lightning Orb Megazord. They were a few feet apart from each other with the tops of their fins looking at each other. Soon the Lightning Boomerangs came down and formed a diamond in the sky a few feet away from the fins. The Megazord took its hands and touched the orb on its chest, causing a glow. Soon their was a white orb in its hands.

The Megazord let the white orb fly like a bowling ball. As it went pasted the fins, it went into the air and through the diamond, causing it to strike at Rat Face. The energy was too much that Rat Face fell to the ground and blew up. A dark, eerie shadow went to the air. The rangers did it. They defeated Rat Face, for now.

The rangers all left the zords. They ran up to where they had destroyed Rat Face and saw from the smoke a very familiar face. They could not believe what they were seeing. It had been a year since he disappeared, but they saw Michael Northfield standing there, with a frightening look on his face.

"It's going to be okay, Michael," Jacob said, as the Red Lightning Orb Ranger, "You are safe now."

"Thank you Power Rangers for saving me," Michael said, giving them a hug, but having an evil grin on his face.

-

Later than night, Mr. Dennis O'Donnell was in one of his many warehouses. He had finally got the face of Lokar up right and had many scientists working on unlocking its power. He had it under a huge cloth sheet so no one would see what he was doing. He was going to see how the work was coming along when he was interrupted.

"Mr. O'Donnell," a voice called out.

"Ah, I know that voice anywhere," Dennis O'Donnell said turning around and noticing it's Justin, "Professor Stewart, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, Mr. O'Donnell..." Justin started, but got interrupted.

"Call me Dennis," he said.

"Dennis," Justin corrected himself, "sources tell me that you have found a piece of a monster, Mutitus, that the Power Rangers destroyed years ago."

"Now why on earth would I want a piece of a monster?" Dennis asked.

"I don't know," Justin said, "You tell me."

"Well, tell your sources they are mistaken," Dennis said.

"Well then what are you covering up over there?" Justin asked, pointing.

"That?" Dennis asked, "That is my new logo for O'Donnell Industries. It's a surprise to everyone. It will be unveiled at a party I'm hosting."

"Yeah, sure," Justin said, without an ounce of sincerity, "Well sorry to disturb you. I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks for stopping by," Dennis said, giving Justin a handshake.

Justin started walking out. He knew that it was the face of Lokar back behind that cloth and he was going to find out if his hunch was right. As he made it to the door, he saw Callum and Mason coming in. He stopped the boys.

"You better keep an eye on your dad," Justin said, and he walked out, leaving both Mason and Callum confused.

(to be continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S RAINING LIONS AND MORE LIONS**

"It was scary," Michael said, starting the story of his "capture", "I remember putting that orb on the table and when it fell through the glass a creature grabbed me and pulled me into this strange world. The floor was all glass-like and the sky was dark with greens and purples. A creature, that looked like a rat came up to me and then I was standing outside near the Angel Grove park. Thank goodness for the Power Rangers, or I'd be trapped forever in that creature."

"So you didn't see my brother?" Jacob asked, sipping on some hot chocolate at the Youth Center.

"No, I'm sorry Jacob," Michael lied, "I don't remember."

"It's okay," Spencer said, sipping on hot chocolate as well, "The important thing is that you are safe."

"Yeah," Jacob said.

As the three of them were talking, Deanna and Kerri came into the Youth Center. They were drenched with rain. It had been raining for a few hours now. Lightning and thunder were occurring as well. It was a massive storm.

"I hate the rain," Kerri said, taking off her wet rain jacket.

"I just love it," Deanna said.

"How can you love it?" Kerri asked.

"Without the rain, plants can't grow and the animals can't get water," she said, "and besides you can't have a rainbow without rain, and I just love rainbows."

"Well, I hope this rain stops soon, so we can enjoy that rainbow," Kerri said.

The two girls joined the three guys and sat with them. Michael told them the story of how he was captured by Rat Face. They moved on to a better topic to talk about when Jacob's communicator went off.

"Uh..um Michael," Jacob started.

"I know you guys are the Power Rangers," Michael whispered.

Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna were stunned and stocked. They asked him how he knew and Michael told them he knew by being inside Rat Face. This brought up a little suspicion, but they would have to deal with that later. Right now Prince Light was calling for them. They got up and went around the corner where no one was there.

"Power Rangers," Prince Light said, "teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

The four of them did and Mason and Callum were there already looking at the screen. All six of them saw a lion-like creature at Angel Grove Park. He was looking at the sky and was waving his hands. A download came to them all:

**Weather Mane** is a ferocious lion creature that is very strong. His powers include:  
- _Dark Weather_: He can control the weather.  
- _Warp Tornado_: He can bring forth a tornado causing whoever is in it to go to a different dimension.

"All right guys," Jacob said, "we have work to do."

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they shouted.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason called out.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer called out.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

"Purple!" Deanna called out.

They all were teleported to the park where Weather Mane was. He was controlling the weather. When the Power Rangers arrived he turned to greet them.

"Power Rangers," Weather Mane growled, "so nice of you to join me. Darkening Birds attack!"

All of a sudden, a flock of Darkening Birds came from no where and started attacking the Power Rangers. They were fighting with the birds, while Jacob jumped up, got his sword, and took a whack at Weather Mane. Weather Mane flew threw the sky and landed on the ground. He was very angry, got up, and charged after Jacob. Both of them were at it; fighting with each other.

As for the others, they were fighting with the Darkening Birds. For some odd reason they were a little stronger than usual. They were getting beat and all of them needed to call their weapons. Kerri, with her bracelets, blasted a few of them with a blue energy ball. Deanna used her missals on her jet pack and blasted a bunch of the Darkening Birds to the ground. Callum flung his twin axes at a dozen of the birds. Spencer used his crossbow and shot at a few Darkening Birds. Mason, finished them off, by flinging his staff, causing them all to fall to the ground. They all blew up, and when the smoke cleared, they saw a swarm of bugs.

"Bugs?" Deanna said, not believing it.

"They are living creatures," Spencer said, "I guess Prince Dark got tired of capturing humans."

"No, he didn't," Weather Mane said, punching Jacob, and sending him flying back to the others, "Animals don't have a conscience like humans. He's still using humans as hosts because they are the best to control."

"Well, you won't be controlling your host for very long," Deanna said, "because we're going to destroy you."

"Ah, but you're wrong little girl," Weather Mane laughed, "I attend to keep my host forever!"

"We'll see about that!" Jacob said, gesturing everyone to charge at Weather Mane.

-

While the Power Rangers were fighting, Adam, Justin, and Alpha 6 were waiting for Andrew Hartford and his son, Mack. Adam couldn't believe he got a call from Mack, saying that him and his father wanted to see him. He just hoped that the helicopter was going to make it with this terrible weather.

"This is an awful strange kind of weather for Angel Grove," Justin said, looking out the window.

"I agree with you Justin," Adam said, "I bet you a monster is behind this."

"I'm sure the Power Rangers will take care of this monster," Alpha 6 said.

They waited for a few minutes more and then Adam turned on the TV. There was breaking news.

"We interrupt your show for breaking news," the TV news anchor said, "A terrible storm has occurred in Angel Grove. The storm is being produce by a monster. Laura Colbert is live in the park with an update. Take it away Laura."

"Well as you can see," Laura said, "The camera has zoomed in on a fight. The Power Rangers are fighting against what appears to be a lion. Earlier, we saw the lion using his powers to control the weather. I believe we are safe from harms way. We'll get back to you guys in the studio if there is new breaking development. Laura Colbert reporting live. Back to you Josh."

"Thank you Laura," Josh said, "Along with this weather, it is not safe to travel in the sky. An innocent occurred a half an hour ago when a helicopter had crashed, just outside of Angel Grove. It is said that the helicopter is owned by the millionaire explorer Andrew Hartford. No word on if anyone made it."

Adam, Justin, and Alpha 6 just gave each other blank stares. They were thinking all the same thing as if there were any survivors. Adam was starting to get mad at the monster for causing the bad weather. They both turned to the news as it went back to Laura.

-

"You'll never win Power Rangers," Weather Mame growled, "Give Prince Dark the Darkening Orb and I will stop this terrible weather."

"Never!" Jacob shouted, "We will never give you the Lightning Orb."

"Warp Tornado," Weather Mame yelled, and just then a tornado came and took the Power Rangers to a different dimension.

They were thrown to the ground and when they all got up, they noticed they were in a dark and mysterious place. The ground was full of smoke and the sky was pitch black. Their orbs started glowing the colors of their suits.

"Where are we?" Deanna asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Jacob said, "Let's try contacting Prince Light."

He talked into his communicator but no response. The Power Rangers were on their own.

-

"As you can see, Josh," Laura started to explain, "that monster had just made the Power Rangers disappear. This is Laura Colbert, signing off."

Adam turned off the TV and told Justin they need to help the Power Rangers. Justin wanted to know what they could do; their powers don't match up with the Power Rangers, not to mention the monsters.

"We have to try," Adam said, "We are their only hope."

Alpha 6 wished them good luck and they rushed into Adam's car as both Justin and Adam went to the park.

-

"Oh no, Prince Light," Prisma said, viewing the monster, "what are we going to do. The Power Rangers are trapped in a different dimension and the monster is going to destroy Angel Grove."

"Calm down, Prisma," Prince Light said, turning to Gadget, "Try and locate the Power Rangers. See what dimension they are in. Maybe if we know where they are we can bring them back. If that doesn't work, see what you can find else on Weather Mane. Maybe attacking him a certain way, we can bring back the Rangers."

"I'm right on it," Gadget said.

-

Adam's Mojo wasn't that far from the park and so Justin and him got there in a few minutes, even with the heavy rain. They got out of the car and saw the monster looking up to the sky. Adam knew he was making the weather worse and wanted him stop.

"Are you ready, Justin?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied, "Let's do this!"

"It's morphing time!" Adam called out, raising his morpher. His black suit burst on him and his helmet appeared. The black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger was back again.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin shouted, turning the key into the morpher. Blue electricity went through his hands as he raised them down. His blue suit slowly came on him and his helmet appeared. The blue Turbo Ranger was back as well.

They both ran up to the monster, and Adam, with his Power Ax jumped up and hit the monster causing some damage.

"More Power Rangers?" Weather Mane asked in shock, turning around, "Oh well, guess I'll destroy you guys."

"I don't think so," Justin said, blasting an energy at Weather Mame, using his Hand Blasters.

Weather Mane dropped to the ground.

-

"Prince Light," Gadget said, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, the legendary black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and the mighty blue Turbo Ranger," Prince Light said, smiling.

"How is this possible?" Gadget asked, "I thought they lost their powers."

"They did," Prince Light said, "but the Sentinel Knight restored Adam's power and Storm Blaster restored Justin's power."

"Prince Light," Gadget said, after a few seconds of silence, "I have found out how to bring the Power Rangers back. Two powerful energies have to blast Weather Mane on either side to release the Power Rangers."

"I'll contact Justin and Adam," Prince Light said.

-

"Bring back the Power Rangers," Adam demanded, hitting Weather Mane with his Power Ax again.

"Never," Weather Mane growled.

Just then, both Adam and Justin saw a white light over by some trees and saw a bird-like creature standing, watching them. They both were drawn back and was ready to fight the bird-like creature as well.

"Don't be afraid, I am Prince Light," he said, "I am the keeper of the Lightning Orb and am the one who gave six teens powers to become Power Rangers. No one can see me or hear me except you. Listen carefully. In order to bring the rangers back, you'll need to blast him on both sides."

Prince Light had vanished and Adam and Justin knew what to do. Adam ran and leaped over Weather Mane. Weather Mane didn't know what was going on and was looking back and forth. Adam held his Power Ax out and Justin help out his Hand Blasters. Both Adam and Justin fired at the same time causing Weather Mane to drop to the ground. A tornado appeared and dropped back the six Power Rangers.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, looking around.

"We are back!" Mason said, looking at the black ranger and blue Turbo Ranger, "They saved us."

"Thank you," Jacob said, turning from Adam and Justin, to the monster, "Now, let's finish him."

A dark cloud rolled by and there stood Dark Orb. He was still wearing the black robe, covering his face. He started to laugh as he pulled out a mini Darkening Orb.

"Darkening Orb!" he shouted, "Make my monster grow!"

Dark Orb threw the Darkening Orb at the creature. An explosion occurred and when it was all gone; there stood a huge Weather Mane. Unfortunately, Dark Orb had vanished.

"We'll see if we can find that mysterious man," Adam said.

"Okay," Jacob said, looking to the sky, "We need the Lightning Orb Zords now!"

The abandon field opened up and all six Zords came out. Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna went into their Zords. Jacob fired at Weather Mane causing him to fall. As soon as he got up, Mason fired the orange beam at him, which Weather Mane reflected back onto Mason's Zord, causing it to take some damage.

They decided it was time for the Lightning Orb Megazord, so they all put their orbs in the tubes and the Zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the leveled with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's back and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face.

Adam and Justin who couldn't find Dark Orb saw how bright and colorful the Lightning Orb Megazord was and was amazed.

"Okay guys," Jacob said, "Let's go get him."

The Lightning Orb Megazord went after Weather Mane, but Weather Mane raised his hand to the sky calling 'Dark Weather' and a lightning bolt hit at the Megazord causing it to fall.

"Take that Rangers," Weather Mane laughed.

"Prince Light, we need help!" Jacob exclaimed, trying to get the Megazord back on it's feet."

"Call for the Lightning Sword," Prince Light said.

"I call forth the Lightning Sword," Jacob said.

Just then the tail of the Red Dragon Zord appeared and split in two to reveal a sword inside. The sword was beautiful with an orb right in it's base. The sword gave the Lightning Orb Megazord power to get back up.

"You should have been defeated," Weather Mane said, taking a step back.

"We will never be defeated," Jacob said, "but you will."

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised the Lightning Sword up with two hands. The sword, the eyes on the Megazord, and the orb on the chest started to glow. Lightning started to appear all around the sword. The Megazord made a circle using the sword. Just then, the Megazord used the sword and slashed at the circle it made, releasing a burst of energy at Weather Mane, causing him to fall and blow up. He was defeated, for now, since a dark, eerie shadow went to the sky and vanished.

The stormy sky suddenly went to sunshine and birds were chirping. A rainbow appeared in the sky. The Power Rangers came out of the Lightning Orb Megazord and ran over to this young college student who was confused as ever.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"I think so," he said, looking around at eight Power Rangers, "Wow! The Power Rangers. It is an honor to meet all of you. Thank you for saving me."

"It was our pleasure," Jacob said, patting him on the shoulder, "Hopefully Prince Dark won't use you again. I would be careful around mirrors if I were you."

"Thank you Power Rangers," the young man said, and walked away.

When the coast was cleared Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, Mason, Callum, and Deanna demorphed. Adam and Justin did the same.

"Hey, you're the guy who met with our father," Mason said.

"What did you mean about we need to keep an eye on our father?" Callum asked.

"You're father has discovered a piece of a very powerful monster, Mutitus, and is going to use it to bring back Lokar," Justin said, "I'll explain more later."

"Right now, we need to see if my friend Mack and his father are alright," Adam said.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"During that storm, their helicopter crashed down," Adam explained, "They found something dealing with a Lightning Sphere."

"We must go check then," Spencer said, about to lead the way, but saw three men standing in front of him.

"No need," Mack said, smiling, "We are alright."

It was true Mack, his father, Andrew, and their butler, Spencer were alright. Adam went over to give them a hug. He introduced them.

"This is my friend Mack," Adam said, "and this is his father Andrew and their butler, Spencer."

"Hello, I'm Jacob," Jacob said, "and these are my friends Spencer, Kerri, Mason, Callum, and Deanna."

"We saw you from a far," Mack said, "That's an incredible Megazord."

"Thanks," Jacob said, "and what's this about a Lightning Sphere?"

"Yes, my father and I were traveling Egypt," Mack started, "and we came across this red disk that led us to this room where we found this Red Lightning Sphere."

He held it up and showed it to the Rangers. It was glowing bright red.

"It is for you Jacob," Mack said, handing him the Lightning Sphere.

"Let's bring it to the Power Chamber," Jacob said, looking at it, "Maybe Prince Light can tell us what it is."

"The Power Chamber?" Justin asked, "It's rebuilt?"

"Yeah, amazing huh?" Spencer said, "Prince Light along with Gadget and Prisma rebuilt it."

"Also, maybe this Prince Light could help us out on who is King Chaos," Andrew said, "Along with the sphere, there was a message from him."

"I'm sure Prince Light will have the answers," Jacob said, and the six of them teleported and brought along Adam, Justin, Mack, Andrew, and Spencer.

In the distance, in the bushes, Michael Northfield was there hiding. He had a smirk on his face.

"Very soon Power Rangers," he started, "I will get the Lightning Orb for my master, Prince Dark."

(to be continued...)

Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb; the six Power Rangers, along with their new friends discover that the Red Lightning Sphere is one out of six power sources, in case the Lightning Orb was destroyed or captured. Also Michael Northfield reveals to be more of a handful with him knowing who the Power Rangers are and Spencer and Kerri start to get suspicious of him. Mack looks for the Orange Lightning Sphere with his father, bulter, Adam, and Justin. Meanwhile, a new monster comes in town and sends our heroes to Game Master Island. Can our heroes get off the island and defeat this new threat? Find out on the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.

- This wasn't the big fight I was talking about with Adam and Justin helping. Later in the series Justin and Adam will be fighting along side the Lightning Orb Power Rangers and eight other Power Rangers from before.


	11. Chapter 11

In this segment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes go look for the Orange Lightning Sphere. The six Power Rangers go to school and find out Michael Northfield is telling everyone he knows who the Power Rangers are. A new monster comes and sends the Power Rangers to his island. Will our heroes escape? Find out on this mini series of The Game's On Them.

(add in theme music...lol)  
**  
****THE GAME'S ON THEM PART ONE****  
****_Game Master's Island_**

"So that's why you came to Earth?" Adam asked, after Prince Light told the story to the rest of them.

"Yes, our planet was being destroyed," Prince Light said, "and I needed to get the Prismatic Orb back together but Michael took it."

"Michael Northfield says he doesn't remember anything after Rat Face took him over," Jacob said.

"I don't believe him," Spencer said, "I think he's lying, because Michael is the only one who knows our identities that have been a host."

"Really?" Justin asked, "That is very odd."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kerri added.

"Okay, let's not go accusing Michael on anything just yet," Jacob said, "There must be a good explanation as to why he knows who we are. Do you think it's because of my dream I had recently?"

"What dream?" Mack asked.

"I had a dream where there were four other rangers," Jacob started, "There was a gold ranger, silver ranger, white ranger, and a black ranger. They were the original four missing people; Fred Kelmar, Wes Grover, Sara Goodwin, and Michael Northfield. Prince Light says I can see glimpses of the future through them."

"Wow, that is so cool," Mack said, "I wish I could do that."

"Okay," Spencer said, "Even though he'll be one of us in the future doesn't mean that he's telling the truth. Look, he's the only one of the four who has surface within a year. I don't think it was by random that Michael was the host for Rat Face. I believe Prince Dark has bigger plans for him."

"Spencer is right," Adam said, "If he is to be one of the four new rangers, I think Prince Dark would know this and be using him for something greater."

"I see your point. Well, I say we keep a close eye on him, then," Jacob said, turning to Justin, "Now, I want to hear more on why Callum and Mason need to keep an eye on their dad."

"Well I believe someone could tell you better than I can," Justin said, looking toward Gadget, "Gadget, could you please teleport Alpha 6 from Adam's Mojo?"

"Alpha 6?" Jacob asked, surprised, "What happened to Alpha 5?"

"He went to the planet Eltar," Justin said.

Gadget teleported Alpha 6 to the Power Chamber. At first she was repeating how she's been abducted but then she saw Adam and Justin and calmed down. She introduced herself to the unfamiliar faces. Justin asked her to explain about her hearing about Dennis O'Donnell's plan and seeing what she saw.

After explaining it, the Power Rangers were all shocked. Mason and Callum couldn't believe what they were hearing but didn't doubt Alpha 6 at all. They made an agreement to keep an eye out for their father and stop him at all cost. Jacob reminded them that Dennis O'Donnell was still their father, but Prince Light stepped in and told them that Lokar and the Dragonzord cannot come back, or it will make matters worse by a lot.

"I know what we can do," Mason said, "We can go as Power Rangers and destroy that piece of Mutitus."

"Yeah, we could do that brother," Callum said, "but then he would sue the Power Rangers for destroying what is his."

"Yeah, but we can explain to everyone what he was going to do with that," Mason argued back.

"But..." Callum started to say but got interrupted by Spencer.

"Both of you, cool it!" Spencer shouted, coming in between both brothers.

"Yeah, you guys," Deanna said, "We'll think of something."

"Ah-ha!" Prisma shouted, "I have just found out why our signal was jammed when trying to find the Haters."

"Wow, that's off subject," Prince Light said, turning to her, "but go on."

"It's Cyber Fist," Prisma said, "he's the only one who could jam our system like that."

"Who's Cyber Fist?" Mason asked.

"A very powerful creature," Prince Light said, "Cyber Fist escaped through our satellites before I opened the Vortex World. He must have found his way to Earth some how. But we'll deal with him later. Right now, we must keep an eye on Michael Northfield."

"What about this Red Lightning Sphere?" Mack asked.

"I remember my dad making these when I was little," Prince Light said, "He made these in case someone would steal the Prismatic Orb. They are an alternate power source. My dad can see heroes in the past, present, and future, so he must have seen you guys and planted them here on Earth."

"King Chaos mentioned that this was one of ten, along with messages for each sphere," Mack said.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the knowledge I have on these spheres," Prince Light said.

"Okay then," Mack said, "Let us search for the Orange Lightning Sphere. King Chaos said that when Jacob touches it, we will be able to look for the next one."

He handed it to Jacob and a flash of light came out of the sphere and a globe of the Earth shown. There was an orange dot glowing on Angel Grove and it showed a picture of the Pacific Heritage Monuments.

"All right," Jacob said, "We will go to the Pacific Heritage Monuments after school tomorrow. We will meet by the statues at 4 pm. Sounds good?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Before you go," Gadget said, handing Adam, Justin, Mack, Andrew, and Spencer communicators, "I'm giving you a communicator so we can all keep in contact with each other."

"Sounds good," Mack said, getting his, "Thank you."

"Okay, we should get some rest," Jacob said, "We have a long day tomorrow."

All of them teleported out of the Power Chamber and to their own homes. It was evening. They all didn't realize what a long day they were going to have tomorrow.

-

Underground, Dillon was being transported to a holding cell. Both Unisus and Twista took him there. He found out about Michael and Prince Dark's plan on getting the Lightning Orb was. Dillon needed to warn his brother and friends but the chains around him were too tight. He still couldn't believe how naive Michael was in thinking Prince Dark was looking out for Michael's best interest. He also heard of a back up plan in case the first plan didn't work.

While Dillon was in his holding cell, he saw a young man getting dragged to Prince Dark's mirror.

"Let me go!" the young man screamed, as Darkening Birds were dragging him. The young man was scared and was putting up a fuss.

"Hey bird brains!" Dillon shouted, "Let him go!"

Prince Dark appeared and called out 'Sharp Eye' and blasted just above him at the wall.

"Quiet you!" Prince Dark said, "Say one more word, and the next time, I won't miss."

Dillon couldn't believe that Prince Dark made him silence, but he did. Dillon just went to a wall and sat down thinking about his brother and friends. As for the young man, a reptile hand came out of the mirror, grabbing onto the young man, making him disappear.

-

The next morning came and the six Power Rangers meet each other before school. They reaffirmed their plans to all meet at the Pacific Heritage Monuments later in the afternoon. They all went to class, learning about the witch trials.

At lunch time, Jacob and Deanna were in line getting their food when they heard Michael Northfield's voice telling everyone to gather around. The other four Power Rangers entered the cafeteria as this was going on. Michael started off telling his story which the Power Rangers didn't really pay attention to since they heard it. What perked their interest was when he told everyone he knew who the Power Rangers were. Luckily, the bell rang (It was a long story) and everyone got up to go back to class. The six Power Rangers took Michael aside and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm not going to tell anyone that you guys are the Power Rangers," Michael said in a higher, than normal voice.

"Not so loud," Jacob said, through his teeth.

"I'm not going to tell them," Michael said, walking off, grinning, "but soon you will."

"What do you mean by that?" Spencer asked, getting all offensive.

"Easy there," Jacob said, holding Spencer back, looking at Michael walking away.

After school, Michael came up to Spencer and apologized for saying 'but soon you will'. He lied and told Spencer that the wording came out wrong and he meant to say 'but you might have to'. Kerri was with Spencer, and both of them did not by it. Michael knew this and decided that his plan on getting them to trust him won't work. He told them that he has to run and he'll catch them later. Spencer and Kerri shook their heads and went to the Pacific Heritage Monuments.

-

Back underground, Michael, came up to Prince Dark's mirror. He was wearing his black robe and looked very angry.

"We need to go to 'Plan B'," Michael said, "I can sense the Power Rangers aren't buying my story."

"Very well," Prince Dark said, "I'll send forth Game Master and once the rangers are trapped on Game Master's Island, you'll need to make your way to the Power Chamber. There, with the rangers gone, you'll be able to enter and steal the Lightning Orb. Don't fail me."

"I won't master," Michael said bowing.

Dillon overheard all this and when Michael had passed, Dillon grabbed a hold of his arm. Michael stopped and just looked at him, while Dillon was trying to plead with him not to go through with the plan. Michael just grabbed Dillon's arm and pushed him to a wall. He didn't say one word and walked out. Dillon went back in sitting on the floor of his cell.

-

The Power Rangers met up with Adam, Justin, Andrew, Mack, and Spencer (Hartford's butler). Alpha 6 wanted to go back to Angel Grove Bay to see what else she could find out with Dennis O'Donnell's plan. They were searching when Jacob's communicator went off.

"Yes, Prince Light," Jacob said.

"There's another monster at the other end of the park," Prince Light said, "His name is Game Master and be careful rangers. Game Master has the power to transport anyone he wishes to his island filled with labyrinths and games."

"We'll be careful," Jacob said.

"Do you want us to come to?" Adam asked.

"No," Jacob said, "We need you here in case something goes wrong."

"Okay," Adam said, "good luck."

"Thanks," Jacob said, "Are you ready guys?"

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all shouted.

"Red!" Jacob called out.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum called out.

"Green!" Spencer shouted.

"Blue!" Kerri called out.

"Purple!" Deanna shouted.

They all teleported to where Game Master was and received a download:

**Game Master** is a lizard-like creature with a great sense for fashion. He just loves riddles and trapping people on his island. His powers include:

- _Dark Transport_: He can send his opponents anywhere in the Universe.  
- _Blast_: With the top part of his cane, he can produce a massive power surge, causing his opponents to get hurt.

Something strange happened after the last bit of information. The Power Rangers, just for a few seconds, saw static, like on a TV station that doesn't come in.

"What the heck was that?" Jacob asked, regaining his normal site.

"Yeah, I'd like to know," Kerri said.

Game Master just laughed.

"What is so funny lizard breathe?" Jacob asked.

"You are no match for me," Game Master said, holding his cane, wearing a white suit, with a white-rimmed hat, "That is what's funny."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said, "We'll see about that. When we're done with you, you'll need to buy another suit."

"You won't be touching me," he said, "Darkening Birds attack!"

Just then, a flock of Darkening Birds came from behind Game Master and charged after the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers started fighting them and a battle was on.

-

"If I were an Orange Lightning Sphere, where would I be?" Adam asked, looking around.

"When we found the Red Lightning Sphere, it was in a strange-looking room," Mack said, "I touched a red disk on a stone and it transported me there."

"So we're looking for an orange disk on a stone?" Justin asked, looking at the monuments, and noticing something odd, "Hey guys come check this out."

Everyone gathered around and he pointed out that one of the statues had a hint of orange on it. When they all got closer, the monument started to glow orange and right on top of it appeared an orange colored disk.

"Wow," Adam said, going up to touch it.

Before Mack and Andrew could tell him to stop, Adam had touched it and disappeared. It wasn't a room he was in, but it looked like a forest. He was very much confused as to where he was, and tried calling out everyone's name, but nothing happened. Soon an orange monkey dropped from a tree and with a gesture told Adam to follow him.

The monkey lead Adam to a stone wall. The wall had an opening in it which looked like it could fit a monkey. Sure enough, the monkey climbed up the wall and into the slot. When the monkey was in the hole, it turned to stone and this made the wall open up. Adam walked in and saw he was in a dark room. The wall behind him closed and he wished for some light. Sure enough light appeared in the room.

"Cool," Adam said, with half a smirk on his face.

He looked around and in the distance saw what looked like the Red Lightning Sphere, only that inside the color was orange. He was thrilled to have found the Orange Lightning Sphere. Adam went to grab for the sphere and a bright light appeared and a bird-like creature made up of crystals stood before him. He had sparkling, orange eyes.

"Don't be afraid Adam," the creature gently said, "I am King Chaos and you have found the Orange Lightning Sphere."

-

The Power Rangers were in the middle of battle, fighting, what appeared to be endless Darkening Birds. Jacob found a clear shot to Game Master, so with his sword, he jumped up, towards Game Master. He was about to strike, when Game Master vanished, leaving behind red smoke, and appearing in the back of Jacob, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah poor ranger," Game Master mocked, "Didn't see that one in your download, huh? I am not only from the Vortex World, but I am from the Red Fog as well."

"The Red Fog," Jacob asked, getting back up, "Well, wherever you are from, you are going back there."

"Not in this life," Game Master said, raising up his cane, "Blast!"

A powerful energy came forth and blasted Jacob back to the ground. He couldn't believe how strong this monster was compared to the others. Spencer saw Jacob down, and jumped up and kicked Game Master, sending him flying, dirtying up his suit."

"You ruined my suit!" Game Master shouted, getting up, wiping the dirt off, "Now you made me very angry.

"Ah," Spencer mocked, "Did I ruin your suit? I'm sorry...NOT!"

"That's it!" Game Master shouted, raising up his staff, "Dark Transport!"

A different kind of dark energy came from his staff and soon the rangers could only see dark smoke all around them. When it cleared, they noticed they weren't at Angel Grove Park anymore, but on an island. They had de-morphed and when they went to go call Prince Light, there communicators were gone. As for their orbs, they didn't have them either. Their necklaces were gone. Game Master appeared to them.

"I see we have lost our orbs and communicators," Game Master laughed.

"Give them back to us!" Jacob demanded.

"They are in the center of my labyrinth," Game Master said, "If you want them, you need to beat my labyrinth of riddles, puzzles, and dead ends. Take as much time as you need, but be fast because Dark Orb is going after the Lightning Orb and when he has it, your orbs will be gone forever."

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb's mini series, Adam learns more about what happened to why Prince Dark went evil. Also, the Power Rangers realize they need to solve the Labyrinth in order to get off the island. Can our heroes escape? Find out in the next segment.*


	12. Chapter 12

Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes and their friends go in search for the Orange Lightning Sphere, but the rangers get called to duty as a new monster, Game Master, comes to Angel Grove. Adam gets taken to a forest where he eventually finds the Orange Lightning Sphere, along with King Chaos. As our heroes were fighting Game Master, they get transported to Game Master's Island. Will our heroes escape? Find out in part two of this mini-series The Game's On Them.

(Insert theme song)  
**  
****THE GAME'S ON THEM PART TWO**  
_King Chaos' Message_

Game Master was laughing at the Power Rangers.

"The only way out is to get your orbs and communicators," Game Master said, laughing some more as he vanished.

The rangers looked around and saw two doors and a weird looking statue of a lizard, in between both doors. They went up to take a closer look and when they were right in front of the statue, it's eyes opened. This scared the rangers and they stepped back.

"Welcome to the entrance of Game Master's Labyrinth," the statue said, "I am the gate keeper. There are two doors; one on my left and one on my right. Going through the right door will make the labyrinth easy. Going through the left door will make the labyrinth hard You need to play Tic-Tac-Toe with me and if you win, you get to go the easy way. If I win, you need to go the hard way. You have ten chances to beat me, but ONLY one of you can play."

"I don't know guys," Jacob said, looking at everyone, "What do you think?"

"Well there is a huge wall around the beach," Spencer said, "and this looks like the only entrance, and I want to get back to Angel Grove."

"Yeah, I think we all do," Callum said.

"Okay, who is good at Tic-Tac-Toe?" Jacob asked.

-

As Adam was with King Chaos, Mack, Justin, Andrew, and Spencer were waiting for him. Both Mack and Andrew were waiting for Adam to call out their names. After awhile, Mack suggested that Adam didn't know what to do, so they sat down and waited for him. Just as they were getting relaxed, Justin's communicator went off.

"Justin," Prince Light said, "I need you and Adam to go to the other side of the park. Game Master has taken the rangers to his island. Darkening Birds are loose and are making their way into town."

"Adam's not back yet," Justin replied.

"Then it will be just you fighting the Darkening Birds," Prince Dark said.

"I think I can arrange Mr. Stewart some help," Spencer said, pulling out a silver case, and opening it. It was Mack's Overdrive Tracker, "I kept it for safe keeping. Something in my head said you'll need it."

"Thanks Spencer," Mack said, getting his Tracker.

"Now, by morphing again," his father said, "you will get back your super strength."

"Okay, let's do this," Mack said, looking at Justin.

"Good luck you two," Andrew said, "We'll wait here for Adam."

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Mack said, brushing his Tracker over his arm. Just like old times, a screen appeared from his Tracker, showing his Power Ranger suit. His suit came on him and he was back; the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin called out, turning the key and morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Cool suit," Justin said, looking at Mack.

"Yeah, same to you," Mack said.

They teleported to the other side of the park where they saw Darkening Birds start going into town.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Mack asked, jumping up and kicking a Darkening Bird.

The Darkening Birds stopped heading into town and started fighting Mack and Justin. The Darkening Birds came at both Justin and Mack with full force. Justin fired at some of the Darkening Birds with his Hand Blasters, knocking them to the ground. Mack used his Drive Lance and knocked some more down. It looked as if they were winning when Dark Orb showed up.

"Pathetic," Dark Orb mumbled, raising his hand to the sky, holding a mini-Darkening Orb, "Darkening Orb, power up my creatures!"

Just then, the Darkening Orb burst with dark energy making each Darkening Bird stronger. They looked like Super Darkening Birds. They all started to go after Mack and Justin, knocking them to the ground.

"Wow!" Mack said, getting up from the fall, "These guys just got a massive power up grade."

"I hope Adam returns soon," Justin said, "I don't think we can hold up for much longer."

-

Adam was greeted by white light and King Chaos. Over in a corner there were words. It read:

ORANGE LIGHTNING SPHERE

Adam knew he found the Orange Lightning Sphere and King Chaos. He was drawn back at how King Chaos looked. He knew he was in the presence of royalty, so he bowed.

"Adam," King Chaos said gently, "you may get up. Even though I am a king; I am long gone from this Universe; only these messages live on. I knew, Adam, that you would be the one in finding the Orange Lightning Sphere."

"Is that why you know my name?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Adam," King Chaos said, "As my son has told you, I can see past, present, and future Power Rangers. You have learned about Twinetta, once my beautiful kingdom. It wasn't just governed by me; my twin brother was by my side, along with our wives. We brought peace and order to our kingdom. King Orderly is his name. He was a fair king. Sometimes I would have an idea, but he would give me a better one that was more plausible."

"You two were were inseparable, huh?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we were brothers," King Chaos said, "We loved each other very much and would do anything for each other. When I had my children, Prince Light and Prince Dark, I gave my brother and his wife the honor of being their godparents. He did the same when he had twins."

"Where are your brother's kids now?" Adam asked.

"That is not part of this message," King Chaos said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, can you at least tell me what happened to your brother?" Adam asked.

"That I can tell you. One day a mysterious red-colored fog, known as the Red Fog rolled in and changed him," King Chaos said.

"Red Fog?" Adam asked, "What's that?"

"Has my son told you about the Vortex World?" King Chaos asked.

"Yeah," Adam said, "That is where your son banished his twin brother, Prince Dark, and all of his followers."

"That is correct," King Chaos said, "It is a dark place where monsters from the past, as well as the present stay there until summoned by a more powerful source. The Red Fog is a creature of its own. It can create new and more powerful creatures than the Vortex World. I thought it wasn't real and that it were fairy tales our parents told us to make us be obedient, but I was wrong."

"You said, it changed him," Adam said.

"Yes it did, King Chaos said, "The change was gradual. He would start accusing Twinettians that they wanted him gone from the throne and how we needed to start a war because of small things. I tried to help him but it was too late; he was lost by evil. Prince Light and Prince Dark were just young birds at the time and thought there uncle was just being silly. That's when I made the six Lightning Spheres and sent them to Earth. I knew one day the Power Rangers would need them," King Chaos said.

"I know that these Lightning Spheres are an alternative power to the Lightning Orb," Adam said, "How will it work, if the Lightning Orb is taken away?"

"The Lightning Spheres will tap into the morphing grid," King Chaos said, "The disk that brought you here is not only a gateway, but it is used as a satellite dish tapped into the morphing grid. When the spheres are activated, it will send a signal to the disks where in turn it will draw the power of the Lightning Orb to the spheres."

"What if someone were to destroy these satellites," Adam said.

"They cannot," King Chaos said, "Not even all the dark forces in the galaxy could destroy the satellites. They are made of very special material from Twinetta that can never be destroyed. It is the Crystal Spring. It is still there out in space. Even with the planet destroyed, the spring is the only thing that cannot be destroyed by anyone or anything."

"I have one more question," Adam said, "What happened to your brother?"

"I used the Prismatic Orb on him and opened up the Vortex World. Just as he was getting sucked in, the Red Fog took him. I used the Prismatic Orb on the Reg Fog, but it only weakened it. For years it was peaceful. We never saw the Red Fog again, until it rolled in a few years later, this time affecting Prince Dark.

"Something was different this time. Prince Dark was consumed with darkness and left home to gather up an army to take down our kingdom, and call it his own. I tried to help my son, Prince Light, talk some sense into him, but it was too late for me and my wife. My son, Prince Dark, drained the life out of both of us. As for his wife..."

There was static and King Chaos was gone. Adam wanted to know what just happened, but King Chaos didn't come back. The light had vanished and the only one there, in the room, was him. He couldn't image a son doing that to his own parents. He was mad at Prince Dark, but then remembered King Chaos saying that this Red Fog consumed Prince Dark with darkness. It had to be King Orderly, but he wasn't sure about that.

Right next to the Orange Lightning Sphere appeared a miniature statue of the Statue of Liberty. Adam had a funny filling that on Liberty Island, they will find the Yellow Lightning Sphere. Also, he saw the statue had only one color and it was yellow.

He had to go tell the others, so he grabbed the Orange Lightning Sphere and suddenly, he teleported back in front of the Pacific Heritage Monuments where he was, before he disappeared. Andrew and Spencer were waiting for him and rushed over to see him.

"Where are Mack and Justin?" Adam asked.

"They are fighting Darkening Birds," Andrew said, "You must go help them."

"Will do," Adam said, handing Andrew the Orange Lightning Sphere, "Bring this back to the Power Chamber, please."

"Will do," Andrew said and both Andrew and Spencer, teleported to the Power Chamber.

"It's morphin' time!" Adam shouted raising his morpher. He instantly transformed into the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and went to save his friends.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb; Adam joins Mack and Justin in fighting the evil Darkening Birds. They start battling it out with Dark Orb and find out that he's really Michael Northfield. The Power Rangers have just begun heading in Game Master's Labyrinth and find themselves playing a giant game of chest. Will the rangers get their orbs and communicators in time, before Michael steals the Lightning Orb and destroys their friends? Find out in the next installment of the mini-series The Game's On Them.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes were at the beginning of Game Master's Labyrinth and were told in order to get their orbs and communicators back, they had to go through it. As for Adam, he met with King Chaos and found out that Prince Dark was influenced by a mysterious living creature called the Red Fog. Adam also learned that, earlier, the Red Fog got a hold of King Chaos' brother. Mack and Justin got busy with some Darkening birds. Will our heroes get out of the labyrinth to help their friends? Find out on part three of the mini series, The Game's On Them.

(insert theme song)

**THE GAME'S ON THEM PART THREE**  
_Deep In The Labyrinth_

"Okay Mason, this is your last chance," the gate keeper said, laughing.

"Come on Mason, you can do this," Jacob said, watching him.

The game lasted for a few minutes with Mason thinking about where he wanted to put down his 'Os'. The game was finally over when the gate keeper made a mistake and Mason put down an 'O' where he couldn't lose no matter where the gate keeper put his 'X'. Mason won.

"You have beaten me," the gate keeper said, turning back to a statue.

Everyone was so proud of Mason for winning. The door on the right opened up and the Power Rangers all went inside. They noticed that the walls inside were made out of bushes. They thought they could cheat and go through the bushes but they were very thick. There were two ways to go, so they decided to go right. They were in a giant maze. It was one of those mazes made out of bushes that rich people have in their back yard.

The Power Rangers were making a lot of rights and lefts and finally they came to an open space. It was filled with flowers and right across from the opening was a wall. The wall had three doors attached to them. They each had a lizard face on them. In front of the doors was a sign which the rangers read:

ENTER THE DOOR THAT'S TELLING THE TRUTH. THE OTHER TWO DOORS ALWAYS LIE AND WILL LEAD YOU FURTHER AWAY FROM THE END.

"Okay so the door that is telling the truth is the door to enter," Deanna said, walking up to the doors with the others.

"Door number three always lies," Door number one said.

"I always tell the truth," Door number two said.

"Door number one and two always lie," Door number three said.

"Wow, this is easy," Spencer said, "It has to be door number three."

"Why's that Spencer?" Kerri asked.

"Well if door number three was lying," Spencer started, "then it would mean doors one and two were telling the truth and the message said that only one door tells the truth."

"Way to go Spencer," Jacob said, opening door number three.

The Power Rangers noticed a bright light that covered them and when it faded, they were standing in a forest. Jacob made sure everyone was there and they all pressed onward in search of finding where their orbs and communicators were.

-

"Where are you, Adam?" Justin asked, "We need your help."

"Here I am guys," Adam said, rushing up and using his Power Axe at one of the Darkening Birds but got thrown back.

"Yeah, our powers don't work to well with these super charged Darkening Birds," Mack said.

"Awe poor Power Rangers," Dark Orb mocked, "Do you need a time out, because you aren't going to get one."

Dark Orb raised his hand and a cloud of darkness swirled around him. He threw his hand out and the darkness flew toward Adam and knocked him on the ground. Adam got the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to get up. Justin was preoccupied with Darkening Birds and didn't noticed. Mack, on the other hand saw the whole thing and was very angry. He ran up to Dark Orb and with his super strength lifted up Dark Orb and tossed him a few yards. Dark Orb's hood came off and when he stood up Mack, Justin, and Adam could not believe it; it was Michael Northfield.

"Michael Northfield?" Mack asked in disbelief, "You're Dark Orb?"

"You better believe it," Michael said, "and I'm hear to get the Lightning Orb, so if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this."

"We don't want to hurt you Michael," Mack said, with Justin and Adam agreeing.

"Why do you want to hurt us," Adam said, powering down, "We're your friends."

"Prince Dark and his incredible army are my only friends," Michael said.

"Prince Dark is just using you like he's being used by his uncle King Orderly," Adam said, looking at Mack and Justin powering down, "I talked with King Chaos, Prince Dark's father, and a mysterious creature, known as Red Fog, has taken control of him. You aren't bad; you're just being misguided."

"YOU LIE!" Michael screamed, putting his hood up, "Now you are going to pay!"

Michael raised up his hand and a burst of energy came around it. He let it go, hitting Adam, Mack, and Justin. It was so strong that it knocked them out cold.

"I have did it!" Michael said, laughing, "Now it's on to the Power Chamber. Darkening Birds, come with me."

The Darkening Birds did what they were told. By now the Darkening Orb wore off and they were regular Darkening Birds. As for Michael, he turned into his regular self and started walking toward the Power Chamber. With all the powers that he possessed, traveling was not one of them. He only could return back to the Underground and that was it.

-

Alpha 6, again, was at the Angel Grove Bay, hiding. She could see Dennis O'Donnell talking to someone who was wearing a trench coat and hat. Alpha 6 tuned in to what they were saying.

"So are you sure?" Dennis asked the man.

"Yes, I'm sure," the man said, "Before Rita became the Mystical Mother she made a copy of her spell book and kept it hidden on earth."

"So where is it?" Dennis asked.

"I'm not telling you, unless you do something for me," the man said.

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"I want you to say a spell in there called 'Reverto tergum ut Northmanni'," the man said.

"What does that mean?" Dennis asked.

"Never mind that," the man said, "Will you say it, if I tell you where the book is?"

"Yes, of course," Dennis said, shaking the guy's hand, "Anything for the book, D. Dez Drol."

"Alright," the man said, "The book is hidden in the Cave of Fantasy. That is where Lord Zedd had Goldar take Kimberly, the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and train her to be his queen. Goldar's spell didn't work, as usual, and she tricked him until her friends arrived."

"Where is this Cave of Fantasy?" Dennis asked.

"Here's a map," D. Dez Drol said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Dennis said.

Dennis went back to his limo and the man walked off. Alpha 6, who heard everything, was trembling. She had to worn the Power Rangers that Lokar and the resurrection of the Drangonzord were the least of their problems. 'Reverto tergum ut Northmanni' is 'Return to normal' in latin and D. Dez Drol was Lord Zedd wanting to turn back to his normal state from human. She was puzzled as to why he was on Earth, but she had to warn the others. She turned around and was about to teleport to the Power Chamber, but saw two of Dennis O'Donnell's body guards standing right in front of her.

"Well look what we have here," one of the men said, "It's a robot."

"Are you spying on our boss?" the other man asked, "You know it's not nice to spy on other people."

"But you don't understand, something terrible is going to happen..." Alpha 6 tried to explain, but got interrupted by the two men.

"Yeah, something terrible is going to happen," one man said, "and that's you. We're pulling the plug."

The two men started pulling out wires and just making a mess with Alpha 6, causing sparks to fly and smoke to come out. Soon she was off line and was laying on the dock. The two men decided to dump her in the water and so they did. It was just horrible what they did to Alpha 6, not realizing what would happen in the future.

-

"You guys, this jungle is like a maze," Kerri said.

"Um, Kerri," Mason said, trying to be polite, "We are in a maze."

"Well excuse me," Kerri said.

"You guys, need to stop," Jacob said, breaking up the fuss, "I know we all are a little tense but we need to keep a cool head. We will find a way to get out of here and make sure Dark Orb doesn't get the Lightning Orb."

Both Mason and Kerri apologized and they all kept going. They made a lot of twists and turns. They found some dead ends and had to retrace their steps. They could only walk on the dirt path and not through the plants and trees for some odd reason. It was like an illusion. They were all getting tired when they came to an opening.

It was a giant chess board they were standing on. They saw over on the other side, black chess pieces. Behind the chess pieces, they saw a wall with a door. There was a message that read:

CALL OUT CHECKMATE AND THE DOOR WILL OPEN FOR YOU

"Checkmate!" Spencer shouted, but nothing happened.

"It won't work like that," a voice cried out.

"Who said that?" Jacob asked, looking around and noticed someone on a rock. He was a small young man with funny clothes and a weird looking hat.

"My name is Crest," the man said, "I have been trapped in here for many years."

"Hello Crest," Jacob said, not too sure whether to shake his hand or what, "These are my friends, Spencer, Deanna, Kerri, Mason, and his brother Callum."

"Ah, the Power Rangers," Crest said, "Nice to meet you."

"How did you know we are the Power Rangers?" Callum asked, looking confused.

"Crest can see it in your hearts," he said, "I have been waiting for many years."

"Waiting for what?" Jacob asked.

"For six other players," Crest said, "In order to awaken the chess pieces, you need seven players; one is a pawn, two are knights, two are bishops, one is the king, and the other is the queen."

"Huh?" Kerri asked, in confusion.

"In order to move on," Crest said, "you need to play the life-size game of chess and win. If you lose, you are lost in the Vortex World forever."

"Sounds harsh," Jacob said.

"It is," Crest said, "For years I have been wishing to go home."

"Yeah, we need, as well, to get to the center of this labyrinth," Jacob started, "in order to get our communicators and orbs so we can go home."

"Well let's begin," Crest said, "Who is good at chess?"

"I am," Kerri said, raising her hand.

"Good," Crest said, "then you can be the queen. The queen is the one who calls all the shots."

"How do you know this?" Spencer asked.

"It says so on the sign," Crest said, pointing to a sign right in front of them.

"Oh," Spencer said, feeling stupid for asking that.

They all got into position. Kerri stepped on the queen square, Jacob stood on the king square, Mason and Callum both stood on the knights' squares, Spencer and Deanna stood on the bishops' squares, and Crest stood on the empty pawn square. Just then the whole board lighted up and the pieces on the other side started to move. They all were black and had red eyes.

"Your move," the black queen told Kerri.

"Okay let me think," Kerri said, trying to figure out what moves to do.

It was an interesting game as Kerri was taking out many black pawn and the black queen was doing the same, taking out the white. It came down to the wire. Kerri could only see one move in order to have checkmate, but they would have to sacrifice Crest. Crest knew what she was thinking as well.

"You have to do it Kerri," Crest said.

"I can't do that," Kerri said, "You'll be lost in the Vortex World."

"But if you don't," Crest said, "You won't be able to get home to save your world and you all might end up in the Vortex World. I have been in here for many years. My family is well gone; yours' aren't."

But then, Kerri saw another move and so she did that, which would sacrifice one of her rooks.

"You fool," the black queen said, laughing, "Bishop take rook!"

The bishop came sliding down the chessboard and when it came to rook, it smashed it. Kerri was smiling because she knew she was going to win.

"Your move, you pathetic Power Ranger," the black queen said.

"You had it, you evil witch," Kerri said, "Callum, move three forward and one left."

Callum did just that and this made it impossible for the queen to move. Callum had a huge smile on his face, looking at the black queen directly in her eyes.

"Checkmate!" Kerri shouted, and in a flash the black queen and all the rest of the black pieces exploded. Kerri, Crest, and the other Power Rangers had won the game."

"Thank you for saving me Power Rangers," Crest said, smiling, "You still have a lot to do in this maze, but I'm free."

And just like that he vanished. The rangers were confused as to why he got out of the labyrinth and they couldn't. They pressed on and all the six rangers came to the door and saw it open. There was a bright white light. The rangers passed through and saw a bunch of mirrors all around. Game Master appeared to them in a mirror.

"So you managed to get this far," Game Master said, "but you won't get through my mirror maze."

He vanished, leaving them alone in this weird place full of mirrors. The rangers kept on moving, hoping that this labyrinth was coming to an end. They couldn't wait to get out of the labyrinth to teach Game Master a lesson.

-

"Ow, my head" Adam said, getting up, seeing Justin and Mack on the ground, "Wake up you guys!"

Justin and Mack both got up rubbing their heads. All three of them got up and saw no one was around them. They knew Michael was headed for the Power Chamber. They had to teleport and warn everyone. So they did and got to the Power Chamber. Andrew and Spencer were talking to Prisma about the Orange Lightning Sphere and Prince Light and Gadget were trying to find a way to get a visual of the Power Rangers.

"Michael Northfield is Dark Orb!" Mack shouted.

"Yeah, he's coming this way with an army of Darkening Birds," Adam added.

"Oh my," Spencer said, "That is horrible news. What ever shall we do?"

"Well he can't have the Lightning Orb," Prince Light said, "We must defend the orb."

"How?" Justin asked, "Even the three of us weren't any match for those super charged Darkening Birds as well as Dark Orb."

The Lightning Orb started to glow. Prince Light was just amazed as the rest of them were. The glow shined on Adam, Justin, and Mack. They felt a burst of energy rushing through them.

"The Lightning Orb has given you more power," Prince Light said, "Go and defend the Lightning Orb."

"Right!" they all shouted.

"It's morphing time!" Adam shouted and just like before, his suit burst on him, but he received a bronze colored vest with a mini black orb in the middle of it.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin shouted, getting his suit and the bronze colored vest with a mini blue orb in the middle of it.

"Overdrive accelerate!" Mack shouted, getting his suit and a bronze colored vest with a mini red orb in the middle of it.

"I am sensing that you will only have this power upgrade once," Prince Light said, "You are now fused with the Lightning Orb."

They were excited and was going to meet Michael half way and stop him from trying to take the Lightning Orb away.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes are almost out of Game Master's Labyrinth while Adam, Justin, and Mack are fighting Darkening Birds and Dark Orb. Can Adam, Justin, and Mack keep Dark Orb from getting the Lightning Orb? Find out in the next installment of The Game's On Them.*


	14. Chapter 14

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes found themselves on a giant chess board. There, they met a guy named Crest, who had been trapped in the labyrinth for years. Our heroes had to play chess in order to proceed and they won. Crest was free! Alpha 6 ran into trouble hearing that an old enemy wants to return. Adam, Justin, and Mack found out that Dark Orb was really Michael Northfield and tried to stop him. Will Michael Northfield succeed in getting the Lightning Orb. Find out in part four of this mini series, The Game's On Them.*

(insert theme song)

**THE GAME'S ON THEM PART FOUR**  
_Michael's Decision_

"It is so confusing with all these mirrors everywhere," Spencer said, holding his hands out, so he doesn't bump into any mirrors.

"I know, but we are almost out," Jacob said, "I can feel our orbs and communicators are closed by."

"That's strange," Kerri said, "because I don't feel a thing."

"Me neither," Mason said.

"I don't know what to say," Jacob said, bumping into a mirror, "It's like when I got that blast from the Lightning Orb the first time, it changed me. I have these weird gifts."

"Maybe because you are our leader," Callum suggested, "and these powers come with being the Red Lightning Orb Ranger?"

"Maybe you are right Callum," Jacob said, finding an opening, "Hey guys, I think we found our way out of the mirror maze.

They all came by Jacob and saw a big opening. It was a room full of mirrors. They all went into the room and saw six mirrors light up in their colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

The Power Rangers were amazed at the beautiful colors. As they were admiring the colors, one of the other mirrors turned around and the statue of the gate keeper appeared to them. The lizard's eyes opened up and he came to life.

"So you have made it through playing Tic-Tac-Toe, and finding your way through the garden maze, the forest maze, you won playing Chess, and made it through the mirror maze," the gate keeper said, "Now you have to play Simon Says Deluxe."

The rangers all looked at each other knowing that they would probably be there for a while.

-

Adam, Justin, and Mack teleported to where Michael Northfield (Dark Orb) and the Darkening Birds were. They were only half way when the three stopped them. Adam, Justin, and Mack felt more energized being in their new suits. Michael was taken back at this and told the Darkening Birds to charge at them.

Adam, Justin, and Mack started fighting the Darkening Birds. With their new powers added to the powers they already had, they were very powerful. Adam thought it felt like having Metallic Armor but better; much better. Justin couldn't believe all the power he had. Mack was just happy to be able to fight again. He loved being a Power Ranger.

"I'll defeat you once and for all," Michael said, becoming Dark Orb again. He held out a mini orb, "Darkening Orb, power up my Darkening Birds."

And with that the Darkening Birds all became super charged again.

"Hey, if they are fused with more energy from their Darkening Orb," Adam started, "maybe we get fused with more energy from the Lightning Orb."

"It's worth a shot," Mack said.

"I'm with you," Justin said, "let's do it!"

"Lightning Orb!" the three of them shouted, "Power us up!"

There orbs started to glow bright with their respective colors and from the bronze vests, wings appeared and the orbs stayed lit. They never felt so much power before. They each flew to the sky and came charging at the Darkening Birds, from the ground, who were stunned at the amount of power that Adam, Justin, and Mack had possessed.

"We want that power," the Darkening Birds all said.

"You want it?" Adam asked, "You are going to get it."

Adam, Justin, and Mack all charged at the birds from the sky. Adam started to glow black, Justin started to glow blue, and Mack started to glow red. All three colors intertwined and the blast went right through all the Darkening Birds. The Darkening Birds all blew up and standing in the mist were scared children.

Adam, Justin, and Mack were on their way to the ground, when Dark Orb covered the children in a black fog.

"You want the children?" Dark Orb asked, "Then give me the Lightning Orb."

"You are really cruel," Adam said, "What did Prince Dark do to you?"

"He only reached out to be my friend," Michael said, taking off his hood.

"Again, Prince Dark is not your friend," Adam said, "We want to be your friends. You are chosen to do great things."

"Like what?" Michael asked.

Adam had to pause because he didn't want to tell Michael Northfield he was destined to be a Power Ranger. If he did say that, Michael might take the information back to Prince Dark and use it for their advantage, so he said something else.

"You could help kids who have been bullied," Adam said, "When I was younger, I was the runt of everyone's jokes and was laughed at."

"So was I," Justin chimed in, "I was the youngest person to ever go to high school in Angel Grove and people made fun of me because I was a lot younger then them."

"You see, Michael," Adam said, "You weren't the only one bullied. Please, let these kids go, so they could go back to their families and, Michael, join us in saving the world."

For a few minutes, Michael Northfield just stood their in silence. He remembered how Justin and Adam were friendly to him on the tour of the Power Chamber. He also remembered how Dillon was the first person to ever be nice to him in Angel Grove. Michael waved his hand over the black fog and it vanished. He turned to the frighten kids and told them to go home. They all ran as fast as they could, getting away from the area.

Adam was extending his hand out in friendship.

"I have to do something first," Michael said, "I have to save Dillon."

"Be careful, Michael," Justin said.

"I will," Michael said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Adam asked.

"No," Michael said, "this is something I have to do on my own."

With that he vanished. Adam, Justin, and Mack powered down and were relieved that Michael Northfield had finally come to his senses, but were worried that Michael would run into trouble. They teleported back to the Power Chamber to tell Prince Light of the situation.

-

"The game is very simple," the gate keeper told the Power Rangers, "all you have to do is copy the pattern. If you make a mistake, part of this room will vanish. Keep making mistakes and you will be transported somewhere in the labyrinth further away from your orbs and communicators. All six of you must play and win. You all must beat your game."

"How long are the games?" Jacob asked.

"That depends on your skill," the gate keeper said, "This room is designed to tell what skill level you can handle."

"You're not really evil are you?" Deanna asked.

"No," the gate keeper said, "I'm neither good or evil. I'm just the gate keeper, who lets people into the labyrinth and people out of the labyrinth. And with that said, Deanna, you will go first. You are a level 20. When the mirror lights up, touch it. Try and keep up with the pattern it will make."

The orange mirror started to glow and a sound came from it. Deanna touched the mirror and the mirror lit up and the sound came out. Just then the orange mirror lit up again and then the red mirror lit up. She touched the orange and then the red. This went on for a while and it came down to the last sequence; red, orange, red, orange, red, red, yellow, yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue, green, red, yellow, yellow, red, red, green. She pushed the green mirror and the six colored mirrors lit up with colors.

"You did it," the gate keeper said, "step back and Spencer you are up next. You are a level 20 as well."

The game went on for a while and Spencer was up to fifteen color sequences and he missed a color and a few of the other mirrors in the room vanished.

"That's okay buddy," Jacob said, "You'll get it."

"I let everyone down," Spencer said.

"No, you didn't," Deanna said, coming toward him, "You'll get another chance at it. We all have faith in you."

"Thanks, you guys," Spencer said.

"Up next is Jacob," the gate keeper said, "Your level is 20 as well."

"Here we go," Jacob said, under his breath.

Jacob managed to get it and win. He was excited and relieved that he didn't have to do that again. He went over to Spencer, who still was bummed out and tried to cheer him up. Kerri was next and her level was 35. Kerri was stunned, because she was practicing in her head with the other three and was totally lost. After a while, she finished the sequence and was relieved that she did it. Okay three down, and three left to go.

The pressure was on Callum and Mason, as well as Spencer.

"Mason, you are up next," the gate keeper said, "and your level is 40."

"40?!" Mason shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's 40," the gate keeper said.

Mason tried but ended up losing to the 25th sequence of colors and the rest of the other mirrors disappeared. All that was left in the room was the floor, ceiling and the six colored mirrors. The other rangers cheered Mason saying he will get it next time. Mason wasn't too sure and joined Spencer as they both looked around and saw how weird the room looked.

"You are next Callum," the gate keeper said, "and your level is 50."

Callum started up the game when he saw the purple mirror being lit up. Going from 1 to 50 was a long time, but he eventually did it and beat the game. He was so relieved but a little worried for his brother and Spencer. They were the only two that haven't won their game.

Spencer was told to step up and try again. This time he made it a little bit further but lost. The ceiling vanished and all that was left was the floor and the six colored mirrors. Jacob and the others were starting to get worried but tried not to show it so it wouldn't upset Spencer.

Spencer sat on the floor and started crying. He was very upset. As this was going on, Mason was doing his game. Both Jacob and Callum came over and sat next to him.

"Look Jacob, I'm not good," Spencer said, tears in his eyes, "I am just going to lose and then we'll be further in this stupid labyrinth."

"Spencer, you are good," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Callum chimed in, "You saved me and my brother from Morlac. Remember that day, Spencer. If it wasn't for you Morlac would have made us hosts for monsters. So don't ever say you aren't any good because that is a lie and you know it. You are one of the best Green Power Rangers, I have ever seen."

"Thanks you guys," Spencer said, "That means a lot to me."

Just as the three guys were getting up, Mason just won his game and now it was up to Spencer to win his game. He clearing his mind of anything negative and started the game. It was going real well for him until the last sequence. It was taking him longer than the 19th sequence but he was getting the colors right. It came down to the last color and he couldn't remember if it was red or purple.

Spencer closed his eyes and started to concentrate. The pattern was coming to him and he remembered it was red. He crossed his fingers and pressed on the red colored mirror. There was a moment of silence, but then the colored mirrors started to crack. Spencer thought that he got the color wrong, until, he saw a white light coming from inside the mirrors.

When the red mirror cracked, there, behind it, revealed the Red Lightning Orb and Jacob's communicator. Behind the orange mirror was the Orange Lightning Orb and Mason's communicator. Behind the yellow mirror showed the Yellow Lightning Orb and Callum's communicator. The purple colored mirror was next to crack and there was the Purple Lightning Orb and Deanna's communicator. The blue colored mirror cracked and it showed the Blue Lightning Orb and Kerri's communicator. Last but not least, the green colored mirror cracked and the Green Lightning Orb and Spencer's communicator appeared.

"We did it!" Spencer shouted for joy, "We beat Game Master's Labyrinth and still have our powers!"

The six Power Rangers watched as the gate keeper disappeared and they were going to do the same thing. They teleported out of Game Master's Labyrinth and back to Earth. When they got back to Angel Grove park, Game Master was waiting for them.

"So you managed to get out of my Labyrinth," Game Master said, "but next time you won't be so lucky."

Game Master vanished from their sight. They all guessed that Game Master didn't want to fight them. They were just relieved to be back. They decided to go and teleport back to the Power Chamber to surprise everyone, and so they did.

-

Underground, Prince Dark had summoned Morlac, Twista, and Unisus and told them that Michael Northfield has switched sides and was going to rescue Dillon. Morlac, Twista, and Unisus told Prince Dark that they would get the traitor before he could release Dillon. Prince Dark smiled as they went off to capture Michael. Dillon was transported to another cell, deeper in the underground. Michael came up to the cell and started apologizing to Dillon.

"I am so sorry Dillon," Michael apologized, "for capturing you and treating you like this. I'm going to get you out of here and then both of us can get back to the surface."

"Is this a trick?" Dillon asked.

"No, it's no trick," Michael said, "Dillon, you were the first person to ever be nice to me here in Angel Grove and I hope you can forgive me for not seeing that."

"I forgive you, Michael," Dillon said.

"Good, I'll have you out in one second," Michael said, raising his hand.

Dillon saw Morlac, Twista, and Unisus behind Michael, and before he could say anything, they grabbed him. Morlac grabbed his hands so he couldn't use his powers on them and Twista grabbed his feet, while Unisus took up the rear. Dillon didn't know what to do. He was shouting for them to let Michael go, but they didn't listen. They left where Dillon was and brought Michael to the mirror where Prince Dark was waiting for them.

"I am very disappointed with you," Prince Dark said, "You were suppose to free me. I became your friend, and this is how you pay me."

"You never were my friend," Michael said.

"Silence," Unisus ordered him.

"Now, you have no choice but to serve me," Prince Dark laughed. He backed away from the mirror and a creature stepped up and Michael saw a cat/rat-like creature standing, looking at him. Morlac then pushed him into the mirror where the Cat/Rat-like creature came out.

"It is so good to have a host," the creature said, "especially one with incredible powers like his."

"You will serve me well Dark Orb; the true Dark Orb," Prince Dark said.

"Yes, I will, master," Dark Orb said, "I will get the Lightning Orb and you will be free."

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes surprise everyone in the Power Chamber, and were told that Michael Northfield was Dark Orb but have decided to switch sides and went to go free Dillon. This made Jacob happy, until they all got a shock of their lives when they saw Michael Northfield, now a host, for a monster. More bad news came as Adam learns that Alpha 6 is missing. Can the rangers help save Michael Northfield and find Alpha 6? Find out in the last installment of the mini-series, The Game's On Them.*


	15. Chapter 15

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes had to play one last game, Simon Says Deluxe. Spencer was bummed that it was taking him longer to win his game then the others, but the others cheered him on, and they all got out of the labyrinth. As for Adam, Justin, and Mack, they convinced Michael Northfield to join them and he agreed, but Prince Dark found out about him switching sides and made him into a host. Will our heroes manage to get Michael back? Find out in the last installment of The Game's On Them.*

(insert theme music)  
**  
****THE GAME'S ON THEM PART FIVE**  
_The Game's On Them_

"Prince Light," Adam said, worried about Michael, "I should have not let him go back alone. What if Prince Dark finds out he has switched sides."

"Don't be hard on yourself," Prince Light said, "It was his choice to free Dillon by himself. If it makes you feel better, I will have Gadget try and locate him."

"Thank you, Prince Light," Adam said.

Just then the Power Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and everyone was so glad to see them. Adam, Justin, and Mack were so thankful that they were all right, as well as everyone else.

"You guys did it!" Justin said, "You made it out of Game Master's Island."

"Barely," Spencer said, smirking.

"Well, I'm glad that you are all right," Prince Light said, "There has been a lot going on around here."

"Yeah," Mack said, "We found out that Michael Northfield was Dark Orb."

"I knew it!" Kerri said.

"Wait a minute," Adam said, "There's more."

"Yeah, we talked some sense into him," Justin said, "and he's changed. He was going to take back the kids that he used as hosts for Darkening Birds, but he let them go."

"It must have been a trick," Spencer said.

"I don't think it was," Adam said, "I saw the hurt in his eyes and he said he had to free Dillon first before joining us."

"Really?" Jacob asked, getting excited.

"Yeah," Adam said, "but what worries me is that he wanted to do it alone and that he's been gone for a little while now."

"Don't worry," Jacob reassured Adam, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Just then the alarm went off and on the screen was Game Master. He was Zord size and he looked different. Game Master had big muscles and spikes coming out of his shoulders as well as his back. His tail had spikes on it. As for his eyes, they were pitch black and his teeth were razor sharp.

"Jacob," Prince Light said, "Game Master has powered up from the Darkening Orb. When your Zords transform into the Lightning Orb Megazord, use the Lightning Orb power to make the Megazord stronger."

"Gotcha," Jacob said, looking at everyone, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Kerri said.

"I'm glad to finally morph again," Spencer said.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all shouted.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer shouted.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

"Purple!" Deanna shouted.

They all morphed and teleported to Angel Grove downtown where Game Master was. He was just blowing all the abandon buildings up and causing chaos in the streets. People were screaming and running like mad to get away.

"Everyone look!" one woman called out, looking at the Power Rangers, "It's the Power Rangers! They have come to save us!"

"Everyone get out of here," Jacob said, with the other Power Rangers gesturing everyone to evacuate, "Okay guys let's do it."

"We need Lightning Orb Zords now!" they all shouted.

The abandon field opened up and out came the six Zords. The Power Rangers all hopped into their Zords and placed their orb in the spot to activate them. Jacob came in with the Red Dragon Zord and started fighting Game Master, swinging his tail at him. Game Master jumped, like it was a jump rope and punched the Red Dragon Zord, knocking it to the ground. Mason thought it was uncool and came in with his Orange Salamander Zord, using his blinding beam on him, but Game Master blocked it and kicked the Orange Salamander Zord upside down.

"Wow, this monster is really strong," Mason said, trying to get back upwards.

"Yeah, I think we need more power," Spencer said.

"You are right," Jacob said, "Let's bring them together."

They all placed their orbs in the tube and the Zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

"I think this calls for the Lightning Sword," Jacob said.

The tail of the Red Dragon Zord came and opened up. The Megazord grabbed the sword and started battling Game Master. He came charging at the Megazord with full speed, and with a head butt, he knocked the Lightning Orb Megazord into an abandon building.

"I think it's time Jacob," Deanna said, trying to use her controls to get back up.

"I think you are right," Jacob said, "Lightning Orb, power us up!"

Just then the Lightning Orb Megazord stood upwards and a glow shined from the orb on the chest. The Lightning Orb Megazord received an upgrade. First of all, the Zord sparkled as if it had a brand new paint job on it, making it look like Metallic Armor. Second, six smaller orbs formed around the the chest area, instead of the one big orb. Third, the arms and the legs received long tubes on them, making them look like someone painted strips on them. They were florescence lights. The sword grew a little too (I hope this gives you an idea).

"What's this?" Game Master growled, "I thought I defeated you."

"Guess again, lizard breath," Jacob said, "You are through."

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised up the Lightning Sword. The sword, eyes on the Megazord, and the orbs started to glow. Lightning started to appear around the sword. As the Megazord made a circle with the sword, the florescence lights started glowing all six colors and inside the circle were six colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. It looked like a pie chart. When the Lightning Sword made a full circle, it sliced down the middle of the circle it made. Six huge beams of light burst through and hit Game Master. Game Master fell to the ground and blew up. The eerie smoke appeared and disappeared into the sky (I hope I you got the point and a good image with what I said).

The Power Rangers did it! They have destroyed Game Master for now. The Power Rangers came out of the Megazord to make sure everyone was safe from the attack. Everyone cheered and came up to the Power Rangers. They saw a high school student among the smoke and knew that he was the host.

"Thank you for saving me," the high school student said, with a smile.

"It was our pleasure," Spencer said.

"Thank you Power Rangers," a woman called out.

"Yeah," a man agreed, "we all are totally thankful."

"We are just doing our job," Jacob said, "making sure all of Angel Grove and the world is safe."

They all teleported back to the Power Chamber where everyone had a long face on. Jacob wanted to know what the matter was. Mack told Jacob that Gadget could not locate his brother. Jacob was about to say something when the alarm went off again. They all looked at the screen and could only see water.

"Oh no!" Mason said, "Did our father resurrect Dragonzord?"

"No," Prince Light said, "It appears that there is something electric causing the water to be very dangerous."

"We'll check it out," Adam said with Mack and Justin behind him.

"Your suits will protect you from the water if you go in," Prince Light said.

"Good luck," Andrew Hartford said, hugging his son.

"Okay let's do this," Adam said, holding out his morpher, "It's morphing time!"

"Shift into turbo!" Justin called out, transforming.

"Overdrive, accelerate!" Mack shouted.

The three former rangers teleported to where the screen had shown them. It was the Angel Grove Bay. Adam remembered Alpha 6 going down there to check out Dennis O'Donnell. They went to the water and found out that the water was picking up a lot of electricity, so if anyone went in, they would get a major shock.

They all jumped in and swam down. They saw something in the water which was short circuiting. As they were getting closer, they realized that it was Alpha 6. They all rushed to her and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her out. When all of them were out of the water, they saw how damaged she was.

"We need to teleport her back to the Power Chamber," Justin instructed.

They all teleported back to the Power Chamber where they placed her on a table. She didn't look good at all. Most of her wires were pulled out of her and was all rusted.

"Can you do anything to fix her?" Jacob asked Prince Light.

"No, I'm afraid not," Prince Light said.

"What can we do..." Jacob started to ask, but Alpha 6 interrupted him.

"Rangers stop Dennis O'Donnell...finding Rita's spell book... don't bring back Lord Zedd..." were the only things she said, before completely going off-line.

"Lord Zedd!?" all of the exclaimed.

"Adam, I thought Andros turned Lord Zedd human when he shattered Zordon's energy tube," Justin said.

"Yeah," Adam said, "but apparently he made it to Earth and wants to get his powers back."

"Our father doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Mason said, sitting down, "First, he wants to bring Lokar back and resurrect the Dragonzord; now he wants to bring back Lord Zedd?"

"Also, we have Prince Dark's army loose in town," Deanna said, "and the Haters are missing."

"One problem at a time," Jacob said, gesturing that he has a head ache.

"We have to find Rita's spell book," Callum said, "I bet you that it has spells in there that our father needs to bring back Lokar."

"And a spell to give Lord Zedd his powers," Mason said, putting his two cents in.

"All right, we have to find Rita's spell book, before our father does," Callum said.

"What about Alpha?" Kerri asked.

"Alpha 6 is probably programmed just like Alpha 5," Adam said, "and the only one who knows Alpha 5's circuitry is Billy."

"What are we waiting for then?" Spencer asked, "Let's find this Billy."

"It's not that simple Spencer," Adam said, "Billy doesn't live on Earth anymore; he lives on Aquitar."

Just then the alarm went off and the screen showed Michael Northfield in the Youth Center having a smoothie. They didn't understand why the alarm was going off but Jacob looked closer and found a monster was inside of him.

"Um...guys..." Jacob said, stuttering, "There's a monster in Michael. Prince Dark caught him."

"I knew I should have stopped him from going by himself," Adam said.

"It's not your fault, Adam," Mack said.

"Young Master Hartford is right," Spencer (Hartford's butler) said, "He chose to go free Dillon on his own."

"Okay, so I believe our troubles are getting worse," Jacob said, looking at everyone.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Adam makes contact with Billy on Aquitar while our heroes confront the monster inside of Michael. Mack and his father go on a trip to New York City, in search for the Yellow Lightning Sphere and run into a Power Ranger from the past. Who is this Power Ranger from the past and will they help our heroes? Find out on the next installment of the Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	16. Chapter 16

**OLD FRIENDS, NEW ENEMIES**

It was a gorgeous day in New York City. Dustin Brooks couldn't believe how beautiful the Statue of Liberty was, up close. Dustin was given a vacation from the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. He loved being a teacher of martial arts at the academy, but he still loved riding. New York City had a tournament and hie was given permission to go and watch. The motorcross tournament wasn't until the next day so he decided to do some sight seeing.

He went and visited Ground Zero, paying his respect to the victims. If only the Power Rangers could have stopped it, he thought. He was thinking about it some more and realized that the attack on 9-11 came too quickly and they wouldn't be able to stop it anyways. He was still sad until the boat stopped on Liberty Island. Dustin got off and started taking pictures.

He was about to go into the Statue of Liberty when he saw something glowing on side of the statue. He asked one of the patrol men, standing by, what that glow was. They went with Dustin and couldn't see any glow.

"You must be seeing things sir," the patrol man said, smiling, "There's nothing on this statue."

Dustin couldn't believe the patrol man couldn't see it. It was a lightning bolt on the base of the Statue of Liberty and it was glowing. He didn't want to cause a problem so he went along with the patrol man.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dustin said, "I must be seeing things."

"Well, you take care sir," the patrol man said, walking back to the group.

Dustin went up to the lightning bolt and out of the blue came a stone pillar with a yellow disk on it. Dustin was completely amazed at this. He went to touch the disk and a bright light came forth and made him disappear. When the bright light had vanished, Dustin found himself on a beach. He was confused as to where he was. He shouted out to see if anyone else was out there but no one answered.

He saw in the distance a yellow canoe that had the words 'RIDE ME' on in. Dustin thought it was strange but he then realized that the thunder bolt he saw was the symbol of the Power Rangers and figured this had to be Power Ranger related. Lothor was long gone and this couldn't be one of his tricks. He got in the boat and started rowing in the direction the boat was faced.

He rowed for quite some time and couldn't see the land he was just on. In the distance, he saw a huge rock and rowed to it. When he was closer, he saw an opening and stairs leading downward. The lightning bolt symbol was on top of the opening. Dustin rowed the canoe up to the rock, got out, and went into the opening. There were many stairs, but the weird part was, the more he walked down, the brighter it got.

When he came to the last step, there was a door a few feet away. Dustin opened the door and found himself in a room. The room was so dark, he couldn't see a thing.

"I wish I could see in here," Dustin said.

All of a sudden, the room lite up and he could see in a corner a device with yellow glowing in it. When he got closer he saw a half of a sphere on a handle. A cross was cut in the middle of the half sphere and a yellow glow was coming from it. When Dustin picked up the device, a glow came in the room and when the glow had faded a crystal-like bird with yellow eyes stood in front of Dustin. Dustin knew he was royalty because of his garments and crown.

"Do not be afraid Dustin," the bird-like creature said, "I am King Chaos and I have a message for you."

Dustin didn't dare to say a word; he just was amazed.

"The device you are holding is the Yellow Lightning Sphere. There are six all together and two have been found by recent Power Rangers," King Chaos said, "You need to give this Yellow Lightning Sphere to the Yellow Lightning Orb Power Ranger, Callum O'Donnell. You will find him in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?" Dustin asked, "That place sounds familiar."

"Yes," King Chaos said, "It is where the Power Rangers began and where there was a huge battle years ago between the forces of evil and them. A terrible evil has come to Angel Grove now. My son, Prince..."

"Whoa," Dustin said, stopping King Chaos, "What terrible evil?"

"Well if you let me finish, I will tell you," King Chaos said, shaking his head.

"Go on," Dustin said.

"Thank you," King Chaos said, continuing, "My son Prince Dark is getting closer from being free from his prison. My other son, his twin brother, Prince Light used the Lightning Orb to seal him in a mirror and only the Prismatic Orb can free him."

"Okay I'm confused," Dustin said, "What's a Lightning Orb and what's a Prismatic Orb?"

"Oh," King Chaos said, fixing his crown, "I'm sorry Dustin. I forgot that you reached this place by accident."

"Okay, how do you know my name?" Dustin asked.

"I know all the Power Rangers," King Chaos said, "past, present, and future. Let me start at the beginning."

"That's a good place to start," Dustin said.

-

It was a school day. Jacob and Spencer were walking in the halls when Frankie ran into them.

"Watch where you're going, dewbs!" Frankie shouted.

"Sorry Frankie," Jacob said, giving him a hand up, not really paying attention.

Frankie got up and saw that Jacob and Spencer's minds were on something else. He just shook his head and walked away. Jacob and Spencer were thinking about Michael Northfield and thinking of a way to get him back. To tell the truth, they didn't know what happened, but they knew Prince Dark was involved and had made Michael into a host.

They went to their lockers and started getting their books for their next class when Michael Northfield came up to them. Jacob and Spencer were ready to fight but Michael just laughed.

"You pathetic Power Rangers," Michael laughed, "You can't fight me if I stay on the inside of my host. You see Michael is protecting me. As long as I stay inside, you can't hurt me. If you do, you'll be hurting poor, defensive, little Michael."

"You won't get away with it," Jacob said, with a look of anger.

"We'll see," Michael said, walking away, "Catch you later, Power Rangers."

Later that day, Jacob and Spencer ran into the rest of the Power Rangers and told them that they ran into Michael Northfield.

"The monster inside of Michael sounds like he's going to stay here for a while," Jacob said.

"Why don't we destroy that creature?" Mason asked.

"We can't," Spencer said, "As long as the creature is inside Michael, we can't hurt it. We would be hurting Michael."

"So, you are saying that, we can't touch him?" Deanna asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Spencer said.

"We need to keep an eye on him," Jacob said, looking at Mason and Callum, "On another issue, have you guys located your father?"

"No," Mason said, "He didn't come home last night."

"He must be looking for Rita's spell book," Jacob said, "Okay, here's the plan, after school, we will meet at the Power Chamber."

After school, they all went to the Power Chamber, as they said. Adam was still trying to make contact with Billy from Aquitar.

"How's it going with contacting Billy, Adam?" Jacob asked.

"I almost got a signal," Adam said, working with Gadget in trying to contact Billy.

"Keep trying," Jacob said, "Prince Light, Michael is definitely being taken over by a monster and won't come on the outside. Also Mason and Callum cannot locate their father."

"This is most disturbing," Prince Light said, "Prisma, see if you can't locate Mason and Callum's father. Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna keep an eye on this monster inside Michael. See what he's up to. As for Mason and Callum, if Prisma locates your father, I want you to follow him. When Justin is done with teaching his class, I will contact him and tell him to help you guys, if you should need it."

"So Mack and his father are looking for the Yellow Lightning Sphere?" Jacob asked.

"Yes they are," Prince Light said, "It's nice to have allies."

"Yes, especially when we need them the most," Jacob said.

-

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Michael Northfield was pretending to work out when he saw Mr. Stevenson behind the juice bar. He gave a quick smile before going over to him.

"Mr. Stevenson," Michael said, coming up to the bar.

"Yes, Michael," Mr. Stevenson replied, "How can I help you?"

"Well, earlier today your son, Jacob and his friend Spencer were making fun of me," Michael lied.

Making fun of you?" Mr. Stevenson asked, "What were they saying?"

"They told me that I was a freak for being a host for that monster," Michael lied again.

"They called you a freak?" Mr. Stevenson asked, in shock that his son would say something like that.

"Yeah," Michael said.

"Well, when I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind," Mr. Stevenson said, picking up the phone and called Spencer's family.

Mr. Stevenson had his back to Michael and Michael just grinned.

-

"So you are saying that this Red Fog has turned your brother evil and now your son?" Dustin asked, just to get his facts straight.

"Yes, that is correct," King Chaos said, "Also more evil is on its way. Mason and Callum's father, Dennis O'Donnell, a very wealthy man, wants to bring back an evil creature. His name is Lokar. A very powerful demonic creature the original Power Rangers fought years ago, but never defeated. If he brings him back, the whole world could be in trouble. Also, if he brings back Lokar, he plans on resurrecting the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord was one of the six original Zords. It is very dangerous if in the wrong hands. That's not half as bad as Dennis O'Donnell making a deal with the human form of Lord Zedd."

"Lord Zedd?" Dustin asked, "I read about him. He was a very powerful enemy."

"Yes," King Choas said, "Dennis O'Donnell needs Rita's spell book in order to bring forth Lokar. The human form of Lord Zedd made a deal with him. He gave Dennis a map to the spell book's location and in return Dennis has to recite a spell. This will return Lord Zedd back to himself, including all of his powers."

"That is just terrible," Dustin said, "What can I do?"

"The Shogun Megazord..." King Chaos started to say but got cut off and he was gone.

"King Chaos?" Dustin shouted, but nothing.

Dustin wanted to know why King Chaos said the Shogun Megazord. He knew it had to pertain to him because he asked what he could do. He wanted to stay and see if King Chaos would come back, but a strange light came over him and he was back on Liberty Island. Standing in front of him were Mack and Andrew Hartford.

"I know you," Mack said, "You're Dustin, right? You're Tori's friend. Tori has told me all about you."

"She has?" Dustin asked.

"That doesn't matter right now," Andrew said, "What's important is that we bring that Yellow Lightning Sphere back to Angel Grove, in the hands of Callum."

"Did you speak with King Chaos?" Mack asked, getting handed the Lightning Sphere.

"Yes," Dustin said.

"Tell us all about it, on the way to Angel Grove," Andrew said.

-

"We did it, Gadget!" Adam shouted for joy, "Billy, this is Adam do you read me?"

On the screen showed Billy. He was looking very healthy and happy.

"Yes Adam, I read you," Billy said, smiling, "It's been a while."

(to be continued...)


	17. Chapter 17

**IDENTITIES REVEALED PART ONE**

"How have you been Adam?" Billy asked, being seen on the big screen.

"I'm alright," Adam started, "It's just Alpha 6, she's seriously damaged."

"What happened to Alpha 5?" Billy asked, getting worried.

"Alpha 5 went to the planet Eltar and only once we've seen and heard from him since then," Adam said, looking at Alpha 6, "Can you fix her?"

"I can try," Billy said, "but do you have enough power to teleport her here?"

"Yes, Billy, we do," Prince Light said.

"Um, Adam?" Billy asked, "Who is that?"

"He's Prince Light," Adam said, "He's a dear friend. A lot of things have been going on while you were gone. It would be too long to tell you right now since the earth is in trouble."

"Maybe we can talk later," Billy said, "Teleport her here to Aquitar and I'll see what I can do. Hopefully she has the same circuitry as Alpha 5."

"Right," Adam said, turning to Gadget.

"All systems go," Gadget said, pushing some buttons, "Teleporting now."

The damaged Alpha 6 was teleported to Aquitar. It took a few minutes but soon Alpha 6 was on a table next to Billy. Billy couldn't believe the damage she took. He looked at Alpha 6 and then up, looking at Adam in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" Billy asked.

"We think Dennis O'Donnell had something to do with it," Adam said.

"Who's Dennis O'Donnell?" Billy asked.

"He's one of the richest men in Angel Grove," Adam started, "and he plans on summoning Lokar and resurrecting the Dragonzord."

"What!?" Billy exclaimed.

"And that's not all," Adam said, "Lord Zedd turned human from Zordon's energy tube, came to earth, and made a deal with Dennis O'Donnell to turn him back."

"Lord Zedd!?" Billy exclaimed, "You guys are in serious trouble. I will work on Alpha 6 as fast as I can and will let you know my progress. Good luck."

With that the screen faded and Billy was gone. Adam had a tear in his eye because he missed Billy, but knew Billy was happy on Aquitar. Just then Prisma shouted that she found Mason and Callum's father.

"He's making his way to the Cave of Fantasy," Prisma said, "and it appears that Lord Zedd is with him."

"The Cave of Fantasy?" Mason asked, "What's that?"

"I know," Adam said, "Kimberly told me that Goldar tried to put a spell on her to become Lord Zedd's queen, but it didn't work, and he took her there for her training."

"It's so weird that Rita would put her spell book there," Callum said.

"It doesn't matter," Mason said, "We have to stop them from getting that book."

"Right," Callum said.

They both teleported a little ways away from where their father was and Lord Zedd. They were going to follow them but from behind, so they wouldn't get seen. They still couldn't believe their father was planning all this. He was one of the richest people in Angel Grove, what more could he want?

-

"Okay class, remember that your charts and papers are due at the end of next class," Justin said, "Have a great day, and due to an emergency, I won't be having office hours after school today. Tomorrow, I will be in my office if you have any last minute questions."

All his students got up and left. His communicator went off and it was Prince Light. Prince Light asked Justin to help Mason and Callum. Justin agreed. He knew something like this was going to happen, so that's why he canceled his office hours for the day. He was the only one in the room and was about to morph when the dean walked in. She didn't look very happy at all.

"Professor Stewart," she said, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Now?" Justin asked.

"Yes, now," the dean said.

"Alright, what is it you need to talk about?" Justin asked.

"Well Mr. Stewart," she said, "Recently, you have been showing up late for your classes or not showing up at all."

"I had emergencies to take care of Mrs. Waterloo," Justin said.

"Emergencies? How many emergencies can one person have?" she asked, "Now, I hired you because you are the youngest and brightest teacher I have ever known. I have discussed this with the teacher union and the board and they agree; one more emergency, without proof, and I'll have to fire you."

"I'll get fired?" Justin asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, fired," Mrs. Waterloo said, "Now, don't you have office hours today?"

"Yes," Justin said, "but I canceled them because I have an emergency."

"That's it, you're fired," Mrs. Waterloo said, about to walk out.

"Wait," Justin said, shaking his head, not believing what he was about to do.

"Yes?" Mrs. Waterloo answered, turning around.

"These emergencies," Justin started to say, "are real emergencies. I'm helping the Power Rangers."

"Really?" she asked, being sarcastic, "That's a good one. Next, you are going to tell me that you're a Power Ranger."

"I was," Justin said, "and still am. I'm helping the new Power Rangers."

Justin knew there was no turning back from this and it was time for Mrs. Waterloo to find out the truth. A spark came and his morpher appeared on his wrist. Mrs. Waterloo was shocked.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin said, morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Waterloo said, coming close to Justin, "You are the one who saved my son. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Waterloo," Justin said, "Now I must go."

"Yes," Mrs. Waterloo said, "and don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Justin said, teleporting out of the room.

-

"How much further is it to the Cave of Fantasy?" Mason asked, whispering.

"I don't know," Mason whispered, "Quit your whining. You're a Power Ranger for goodness sake."

"A Power Ranger can get tired you know," Mason said, still whispering.

"Fine!" Callum said, whispering, "If you want our father to take over the world by bringing back Lokar and getting Lord Zedd his powers back, then leave. I'm staying, to try and keep that from happening."

"Hey, I didn't say I was going to quit," Mason said, raising his voice a little.

"Shh!" Callum whispered, covering his brother's mouth, "Do you want our father and Lord Zedd to find out that we're following them?"

They watched in a near by bush as Dennis O'Donnell and Lord Zedd came to the Cave of Fantasy.

"It's in here, you'll find Rita's spell book," Lord Zedd said, pointing in the cave.

"Thank you so much D. Dez Drol," Dennis O'Donnell said.

"Now, remember your promise," Lord Zedd said.

"I will," Dennis said, entering the cave.

"Callum, we have to go in and stop him," Mason said.

"Let's do it, then," Callum said.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" the two brothers shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

Both of them morphed and jumped over Lord Zedd.

"You are never going to get away with this," Mason said, "We know who you are, Lord Zedd."

"Oh you little brats," Lord Zedd said, "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't fight you."

"Callum, go after dad," Mason said, "I'll take care of Lord Zedd."

Callum ran into the Cave of Fantasy after his father, while Mason started fighting Lord Zedd. He knew he couldn't hurt him, because he was human, so he defended himself the best way he knew possible. Lord Zedd came at Mason with full force. He was good at fighting. Even with being a Power Ranger, Lord Zedd was a little stronger than he was.

"Need some help?" Justin's voice came, in a distance, and knocked Lord Zedd to the ground.

"Thanks Justin," Mason said.

"Justin?" Lord Zedd asked, in amazement, "I thought Divatox destroyed your pathetic little Power Chamber, destroying your pathetic powers."

"She did," Justin said, holding him down, "but Storm Blaster gave me my powers back."

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do, when I get my powers back, is to make sure you and your pathetic Power Ranger buddies are destroyed," Lord Zedd said.

"We'll see about that," Justin said, holding Lord Zedd down.

-

"Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna," Prince Light said, "It's getting close to your dinner time. You should go home and I'll contact you if Michael is doing something or if Callum, Mason, and Justin need your help."

"Alright," Jacob said, and all four of them teleported home.

As Jacob was coming into the door, his father was standing in the living room, waiting for him. He wasn't too happy to see Jacob and had an angry look on his face.

"Jacob Stevenson," he started to yell, "I am very disappointed at you. You should be ashamed of yourself, calling that poor, young man, Michael Northfield, a freak."

"What?" Jacob asked, "You got it all wrong dad."

"Well then explain it to me," Mr. Stevenson said.

"Michael is really a bad person, he..." Jacob tried to explain but got interrupted.

"That's it, mister," Mr. Stevenson yelled, pointing his finger, up the stairs, "You are grounded. March up those stairs and your dinner will be up there in a minute. I don't want you any where near Spencer. You will remain grounded for a week and that means that after school, you will come straight home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Jacob said, going upstairs into his room.

He couldn't believe that whoever is controlling Michael Northfield would do such a thing. Just then his communicator went off.

"Jacob, there seems to be a problem," Prince Light said, "A monster showed up and is at the Angel Grove park."

"I'm on my way," Jacob said, not realizing that his father had stepped in right when he said this.

"Oh no you're not," Mr. Stevenson shouted, taking away his communicator, "You're not going anywhere; you are grounded remember."

"Dad, I need to," Jacob said, "A monster is loose on Angel Grove."

"What does that have to do with you?" Mr. Stevenson asked.

"Um..dad," Jacob stuttered, not believing what he was about to do, "There's something I need to show you and then there is something you need to know about Michael Northfield."

Jacob's father was going to say something, but Jacob started to morph.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" Jacob shouted, "Red!"

Jacob morphed right in front of his father. Mr. Stevenson could not believe his eyes. The Red Lightning Orb Power Ranger was his son. He started to understand a little bit as to why Jacob was always quiet at the dinner table and was gone for most of the time; it was to fight monsters and bring back Dillon.

"I'm sorry son..." Mr. Stevenson said, getting interrupted.

"I know you are dad," Jacob said, "You need to listen to me. Stay away from Michael Northfield, okay? He is a host for one of Prince Dark's monsters. I will explain everything to you when I get back."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," his father said, handing him back his communicator, "Good luck! I won't be telling your mother this; she would go crazy."

Jacob then teleported out of his room to fight the monster.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes go fight a new monster. Spencer reveals to his family that he's a Power Ranger. Can our heroes defeat this new monster and will Callum and Mason get Rita's Spell Book from their father? Find out in the next installment of the Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	18. Chapter 18

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, an old Power Ranger accidentally discovers where the Yellow Lightning Sphere is and meets King Chaos. Adam makes contact with Billy from Aquitar and asks him to help repair Alpha 6. Mason and Justin defend themselves from the human Lord Zedd, while Callum goes after his father for Rita's spell book. Michael Northfield a.k.a. Dark Orb tells a lie to Jacob's father to get him in trouble. Jacob has no choice but to tell his father the truth that he's a Power Ranger. Justin had to do the same or else lose his job. Jacob gets called from Prince Light, saying there is a new monster in Angel Grove park. Will our heroes defeat this new threat? Find out on Power Rangers Lightning Orb.

**IDENTITIES REVEALED PART TWO**

Jacob teleported to the park, where Kerri and Deanna were there waiting for him. Mason and Callum were still dealing with Lord Zedd and their father while Spencer was being grounded as well. It was all too quiet when the monster popped out of the bushes. This monster looked like a cat. Soon a download came to them.

**CATastrophe** is a mean and powerful cat creature. Her powers include:  
- _Dark Midnight Eye_: She can fire a stinging ray from her eyes, causing much harm to her opponents

All of a sudden, something strange happened, just like before, with Game Master. Jacob, Kerri, and Deanna saw static.

"So you are from this Red Fog as well?" Jacob asked, "We'll defeat you anyways."

"We'll see about that pathetic rangers," CATastrophe said, "You can't destroy me, meow!"

CATastrophe jumped up and did a spinning kick at Deanna, sending her flying.

"This cat needs to learn some manners," Deanna said, getting up, "Weapon!"

Just then her jet pack came on her and she fired missals at CATastrophe. The missals glowed purple as it struck her. CATastrophe was mad. She got up and knocked Deanna to the ground, before Deanna could lock and load again.

"You were saying?" CATastrophe asked, sarcastically.

-

"¿Spencer Rodriguez, qué es este me entero de usted burlándose de ese niño, Michael Northfield?" his mother shouted in Spanish, which translated to, "Spencer Rodriguez, what is this I hear about you making fun of that kid, Michael Northfield?"

"You got it all wrong mama," Spencer said.

"Explique a mí entonces," she said, again, in Spanish, which translated to, "Explain it to me then."

Whenever Ms. Rodriguez got mad or excited, she would start speaking in Spanish. Spencer hated that because, even though he was Latino, he barely spoke the language. He could understand it.

"Mama, you need to sit down for what I'm about to show you and tell you," Spencer said, not believing what he was about to do.

"¿Se sienta? Yo no comprendo," she said, in confusion, which translates to, "Sit down? I don't understand."

She sat down and was very much confused.

"Here goes nothing," Spencer said, "Lightning Orb, Ranger Power! Green!"

"¡Ah ah! ¿Mi hijo es un Power Ranger?" she said, in amazement, which translates to, "Oh wow! My son is a Power Ranger?"

"It's true mama," Spencer said, taking off his helmet, "I am the Green Lightning Orb Power Ranger."

"I am so sorry, mi hijo," she said, asking for forgiveness.

"It's alright mama," Spencer said, "but I need to go. There is a monster attacking my friends."

He was about to go, but then turned around to say one more thing.

"I'll explain everything when I get back," Spencer started, "but do not trust Michael Northfield. A monster is controlling him."

Spencer gave a kiss on his mama's cheek and teleported to the park.

-

Callum chased, after his father, in the cave. He couldn't believe what his father was doing. He never imagined his father wanting power so badly. He was behind him, when his father turned around.

"You?" Dennis O'Donnell shouted.

"Yes, me," Callum said, trying to disguise his European accent, "You are making a big mistake in trying to find Rita's spell book."

"How do you know that?" Dennis asked, but than figuring out that robot was working for them, "Aw, so that piece of junk robot was yours. How did he survive all that my men did to her?"

"How could you do that to her? Callum asked, "You are the richest man in Angel Grove and here you are destroying things that are pure."

"So my men did do a number on her," Dennis said, "and once I get the book, I'll destroy all of you as well."

Callum was holding back from shouting at his father and revealing himself to him. He wanted to, but knew it would be trouble if he did. If only he knew it was his son that he wanted to destroy; it might change his tune, but he resisted.

In the distance Callum saw Rita's spell book.

"I'm not letting you have Rita's spell book," Callum said, "It's for your own good."

Callum jumped over his father, did a somersault, and grabbed the book.

"Give that book to me," Dennis demanded.

"I got the book!" Callum spoke in his communicator to Justin and Mason and then teleported out of there.

Outside, Justin and Mason smiled and decided to leave the human Lord Zedd as he was, because they got what they came for. They both teleported and were off.

Dennis O'Donnell came out and told D. Dez Drol (who he though Lord Zedd was) that one of the Power Rangers came in and stole the book. Lord Zedd told him that it was okay because he over heard the Orange Ranger call the Yellow Ranger Callum, and the word, dad.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar," Dennis said, "I don't believe that my two sons are Power Rangers."

"Well, you know what you must do," Lord Zedd said.

"I can't ask my sons for the spell book," Dennis said.

"You have to!" Lord Zedd shouted, "We made an agreement."

"What do I do, if they don't give me the book?" Dennis asked.

"Take it by force," Lord Zedd said.

-

In the park, Spencer joined Jacob, Kerri, and Deanna in fighting with CATastrophe. He got the download. She was tough. Jacob had his sword. He jumped up and sliced at CATastrophe's cheek. She was really mad and punched him, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

"Weapon," Spencer called out. A flash of green light appeared, and he was holding his crossbow. He fired an arrow at her, knocking her down.

Spencer fired another arrow at her, while she was down.

Kerri got in front of CATastrophe and held her bracelets out. A blue energy ball started to form, and just when CATastrophe got up, Kerri threw it at her, causing her to fly backwards and hitting a tree.

They thought they had her but she got up.

"Dark Midnight Eye," she said.

Her eyes became pitch black and spurts of lasers shot at the Power Rangers. The rangers did feel the sting as they were all laying on the ground in pain. It felt like they got the wind knocked out of them. It was that bad.

"I have you now," CATastrophe said, running up to both Spencer and Jacob.

"Poison Claw!" she yelled and scratched both Jacob and Spencer. She was about to go for the other Power Rangers when all of a sudden she dropped to the ground and blew up. Standing in back of her were Mason and Callum. They both had their weapons out and it looked like they both struck her at the same time.

"Look! It's Callum and Mason," Kerri said, "and they got Rita's spell book!"

"We sure do," Callum said.

The smoke finally cleared and they saw a cat laying on the ground.

"That was it's host?" Kerri asked, picking up the cat, "A poor, little cat."

Callum was going to make a joke, when they heard Deanna calling out Jacob and Spencer's names. The other rangers looked and saw Jacob and Spencer on the ground, in a lot of pain.

"Oh my!" Kerri said, "What do we do?"

"We need to take them back to the Power Chamber," Mason said.

Mason, Callum, Deanna, and Kerri surrounded Jacob and Spencer as they teleported to the Power Chamber. Gadget picked up Spencer and placed him on a table. Adam picked up Jacob and placed him next to Spencer. As soon as they were on the table they de-morphed. When they did, the others saw where CATastrophe scratched them and it looked bad. Their veins were starting to show and the color wasn't good; it was black.

"What's happening, Prince Light?" Deanna asked.

"Both Jacob and Spencer have been poisoned," Prince Light said, "This poison is a Twinettian poison and only the water from the Crystal Springs can cure them."

"The Crystal Springs?" Adam asked, "That's what King Chaos said is indestructible."

"The crystals on the bottom of the spring and all around it are," Prince Light said, "The water can heal anything and bring back anything to life."

"Okay, where is it?" Deanna asked, "we need to go get some."

"Isn't it around where your planet got destroyed, Prince Light?" Adam asked.

"Yes it is," Prince Light said, "and not only is it a little, floating island, but it has its own atmosphere, just like Earth."

"How convenient," Callum said, "when do we go?"

"You don't," Prince Light said.

"Huh?" all of them asked.

"Only the powerless can enter," Prince Light said, "When Twinetta was whole, my father would send blacksmiths, bakers, and anyone who didn't have a power to Crystal Springs, whenever we needed the water or a crystal."

"So you mean, we can't go, because we're Power Rangers?" Mason asked, "So who can we send?"

"Send my father," Jacob said, in a weak voice, "I told him that I was a Power Ranger."

"I told my mother, so get her," Spencer said, in a weak voice as well.

"Then we have no choice," Prince Light said, "We must go and get their family members."

Mason and Deanna agreed to go get Jacob's father, while Callum and Kerri said they will go get Spencer's mother. All four of them teleported out of the Power Chamber, while Adam stayed with Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma, and watched over the two rangers.

Just as the four Power Rangers teleported out, Justin teleported back to the Power Chamber to tell that Mason and Callum got Rita's spell book. He was about to speak, when he saw Jacob and Spencer laying there.

"What happened to them?" Justin asked.

"A monster poisoned them," Adam started, "and now the rest of the Power Rangers are getting Jacob's father and Spencer's mother to go and get some water from the Crystal Springs. Only people and creatures who have no power can be around it."

"Why is Jacob's father and Spencer's mother going?" Justin asked.

"Because they told their parents they were Power Rangers," Adam said.

"I don't know why on earth they would tell them," Prince Light said.

"We did it..." Jacob started to say, in a weaker tone of voice, but got cut off from Adam.

"Buddy," Adam said, "save your strength. You can tell us the reason afterward."

Just then Andrew and Mack teleported to the Power Chamber with Dustin. Spencer wasn't with them. They wanted to surprise everyone on who they found but their happiness turned to concern as they saw Jacob and Spencer covered in black veins.

"What happened to them?" Mack asked.

"They got poisoned by a monster, and the other rangers are getting help so we can get the cure which is the water from Crystal Springs," Adam said, "We'll explain everything later."

Mack and Andrew nodded their heads, while Dustin stayed in the background and looked around. Prince Light wasn't concerned as who the newbie was because he had other concerns on his mind and he knew who Dustin was.

-

Jacob's father was still in his son's bedroom, looking out the window. He was praying that his son would return safely back to him. Finding out his son was the Red Lightning Orb Power Ranger, made it difficult not to worry about him. He loved his son very much and if anything happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do. He already lost one son, though he thought; he didn't want to lose another one.

Just then Mason and Deanna teleported in, next to Mr. Stevenson.

"Wow, the Orange and Purple Power Ranger," Mr. Stevenson said, like he was catching his breath.

"Mr. Stevenson," Mason said, "we need you to come with us. Your son, Jacob, is in trouble."

"Trouble?" Mr. Stevenson freaked, "What kind of trouble?"

"Just come with us," Deanna said.

Before he could say another word, both Deanna and Mason grabbed a hold of Jacob's father and teleported him to the Power Chamber.

-

Ms. Rodriguez was sitting at the kitchen table crying and praying that her son was all right. Knowing her son as a Power Ranger got to her. Just, before, when she didn't know, she would get worried about her son. Now, knowing, she is really worried.

Just then Kerri and Callum teleported into her kitchen.

¡El Amarillo y Azul...! she started to say in Spanish, which translates to, "The Yellow and Blue..."

She fainted and fell to the floor. Kerri knelt down and tried to wake her, while Callum got a paper towel, wet it, and, rubbed it on her face. Eventually, she woke up and knew she wasn't dreaming.

"We need you to come with us," Callum said, "Your son needs your help?"

"What happened to mi hijo?" she asked, going from English to Spanish.

"We'll explain everything when we arrive at the Power Chamber," Kerri said, helping her up.

They both grabbed a hold of her and all three teleported to the Power Chamber.

-

Deep underground, Prince Dark was talking to Dark Orb, Morlac, Unisus, and Twista.

"Even though, those pathetic Power Brats have destroyed CATastrophe and placed her back in the Vortex World," Prince Dark started, "she did do her job by getting Jacob and Spencer."

"Yes," Dark Orb said, smiling, "and I'm sure Jacob and Spencer had told their families they are Power Rangers and that I am really a monster."

"It was a great plan," Prince Dark said, "Those humans won't be able to handle in getting the water from the spring, and Jacob and Spencer will die. With the two most powerful rangers gone, I will have the Lightning Orb. Then I will be free from this mirror, forever!"

-

When Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez teleported with the Rangers, they were freaking out, when they saw their sons.

"¿Qué sucedió a mi hijo?" Ms. Rodriguez asked, shouting in Spanish, which translates to, "What happened to my son?"

"Su hijo ha sido envenenado por un monstruo denominó CATastrope. Necesita su ayuda. Debe ir trae agua de las Crystal Springs y le trae apoya a nosotros. Lo debe tomar para ser curado," Prince Light said, which translates to, "Your son has been poisoned by a monster named CATastrope. He needs your help. You must go fetch water from the Crystal Springs and bring it back to us. He must drink it to be cured.

Everyone was shocked; even Ms. Rodriguez.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked.

"I speak any kind of language," Prince Light said.

"I would like to know where I am and who the heck you are?" Mr. Stevenson asked, looking at Prince Light.

"I am Prince Light," he said, "and I will tell you everything you want to know later. You and Ms. Rodriguez need to go get some water from the Crystal Springs. I will teleport you there and back. Only people who don't have any powers can go there. We don't have much time. You must go now."

"Getting this water will help my son?" Mr. Stevenson asked.

"Yes," Prince Light said.

"If it's to save my son, I'll do anything," Mr. Stevenson said.

"Same goes for me," Ms. Rodriguez said.

"Okay," Prince Light said, "The place you are going is light years away. It is a floating island and don't worry, the air is just like planet Earth."

Gadget handed them two glass viles, "Fill these up with the water from the spring. We won't be able to contact you, so we'll give you a half an hour to do this. Good luck."

Gadget went over, pushed a button, and teleported Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez out of the Power Chamber and to the Crystal Springs.

"Do you think they will get the water?" Kerri asked.

"Let's hope so," Mason said.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez find the spring. While that is going on, Justin tells everyone he told Mrs. Waterloo he was a ranger and this makes Prince Light concerned. What will happen? Find out in the next installment of the Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	19. Chapter 19

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes faced off with a ferocious feline. Jacob and Spencer got poisoned from this cat, but not before Mason and Callum came, from behind, and destroyed it. Our heroes called on Jacob's father and Spencer's mother to go to Crystal Springs and fetch some water for Jacob and Spencer. Will they succeed? Find out next.

**IDENTITIES REVEALED PART THREE**

"Now all we can really do is wait," Deanna said, looking at both Jacob and Spencer.

"Yes, Deanna," Prince Light said, "we have to hope that they will get the water."

"I hope they do," Deanna said, "Jacob and Spencer aren't looking so good."

All the Power Rangers, including Adam, Andrew, Mack, Justin, and Dustin stayed beside Jacob and Spencer. Dustin was going to say something when the alarm went off and on the screen, they saw a monster terrorizing the people from Downtown Angel Grove. This monster looked like an Eciptor-like monster, but as a dragon. Instead of green strips, there were red instead.

"What is that?" Mason asked, looking at the monster.

"It looks like a monster," Dustin said, stating the obvious.

Mason just gave Dustin a look, rolling his eyes.

"I have never seen a monster like this," Prince Light said, "It appears to be not of the Vortex World or the Red Fog."

"Oh great," Callum said, "a new villain to face. It's not like we have a lot of those already."

"It's late!" Kerri said, looking at her watch, "Don't monsters sleep?"

"Apparently not," Deanna said.

"Use extreme caution, Power Rangers," Prince Light said.

"But we're not at full strength without Jacob and Spencer," Kerri said.

"We'll go with you," Adam said, pulling out his morpher.

Justin and Mack both nodded their heads, getting ready to morph as well. Callum gave Rita's spell book to Andrew and told him to watch it. Mason asked Dustin, if he was coming.

"I lost my powers, Rangers," Dustin said, frowning.

"Then, please keep an eye on our friends," Mason said.

"You can count on me," Dustin said, nodding, "Go get this monster."

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

"Orange!" Mason shouted

"Yellow!" Callum called out.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

"Purple!" Deanna called out.

Dustin saw their orbs around their necks start to glow. They fell to the ground and their respected colors shined on them, giving them their suits. Dustin saw how they had vests with their orb color in the middle, and thought it was cool. He then saw the other rangers morph.

"It's morphing time!" Adam called out, morphing into the Black Power Ranger.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin shouted, twisting his key, transforming into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Overdrive, accelerate!" Mack shouted, as he morphed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

They all teleported into the city where the monster was. Dustin and Andrew watched it on the screen, along with Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma.

-

Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez were teleported to the floating island where the Crystal Springs was. They saw how dark it was because of the universe. At least, they could breath though and the temperature was fine. The sky was covered in billions of stars, but the stars were so far away that it was still dark.

"How are we going to find this spring if it is so dark?" Ms. Rodriguez asked.

"I don't know," Mr. Stevenson said, "It would help if we had flashlights or something."

Just then, two flashlights appeared in their hands and the crystals that surrounded them, started to glow. Both, Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez couldn't believe it. They thought it was really neat as to what just happened. With the crystals glowing, it helped out some. They turned on their flashlights and were amazed as to how powerful the flashlights were.

They started looking for the Crystal Springs. They knew they were close because of all the crystals. They couldn't believe how many colors the crystals were glowing. There were ten; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and black. They figured that six of the ten colors represented the six rangers, but they were confused as to the other four colors. They didn't have time to ponder it; they had to keep moving.

After a little while, the two of them heard water and pointed their flashlights to the sound. There they saw a spring and were overjoyed. They rushed over to the water to fill their viles. They had done it! Now they just had to wait to be teleported back to give the water to their children.

-

The rangers came down to where the monster was. Sure enough, they didn't get a download or a static of any kind. Prince Light was right, the monster wasn't part of the Vortex World or the Red Fog. They saw how he was terrorizing everyone and needed to put an end to it.

"Hey you!" Kerri called out, making the monster stop what it was doing, and turn around, "Stop terrorizing those innocent people."

"Aw, Rangers," the monster said, in a very familiar voice, "So nice to see you again."

"You know this guy?" Adam asked, turning to Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna.

"No, never," Deanna said, "but his voice does sound familiar."

"I am Lieutenant Colonel JR101z of the Cyber Force Army," the monster said, confusing everyone.

"What kind of bogus army is that?" Callum asked.

"The army that is to destroy you rangers," he said, charging at them.

The battle was on. He charged at them one by one, knocking them all to the ground. Mason and Callum got up and they did a flying kick at JR101z. The kick, didn't faze him at all as they bounced right off him. Kerri and Deanna tried their luck and did a double punch at him, but that didn't faze him either. Adam, Justin, and Mack thought a three way kick would do the job, but even that didn't faze him.

"I think we need to call on our weapons," Callum said.

"I think you are right," Mason said, "This dude is tough."

"Weapons!" Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna called out.

Deanna flew up with the jet pack and aimed two missals at JR101z. The missals glowed purple as she fired them at the monster. The missals had no affect. Deanna was bummed. Callum thought he could give it a try and raised up his twin axes. They started to glow yellow as he ran and slashed JR101z. Nothing happened, except the monster grabbed a hold of Callum and tossed him over to Deanna.

"Well that didn't go very well," Callum said, getting his fall broken by Deanna.

"You could say that again," Deanna said, struggling to get Callum off her.

Adam blasted JR101z with his Power Axe. It did nothing to the monster.

"Hey Adam," Justin said, "Maybe with my Hand Blasters and your Power Axe, firing together, we can put a dent into him."

"It's worth a try," Adam said.

They both fired and it still didn't cause any damage to him.

"What is with this?" Mason asked, hitting him with his bow, but getting thrown back, "None of our weapons are working."

"There must be some weakness to him," Kerri said, "We have to keep trying.

-

"Another minute, and we should be teleported back to where Jacob and Spencer are," Mr. Stevenson said.

"I hope we get there in time," Ms. Rodriguez said.

They were waiting, when they heard a growling nose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ms. Rodriguez asked, speaking in Spanish, which translates to, "What was that?"

"I don't know very much Spanish but I think you asked 'what was that?' correct?" Mr. Stevenson asked.

"Sí," she said.

"Okay, I thought so," Mr. Stevenson said, "I think it's a wild animal."

"An animal? Out here in the middle of space?" Ms. Rodriguez asked.

They were both starting to get scared as the animal's growl was louder. They held up their flashlights and to their surprise there was an animal off in the distance. It looked like a lion with wings. Both, Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez were scared. The lion with wings was moving closer to them.

"I wish we were back to the Power Chamber, right now," Mr. Stevenson said, under his breath.

Mr. Stevenson and Ms. Rodriguez vanished just as the flying lion was moving closer to them. In a blink of an eye, they were back in the Power Chamber. They couldn't believe what just happened and neither could Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma.

"You guys teleported us back in the nick of time," Ms. Rodriguez said.

"I didn't teleport you guys," Gadget said, "I was just about to."

"Anyways, I see you have the water," Prince Light said, "Jacob and Spencer must drink the water."

Mr. Stevenson went over to his son. Jacob barely could open his mouth, but he drank the water. Ms. Rodriguez helped her son drink the water as well. In a matter of seconds, the black veins on them vanished and their eyes were back to normal. They both slowly got up and gave their parent a hug.

"Thank you, dad," Jacob said, smiling.

"Gracias, mama," Spencer said (which I think everyone knows what it means).

They both saw on the screen the monster and knew they had to help their friends. They turned to each other and nodded their heads.

"Lighting Orb, Ranger Power!" Jacob and Spencer called out.

"Red!" Jacob shouted.

"Green!" Spencer called out.

They morphed and joined the others in the street.

JR101z was about to go after Adam, Justin, and Mack when Jacob and Spencer came down. They had their weapons in their hands.

"This can't be," JR101z said, "You guys are suppose to be dead."

"Think again, creep," Jacob said.

Spencer aimed his crossbow at the monster. The arrow started to glow as it fired. Even that didn't faze him. Jacob ran up to the monster and slashed the monster, but nothing happened.

"What's with my arrow and his sword?" Spencer asked.

"It's great to have you guys back," Callum said, "but none of our weapons are working on him."

-

Ms. Rodriguez was watching this from the screen. She was angry that her son's arrow didn't work.

"I wish they could find that creature's weakness," Ms. Rodriguez said, almost under her breath.

All of a sudden, her pocket was glowing. Dustin was the only one to notice it.

"Um, ma'am," Dustin said, "Your pocket is glowing."

She turned to him and then pulled out what she had in her pocket. It was one of those crystals. It was glowing those ten colors again and Prince Light was in amazement. He was about to ask her if he could see it, but it turned to a pile of dust, before she could hand it to him.

-

The rangers were ready to try again, with their weapons, when something strange happened. They started to receive a download; all of them. The download showed where the creature's weakness was. They saw if you blast its reflection, its protective armor will come off.

"So if we blast his reflection, his armor will come off," Adam reiterated what he just saw.

"So you guys got the download too?" Jacob asked, looking at Adam, Justin, and Mack.

They all nodded.

"I didn't know he had armor," Callum said.

A light bulb just came on in Deanna's mind, "Of course, he's going to have armor. He said he's a Lieutenant Colonel; he's going to have armor on him."

"You want to give it another try, Adam," Justin said, aiming at the monster's reflection, since he was next to a building with a lot of glass windows (how convenient, right).

"Let's do it buddy," Adam said, and both of them fired at JR101z's reflection.

All of a sudden, JR101z's stripes had covered him completely. His color was now red. He was mad that the rangers did that and told them they would pay.

Deanna flew up again in her jet pack and fired two more missals at him. They glowed purple as she fired at him, causing a huge explosion, sending him flying into a building. Kerri created a blue energy ball, from her bracelets, and threw it at JR101z. This caused serious damage for him.

"My turn," Spencer said, firing an arrow at the monster. It glowed green as it struck him.

Smoke was coming from JR101z as he tried getting up. He was taking too much damage.

"We almost got him," Jacob said.

"Let me have a whack at him," Callum said, raising up his twin axes. They started to glow yellow as he flung them at JR101z.

Mason ran up to him, while he was on the ground and hit him with his bow. Jacob, had him last, as he raised up his sword. It started glowing red, as Jacob flew up and struck JR101z. Jacob backed away, when he saw electricity coming out of the monster. The monster stood up one last time and fell to the ground, blowing up.

"We did it!" Deanna shouted, jumping for joy.

When the smoke appeared they saw a familiar face. It was Jeremy Righter. The rangers were all amazed and confused at the same time. They were about to go over to him, when he pulled out a mini Darkening Orb.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Doing what I said; destroying you," Jeremy said, "Darkening Orb, make me grow!"

Jeremy smashed the orb to the ground and a lot of smoke appeared. He transformed back into JR101z and started to grow. He was liking this a lot.

"How do you like me now rangers?" he asked, looking down to them.

"We need to cut you down to size, Jeremy," Jacob said, "We need Lightning Orb Zords now!"

The abandoned field opened up and their six Zords came out. Jacob went into his Red Dragon Zord and activated it. Mason went into his Orange Salamander Zord and activated it. Callum jumped into his Yellow Cheetah Zord and started it up, by putting his Yellow Orb where it needed to be. Spencer jumped into his Green Shark Zord. Kerri jumped into her Blue Dolphin Zord. Deanna went into her Purple Parrot Zord. All six activated them.

"Those pathetic Zords can't help you," JR101z said, "Once I destroy you, I'll get rid of everyone in this pathetic city and then the world."

Apparently, becoming a monster made Jeremy a little crazy, everyone thought. They knew that he didn't like anyone that wasn't Caucasian which was messed up in the first place, but wanting to get rid of everyone in the world was crazy.

"We won't let you do that, Jeremy," Jacob said, firing fire out of his Zord's mouth, at him.

"I am not Jeremy anymore," he said, "I am Lieutenant Colonel JR101z."

He raised out his hands and fired an electric shock to all six of the Zords. It gave the rangers a little stir.

"I got something for you," Spencer said, pushing the button to make his shark fin go flying at JR101z.

"Nice one, Spencer," Callum said, making his Yellow Cheetah Zord go really fast, knocking JR101z to the ground.

"Okay guys," Jacob said, "Let's bring them together."

They all placed their orbs in the tube and the Zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

"That doesn't scare me," JR101z said, getting up and charging at the Lightning Orb Megazord.

"We need the Lightning Sword!" Jacob shouted.

Just then, the tail of the Red Dragon Zord appeared and opened up to reveal the Lightning Sword.

"We're sorry, we have to do this to you," Jacob said, "but it's for your own good."

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised up the Lightning Sword. The sword, eyes on the Megazord, and the orb started to glow. Lightning started to appear around the sword. The sword made a full circle and the Lightning Orb Megazord sliced it in the middle, sending a burst of energy toward JR101z.

JR101z started to send off electricity just like before.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he said, before hitting the ground and blowing up.

The Power Rangers all went out of the Lightning Orb Megazord. The police were already there and put handcuffs on Jeremy Righter. Adam, Justin, and Mack were there as well, making sure everything went alright.

"Thank you, Power Rangers," a man, from a distance said, "These rangers are on call 24-7."

"You are going to be locked away for a very long time," one of the officers said to Jeremy.

"We'll see about that," Jeremy said. There was a weird, red light which covered him. He vanished and the light went into a computer, that was in one of the cops' car.

All the officers there couldn't believe it and wanted to know how he did that. The Power Rangers were stumped as well and told the officers that they would find him and bring him back. The officers thanked the rangers for their effort and the rangers all teleported back to the Power Chamber.

-

Ms. Rodriguez and everyone else was looking at the pile of dust, when the rangers all teleported back to the Power Chamber. They saw everyone looking down to the ground and wanted to know what was going on.

"Your mother, Spencer, took back with her, more than just the water," Prince Light said, "She took one of the crystals. It turned to dust after she made a wish for all of you to figure out the monster's weakness."

"That was your doing, mama?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Ms. Rodriguez said.

"Thank you very much Ms. Rodriguez," Mason said, "We really needed it."

"What I don't get, is why it turned to dust," Andrew said, looking at Prince Light, "I thought you said these crystals were indestructible."

"I did," Prince Light said, "I don't know why it did that, but we have more important things to worry about."

"Yes, like why Jeremy was a monster and willingly made himself grow," Jacob said.

"And where did he go, and how did he do it?" Adam asked, "Also what was up with him calling himself Lieutenant Colonel of the Cyber Force Army?"

"He must have joined forces with Cyber Fist," Prince Light said, "When my brother, had his army, he gave Cyber Fist the title of Colonel. It seems that Cyber Fist is making his own cybernetic army."

"Oh wow!" Callum said, throwing his hands up in the air, "Like I said, it's not like we have enough enemies as it is."

"We'll deal with Jeremy later," Prince Light said, "It appears to be, we have an old ranger to add to our team. And he has the Yellow Lightning Sphere."

Dustin walked over to Callum and handed him the Yellow Lightning Sphere. All of a sudden the Yellow Lightning Sphere showed a picture of Trent Mercer.

"I know him," Dustin said, "He's the White Dino Thunder Ranger. He lives in Reefside, California."

"Why would the Yellow Lightning Sphere be showing this guy?" Callum asked.

"Maybe the next Lightning Sphere is in Reefside," Jacob suggested.

"You guys can leave tomorrow," Andrew said, "I want to examine this spell book."

"Good," Prince Light said, "We have that settled."

"Oh my goodness!" Kerri shouted, looking at her watch, "It's going on 11. I'm going to be so dead."

"Me too," Deanna said.

"I'm sure our father will flip out too, if he's there," Callum said.

"Why don't I come with you girls," Ms. Rodriguez said, and explain to your parents that you were at my house, and even I lost track of time."

"Thank you very much," Deanna said.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Rodriguez," Kerri said.

Both, Kerri and Deanna went with the girls, as they teleported out of the Power Chamber.

"I can talk to your father," Mr. Stevenson said, "That's if he's there."

Mr. Stevenson teleported with Mason and Callum.

All who were left in the Power Chamber, besides Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma were Adam, Justin, Mack, Andrew, Dustin, Spencer, and Jacob.

"I think it will be good to have at least two of our family members know," Jacob said.

"I agree," Prince Light said, "but no more."

"Um, Prince Light," Justin said, "I told Mrs. Waterloo, the dean at Angel Grove University, that I'm a ranger."

"What for?" Prince Light asked.

"I was about to get fired," Justin said, "so I had to tell her."

"I guess that's alright as well," Prince Light said, feeling concerned about the whole thing, "We'll just keep an extra eye on her. I suggest everyone go home and get some rest."

"Before you go," Gadget said, "I have communicators for you, Dustin, and I have one for your father, Jacob, and one for your mother, Spencer."

"Thanks Gadget," Jacob said, receiving the communicator.

"Wow, a communicator," Dustin said, looking at it, "I didn't get one of these when I became a ranger. Thanks Gadget."

They all said good night to each other and teleported out of the Power Chamber. Prince Light still didn't feel right of having a non-family member know, but it really wasn't any of his concern since Justin was a Power Ranger from years ago.

-

Down underground, Dark Orb came forth in front of the mirror that Prince Dark was in.

"You called for me, Prince Dark?" Dark Orb asked.

"Yes," Prince Dark said, "It appears that my old friend, Cyber Fist, has made it to planet Earth."

"That's good," Dark Orb said, "We need all the help we can get."

"Yes," Prince Dark said, "especially with our last plan of getting the Lightning Orb."

"Don't worry, Prince Dark, I am coming up with a better plan," Dark Orb said.

"Good," Prince Dark said, "Keep me informed. When I get out of this mirror, the Earth shall be mine."

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dustin tells everyone what he heard from King Chaos and this makes Prince Light worried. Later, Adam, Mack, Justin, and Dustin go to Reefside to meet up with Trent. Andrew stays behind to examine Rita's spell book. The rangers then find out that Michael Northfield is going on The Harvey Garvey Show. What is Michael Northfield a.k.a. Dark Orb up to? And will the rangers spoil his plan? Find out in the next installment of the Power Rangers Lightning Orb.


	20. Chapter 20

Written cameo appearances of Tommy Oliver, Bulk, and Skull

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dustin tells everyone of a mysterious Queen Radiant and this makes Prince Light very concerned. Adam, Mack, Justin, and Dustin fly off to Reefside to visit Trent, in hopes of finding the Green Lightning Sphere. As for our heroes, they find out that Michael Northfield is set up to talk at The Harvey Garvey Show. What are his plans and will the rangers stop him? Find out next.*

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, DANGER PART ONE**

"And so there I was, standing in this dark room," Dustin said, getting everyone's attention, "I wished to see in the room, and magically it lite up. There in the corner, I read:

YELLOW LIGHTNING SPHERE

"I saw the device and picked it up. Soon a blast of white light surrounded me, and there I saw King Chaos. He told me about Twinetta, the Vortex World, his brother's wife..."

"His brother's wife?" Jacob asked.

"He never mentioned to us, about his brother's wife," Adam said.

"So King Orderly has a wife, huh?" Jacob asked (Adam told Jacob and the others about King Chaos' massage to him).

"Yeah her name was Queen Radiant," Dustin said.

"Okay, go on," Spencer said.

"Well Queen Radiant and King Orderly loved each other very much. They met at a Royal Summit meeting. She was his one true love, until one day she got very ill and was on her death bed. King Orderly wanted to save her so he froze her and shrunk her in a locket, where he wore around his neck. King Chaos said for years, him and his twin brother tried to find a cure for her illness. They had trouble doing that, because they didn't know what kind of illness she had; it was never heard of before. Just before, King Chaos and King Orderly were making progress, that's when the Red Fog rolled in and turned him evil."

"My father did find a cure for it," Prince Light said, "A few years before he was destroyed, he found out what the illness was and how to treat it. The illness was called The Mysterious Illness because the only way to cure it was for the person or creature that had this, to take possession of a human's body."

"So it's like The Vortex World, were monsters need a human host to survive?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah," Prince Light said, "and I think my uncle is trying to find the perfect host for his wife."

"Wait a minute," Dustin said, "I'm new at this but wouldn't that make The Vortex World, The Mysterious Illness?"

"Close," Prince Light said, "but not the same."

"So King Orderly is just using his nephew because he knows The Vortex World is just like The Mysterious Illness," Callum said.

"I believe you are right," Prince Light said.

"Then the whole thing isn't just about taking over the Earth," Jacob said, "but to get his wife back to rule by his side."

"Also King Chaos mentioned that Lord Zedd wants to try and get his powers back," Dustin said.

"We know," Jacob said, "Callum and Mason got Rita's spell book."

"I asked him what I can do to help," Dustin said, "Before we got cut off by something, he mentioned the Shogun Megazord."

"The Shogun Megazord?" everyone asked.

"Wait a minute guys," Adam said, "King Chaos said he knows past, present, and future rangers."

"Yeah, so," Jacob said.

"Maybe he knows about past, present, and future battles with the Power Rangers," Adam said, "He knew about Lord Zedd..."

"And he mentioned Lokar and the Dragonzord," Dustin said, interrupting.

"Maybe, not only is he showing us where these Lightning Spheres are, but leading us to other rangers," Adam said, "If you think about it, The Shogun Megazord has five Zords; the black frog, the blue wolf, the yellow bear, the red ape, and the white falcon."

"Black, blue, red, and yellow," Jacob said, pointing to Adam, Justin, Mack, and Dustin, when there appropriate colors got called out, "and Trent is white. You five will be piloting the Shogun Megazord!"

"That's if, Dennis O'Donnell gets his hands on Rita's spell book," Andrew said, "and I won't let that happen."

"Father, is the plane ready to go to Reefside?" Mack asked.

"Yes it is," Andrew said.

"Then we should go," Mack said.

It was the afternoon when they left. They had to wait for Justin to finish his office hours. Luckily, he was able to leave early since only two students came by asking him for advice. Mrs. Waterloo, just gave him a thumbs up, in the hallway, when he was leaving.

-

"Are we all packed?" Tommy asked, Bulk and Skull, as he shut the car down.

"Yes, sir," Bulk said, "We are ready to go."

"You know guys, we are all friends, so please don't call me sir," Tommy said, smiling.

"Yes, si- I mean Tommy," Skull said, "Thank you so much for letting us go on this trip with you."

"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Mercer," Tommy said, "He funded this trip."

"Hey, where is Mr. Mercer, anyway?" Bulk asked, looking around.

"My father is tied up at a PTA meeting at school," Trent said, walking toward them.

"Well again, when you see your father, tell him we said thanks," Tommy said, getting into the car.

"Have a safe trip, you guys," Trent said, watching Bulk and Skull fight over who's going to sit in the front with Tommy. Trent just laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe Dr. O's stories of Bulk and Skull were true, even to this day.

Trent saw Tommy, Bulk, and Skull drive off in the car. He waved a finally good bye. He could not figure out how Bulk got back to planet Earth from being on Mirinoi. Dr. O would tell all the stories that Bulk told him about his trip. After defeating Mesogog, nothing real exciting ever happens. He just finished up college and didn't know what to do with his life. To bad his Dino Gem burned out after fighting Mesogog or he would help out the police in catching robbers and such.

He was about to go inside to do some more drawing when he saw a familiar face walking toward him. It was Dustin and three other people. He couldn't believe he would actually see Dustin again. Trent went up to him and welcomed him.

"Hey Dustin," Trent said, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," looking at Trent and then to his friends, "These are my friends Adam, Justin, and Mack."

"No way!" Trent said, looking at Adam, "Thee Adam Park?"

"You know me?" Adam asked.

"Well Dr. O has told me all about you," he said, "As well as you Justin."

"Dr. O?" Adam asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Trent apologized, "You call him Tommy. In fact, you just missed him. He's on his way across the country with Bulk and Skull."

"Bulk and Skull?" Adam asked, "I haven't seen those two in years."

"Trent, we have something to ask you," Dustin said, "Have you come across the Green Lightning Sphere?"

"What's a Green Lightning Sphere?" Trent asked, looking very confused.

"Um, may we come in," Adam said, "We have a lot to fill you in on."

-

Jacob was helping his dad bring boxes of fruit into the back of the Juice Bar. Jacob brought in the last box when Spencer came running in, out of breath.

"Turn on the TV, Jacob," Spencer said.

Jacob turned on the TV and couldn't believe what he saw. Laura Colbert was reporting and had a picture of Michael Northfield next to her.

"Local teen, Michael Northfield, was a host for a monster called Rat Face," she started, "Luckily, the Power Rangers came to his rescue and freed him from the nightmare. Now, Michael, is going to share his story on The Harvey Garvey Show, which is tonight on this channel. Michael said he has a surprise to show everyone..."

She didn't even finish as Jacob turned off the channel. He couldn't believe it. Mr. Stevenson, who heard it as well couldn't believe it either.

"I wonder what the surprise is going to be," Spencer said, finally catching his breath.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Jacob said, "We need to crash the show and tell the viewers what is really going on. Spencer, let's go find the girls."

They both rushed out of the Juice Bar and went to the library where they saw Kerri and Deanna. It seemed they heard the news to, because they were talking about crashing The Harvey Garvey Show as well.

"So you heard about this too?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Kerri said, "It's all over the place. People are talking about it."

"Well, we know what we need to do," Jacob said, "We need to go and crash that show. Now, where is Callum and Mason?"

"I think they had to grab something from home," Kerri said, "We should get in contact with them."

"Right!" Jacob said.

-

"Dad, we're going out with our friends," Mason said, to his father, sitting in the library. Callum was standing next to his brother.

"Okay, have fun Rangers," their father said, not glancing at them.

"Tha- What did you just call us?" Mason asked.

"I called you Rangers," Dennis said, looking up at them, "Is that not what you are?"

Callum and Mason just sighed as they knew they were in trouble.

"Now, D. Dez Drol asked me to use force to get the spell book back," Dennis said, walking toward his sons, "but I said that you two would gladly give me the spell book since I'm your father."

"You know that we can't do that dad," Mason said, both boys stepping away.

"Yeah dad, you don't know what you are doing," Callum said, "D. Dez Drol is really Lord Zedd and once he has his true form and power, he'll be hard to defeat."

"I want the rangers defeated," Dennis said, "If he really is Lord Zedd and he defeats the Power Rangers then there will be nothing to stop me from bringing forth the power of Lokar and the Dragonzord. Of course, I won't let him destroy my own sons. Join me and with the power of the spell book, we'll be unstoppable."

"Have you lost it dad?" Callum asked.

"We will never join the side of evil," Mason said.

"Very well then," Dennis said, "Men, grab them."

Two big men, working for Dennis, came up form behind and grabbed a hold of Mason and Callum. They couldn't move and weren't thinking to use their powers. Anyway, they would never want to hurt their own father.

"You leave me no chose," Dennis said, walking up to his sons, "I'll just take your powers."

He went to reach for the two orbs around his sons' necks, but received a shock sending him flying backwards. The men got a shock as well, loosening their grips on the boys. The boys got a way and teleported out of there before the two men could grab them again. They went to the Power Chamber.

"Mason, Callum, what's wrong?" Prince Light asked.

"Our father knows about us," Mason said, "He asked us to get the spell book back and join him and when we refused he had two of his men go after us."

"How horrible," Prisma said.

"How could a father do this?" Callum asked.

"I don't know," Prince Light said.

Just then the other four rangers teleported in. They were just about to communicate with Mason and Callum when they saw them. The two brothers didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong guys?" Jacob asked.

"Our father knows that we are Power Rangers," Mason said.

"How did he know?" Jacob wondered.

"Don't know," Mason said, "Maybe it was because of our accents."

Mason paused and then shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I am so stupid," Mason said, beating himself up, "When we were fighting the human Lord Zedd, I turned to Callum and told him to go after dad."

"You're not stupid," Jacob said, "You would have had to tell him anyway. We'll try and make things right. Right now we have more important issues. Michael Northfield is going on The Harvey Garvey Show and we need to stop him."

"We know," Callum said, rolling his eyes, "We saw it on the news. We were just about to meet you guys when the father thing happened."

They were about to teleport to the studio when the alarm went off. There was a monster at the opposite side of the studio. They couldn't believe who they saw, but it was Weather Mane back again. He was freezing people with individual snow storms. They knew that Prince Dark had sent him back as a distraction.

"He's going to freeze everyone, if we don't stop him," Jacob said.

"What about the show?" Deanna asked, "We have to tell people the truth."

"Hopefully, we can finish off this creep before the show ends," Jacob said, "Let's do it guys!"

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" they all shouted.

"Red!" Jacob yelled.

"Orange!" Mason called out.

"Yellow!" Callum shouted.

"Green!" Spencer called out.

"Blue!" Kerri shouted.

"Purple!" Deanna yelled.

Their orbs started glowing and they fell to the ground producing their respected color in a ray of light. When the light had faded the teens were morphed. They teleported to where Weather Mane was. He had frozen a few people all ready.

"Weapons," they all shouted. Their orbs started to glow and they received their weapons.

"If I just hover my twin axes over the ice," Callum said, "I can melt it, since my axes produce heat."

"Okay, you do that while we take care of this monster," Jacob said.

"Oh Power Rangers," Weather Mane said, "so nice to see you again. Too bad, it will be your last. Darkening Birds attack!"

Soon, a whole pack of Darkening Birds came out of no where and started fighting the Power Rangers. Spencer fired one of his arrows at a few of the Darkening Birds, making them fall to the ground. Jacob used his sword and slashed some. Callum was melting the ice, as well as knocking out some Darkening Birds, going after him.

"I think that's unfair, you have weapons," Weather Mane said, "Dark Weather!"

Suddenly, all the Power Rangers' weapons got frozen. They were all icicles. Spencer couldn't fire an arrow and Deanna couldn't launch any missals. Luckily, Callum unfroze the last person, before his weapon got frozen. Kerri tried to produce an energy ball, but couldn't.

"Oh man!" Jacob said, "He froze our weapons."

"What will we do now?" Deanna asked, knocking one Darkening Bird down with her fist.

"Use our other weapons," Jacob said, holding out them, "Our fists."

They all started fighting the Darkening Birds. Mason and Callum both flew up and kicked two Darkening Birds, sending them flying into other Darkening Birds. Spencer was being chased by four of them. They were behind him, when he stepped on a tree and flipped over them, causing them to smash into the tree.

"Bird brains," Spencer said, laughing.

Jacob saw Weather Mane going after a little girl. She was screaming. Jacob flew up and knocked Weather Mane to the ground. The little girl ran to safety. As for Jacob, he started punching Weather Mane. He stood up Weather Mane and flung him to a tree, knocking him out cold. Deanna and Kerri took care of the last of the Darkening Birds by doing a double kick, sending the rest of them flying. The Darkening Birds all dropped to the ground exploding. When the dust had cleared, a whole group of college students were there.

"You are safe now," Callum said, "Go back to your homes."

"Thank you, Power Rangers," one guy said, and they all left.

Just as they were going to finish Weather Mane off, a mini Darkening Orb appeared and dropped where Weather Mane was out cold. It exploded, causing Weather Mane to grow.

"We need the Lightning Orb Zords, now!" Jacob said.

The abandon field opened up and the six Zords came out. The rangers all went into their Zords. They all placed their orbs in the tube and the Zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

"I wonder if your Megazord can withstand the cold," Weather Mane said, "Dark Weather."

All of a sudden it began to snow. It snowed hard and started to drop in temperature. The Megazord started to get frozen. The rangers were having a difficult time trying to move it.

"You have to be kidding me," Jacob said, "The controls are stuck, we can't move the Megazord."

-

At the studio, they were just about to go on air. Michael Northfield was in his dressing room and had transformed back into Dark Orb. Morlac, Twista, and Unisus was there as well. They were talking about their plan in getting the Lightning Orb.

"This has to work," Twista said.

"Yes, Prince Dark is counting on us to get the Lightning Orb," Morlac said.

"We will; just you watch," Dark Orb said.

There was a knock on the door and Morlac, Twista, and Unisus vanished. As for Dark Orb, he went back to Michael Northfield.

"You're on in five," the man said, behind the door.

"Okay, thanks," Michael said, with a devilish grin.

-

"Maybe, if we call forth the Lightning Sword," Spencer suggested, "it will unfreeze us."

"Alright," Jacob said, "I call forth the Lightning Sword."

All of a sudden, the Red Dragon Zord's tail came and opened up to reveal the Lightning Sword. The sword started to glow and covered the Megazord in a glow as well. When the glow had faded, the ice on the Megazord had melted.

"You should still be frozen," Weather Mane said, afraid now.

"Think again," Jacob said, "You're finished!"

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised up the Lightning Sword with two hands. The eyes on the Megazord, the sword, and the orb on the chest started glowing. Lightning came out of the sword as it made a circle in mid air. When the Megazord had made a full circle, it sliced down the middle, sending a huge burst of energy to Weather Mane. The burst caused Weather Mane to fall to the ground and explode. Same as before, with all the monsters, an eerie fog went up to the sky and disappeared.

The rangers all went down. When the smoke had cleared and the snow stopped, they saw the same college student that was a host for Weather Mane before. They couldn't believe it, how they would use the same guy.

"Oh thank you Power Rangers for saving my life again," the college student said, "I am never going to look at another mirror as long as I live."

The college student left. The Power Rangers looked around and all was calm and peaceful again, so they teleported to the studio.

-

At the studio, they had just started The Harvey Garvey Show and Michael Northfield was explaining to Harvey what it was like in Rat Face. He said how horrible it was, but thanks to the Power Rangers he's safe. Michael told Harvey and the audience that he found the other three original people that went missing, with him, a year ago, and told everyone he brought them to the show. The audience were just stunned as Fred Kelman, Sara Goodwin, and Wes Grover walked on stage.

This was when the Power Rangers teleported off stage. The producer wanted to know what was going on and why they were there. Jacob was about to tell him when he saw the three. He also saw their monsters inside. For Fred Kelman, he had Morlac in him. Sara Goodwin had Unisus. Wes Grover had Twista. All this time, the missing people were right in front of them.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," the producer said.

"Sorry, but we have to crash the show," Jacob said, "Those four people you have next to Harvey are really monsters. They took over the hosts of those people. It's true. I have the ability to see if people are hosts for monsters, by seeing their monsters inside of them."

"We have to warn everyone," the producer said, "Go to it, Power Rangers."

The Power Rangers walked up in front of the cameras, interrupting Michael's thought. Harvey wanted to know what was going on.

"Sorry Harvey," Jacob apologized, "but these four people aren't who they say they are. All four of them are hosts for four monsters; Dark Orb, Morlac, Twista, and Unisus."

"It's true," Spencer said.

The audience started to panic and scream as they tried to race out the exit. Harvey started to run away, when Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara stood up.

"We knew you would come," Fred said.

"We planned this whole thing," Michael said.

The four of them raised their hands to the sky. Darkness fell over the studio and all the people from the studio vanished. The Power Rangers saw that they were the only ones there including Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara.

"What have you done with everyone?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, they are safe for now," Michael said, smiling, "In order to bring them back safely, you need to give us the Lightning Orb. You'll have an hour to decide. If you don't give us the Lightning Orb, we will destroy them all."

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes are given an ultimatum; give the Lightning Orb to Prince Dark or never see the people at the studio ever again. What decision will the Power Rangers make? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	21. Chapter 21

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Adam, Justin, Mack, and Dustin, met up with Trent and asked him if he knew of the Green Lightning Sphere. As for our heroes, Callum and Mason ran into trouble when their father confronted them on being Power Rangers and asked for Rita's spell book. The rangers found out that Michael Northfield a.k.a. Dark Orb was appearing on The Harvey Garvey Show and had a big surprise. When the rangers got their Michael and the other three missing people made everyone in the studio disappear. Michael gave them a choice, hand over the Lightning Orb or never see these people again. What will the rangers choose? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, DANGER PART TWO**

"Time is wasting rangers," Michael said, laughing, "We will be back in one hour to hear your decision; save the humans or have them destroyed."

Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara all laughed as they disappeared from the rangers sight.

"What are we going to do?" Deanna asked.

"We need to go back to the Power Chamber," Jacob instructed, "maybe Prince Light will know what to do."

All six rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. They de-morphed. Gadget was all ready on the computers trying to locate the people from the studio. Prince Light was thinking of what to do.

"Prince Light, what do we do?" Jacob asked, "We can't let those monsters destroy those people."

"But we can't let them get the Lightning Orb either," Spencer said, adding on to what Jacob said.

"Gadget is busy trying to locate those people," Prince Light said, "If we have a fix on where they are, maybe we can save them without giving up the Lightning Orb."

"I hope we can locate those people," Jacob said, sighing.

"If anyone can, it's Gadget," Spencer said, reassuring Jacob.

-

"So the Power Rangers need my help?" Trent asked, making sure what he heard right.

"Yes," Adam said, "If Lord Zedd returns, King Chaos said, us five need to help the rangers and pilot the Shogun Megazord."

"But how?" Trent asked, "I lost my powers."

"So did I," Dustin said, "but I'm going to help in whatever I can do. 'Once a ranger, always a ranger',"

"All right, count me in," Trent said, "Now where do we begin looking for this Green Lightning Sphere?"

"Well, the Yellow Lightning Sphere gave us a picture of you," Dustin said, "and that was it."

The others just nodded their heads and shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to do. Just then Trent started to glow. It was weird, because none of them were expecting this. When the glowing had stopped, Trent was holding in his hands a thin stone, but wide. It had a green disk on it.

"No way," Mack said.

"Unbelievable," Adam said, smiling.

"Seems like I have been carrying this inside of me for a while," Trent said, amazed.

Adam, Mack, Justin, and Dustin, went around Trent and all touched the green disk. A bright light came forth and all five of them disappeared. When the light had faded, they found themselves at the bottom of a mountain. They were confused as to what to do, but then Adam saw a few feet away a sign reading:  
**  
****CLIMB UP**

Adam told everyone what the sign said, and all five of them started to climb up the mountain. At first there was a path for the five to take. The scenery was beautiful. The rangers were eager to hear what King Chaos had to say and they wanted to find the Green Lightning Sphere. It seemed for Adam and Justin, it was their quest in getting all six Lightning Spheres. They thought the extra power would be good with all the evil creatures the Power Rangers had to face. Mack loved it for the adventure. Dustin was new at this but liked how he was able to talk to King Chaos. Trent was just thrilled to be doing something, dealing with rangers.

"Wow!" Dustin said, looking down, after walking for a while, "We're high up!"

"Yeah," Justin said, looking down for a second.

They walked for a while and finally the path ended. They all looked up and saw a few feet up, there was an opening. They figured they had to go in that opening, so all five of them started to climb. They were almost to where the Green Lightning Sphere was, they hoped.

-

"Have you located them yet, Gadget?" Jacob asked, impatiently.

"I'm trying rangers," he said, getting frustrated. It wasn't before long that he got a fix on them, "Eureka! I found them!"

"Where?" Spencer asked, with everyone gathering around Gadget.

"I have located everyone in an underground base, that Prince Dark has," Gadget said.

They saw on the screen all the people trapped their, locked in a cell. They saw how terrified they were. Next to them, was another cell, and Jacob's eyes opened wide as he saw his brother, Dillon was in it. He wanted to see his brother again. He missed him dearly.

"We need to rescue those people and my brother," Jacob said.

"If there is time," Prince Light said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean if there is time?" Jacob asked.

"You see, you cannot teleport down there," Prince Light said, "Only the Lightning Orb can open up a portal to send you down there, but it can only be open for fifteen minutes. After that it closes."

"Alright let's do this," Jacob said.

"It could be a trap," Spencer said, "Look how easy it was to find the place."

"You may be right, Spencer," Prince Light said, "So we open the portal, outside, in Angel Grove park."

"What do you mean we?" Jacob asked.

"I'm coming with you," Prince Light said.

"But what if it is a trap and one of Prince Dark's goons come through the portal?" Deanna, concernedly, asked, "You'll be vulnerable to an attack."

"I appreciate the concern," Prince light said, "but I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

The rangers all teleported to the park and Prince Light joined them. Jacob and the others still didn't think it was a good idea for Prince Light to come along. They thought what would happen if a monster attacked Prince Light. Who would lead them? Sure Gadget is smart and intelligent, but not a leader. Prisma is not a leader anyway. They didn't know what to categorize her as, even after all this time.

"Are you ready rangers?" Prince Light asked.

"Yes," they all said, and got into morphing positions, "Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!"

"**Red**!" Jacob called out.

"**Orange**!" Mason shouted.

"**Yellow**!" Callum yelled.

"**Green**!" Spencer, proudly called out.

"**Blue**!" Kerri shouted.

"**Purple**!" Deanna yelled.

Prince Light held up the Lightning Orb and opened a portal. He, again, told the rangers they only have fifteen minutes to free everyone. Deanna was the first to enter the portal. Kerri and Spencer went in second. Mason and Callum went in next after them. Jacob was the last to enter, looking back at Prince Light.

The rangers were in a dark place. All around them they saw cells and candles.

"Those cells are probably where they keep the humans, until they are ready to use them as hosts," Deanna said.

"Okay, guys, we just have fifteen minutes to find these people," Jacob reminded them.

They started walking, noticing, now mirrors. It wasn't before long they came to an opening. The rangers all walked to it and there they saw a huge room. Cells were all around, but the weird thing was, they were empty. The rangers noticed a huge mirror in the center and figured that's where Prince Dark talks to his followers. They were about to go up to it, when they heard noise from the distance. It was the people from the studio. There was a key in the cell door, but the people in the cell couldn't reach it (very thick doors). Jacob glanced over to the cell next to the people from the studio but couldn't see his brother in the cell.

"This is way too easy," Callum said.

Jacob was about to turn the key when a flock of Darkening Birds came and started fighting the rangers.

"I knew this was too easy," Callum said, getting thrown to a wall by two Darkening Birds.

The rangers started fighting the Darkening Birds. Jacob and Spencer tagged team and did a double kick on one of the Darkening Birds, blocking the cell. Jacob quickly unlocked the cell as Spencer had his friend's back in keeping the Darkening Birds away. Kerri swung kicked on a Darkening Bird toward three others, knocking them to the ground. She then, saw the people trapped coming out and so her and Deanna led everyone to the portal, leading them out where Prince Light was.

The Darkening Birds disappeared and all the rangers thought it was strange for the Darkening Birds to just leave like that. All of a sudden, the center mirror started to glow and Prince Dark showed himself, for the first time, to the rangers.

"Power Rangers," Prince Dark said, "if you wanted to drop by, all you had to do was ask."

"Give me my brother, bird brain," Jacob commanded.

"How dare you give me an order," Prince Dark yelled, "I am royal blood."

"I don't care if you are king," Jacob said, "Give me my brother."

Prince Dark just laughed. He showed a cell up high and it showed Dillon in an isolated cell. Jacob looked up and saw how Dillon was reaching out for his brother.

"Don't worry bro," Jacob said, "I'll get you out!"

He started climbing the walls. Prince Dark raised his hand and through the mirror, out popped a dark energy which made Jacob fall to the ground. Prince Dark started to laugh again. This made Jacob angry, and he went up to Prince Dark's mirror. He was going to smash it, when he received a painful shock, which landed him next to his fellow rangers. He was out cold.

"Anyone else dare to shatter my mirror?" Prince Dark asked, in a mocking voice.

"Guys, the portal is about to close," Spencer said, looking back, and seeing the portal close.

"Oh yes, rangers, get out of here before the portal closes," Prince Dark said, mockingly, again, "My brother needs your help. You see, as you were foolishly getting those pathetic humans out, my best warriors went through the portal to do battle with Prince Light. So hurry along now, or unless you want to suffer the same fate as Dillon. I'm sure there is room for all of you in that cell he's in."

"You won't get a way with this," Spencer said, having Mason help him carry Jacob out, "We will get Dillon back."

"Sure you will," Prince Dark said, vanishing.

The rangers went through the portal just before it closed, and sure enough, Dark Orb, Twista, Morlac, and Unisus were fighting. They saw Dark Orb in his true form and got a download.

**Dark Orb** is the highest in command and very loyal to Prince Dark. He is a cat-like rat creature; a mix of both. He is very power and dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Dark Electricity_: Dark Orb can use this to knock his opponents out cold and/or serious hurt them.  
- _Telekinesis_: Dark Orb can move objects with his mind.  
- _Vortex Power_: Dark Orb has the ability to cover a monster with the power of the Vortex World, making them almost impossible to defeat. He can only use this three times and he used it twice already.  
- _Death Ray_: If Dark Orb knows he is losing, he can use this, which will destroy his opponent along with him, but Dark Orb will not go to the Vortex World, so it will be the end for him, but the end for someone else. Of course, it can only be used once.

"You have to be kidding me," Spencer said, coming back from the download, "This dude is dangerous."

"Well, at least we know what his powers are, so we can be ready for them," Kerri said.

The monster were fighting what appeared to be a warrior. They thought Prince Dark told them that they were fighting his brother. The warrior didn't look like Prince Light. It looked like a miniaturize Cyclopsis, but with two eyes and wings on the back. It was made out of crystals.

"Is that Prince Light?" Deanna asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said, trying to wake up Jacob, "but he sure can fight good.

The warrior was taking on all four of them and doing a great job in fighting them all. Spencer saw this and asked the girls if they would stay and try and wake up Jacob as he helps this warrior. Mason and Callum join in and they each had their own monster to fight.

-

"We made it!" Justin said, as he reached the top, where the opening was.

"Yes, we did," Adam said, feeling proud of himself.

They all looked at the view and it was beautiful. They couldn't believe they were on top of a mountain, looking at some beautiful place. They were taking it all in when they heard a voice from inside the opening.

"Please enter, rangers," the voice said.

All five of them turned, and entered into the opening. It was dark inside, but before anyone could say anything ten candles lite up. Each of the producing a different color; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and black. Adam looked at the colors and tried to figure out what the ten candles meant. He saw the six colors for the Lightning Orb Power Rangers, but then four new colors. Was it true, he thought? Are there ten rangers all together? Did Jacob, actually see the future about four new rangers? Mack was thinking differently. He was paying attention to the red, yellow, blue, white, and black candles. He was thinking that ten old rangers were going to come together and fight monsters. That would be so cool, he thought. Only one thing was bugging him; the orange candle. He didn't know any past Power Ranger, to his knowledge, that wore an orange suit, except for Mason, but he's not a previous ranger.

Justin, Dustin, and Trent didn't pay attention to the candles. They were more interested in finding the Green Lightning Sphere, so they could hear a message from King Chaos. They were searching everywhere for it. Justin saw a sign that read:

GREEN LIGHTNING SPHERE

He knew the sphere was close by. Dustin noticed a table near by, but nothing was on it. Did someone already come in and take it, he thought. How could they? Trent had that disk in him the whole time. He was about to lose hope, when Trent yelled out that he saw something glowing green. All four of them looked at where Trent was pointing and they saw glowing too. It was coming from a pile of rocks. All of them went over and started lifting the rocks.

-

"Earthquake!" Morlac shouted, pounding his fist to the ground, causing the Earth to shake.

"Dark Horn!" Unisus cried, sending a lightning bolt out of her horn, knocking the rangers to the ground.

"We want that Lightning Orb," Dark Orb shouted, "Dark Electricity!"

A bolt of dark lightning came out of Dark Orb's hand and hit the warrior. It looked like the bolt didn't affect him, but it did; the warrior didn't show it. Also it did make the warrior mad. The warrior started going towards the four creatures.

"You will never get the Lightning Orb," he said, and he raised up the Lightning Orb, "Lightning Orb Fire Bird!"

Soon a bright light came around the warrior and he started to glow. The Lightning Orb gave off a burst of energy and when the bright lights had faded, the rangers saw a giant white fire bird. It pretty much looked like a white Phoenix. Dark Orb and Morlac, quickly vanished, as Unisus and Twista were frozen in fear. The white fire bird rose up to the sky and then with a huge whoosh can crashing to the ground, on top of Unisus and Twista.

"We'll be back," they said, before hitting the ground and exploding.

Out of the smoke, they saw three figures move. The first to come out of the smoke was Prince Light. They knew it was him when he called forth the fire bird. Their celebration turned dismal when they saw him fall to the ground, and was it great deal of pain. They all rushed over, but the two other figures helped him up. It was Sara Goodwin and Wes Grover. The three boys went over and helped Sara and Wes.

"Prince Light, are you okay?" Spencer asked, holding him up.

"I'll be fine," Prince Light said, "Please take care of Sara and Wes."

Prince Light, then teleported to the Power Chamber. Jacob finally woke up and saw Sara and Wes. Everyone went over to Jacob and helped him up.

"Thank you Power Rangers for saving us," Wes said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "being a host for Unisus was not fun."

"You mean, you saw everything that was going on?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it was like a dream which we had no control over," Wes said.

"And I know who you really are," Sara said, "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Same here," Wes said, smiling.

-

Trent moved the last rock and held up the Green Lightning Sphere. The device started to glow and standing before them was King Chaos. He had shining green eyes.

"Welcome Power Rangers from the past," King Chaos greeted, "As you have already found out that Trent held the power to get to this place. Trent, as the others have told you, I was once king of Twinetta. It was a beautiful and peaceful world. Now all that's left of my home is the Crystal Springs."

"King Chaos," Adam said, "Why did you make us climb a mountain?"

"I wanted to see if you were willing to help the Lightning Orb Power Rangers and it seems that you are," King Chaos said, smiling, "Trent, you are the newest added to this team and you never even met the Lightning Orb Power Rangers. I know you wanted an adventure from your ordinary life, but deep down you wanted to help fellow rangers."

"Yes, your majesty," Trent said, bowing.

"I thank you for that," King Chaos said, "but you don't need to bow or call me majesty. I am gone from his life and won't be returning any time soon."

"Is it true that Lord Zedd is going to get his true form back and his powers?" Justin asked.

"All I can say is use the Shogun Megazord," King Chaos said, "if he does return. The Shogun Megazord is at your disposal at anytime. When the time comes, Adam, you will be piloting the Black Frog Shogun Zord, once again. Justin, you will be piloting the Blue Wolf Shogun Zord. Mack, you will be piloting the Red Ape Shogun Zord. Dustin, you will be piloting the Yellow Bear Shogun Zord. Last, but not least, Trent, you will be piloting the White Falcon Shogun Zord."

"What about our powers?" Trent asked, looking at King Chaos and then to Dustin.

Without saying a word, King Chaos raised his hands and the ten candles shined lights on Dustin and Trent. When the lights had faded, Trent got his Dino Gem back and Dustin got his Wind Morpher. They were very happy and excited and all they could say was thanks.

"What about Ninjor?" Adam asked, "Won't he be upset that we are using the Shogun Zords?"

"He has been given all the information and you don't need to disturb him," King Chaos said.

"Alright, we can help out the Lightning Orb Megazord, by fighting monsters," Adam said, smiling.

"No Adam," King Chaos said, "The Shogun Megazord would easily get destroyed if you bring it against one of my son's monsters. It has the right power to defeat Lord Zedd."

"Oh okay," Adam said.

There was a short pause, like King Chaos was thinking of what to say next. He then spoke.

"I must tell you that Prince Dark, not only had a wife, but he had two kids," he said, surprising everyone.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Before Queen Radiant got ill and my brother turned evil, it was a beautiful, crisp night. Queen Radiant gave birth to two boys. Always in Twinetta you are blessed with twins, but something unusual happened. The two boys weren't twins. They were born at the same time, but didn't look anything like each other. The strangest part about the whole thing was they didn't look like a Darkening Bird or a Lightning Bird; they looked human-like."

"What did King Orderly and Queen Radiant do?" Justin asked.

"They loved and cared for them, as they would have done if they were twins," King Chaos said, "There father and mother loved them very much. But soon everyone was started to talk about how King Orderly's boys weren't twins. This brought attention to the Council..."

"Wait a minute," Adam stopped him, "What is the Council?"

"The Council is a group of creatures formed just in case, there was trouble stirring between the Twinettians and the royal family," King Chaos said.

"What happened?" Mack asked.

"The Council voted that the two boys would have to be sent away from Twinetta," King Chaos said.

"How cruel is that?" Dustin asked, "You say you were peaceful people, and now you guys do this?"

"It wasn't up to me," King Chaos said, defending himself, "It was the Council. King Orderly didn't know what to do, so I stepped in and told them the planet, Earth, was the safest place for them. King Orderly and myself built a portal for me to take the boys. When we had opened up the portal, not only did I take the boys but I took the satellite disks as well, knowing what was going to happen in the future.

'I entered the portal with the boys and it was the year 1997 in Angel Grove. It was where the Power Rangers defeated King Mondo and where, you, Justin, became a Power Ranger. I left the boys at the footstep of a church. I couldn't disguise myself as a human, so I hid in the bushes and two nuns got them and that was the last I saw of my two nephews. I then hid the satellites in different locations and went back through the portal."

"So these brothers are here on Earth?" Mack asked, "Who are they?"

"That is for another message," King Chaos said, "This is the end of the message."

He disappeared from their sites and everyone was just shocked that something like this happened and no one knew about it. I mean, if they looked human, no one was going to question too much of where they came from. They figured the nuns just thought it was a mother trying to get rid of her kids. They had to go back and tell the others of this shocking news and hope they can find the Blue Lightning Sphere, since there were no clues for them. Also, they wanted to find these brothers.

-

Sara and Wes were talking when Dark Orb and Morlac returned.

"We'll be taking Wes and Sara," Dark Orb said, and before any of them got ready to fight, Dark Orb and Morlac took Wes and Sara. They were gone again. The rangers could not believe Prince Light freed Wes Grover and Sara Goodwin from being hosts and now, within minutes, they were taken away again.

"I'm sorry Jacob," Kerri said.

"It's not your fault," Jacob said, "Those creeps came out of no where and left in a matter of seconds."

"That to," Kerri said, "I was talking about your brother. We didn't have time to get him."

"We'll get him one day," Jacob said, "including Wes, Sara, Fred, and Michael."

(to be continued...)

*I am not going to tell you what's on the next installment. I am going to do something different. I am going to show you the titles of the next installments. I hope this will help you understand what is coming up next.

**THE ALIEN WHO CAME FROM THE SKY**

THE QUEST

LORD ZEDD'S RETURN

A NIGHTMARE IN ANGEL GROVE


	22. Chapter 22

On this installment of Lightning Orb Power Rangers, Prince Dark grows impatient of not having the Lightning Orb and take away some powers from Dark Orb and Morlac. The rangers get a visitor from another planet; a planet that one Ranger is familiar with. Is this alien friend or foe? Find out now, on Power Rangers Lightning Orb.  
**  
THE ALIEN WHO CAME FROM THE SKY**

In the underground, Dark Orb had a hold of Wes Grover and Morlac had a hold of Sara Goodwin. The two teens were struggling to break free, but the grips of the two monsters were too strong. They moved every possible way but could not break loose. Dark Orb threw Wes into one cell and Morlac threw Sara into another, right next to Wes'.

"Let us go, you over grown feline," Wes demanded, having his cell door slammed in front of him.

"Ha, over grown feline," Dark Orb mocked, "Did you make that up all by yourselves. You aren't going anywhere."

"Dark Orb! Morlac!" Prince Dark yelled.

They gave Wes and Sara a smirk and went to see Prince Dark.

Dark Orb and Morlac reached the mirror where Prince Dark was. He was not happy at all.

"Your plan failed," Prince Dark said, "You didn't get the Lightning Orb and on top of that, two of our best fighters got sent to the Vortex World."

"But we got the humans back, your majesty," Morlac said, bowing, "When Twista and Unisus are charge..."

"We don't have time to wait!" Prince Dark shouted, "I want the Lightning Orb NOW!"

"Sorry, your majesty," Dark Orb bowed.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Prince Dark shouted, "Dark Orb, you are one of my best fighters and you couldn't even manage to do this simple task of getting the Lightning Orb. I hereby strip you of your Dark Electricity and Vortex Power."

Prince Dark pointed to Dark Orb and a darkness came out of his finger and covered Dark Orb. He received a jolt and fell to the ground. The two powers left Dark Orb and went into Prince Dark through the mirror. Morlac was shocked that Prince Dark would do something like this and was afraid that he was next.

"You're next Morlac," Prince Dark said, looking over to Morlac.

Prince Dark did the same thing, he pointed at Morlac. A darkness came out of his finger and surrounded Morlac. Morlac received a jolt and fell to the ground as well. His Dark Wind power left him and since Prince Dark had the power, the power turned into a new power for Prince Dark, Dark Telepathy.

Dark Orb got up from the jolt, looking to the sky, "Prince Light, you are going to pay dearly for this."

-

The Power Rangers were at the Power Chamber doing many things. Prisma, Deanna and Kerri were tending to Prince Light's wounds. Gadget and Jacob were trying to find another way in to Prince Dark's underground base. Mason and Callum was tapping into their father's security cameras at the house to see if they could find out anything of their father's plans on getting Rita's spell book; but nothing.

Just then, the six teens got a huge download:

**Prince Dark** is an evil bird creature; twin to Prince Light. He is very powerful and very dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Dark Wind_: When he flaps his winds a surge of dark energy comes roaring in like the wind and blasts his opponents to the ground.  
- _Dark Telepathy_: Prince Dark can send thoughts to anyone either to communicate with them or break them down emotionally.  
- _Sharp Eye_: His eyes are very powerful. He can shoot laser beams out of them and knock an opponent down.  
- _Dark Electricity_: He can use this to knock his opponents out cold and/or serious hurt them.  
- _El'lusion_: He can produce many illusions such as multiplying himself to any amount and to produce himself as a hologram where no one can attack him, but he can attack them. With this, there is a good side; he can't use it for very long, since it's only an illusion.  
- _Vortex Power_: Prince Dark can cover a monster with the power of the Vortex World to make them almost impossible to defeat.  
- _Darkening Orb Power_: Since Prince Dark has the Darkening Orb he has it's dark powers. With it, he can make his creatures/followers grow or use it to give them an increase power boost.  
- _Darkening Orb Fire Bird_: Prince Dark can use the Darkening Orb to transform himself into a huge bird made up of black flames or create a huge bird with black flames, but that takes up a lot of energy from the Darkening Orb.

**Morlac, the Verewolf** is a very powerful beast; half werewolf and half vampire, meaning he can fly. He is a very loyal subject to Prince Dark and he is the third in command. His powers include:  
- _Earthquake_: Morlac can pound the ground and make the earth shake, knocking his opponents to the ground.  
- _Speed_: Morlac can also run as fast as the wind. Because of this power he became the greatest thief in Twinetta.

**Dark Orb** is the highest in command and very loyal to Prince Dark. He is a cat-like rat creature; a mix of both. He is very power and dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Telekinesis_: Dark Orb can move objects with his mind.  
- _Death Ray_: If Dark Orb knows he is losing, he can use this, which will destroy his opponent along with him, but Dark Orb will not go to the Vortex World, so it will be the end for him, but the end for someone else. Of course, it can only be used once.

"You got to be kidding me," Jacob said, coming out of the download.

"Looks like Prince Dark took away two monsters' powers," Callum said, stating the obvious.

His brother, Mason, just rolled his eyes.

"Prince Dark is gaining more power," Jacob said, "and I think right now we need all the help we can get."

Just then Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent teleported in; Trent holding on to Dustin. They all had smiles on their faces until they saw everyone. Prince Light was laying on a table bandaged up and Jacob and the rest of the Power Rangers had a look of uncertainty.

"Um guys?" Mack asked, "What did we miss?"

"Dude, it's a long story," Deanna said, "Pretty much, Michael showed his face on The Harvey Garvey Show along with Fred, Wes, and Sara. It was a trap for us to come so they could disappear everyone from the studio but it was a trap within a trap because we found where the people were located. It was in the underground base where Prince Dark is. We tried to save Dillon as well. The four of them; Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara or should I say Dark Orb, Morlac, Twista, and Unisus were fighting Prince Light, but Prince Light sent two of them back to the Vortex World, but the other two escape and captured Wes and Sara. Before this happened, Dark Orb, hurt Prince Light badly and we just got a series download of Prince Dark having a few more powers and Dark Orb and Morlac losing some of their powers. And that was our day."

Everyone just gave Deanna a blank stare.

"Is she always like this?" Trent asked, looking at Adam.

Adam just gave a half smile, and shrugged his shoulders. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence in the Power Chamber until Mack spoke up.

"Guys," he said, looking at the six teens, "I'd like to introduce the newest member here, Trent."

"Hello," Trent said, holding the Green Lightning Sphere.

Everyone gathered around him and introduced themselves to him. They were all happy to have another Power Ranger helping out. Seeing the download, they need all the help they can get. Gadget gave Trent a communicator and welcomed him. Even Prince Light, slowly got up to welcome him.

"It is an honor to be here," Trent said, holding up the Lightning Sphere and giving it to Spencer, "Here I believe this belongs to you."

As soon as Spencer held it in his hands, there was a huge crash from outside the Power Chamber. It was very much unexpected. Gadget tried to locate the crash but he couldn't find anything, but then he saw a little hole with smoke coming out of it. The rangers all teleported out of the Power Chamber near the hole. When they came right next to it, they couldn't see anything.

"There's nothing here," Callum said.

"Well something had to have made that crash," Jacob said, "There's a hole here."

They were all talking about it when a ship appeared. It looked like a one man ship. It was amazing. The front of it had a design of an upside-down pyramid with an eye in the center. It also showed ten circles around it. The rangers all looked at the space ship for a while until the door started to open. They were a little taken back, but then, what appeared to be a young man, came out.

"Power Rangers," the young man said, in a weak voice, "I need your help. Bounty hunters are after me. They want this map."

He pulls out a map rolled up. It had a ribbon around it with a mini orb attached to it. The rangers saw the orb was white with a swirl of black in it. They didn't know what to think. He stepped out of his space ship and started walking to the rangers when a blast occurred right by this young man, sending him flying. The map flew in the air and Jacob caught it.

"Give us the map," a weird looking creature demanded. The creature was standing next to other creatures who looked just like him. They all looked like orange foxes with orange army suits on.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"We are Fuardians," one of the creatures said, "We are paid bounty hunters here to destroy the alien, Chase, and get the map. So if you don't mind, give us the map."

"Rangers," Chase barely said, on the ground, "Do not give them the map. The map leads to the Darkening Orb Zords and the Blue and Purple Lightning Spheres."

"You are not going to get this map," Jacob said.

"Then we'll take it by force," a Fuardian said.

"We'll see about that," Jacob said, looking at everyone, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," everyone called out.

"Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!" Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

"**Red**!" Jacob shouted.

"**Orange**!" Mason called out.

"**Yellow**!" Callum yelled.

"**Green**!" Spencer called out.

"**Blue**!" Kerri yelled.

"**Purple**!" Deanna shouted.

"It's morphin' time!" Adam shouted, holding out his morpher and morphing.

"Shift into turbo!" Justin said, twisting his key and morphing.

"Overdrive, accelerate!" Mack called out, rolling his Overdrive Tracker on his arm and morphing.

Dustin and Trent looked at each other and smiled.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin called out, twisting his Wind Morpher, transforming into the Yellow Air Ranger.

Trent raised up his hand, and his Dino Gem turned into his Drago Morpher, "White Ranger, Dino Power!" Just like old times. He twisted up to the sky, and his suit came on him. He was back as the White Dino Ranger.

"Nice suits," Kerri said, looking over to Trent and Dustin.

"We'll discuss fashion later," Jacob said, "Right now we got some bounty hunters to beat."

"Attack!" one of the bounty hunters shouted and started rushing toward the Power Rangers.

The bounty hunters started fighting the rangers and it was a battle. One of the Fuardians held out his hands and a laser beam came out right at Deanna. It caused her to fall to the ground. Another Fuardian did the same and knocked both Justin and Adam down to the ground.

"These guys are tough," Jacob said, "Weapon!"

His sword came and he started swinging it at bounty hunters. One bounty hunter raised out his hand and a sword appeared in his hand. They started going at it. You could hear swords clinging. Adam blasted a bounty hunter with his Power Axe sending him flying. Mason and Callum jumped up and double kicked one of the bounty hunters, sending him flying. The rangers were winning.

"Weapons!" the rest of the Lightning Orb Power Rangers called out.

Deanna started flying with her jet pack and in the air fired two missals at a bounty hunter. The missals started to glow purple as they hit the bounty hunter, causing the creature to explode. Mason raised his staff and his suit's hand extended. The suit's hand started spinning the staff around producing and orange light. Some bounty hunters started to get dizzy and he slashed at one of them, causing the bounty hunter to explode. Callum raised up his twin axes. They started to glow yellow as he threw them at one, causing it to explode. Spencer aimed his crossbow at one of the bounty hunters and fired his arrow. The arrow started to glow green as it flew through the air and struck one of the bounty hunters, causing it to fall and explode.

There were just a few left and Kerri started producing an energy ball with her bracelets. The bounty hunters were just amazed at how big the energy ball was getting. When it got to a pretty good size Kerri threw it towards Jacob. Jacob, with his sword, hit it toward the remaining bounty hunters. The energy ball was blue on the inside and red on the outside as it hit the bounty hunters causing them to fall. All of them exploded, except for one. He managed to stand up and pushed a button on his army uniform. All of a sudden, he started to grow.

"Ah man," Jacob said, looking up at the creature, "I think our problem just got big."

"We need the Lightning Orb Zords now!" they shouted

The six Zords came out, but before the rangers could activate them, the Fuardian waved his hand and froze the Orange Salamander, Yellow Cheetah, and the Purple Parrot Zords.

"He froze our Zords!" Callum exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Mason asked.

"I guess, we'll try using the Starter Zord to defeat him," Jacob said, dropping his orb into the tube.

Spencer and Kerri decided to go for it and dropped their orbs into the tube. When they did, their Zords were forming together. The Red Dragon Zord's arms and hands went into it's body. The right and left shoulder blades came together. As for the Green Shark Zord and Blue Dolphin Zord, its fins and tails came off and it started to form feet and legs. The Red Dragon Zord's feet curled back and it slide into the Green Shark Zord and the Blue Dolphin Zord. The Red Dragon Zord's tail came off and a secret compartment opened up in the back and two arms and hands came around to snap together in the front. The lower jaw of the Red Dragon Zord lowered to reveal a face. The fins went on each of the shoulder blades to form the Starter Zord.

"Do you think the Starter Zord will be enough to take care of this creature?" Kerri asked.

"I'm not sure," Jacob said, looking down at his communicator, calling on Gadget, "Hey Gadget, can you see if you can unfreeze the Orange Salamander, Yellow Cheetah, and the Purple Parrot Zords? This creep froze them."

"I'll try my best rangers," Gadget said.

"That puny little thing isn't going to help you," the Fuardian said, laughing.

Jacob, Spencer, and Kerri went after the bounty hunter as the others were on the ground watching. Adam was seeing if Chase was alright. He kept looking at the image in front of Chase's space ship and he remembered Tommy telling him that when they went to The Deserted Planet there was a floated upside down pyramid with floating balls around it. It couldn't be where Chase was from, he thought. Zordon said there hadn't been anyone on it for thousands of years.

"Here, let me help you," Adam said, helping Chase stand up.

"The Power Rangers are powerless against Twat with just the Starter Zord," Chase said, looking at Adam, "He's the most powerful Faurdian ever."

The Starter Zord went after Twat punching him, but Twat blocked it and punched the Starter Zord back, sending it flying. The system started to crash as they were going down. Sparks were flying out of the Starter Zord as well inside the control room area. When the Starter Zord fell to the ground, the Zords separated from each other.

"Oh man," Jacob said, "Our Zords came apart. Gadget have you found a way to unfreeze the other three Zords yet?"

"I almost have it, rangers," Gadget said, and then he was overjoyed, "I did it! I broke the Fuardian's spell and the Zords should be unfrozen right now."

He was correct. The Orange Salamander, Yellow Cheetah, and the Purple Parrot Zords were unfrozen and ready for some action. Mason jumped in his Zord and activated it. Callum jumped into his Zord and activated it as well. Deanna jumoed in her Zord and activated it.

"Let's form the Lightning Orb Megazord!" Jacob shouted.

They all placed their orbs in the tube and the Zords started to transform. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

"We call forth the Lightning Sword!" Jacob called out.

The Red Dragon Zord appeared and opened up to reveal the Lightning Sword. The Lightning Orb Megazord took it and started slashing Twat with it. Twat blocked all the slashes and actually broke their sword.

"What do we do now?" Kerri asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said, "This dude is unstoppable."

Just then Chase stood up. Adam was about to stop him, when he started to glow. Everyone was just amazed; the rangers on the ground, the Power Rangers in the Megazord, and even Twat. When the glowing had stopped, Chase was holding the Sword of Light.

"The Sword of Light, but how?" Adam mumbled to himself.

Chase raised up the sword to the sky. It produced a beam of light that went to the sky. The beam of light then went to where the broken sword was. The Lightning Sword started to glow and when the glowing had faded, the sword was back in one piece. The sword rose up and went into the Megazord's hands.

"I'm not taking any chances with this guy," Jacob said, "Lightning Orb, power us up!"

Just then the Lightning Orb Megazord's chest started to glow and it received the upgrade. First of all, the Zord sparkled as if it had a brand new paint job on it, making it look like Metallic Armor. Second, six smaller orbs formed around the the chest area, instead of the one big orb. Third, the arms and the legs received long tubes on them, making them look like someone painted strips on them. They were florescence lights. The sword grew a little too.

"You are the weakest link!" the rangers shouted, doing a circling motion with their hands and slicing their hand down the middle of the circle, "Good-bye."

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised up the Lightning Sword. The sword, eyes on the Megazord, and the orbs started to glow. Lightning started to appear around the sword. As the Megazord made a circle with the sword, the florescence lights started glowing all six colors and inside the circle were six colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. It looked like a pie chart. When the Lightning Sword made a full circle, it sliced down the middle of the circle it made. Six huge beams of light burst through and hit Twat. Twat fell to the ground and blew up. Instead of an eerie smoke heading up to the sky and disappearing, there was a ring of fire that expanded and disappeared.

The Power Rangers came down from their super charged Lightning Orb Megazord to thank Chase. He humbling acknowledged them and gave them the map. They all went to the Power Chamber and brought Chase and his ship with him.

At the Power Chamber, Adam wanted to know how he has the Sword of Light, when Tommy and the others had it.

"My name as you know by now is Chase," he started, "I am from the planet Drinaria, which is now called the Deserted Planet. About 25,000 years ago, I was busy at home, working on my new invention when a portal opened up and a crystal-like bird came walking through. He had a gold crown and his eyes were like the rainbow. He handed me a map and told me that the Power Rangers from Earth in the future would need this map. When I saw this bird creature, I knew he was in desperate need of help."

"How's that?" Callum asked.

"I can see everyone's histories," Chase said, "That is one of my gifts; sometimes it can be a curse. I saw how his planet of Twinetta was being under attacked. The orb around the map, he told me, would open a portal into the future. He also told me what the map will lead to and that if it falls into wrong hands, it could be the end for the whole entire Universe. I knew that our planet was headed for disaster because everyone was leaving the planet to find another one, and all my family and friends had left so I decided I should go and help. I finished working on my project, which was a duplication device and duplicated just the Sword of Light."

"Wait a minute," Adam said, "The Power Rangers had to put a ring on the statue's finger. How did you get it out?'

Just then the orb started to glow and an image of King Chaos appeared.

"Father?" Prince Light asked, not believing that he was seeing his father.

"Yes, son," King Chaos said, "It is me, well at least a holographic image of me. I knew you all would have a trouble with his story, so I designed a message in this orb. Rangers, I have asked Chase to help you all. You don't really need to know all the details, just know he is to help you. Jacob, the Sword of Light is brought to you, to help you. Combined with the Lightning Orb and its power, it will give you the Red Light of Lightning Battlizer Suit."

He left as quickly as he came. Chase handed the Sword of Light to Jacob. Jacob accepted it and a bright light appeared and the sword had vanished. He could feel the Sword of Light was in him and anytime he needed it, he would just call for it.

"Welcome aboard," Jacob said to Chase.

"I do want to tell you everything about my planet and how I knew Zordon," Chase said, looking at everyone.

"Before we look at the map," Adam started, "There is something the five us needs to tell you." He was pointing to Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent when he was talking.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"King Chaos told us that not only did King Orderly have a wife, but he had two boys as well," Adam started.

Everybody's mouth just dropped. Gadget, Prisma, and Prince Light's beaks dropped as well.

"He said, the boys are the two first, ever non-twins and human-like," Adam continued, "They are here on Earth."

Silence was in the room as he spoke the last sentence.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lighting Orb, our heroes start on their quest to find the Darkening Orb Zords and the remaining two Lightning Spheres. They run into trouble as Prince Dark unleashes Extelior; Twista's older brother. Will the rangers be able to send this monster back to the Vortex World? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb!*


	23. Chapter 23

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes go searching for the Darkening Orb Zords and the Blue and Purple Lightning Spheres. There quest gets cut off short when Extelior crashes it. Will the rangers send Extelior back to the Vortex World? Find out next.*

**THE QUEST PART ONE**

**"So Chase, what was Drinaria like when you lived there?"** Jacob asked as they were heading for the Forest of Light; the first location on the map.

**"It was beautiful,"** Chase said, **"It's just like your planet Earth, except we had a power source; the Drinarian Pyramid."**

**"It's that upside down pyramid on your ship, right?"** Adam asked.

**"Yes,"** Chase said, "**the Drinarian Pyramid is what kept the planet alive. Now it has been abandoned and been destroyed by Lord Zedd."**

**"You said, you can read people's histories, right?"** Callum asked, changing the subject.

**"Yes,"** Chase said, calmly.

**"Tell me mine, please,"** Callum said, **"I want to see if you are right."**

**"Alright,"** Chase said, stopping, **"You and your brother Mason were born in Dublin, Ireland. Your parents only wanted the best for you, so you both went to a private school, Rockbrook Park School. Shall I go on?"**

**"Um, no thanks,"** Callum said, mouth wide open, **"I believe you."**

**"Okay, let's keep moving,"** Jacob said, **"We have to find the Darkening Orb Zords."**

**"And the ****Blue Lightning Sphere**** and ****Purple Lightning Sphere****,"** Adam added.

**"I wonder what the Darkening Orb Zords will look like,"** Deanna sighed.

**"So Jacob,"** Spencer asked, **"have you been having those dreams lately?"**

**"Just the second part where there are four new rangers,"** Jacob said, walking besides Spencer, **"I can't believe that one of my powers from the Lightning Orb is seeing the future. Well, I can't believe I have any powers for that matter."  
**  
**"So that means that your brother Dillon is going to turn evil,"** Spencer said.

**"No he's not,"** Jacob said, stopping, **"I'm not going to let that part turn into a reality. You can count on in."**

They were walking a little ways and then came onto the Forest of Light. Adam was looking around and remembered this is where Kat and the rest of them had to face Archerina. He thought it wasn't coincidence that Prince Chaos would either plant a Darkening Orb Zord here or a Lightning Sphere. All of a sudden, Jacob's orb started to glow **red**. Mason's orb started to glow **orange**. Callum's orb, started to glow **yellow**. Spencer's orb started to glow **green**. Kerri's orb started to glow **blue**. Deanna's orb started to glow **purple**.

The six colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple** burst with rays of light in all different direction, until no one could see anything except a bright **_white_** light. They were all confused, but soon they saw a huge Zord with them. It was white, just like the bright light. The Zord looked like a lion.

**"Um...guys?"** Callum asked, **"Is it just me or are you all seeing this white lion?"**

**"Yeah, we see it too,"** Jacob said, looking up, seeing how beautiful the thing was.

**"It's gorgeous,"** Deanna added.

**"Um...guys?"** Callum asked again.

**"What?"** Mason shouted.

**"It's white,"** Callum said again.

**"Yeah, we know,"** Mason said, staring at the Zord, **"What's your point?"**

**"My point is that it's a Darkening Orb Zord,"** Callum started, **"Isn't it suppose to be a dark color."**

**"Well in my dream Sara was the white ranger,"** Jacob said.

**"Oh,"** Callum said, looking around, and seeing the light fade, **"I remember you saying that."**

The white light had faded completely and there standing outside the forest was the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord. It was just standing there; not moving or anything.

**"Um, how do we control it?"** Callum asked, being full of questions today.

**"I don't know,"** Jacob said.

All of a sudden, the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord started being lowered into the ground. They couldn't believe it, but there was a secret compartment in the ground. They figured that King Chaos must have built it there so no one would be able to find it. They thought it was really cool and wanted to find the other three Darkening Orb Zords, so they pressed on. The map showed them they had to enter into the Forest of Light and so they started to march onward.

-

Deep underground, Wes and Sara were together in a cell. Prince Dark let them go into one cell so he could have one extra cell for a human. They were playing musical cells, it seems like. One person who was familiar with musical cells was Dillon. Prince Dark had him moved from one cell to another. Right now, he was next to Wes and Sara. He was very tired and very dirty. The only thing that Prince Dark's minions have done for him in the past weeks was feed him. He didn't know why he was being kept for quite some time. He thought for sure by now, that he would have been a host for one of Prince Dark's monsters. He wondered what they needed him for. Was it insurance so Prince Dark could get the Lightning Orb? Or was it, Prince Dark was waiting for the right monster for him? These questions, as well as others, were in his mind. His thoughts were being interrupted when he saw the next human host being dragged to Prince Dark's mirror.

**"No, you can't do this to me,"** the guy hollered, trying to break free.

**"Poor guy,"** Wes said, looking out his cell door.

**"Yeah,"** Dillon agreed, **"I have been here weeks and I have seen a number of humans being turned into hosts for monsters."**

**"Sara and I are sorry for what happened to you Dillon,"** Wes said.

**"It's alright,"** Dillon said, looking over to them both, **"It wasn't ****_your_**** fault. You were just hosts. Your monsters did the dirty work."**

**"Yeah, but we feel like we didn't do enough to stop it,"** Sara said, **"It was as if we were in a small closet with the door locked and all we could do was hear and see everything."**

**"Hey, not to change subjects but when you guys were Twista and Unisus did you hear Prince Dark say what he is going to do with me?"** Dillon asked, feeling very selfish at the moment.

**"Yeah, he said..."** Wes started to say, but Dark Orb and Morlac interrupted them by taking them out of their cell.

**"Naughty, naughty, naughty,"** Morlac said, grabbing Wes and shutting his mouth, **"You mustn't spoil the surprise."**

**"You guys are coming with us,"** Dark Orb said, **"It's time for both of you to enter the isolation cell."**

That was the last, Dillon saw of Wes and Sara.

-

**"The map tells us to go a little further,"** Trent said, holding the map now.

**"I bet we'll run into the ****Blue Lightning Sphere****,"** Kerri said.

Jacob and Chase were walking together. Jacob wanted to see if Chase knew his history. He always wanted to remember what he did as a little kid but it was all foggy for him. This was it. They were a little a ways from the rest of the group. Jacob was ready to ask him.

**"Chase,"** Jacob started, **"Can you tell me my history?"**

**"Sure I can,"** Chase said, stopping, **"Your history is very interesting. It all started..."**

Suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone looked back to see Chase and Jacob on the ground. They weren't hurt, but were taken by surprise. They all wanted to know where the explosion came from. They were looking everywhere and suddenly Jacob, Spencer, Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna received a download:

**Extelior** is a creature who is the older brother of Twista. He is a dragon as well, but made up of mirrors. His powers include:  
- _Dark Reflection_: He can send a ray of darkness to someone or something and make an evil twin of that someone or something. Or he could turn himself into anyone or anything.  
- _Portal_: Because he's made of mirrors, he can send anyone to the Vortex World.

**"Look out guys,"** Jacob warned, coming out of the download, **"He can produce an evil twin of anyone or turn himself into anyone."**

**"We'll be ready for him,"** Adam said.

**"Yeah, we'll be ready for him,"** another Adam said.

**"Oh no,"** Jacob said.

**"Which one is the real Adam?"** Justin asked.

**"I am,"** Adam 1 said.

**"No, he's lying, I am,"** Adam 2 said.  
**  
"Well one of them is lying,"** Deanna said, stating the obvious.

**"I know how to settle this,"** Jacob said, **"Only the real Adam could morph."**

**"Good idea,"** Adam 1 said.

**"Great idea,"** Adam 2 said, as well.

**"Huh?"** both Mason and Callum asked.

**"It's morphin' time!"** both Adams shouted, morphing into two Black Power Rangers.

**"Oh great!"** Jacob said, throwing his hands up, **"Now what?"**

**"Chase!"** Callum shouted, **"He can read people's histories!"**

They ran over to Chase who just got up and asked him to tell who's who. Chase stood up and started with Adam 2. He saw Adam, along with his friends Rocky and Aisha becoming rangers from the Sword of Light. He then saw Adam 1's history and saw a creature fighting alongside Prince Dark again Prince Light.

**"That Adam is the real one,"** he said, pointing to Adam 2.

Adam 2 turned back into the creature, Extelior, and punched Adam to the ground.

**"It's time to morph,"** Jacob said, looking at Spencer, Kerri, Deanna, Mason, and Callum.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** all six of them shouted.

"**Red**!" Jacob shouted.

"**Orange**!" Mason called out.

"**Yellow**!" Callum yelled.

"**Green**!" Spencer called out.

"**Blue**!" Kerri yelled.

"**Purple**! Deanna shouted.

The six rangers all transformed and were standing in front of Extelior. Justin and the others helped Adam get up. The punch de-morphed him. They checked to see if he was hurt, but he was fine; just got the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't believe that one punch from this guy de-morphed him though. The monster seemed very powerful so Adam had an idea.

**"Hey Jacob,"** Adam said, **"We'll keep the search going, while you take care of ugly."**

**"All right Adam, catch up with you in a bit,"** Jacob said, not keeping his eyes off the monster.

**"You are no match for Extelior,"** he shouted, **"I will get you all for sending my brother back to the Vortex World. Dark Reflection!"**

He beamed a ray of darkness at Jacob and the beam went off to the side and there stood a Red Lightning Orb Ranger, but the white stripes was black, his suit was a darker shade of red, and the red orb on his chest was pitch black. As for Extelior, he vanished, leaving the Power Rangers to face the evil Red Lightning Orb Ranger.

**"It's like fighting a mirror, Jacob,"** the evil ranger said.

**"Weapon!"** Jacob called out, receiving his sword.

**"Two can play it at that game,"** the evil ranger said, **"Weapon!"**

A sword just like Jacob's appeared in the evil ranger had, only the red orb was black. The evil ranger just laughed again, and both the evil ranger and Jacob went at it. As they were fighting, Darkening Birds came to entertain the rest of the rangers. The battle began.

-

**"So Chase,"** Adam started to say, **"Where does the map tell us to go after we get through the Forest of Light?"**

**"The map tells us..."** Chase started to say but he fell into a hole, as he was walking.

**"Chase!"** Trent shouted, seeing his new alien friend fall.

Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent all went over to see if Chase was all right. When they saw him in the hole, he was fine. Apparently, he landed on some mattresses. The five rangers thought to themselves Dark Chaos must have planeted those there. They jumped right in. All six of them found themselves in a dark room with candles all around. Mack was the first one to notice a hallway and told everyone about it. They all walked up to it and immediately, they saw ten candles, each with ten different colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **_white_**, **silver**, **gold**, and black.

**"Here we go again with the candles,"** Mack said, looking at them, as he was walking down this hallway.

**"Yeah, I think King Chaos is trying to tell us something with these candles,"** Justin said.

**"Ten rangers,"** Adam said, out loud, **"I never heard of so many rangers before with the same type of power."**

**"I know isn't it amazing,"** Mack said.

Their conversation was cut off when Dustin and Trent saw a door with the lightning symbol on it. They notified everyone else and suddenly the door opened. Inside, there they saw a small stone pillar with a blue disk on it. They couldn't believe it. They had found where the **Blue Lightning Sphere** was.

-

**"You'll never defeat me, Jacob,"** the evil red ranger said, laughing, **"Soon the Lightning Orb will be all Ex...I mean Prince Dark's."**

**"You'll never get the Lightning Orb," Jacob said, jumping up and slashing the evil ranger with his sword.**

The red sword glowed as it struck the evil ranger, but it didn't faze him at all. Instead the evil ranger just laughed and used his sword. It really did some damage on Jacob as he flung back.

**"Okay I think it's time,"** Jacob said, getting up, **"I call for the Sword of Light!"**

Jacob's red sword disappeared and a bright light shone. When the light had faded he held the Sword of Light. The Darkening Birds, who were fighting the rest of the rangers got scared. They turned back into their hosts which were a flock of crows (cowards as they were) and flew off. They left the six rangers against the evil ranger. Jacob Sword of Light started to glow, transforming Jacob. First, his vest tore off. His suit started to look like the Power Rangers suits in Mighty Morphing Power Rangers The Movie. A golden-looking vest came on him. It looked very shiny. In the center of it was a big red orb surrounded by ten smaller orbs. Only six of them were lite up; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and purple. The other four colors, **_white_**, **silver**, **gold**, and black, weren't lite up but you could tell the color of the orbs. His helmet received a computerize visor on it for the eyes. Golden-looking bracelets hooked all along his suit; two on his arms (so four) and two on his legs (so four). The Sword of Light transformed into a red-looking sword with gold trim. His white strips tripled as well and the orb had a picture of a dragon's head on it.

**"Wow!"** was the only word Callum said.

**"You think your new little suit will stop me?"** the evil ranger asked with a laugh.

**"Yes, I do,"** Jacob said, running to him, giving him a slash with his new sword.

There was an explosion and the evil ranger flew back. Jacob, never felt so much power before and liked it. The other Power Rangers joined him by calling forth their weapons. They started attacking the evil ranger as he tried getting up. Callum hit him with twin axes and when he did, the yellow mini orb on Jacob's chest started to glow. Jacob could feel the power of the twin axes racing threw him. Spencer fired an arrow at the evil ranger and the green mini orb on Jacob's chest started glowing brightly.

**"I'm connected to you as you are to me,"** Jacob said.

**"Huh?"** Callum asked, not sure what Jacob meant.

**"Okay, I'll show you what I mean,"** Jacob said, looking at the evil ranger, making sure that he was still down, **"Kerri, throw an energy ball at the evil ranger and guys watch the blue orb."**

**"All right,"** Kerri said.

Kerri put her two bracelets together and formed an energy ball. She flung it at the evil ranger which hurt him some more. As she did it, the blue mini orb on Jacob's chest started to glow brightly as well. Jacob raised up his sword and his sword started to glow yellow, then green, then blue. He released the energy onto the evil ranger making him lose his vest. Also, when he did that Callum, Spencer, and Kerri's orbs started to glow.

**"That is cool,"** Spencer said.

They all understood now, even Callum. Mason started twirling his bow, creating an orange glow. The evil ranger just got up but then started to get dizzy as Mason was making him dizzy with the bow. Mason swung his bow at the evil ranger causing him to fall again. Jacob's mini orange orb started to glow brightly. Deanna was up next and fired two missals at the evil ranger, sending him flying into a tree. Now all six out of the ten orbs were shining brighter than they did before.

Jacob raised up his sword. Vibrations of colors started to come out of the sword. Jacob's vest, bracelets, and visors started to glow. As how the Megazord finishes off monsters, Jacob did a circle with his sword. As he did, a ring of fire started to appear. When he made a full circle, the orbs on all the Power Rangers' chest started to glow, and as Jacob struck the circle down the middle, a burst of rainbow colors came flying at the evil ranger. This caused him to de-morph. Everyone could see what the evil ranger looked like; Jacob. He fell to the ground and blew up. When he did, there was no eerie smoke that went to the sky or a ring of fire. Jacob went back to his normal Power Ranger suit and their was celebration, but not for long.

**"So you destroyed my evil ranger,"** Extelior said, coming back from no where, **"but I won't be so easily defeated."**

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes face off against Extelior while Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, Trent, and Chase find the Blue Lightning Sphere and another message from King Chaos. Will our heroes succeed in their quest? Find out on the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	24. Chapter 24

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb; our heroes go search for the Darkening Orb Zords as well as the remain to Twista. The Lightning Orb Rangers had to face off against an evil red ranger, while Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, Trent, and Chase went to search for the remaining Darkening Orb Zords. Was this a good idea? Find out next.*

(insert theme here)

**THE QUEST PART TWO**

**"I can't believe we found the Lightning Blue Sphere!"** Trent joyfully said.

**"We haven't found it yet,"** Adam said, **"This will only take us to the Lightning Blue Sphere."**

They all looked at the blue disk standing in front of them. They all put their hands on it, but something strange happened. Only Chase got transported, while the others were behind. Adam looked around and saw Chase was gone. Trent and Dustin wanted to know why Chase was the only one to get transported when all of them touched the disk. They would just have to wait and find out.

Chase found himself in a dessert. Before he could do anything a red portal opened up and a voice called from it.

**"Chase, enter in," **the voice called.

Chase recognized the voice. It was King Chaos, so he entered in and immediately was transported to a dark room. He wanted some lights in the place and before he knew it, lights came all around the room. In a corner, he read these words:  
**  
BLUE LIGHTNING SPHERE**

Off to the side, he saw the Blue Lightning Sphere. It was glowing blue and when he picked it up a bright light appear. When the light had faded, King Chaos appeared. He had blue, shimmering eyes.

**"Chase,"** King Chaos said, **"why haven't you told Jacob about his history yet. It is very important that he should now."**  
**  
"I tried but we were attack by that creature,"** Chase said.

**"Why did you all run off?"** King Chaos asked.

**"That creature de-morphed Adam,"** Chase said, **"and we wanted to help the rangers by finding the remaining Lightning Spheres and the Darkening Orb Zords that you hid."**

**"You need to go back and help your friends,"** King Chaos said, **"I knew you guys would come without the other rangers, so I designed the blue disk to only send you here. You must go back and give Jacob this."**

Rocks started to move out of the way and Chase saw what appeared to be a computer disk.

**"A computer disk?"** Chase asked, looking at it, **"What is that going to do?"**

**"When Jacob holds this, it will bring forth a download to him and his friends, showing him how to combine their weapons,"** King Chaos said, **"This is the only way to defeat Extelior. Once the rangers destroy Extelior, before you continue this quest, you must tell Jacob his history."**

**"All right, I will,"** Chase said.

**"Also,"** King Chaos added, **"Stop lying to them. Tell them who you are really."**

**"Is it safe to?"** Chase asked.

**"Yes, it's safe and it is very important that you get back to your other mission that I pulled you away from,"** King Chaos said.

**"But I'm starting to like it here,"** Chase said.

**"Please don't argue with me,"** King Chaos, **"Jacob and the others need your help. This is the end of the message."**

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Chase with the computer disk and the Blue Lightning Sphere. He was trying to figure out how to get back to the other guys when he felt himself disappear and reappear back underground. Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent were all looking at him, waiting for him.  
**  
"Guys, we have to go back and help Jacob and the others,"** Chase started.

**"How can we?"** Justin asked, **"That monster, with one punch, de-morphed Adam."**

**"With this,"** Chase said, holding up the computer disk.

**"A computer disk?"** Mack asked.

**"That's what I said,"** Chase started, **"but King Chaos said that it will give the rangers the knowledge to combine their weapons."**  
**  
"Really?"** Adam asked, **"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"**

-

**"We will defeat you, Extelior,"** Kerri said, **"You can count on that!"**

**"Yes, most definitely,"** Deanna added.

**"Aren't you all so brave?"** Extelior mocked, **"That evil ranger was nothing compared to my power."**

After saying that, he jumped up and punched Kerri and Deanna, sending them flying to the ground. Jacob was mad at this and jumped in the air and tried kicking Extelior but he ended up grabbing Jacob's foot and tossing him next to Deanna and Kerri.

**"Wow! This guy is tough!"** Callum said.

**"Yeah, but not strong enough,"** Mason said, running toward Extelior.

Without an effort, Extelior swat at Mason, sending him flying toward a tree. Callum was mad at how he just threw his brother like that and ran up to him and with all of his might, punched him. Extelior laughed and tossed him in the air next to his brother.

**"Are you okay?"** Mason asked, getting up and helping his brother get up.

**"Yeah I think so,"** Callum said, **"This guy is tough. Nothing seems to be working."**

**"This will!"** Chase called out from a distance, holding up the computer disk, **"Jacob, catch!"**

He threw the computer disk in the air toward Jacob. He caught it and suddenly, lightning flashed from Jacob's hand and Jacob, Spencer, Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna received a download. It was a download they never experience before, telling them how to combine their weapons. They never thought it was possible with Deanna's Jet Pack but they saw how it could be done.

**"All right, let's do this guys,"** Jacob said, coming out of the download, **"You are going down, Extelior!"**

**"Oh, I'm so scared,"** Extelior mocked.

**"****W****e****a****p****o****n****s****!****"** all six of the rangers shouted, receiving their weapons.

**"Let's bring them together,"** Jacob ordered.

Adam and the others just watched in amazement as their friends brought their weapons together.

**"Green Crossbow!" **Spencer shouted, throwing his two-handed crossbow to the sky.

**"Purple Jet Pack!"** Deanna shouted, throwing two of her missals from her jet pack, letting them attach to the top middle of the Green Crossbow.

**"Orange Bow!"** Mason shouted, having his bow come apart in two pieces and throwing them up, making one half attach to one side of the crossbow and making the other half attack to the other side.

**"Yellow Twin Axes!"** Callum shouted, throwing his twin axes up to the crossbow, making the sharp sides face toward the trigger. One twin ax went next to one half of the bow and the other twin ax went to the other side.

**"Blue Bracelets!"** Kerri shouted, throwing her bracelets up having them attach to the two missals.

**"Red Sword!"** Jacob said, rising up to the combined weapons and placing his sword sideways in between the missals creating the Lightning Orb Mega Blaster.

(I know it's not really original but I wanted to have the weapons combine and this was the best I could come up with.)

**"Well that was original,"** Adam joked.

The Lightning Orb Mega Blaster came down. Mason and Callum knelt down to support it. Jacob and Spencer were right behind Mason and Callum, with Jacob holding the trigger. Kerri was next to Jacob and Deanna was next to Spencer.

**"This thing is cool,"** Callum said.

**"All right Extelior," **Jacob said, **"You are going down. Fire!"**

Jacob pushed the trigger and as he did, a rainbow of colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple** came charging at Extelior. The rainbow burst through Extelior causing sparks and smoke to fly out of Extelior.

**"You haven't seen the last of me,"** Extelior said, before exploding. An eerie fog went up to the sky and vanished.

**"That was amazing!"** Callum said.

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, **"that was cool."**

When the smoke had cleared, they saw a strange, young man. He was wearing goggles as if he was going on an airplane or something. He had black hair and a clean-shaven face. He was brushing the smoke off of himself and was still a little shaken up from the whole experience. He walked over to the rangers with a huge grin on his face.

**"Thank you for saving me,"** the strange, young man said.

**"You're welcome,"** Jacob said, **"How do you feel?"**

**"I feel great!"** the young man said, **"C'ya!"** The strange, young man left, as if he knew how to get back home.

The rangers just shrugged their shoulders and went back to celebrating, their win.

-

Down underground Prince Dark was yelling at Dark Orb and Morlac for failing him again. There was a loud rumble from him. He was growing very impatient with the two of them and wanted the Lightning Orb, so he could get out of the Vortex World. Dark Orb and Morlac were whimpering in a corner like cowards.

**"I should send you both to the Vortex World forever,"** Prince Dark shouted, **"but I will give you one last chance to get the Lightning Orb."**

**"Yes, master,"** Morlac said, **"We won't fail you again."**

**"See that you don't,"** Prince Dark said.

-

The team was so excited that they had defeated Extelior, and the thought of them combining their weapons and actually doing it was amazing.

**"This will come in handy," **Callum said.

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, powering down, with the others following, **"So you got the Blue Lightning Sphere, I see."**

**"What did King Chaos tell you guys?"** Spencer asked.  
**  
"Actually, Chase was the only one to see King Chaos,"** Adam said, looking at Chase.

**"Well what did he say?"** Jacob asked, eager to learn more history.

**"Sit down everyone,"** Chase said.

Everyone found rocks to sit on and some sat on the ground. It was dry.

**"I need to be honest with you guys,"** Chase started.

**"Oh no,"** Callum interrupted, **"You are really a green alien here to suck our brains."**

**"What?!"** Mason exclaimed, giving his brother a tap on the head.

**"Ouch! Well he could be,"** Callum said.

**"Knock it off,"** Jacob said, **"Let Chase speak."**

**"What I told you about my world and the Sword of Light is true..." **Chase started, but got interrupted by Deanna.

**"Jacob used the Sword of Light and he was very powerful and cool looking,"** Deanna said, **"He defeated that evil red ranger dude."  
**  
Chase just rolled his eyes.

**"Everyone be quiet,"** Jacob said, looking at everyone, **"Continue Chase."**

**"Well I am from Drinaria, which is the Deserted Planet, as you all know, Prince Chaos asked me to give you guys the map, and I did give Jacob the Sword of Light, but there is just one problem,"** Chase started, **"I am from a different universe."**

**"What?"** everyone asked.

**"You see, in your universe the Deserted Planet has been deserted for tens of thousands of years. My planet, which is the same one, is still living and breathing but in a different universe,"** Chase said.

**"But you said everyone was leaving the planet,"** Adam said.

**"That was a lie,"** Chase said, **"I'm sorry. You see I was traveling to the Earth I knew and they had a ban against people and aliens traveling to parallel universes. It was forbidden."**

**"So let me get this straight,"** Mack said, **"You have "crossed" the Einstein, Rosenthal, Podowski Bridge. My father was studying it for awhile but didn't think it was possible."**

**"In English Mack,"** Spencer said.

**"The Einstein, Rosenthal, Podowski bridge theory is where you can make a worm hole and travel to another parallel universe,"** Mack started, **"Chase has proven the theory to be correct and has traveled from another parallel universe."**

**"So if you are from another parallel universe, were those Fuardians from your universe?"** Jacob asked.

**"Yes, they followed me into the worm hole,"** Chase said, **"sorry for bringing those guys into your world."**

**"You're forgiven,"** Jacob said, smiling.

**"So there was no duplication device?"** Adam asked, **"So did you really know Zordon?"**  
**  
"On my parallel universe Zordon was a hero,"** Chase said, **"I never got a change to meet him. I just saw your history of how you became a Power Ranger and made up the story."**

**"Well hey, I can't speak for everyone else,"** Adam said, **"but I believe you and trust you. It has to be hard knowing that your Earth would arrest you for traveling through parallel worlds and thinking that this Earth would do the same."  
**  
**"Also, I have to tell you all that Jacob is not from this planet,"** Chase said, bluntly.

**"What!?"** Jacob said, **"That's crazy!"**

**"No it's not,"** Chase said, **"You are one of the two that King Chaos brought to Earth. Prince Dark is your father."**

Jacob just fainted.

When Jacob came around, everyone was staring at him and Chase. They couldn't believe the words that came out of Chase's mouth. They couldn't believe that Chase from from a different planet. They never heard of such a thing. It was getting a little too weird; first Chase being from a different planet and a different universe and now Jacob being from another planet, and the planet just so happens to be Twinetta.

**"I know this is a lot to take in,"** Chase started up again, **"but it's true. Jacob, you are one of Prince Dark's sons. I was King Chaos' message."**

**"So I'm a Twinettian?"** Jacob asked, still not sure what to believe, **"So that would make Prince Light my uncle."**

**"That is correct,"** Chase said.

**"So does that mean that Dillon is my brother from Twinetta?"** Jacob asked, but than realized something very important, **"Wait a minute, Dillon is older than me. How can that be?"**

**"Because you were adopted,"** Chase said, "**Your adopted parents took you home when you were a toddler and never told you that they adopted you."**

**"If Dillon's not my brother, who is?"** Jacob asked.

**"He's name is Michael Northfield,"** Chase said.

**"No way,"** Spencer said, looking at Chase and looking at Jacob.

**"It's true,"** Chase said, **"and King Chaos wanted me to tell you this."**

**"Well if it came from King Chaos, then I believe it,"** Jacob said, getting up.

**"Here Kerri, this is for you,"** Chase said, handing her the Blue Lightning Sphere.

The Lightning Sphere started to glow.

**"Could you teleport this back to the Power Chamber, Uncle Light?"** Jacob asked, smiling.

**"Uncle?"** Prince Light asked in confusion.

**"I'll explain it to you later,"** Jacob said, **"right now we have to find the other Darkening Orb Zords and the Purple Lightning Sphere. Also, it sounds like you are feeling much better."**

They looked toward the map and it showed them having to leave the Forest of Light, and so they did. Chase and Jacob were in front leading the way. Everyone was talking about how cool it was that Jacob was from Twinetta. They came to the end of the forest. Callum was about to say something weird when the Lightning Orbs all started to glow and their was nothing but white light. With the white light came a blast of blackness. It covered the white, making it look gray. Sparkles came all around and shined up the color to make it look like Silver.

**"Where did that come from?"** Callum asked.

In front of them, they saw a huge turtle. It was all silver coloring. The turtle had weapons on either side of it. The rangers were amazed at how beautiful the turtle was. Soon the silver all around them vanished and the silver turtle was the only thing standing there with them.

**"How will a turtle help us?"** Spencer asked.

Just then the turtle's shell opened up and it looked like a zord could fit in that. Spencer didn't question anymore about it. The silver turtle started to lower itself down to the ground, just like the white lion did. The rangers knew that the Zord would come in handy. Jacob and Chase looked on the map and told everyone the map told them to travel to Old Man's Mine (where Bulk and Skull went to find the mother load in PRZ: A Small Problem).

They figure it would be shorter if they all teleported, so they did. They ended up next to Old Man's Mine where they saw an opening. All of them went in and Callum's eyes lit up when he saw a lot of rocks shining.

**"It's gold!"** he exclaimed.

**"It's fool's gold,"** Trent corrected him.

**"How would you know?"** Callum asked.

**"Because of what Dr. O-I mean Tommy said,"** Trent said, **"He said Bulk and Skull thought it was real gold when in fact it wasn't."**

**"Ahh,"** Callum said.

**"According to the map," **Jacob said, **"There should be a door at the end of this turn."**

They all walked further in and when it came to a dead end, there was no door.

**"Um, Jacob,"** Mack said, **"I don't see a door. Did you read the map wrong?"**

**"I read the map correctly,"** Jacob said, **"It says there is a door here."**

**"Well I don't see any door,"** Callum said, resting his arm on what appeared to be a rock. The rock slid downward and the wall opened up, producing a doorway.

**"See, I told you I read the map correctly,"** Jacob said, smiling.

Inside the doorway, the rangers saw stairs leading downward. They saw a few torches when going down, so they decided to grab them for light. It was sure dark, without the torches. The rangers thought they were lately going down stairs and going in dark places. Jacob still couldn't believe he was from Twinetta and Michael Northfeild was his brother. He know had two main missions; one, to free his adopted brother Dillon and two get his real brother, Michael, back. He had a lot to talk about with his family when he got home.

After a while the rangers all came to the bottom and saw a wall in front of them. There was no door. Callum searched for another rock or something that could activate a door, but the wall was smooth. They were going to go back up when Trent came forward.

**"Let me see if it opens from the inside,"** Trent said.

**"How are you going to..."** Jacob started to ask, when he saw Trent walk through the wall, **"...do that?"**

**"That is so cool,"** Callum said, **"I want that power."  
**  
**  
"Why's that?"** his brother asked, looking at him.

Soon, they heard a rumbling and the wall split in two and opened up. There was a bright light coming forth the opening of the wall. Trent had a huge grin on his face and and walked back to join the group.

**"The lever was inside,"** Trent said, smiling.

**"How did you do that?"** Spencer asked, with his mouth opened.

**"Comes with the power,"** Trent said grinning, holding up his bracelet with his Dino Gem on it.

The wall had stopped moving and the bright light faded. There they saw a room with a huge door on it. Connected to the wall, they saw five stone statues. Adam was having deja vu.

**"This looks very familiar,"** Adam said.

**"You've seen these ugly statues before,"** Deanna said, in disgust.

**"Not these ones in particular, but creatures who looked like them,"** Adam said.

Just as he said this, the statues started moving and the rock, which was around them, burst and they each had metal armor.

**"We're in trouble here,"** Spencer said.

(...to be continued)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb the rangers face off against the statues guarding the doorway to the other two Zords and the Purple Lightning Sphere. They face off against the creatures. Will the rangers defeat these creatures, find out in the next installment.*


	25. Chapter 25

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes find out that Chase is from a different parallel universe and was given instructions by King Chaos to go and help out the rangers. Also he had to tell Jacob that Jacob's from the planet Twinetta. The shock was still with Jacob as they all went searching for the other two Darkening Orb Zords and the Purple Lightning Sphere. They ran into trouble as they came across some guards protecting the Zords and Lightning Sphere. Will the rangers defeat these guardians? Find out next.

(insert theme here)

THE QUEST PART THREE

**"These guys look tough,"** Spencer said.

**"Yeah, but we're tougher,"** Jacob stated, **"Let's do it guys!"**

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** they all shouted.

**"Red!"** Jacob yelled.

**"Orange!"** Mason shouted.

**"Yellow!"** Callum called out.

**"Green!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Blue!"** Kerri called out.

**"Purple!"** Deanna yelled.

Instantly, they morphed into their suits and started battling these creatures.

**"Let's give them a hand,"** Adam said, looking at the others.

**"I agree,"** Justin said, **"Adam, you go first."**

**"It's morphin' time!"** Adam shouted, morphing into the Black Power Ranger.

**"Shift into turbo!"** Justin said, twisting the key into his morpher and morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

**"Overdrive, accelerate!"** Mack said, running his Overdrive Tracker on his arm, causing him to morph into the Red Overdrive Ranger

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"** Dustin said, twisting his Wind Morpher and transforming into the Yellow Wind Ranger.

Raising his arm up, Trent's Dino Gem turned into his Drago Morpher, **"White Ranger, Dino Power!"** He twisted up to the sky, and his suit came on him. He transformed into the White Dino Ranger.

Just like before, with facing the Fuardians, there were eleven rangers. Six Lightning Orb Rangers and five veterans. Chase went to a corner and watched his friends battle the creatures. It wasn't before long they were getting there behinds handed to them on a silver platter.

**"I think we need more power,"** Jacob told the other Lightning Orb Rangers.

**"I believe you are right,"** Spencer agreed, **"Let's power up!"**

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****O****r****b,"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted, "Power us up!"

Their orbs started to glow as they got more power. They started to change. There suits became shinier and they all received an armor that looked like the suits in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. The Orbs showed a picture of the face of their Zords. Spencer had a shark's face, just like his Zord. Kerri had a dolphin's face, just like her Zord. Mason and Callum received a salamander's face and a cheetah's face. Mason got the salamander, while Callum got the cheetah. Jacob had a dragon's face. Deanna had a parrot's head. They were much stronger than before.

Jacob flew to one of the creatures and punched him, sending him flying to the wall and smashing to pieces.

**"That will teach you not to mess with me,"** Jacob said, brushing his hands together.

Both Spencer and Adam flew up and power kicked one of the creatures, sending it toward Kerri and Deanna.

**"Here ladies, catch!"** Spencer said.

Kerri and Deanna both used their fists and power drive the monster to the ground, smashing it.

"Girl power!" Deanna and Kerri both said, giggling.

**"Two down, three to go,"** Adam said.

Mason and his brother, Callum took care of one of them by dodging its weapon and when it had fired its weapon, Callum ducked down and tripped it, causing it to fall. Mason came up to it and gave it a good hard punch, sending pieces of the creature flying.

**"Good team work bro,"** Mason said, hand shaking his brother.

**"Same with you,"** Callum said, nodding his head.

Trent and Dustin were having trouble with one of the creatures. They were both pinned down when Spencer and Jacob came up behind it.

**"Um, look behind you,"** Dustin said, to the creature, pointing to Jacob and Spencer.

When the creature looked, Jacob and Spencer gave two good kicks, sending the creature flying to the wall, shattering it.

**"One more,"** Jacob said, **"and he looks tough. I think we need the big guns for him."**

Jacob raised up his hand.

**"Sword of Light!"** he called out.

Immediately, Jacob's Sword of Light came in his hands and started to glow, transforming Jacob. First, his vest tore off. (Remember he already powered up with his suit) A golden-looking vest came on him. It looked very shiny. In the center of it was a big red orb surrounded by ten smaller orbs. Only six of them were lite up; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The other four colors, **_white_**, **silver**, **gold**, and black, weren't lite up but you could tell the color of the orbs. His helmet received a computerize visor on it for the eyes. Golden-looking bracelets hooked all along his suit; two on his arms (so four) and two on his legs (so four). The Sword of Light transformed into a red-looking sword with gold trim. His white strips tripled.

**"Everyone give me your power!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason shouted.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum cried out.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri cried out.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna shouted.

Jacob raised up his sword. The ranger's orbs started glowing as vibrations of colors started to come out of the sword. Jacob's vest, bracelets, and visor started to glow. As how the Megazord finishes off monsters, Jacob did a circle with his sword. As he did, a ring of fire started to appear. When he made a full circle, the orbs on all the Power Rangers' chest started to glow, and as Jacob struck the circle down the middle, a burst of rainbow colors came flying at the creature, blowing it up. All five creatures were destroyed.

**"Show off,"** Spencer said, laughing.

The stone wall, where the creatures were, started to open up, and right in front of them was a stone pillar with a purple disk on it They saw on the bottom of the pillar, a sign reading:

**PURPLE LIGHTNING SPHERE**

**"The Purple Lightning Sphere!"** Mack shouted.

Chase came back to the group as they all went around the disk. All twelve of them placed a hand on the disk. The purple disk started to glow and lightning started to rumble. The rangers didn't expect to see lightning in a mine, underground. Light shot up and all the rangers de-morphed. When the light had faded, they saw standing in their midst, King Chaos.

**"Well this is odd,"** Mack said, **"Usually, we go to a place and have to do something to get to a room."**

**"Not this time,"** King Chaos said, with his purple eyes sparkling, **"You are all at the end of your quest."**

**"End?"** Jacob asked, **"We haven't found the other two Darkening Orb Zords."**

**"You mean the two Zords behind me,"** he said, and lights started to go on behind him. He was right. In back of him were two giant Zords. The one on the rangers' left was a golden-looking eagle and on the other side was a black tiger. They were amazing, **"I give you the Gold Darkening Eagle Zord and the Black Darkening Tiger Zord. You found the first two hidden near the Forest of Light."**

**"Okay, but why put us to the test with those creatures?"** Mason asked.

**"Well, I couldn't let anyone in,"** King Chaos said, **"I had to use extra protection, and plus I knew you all would destroy those creatures. Do you have any other questions?"**

**"Were you sad for having to get rid of me and Michael?"** Jacob asked, not relating to the Zords or Spheres.

**"Yes, it was very difficult,"** King Chaos said, shaking his head, **"but you and Michael were the first to be brothers and not be twins. The towns people could not accept that you and your brother were different."**

**"It's sort of weird thinking of you as my grandfather,"** Jacob laughed.

**"You don't have to think of me as that,"** King Chaos said, **"I know you have a grandfather here on Earth who loves you."**

**"I can have two grandfathers, can't I?"** Jacob asked.

Before King Chaos could respond, Spencer interrupted him.

**"I'm sorry to be cutting the family reunion short, but where's the Purple Lightning Sphere?"** Spencer rudely asked.

**"Um...Spencer,"** Callum said, **"Don't you see they are bonding?"**

**"It's okay,"** Jacob said.

King Chaos handed Deanna the Purple Lightning Sphere, **"Rangers, soon you will have to use these as your power source. To use them, call out 'Lightning Sphere, Ranger Power!' Then hold them out like the original Power Rangers did. There, call out your respected power. For an example, Callum would say, 'Yellow Lightning Orb Ranger Power!' You will receive the power of the Lightning Sphere."**

They all were just amazed.

**"The day will come where you'll have to make a hard choice,"** King Chaos added.

**"What choice?"** Kerri asked.

**"I can't tell you,"** King Chaos said, **"but I can tell you it will be difficult."**

**"Does my father, Prince Dark, know of these Lightning Spheres?"** Jacob asked.

**"No, I have shielded him from knowing about the spheres,"** King Chaos said, **"and in case you use the Lightning Spheres, here are your new Zords."**

Right behind him, in the space between the Gold Darkening Orb Eagle Zord and the Black Darkening Orb Tiger Zord stood six warrior Zords, just like the Shogun Zords, but different because there are six of them and there's all orbs on their chests. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a dragon warrior. The Orange Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a salamander warrior (if you can picture that). The Yellow Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a cheetah warrior. The Green Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a shark warrior. The Blue Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a dolphin warrior. Last, but not least, the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord looked like a parrot warrior (if there is such a thing).

**"Wow!"** Callum said, as it is his favorite word, **"These Zords are amazing. I really do love being a Power Ranger!"**

**"Just like the Lightning Sphere powers, these Zords are temperate. They are powers so you can get the Lightning Orb back if it gets stolen or taken away,"** King Chaos said, **"The Zords will activate when you go in them. Good luck rangers and when you free the other four rangers, you'll see where message seven is located."**

**"There are more messages?"** Callum asked.

**"This is the end of the message,"** King Chaos said, vanishing.

**"Wow,"** Adam said, **"so I guess this message was all about showing us the other two Zords and showing the Lightning Sphere Zords."**

**"We have to tell Gadget,"** Callum said, **"He is going to freak out in a good way."**

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, looking over to Callum and then to the rest of the group, **"So now we have to free Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael from my father and free my foster brother, Dillon."**

**"This is a big mission we have in front of us,"** Spencer said.

**"Yeah, but I believe if all of us work together, we can free the five of them,"** Jacob said, looking at everyone.

(to be continued...)

(I have changed the schedule of when I'm going back and telling about Twinetta.)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Lord Zedd is turned back to his normal self and is given his power back, all from Dennis O'Donnell. Will Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent be able to stop Lord Zedd from taking over Earth? Find out in the next installment.*


	26. Chapter 26

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, trouble starts brewing as Dennis O'Donnell and the human Lord Zedd pull off a wicked plan in getting Rita's spell book from the rangers. Will the rangers stop Lord Zedd's plan of taking over the world? Find out next on this mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.*

(insert song here)

LORD ZEDD'S RETURN PART ONE  
_Trouble Is Brewing_

_Jacob was coming home after a long day battling monsters. He teleported in front of his house, so he wouldn't cause suspicion with his mother. He remembered his father, not wanting her to find out that he was the __Red Lightning Orb Ranger__. That would be too much for her to handle after he confronted them on why they kept his adoption a secret. He also, didn't want her to be stressed out anymore than she is, with her oldest son, Dillon, gone. He swore to himself that he would get him back one day._

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" he shouted, entering through the door, but they didn't respond.

When he entered the house, it was pitch black. He tried to turn on the lights, but the lights wouldn't come on. This made him wonder if the power went out. He stumbled around to find a flashlight. He was tripping over furniture and boxes. He sensed the whole house was torn apart. This made him wonder further. He thought to himself that his house got robbed.

"Mom, dad, are you home? he asked, still trying to find a light. Again, there was no response. He was getting a little freaked out about this.

Finally, he found a flashlight and turned it on. He started looking around the room he was in; the living room. The place was a mess. All the tables were knocked over, the couches were all torn apart, and the TV was smashed. If it were robbers, he thought, they are pretty stupid to be smashing a $2000 Plasma Screen TV. He ended up going upstairs, thinking his parents were tied up. When he reached upstairs, it was worse than downstairs. He looked into his parents' bedroom. The mattress was turned over and all their clothes were ripped and torn all over the place. Her mother's jewelry was scattered all over the floor.

"What were these robbers after?" he asked himself.

He went in to check his room and that's when his flashlight turned off. Before, it did, he saw a figure, standing next to his window. It was a tall figure. He thought it was his father, so he rushed over to see if he was alright. His flashlight began to work again, for some odd reason. He flashed it at the man as he turned around; it was Dillon.

"Dillon?" Jacob asked, shocked to see his brother escape from Prince Dark's base.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," Dillon said, with a smirk, "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You have ruined my plans several times now," Dillon said, "I can't destroy you because this body won't let me, but I can't let you interfere with my plans. So here's the plan. I took your parents and everyone elses parents for that matter. I will return them back to you, if you tell me where Katie Bennett is."

"Okay, first off who are you, inside my foster brother?" Jacob asked, "Second, who is Katie Bennett?"

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, by now you should know who I am," he said, "I'm King Orderly and I know you know who Katie Bennett is, so don't play dumb with me."

"King Orderly?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"STOP PLAYING DUMB WITH ME!" he screamed, "Do you want to see your parents again?"

Jacob couldn't believe it that King Orderly had taken over his brother's body. The Red Fog must have let him out or something. He needed to contact the other rangers, but his communicator was gone as well as his _Red Lightning Orb__._

"Looking for these?" King Orderly said, smiling, and holding up his communicator and orb.

"Give those back!" Jacob demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" King Orderly asked, "Destroy me? You can't destroy me as long as I possess this body. Now, give me Katie Bennett or you'll never see your family again."

All of a sudden, it started to get dark and Jacob could hear a faint voice in the distance.

"Wake up, wake up!"

-

**"Jacob, wake up dude,"** Spencer said, shaking his elbow.

Jacob found himself in the library. It was all a dream, he thought, but it was so real and what did it all mean. The rest of the Power Rangers were sitting across from him, looking sort of embarrassed. They were studying for a major test, they were going to have on Monday and Jacob just fell to sleep.

**"You were out cold, man,"** Callum said, smiling.

**"I have to tell you guys,"** Jacob said, whispering, **"I haven't been getting much sleep in the few couple of nights because I'm having that same dream about the future."**  
**  
"Was it about the four rangers?"** Mason asked.

**"No, it's about Dillon turning evil and my parents being taken away by him,"** Jacob said.

**"This is serious,"** Spencer said.

**"Yeah, but the weird part about is that the dreams get more in detail,"** Jacob said, **"Like this one, I just had, King Orderly had taken over Dillon's body and he was looking for this girl named Katie Bennett."**

**"Who's Katie Bennett?"** Callum asked.

**"That's what I said,"** Jacob said, **"and King Orderly was just screaming at me saying I was playing dumb with him."**

**"We should go to the Power Chamber and talk to Prince Light about it,"** Spencer suggested.

They all agreed and left the library.

It was hard to imagine but Frankie, Chip, and Birdie were in the library as well. They remembered Ms. Young telling them that if they don't pass this one test, they will have flunk her class and none of them wanted an "F". Granted, they were punks and bullies but still didn't want to fail any classes. So they were studying, until Chip saw Jacob and his friends rushing out of the library.

**"They are always rushing to somewhere,"** Chip said, holding his text book in his hand.

**"You know, Chip, you are right,"** Frankie said.

**"Hey, let's take a break,"** Birdie said, **"and see where those dewbs are going."**

**"I'm with you,"** Frankie said, with a devilish grin.

**"Count me in,"** Chip said, closing his book.

They all started to follow the six teens and started hearing strange things, for them to hear, coming out of the six teens mouth.

**"So maybe Prince Light can help us with this,"** Deanna said, **"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing the more detailed it gets, the sooner it will come."**

**"So, awesome!"** Callum said, making everyone look at him funny, so he corrected himself, **"I mean awesome that we are going to have four new rangers join us."**

**"Four new rangers join us?"** Chip asked, outside on the bottom of the steps of the library, whispering to his friends, from a little way back, **"They are the..."**

**"What do we have here?"** a voice called out from behind them.

Frankie, Chip, and Birdie turned around and saw two tall men. One looked like he was from Ireland. Another looked, dark and mysterious. It was no other than Dennis O'Donnell and D. Dez Drol a.k.a. Lord Zedd.

**"So you know my sons?"** Dennis asked, **"This will be perfect in getting Rita's spell book from them."**

**"Um...mister...we don't want any trouble..."** Chip stuttered, **"So we...we...we'll be going...now."**

**"You three won't be going anywhere,"** Dennis said, and when he did, three big men came and grabbed the three.

Before one man could cover Birdie's mouth, she let out a blood curling scream. Jacob, Spencer, Callum, Mason, Kerri, and Deanna all heard this scream and they went to see who was in trouble. When they rushed over they saw Mason and Callum's father with Lord Zedd. Three of Dennis' men were holding Frankie, Chip, and Birdie.

**"Let them go,"** Jacob demanded.

**"Not until you give us Rita's spell book,"** Dennis O'Donnell said.

**"You are never going to get that book,"** Jacob said, **"Now let them go!"**

**"Not until you give us that book,"** Dennis insisted.

Jacob and the other rangers could see how terrified Frankie, Chip, and Birdie were. They wanted to become Power Rangers but then Frankie, Chip, and Birdie would know that they are the Power Rangers and would tell their whole school. Now, if they didn't they wouldn't stand a chance against the three men holding onto Frankie, Chip, and Birdie.

**"Give us the book or watch your friends parish,"** D. Dez Drol said.

**"Guys,"** Jacob said, looking at the other rangers, **"We don't have a choice. We have to do it to save Frankie, Chip, and Birdie."**

**"Do what?"** Chip asked, looking terrified and confused at the same time.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** the six teens shouted out.

**"Red!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Orange!"** Mason cried out.

**"Yellow!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue!"** Kerri cried out.

**"Purple!"** Deanna shouted.

Frankie, Chip, and Birdie saw the six orbs around the teens' necks started to glow colors of the rainbow. Frankie's suspicions were right, they were the Power Rangers. He couldn't believe that those dewbs were the Power Rangers. All three of them saw the orbs drop and a ray of light shined over them. After the light had faded, there stood the Lightning Orb Power Rangers.

**"I would let them go now, if I were you,"** Callum said, looking at the men.

Dennis' men, quickly let go and ran off. Dennis ordered the three men to come back and fight, but they kept on running.

**"I believe it's your turn to run,"** Spencer said looking at Dennis O'Donnell and D. Dez Drol.

**"Callum and Mason,"** Dennis said, **"you wouldn't hurt your own father?"**

**"No, but I would leave if I were you and forget about Rita's spell book,"** Mason said, **"You're better than this dad."**

**"Yeah, where's our father who taught us everything we now know?"** Callum asked.

Dennis just gave a sad, short stare at his two sons and walked away. D. Dez Drol wanted to know what he was doing, but Dennis wasn't giving him an answer, so he left with Dennis. The rangers, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie could hear them argue with each other. They finally were out of sight.

**"So what do we do now?"** Callum asked, looking at Frankie, Chip, and Birdie.

**"We promise, we won't tell anyone,"** Birdie said, crossing her heart.

**"Yeah, I promise,"** Chip said, **"So you guys were only pretending to be dewbs!"**

Birdie gave Chip a punch on the shoulder which Chip reacted with a noise of pain.

**"We're sorry for ever calling you dewbs and being real jerks to you,"** Birdie apologized.

**"Yeah what she said,"** Chip said, still rubbing the place he got punched.

Frankie didn't say much. He just let the other two talk. Jacob and Spencer both noticed this and was a little suspicious as to why. They thought he would be asking a whole lot of questions on where they got the power and things like that. Frankie didn't say a peep. Mason and Callum thought Frankie was being knocked off his high horse, and wasn't speaking, because of it.  
**  
"So should we teleport them home?"** Kerri asked the rest of the group.

**"Please don't,"** Frankie said, speaking up, finally, **"My family isn't home and I don't want those two creeps to come and find me."**

**"Same here,"** Chip said, **"My dad is out of town."**

**"Maybe they can stay for a while at Adam's dojo?"** Callum suggested, **"Adam is busy trying to get a signal to Billy about Alpha, but Mr. Hartford is there, and he can watch them."**

**"Good idea,"** Jacob said, forgetting that Mr. Hartford has Rita's spell book, "Okay let's teleport them there."

-

**"Soon, I'll be free from this prison,"** Prince Dark said, talking to himself, **"I can just feel it. I'm sure Dark Orb and Morlac has a plan, and once I'm free, I'll give them there powers back as a reward. Also, once I'm free, I can speed up the process and get Twista and Unisus back. Nothing will stand in my way."**

Dillon who was in a cell near by (they love playing musical cells) was hearing this, **"You will never get free. My brother and his friends will stop all your plans."**

**"We'll see,"** Prince Dark said, turning toward Dillon, **"Once I'm free I can start the process on you."**

**"Process?"** Dillon asked, **"What process?"**

**"Wouldn't you like to know?"** Prince Dark laughed.

**"Tell me what process!"** Dillon demanded.

Prince Dark laughed some more and vanished. Dillon now was just racking his brain as to what Prince Dark meant by process.

-

Andrew Hartford was watching the dojo. He had Rita's spell book in his hand. He was studying the book all morning and wanted to take a break. When he saw the rangers teleporting in, he put the book down and walked over the see the rangers. He saw three other passengers and wanted to know what was up. The rangers told Mr. Hartford the whole story. Chip and Birdie promised again they can keep a secret, while Frankie was just quiet again. Again, Jacob and Spencer thought something was going on but they couldn't figure out just what it was.

**"Okay, is it alright to leave these three with you?"** Jacob asked, **"We are going to go to the Power Chamber and talk to Prince Light on what we should do, now that Frankie, Chip, and Birdie know."**

**"Sure, I'll contact you guys the minute that there is any sign of Dennis or Lord Zedd,"** Andrew Hartford said.

The rangers all left to go to the Power Chamber, leaving Frankie, Chip, and Birdie in the hands of Mr. Hartford. Frankie was still quiet where Chip and Birdie were talking with Mr. Hartford about how cool it is to actually know who the Power Rangers are. Mr. Hartford agreed but also told them that there is a huge responsibility with that. Chip and Birdie were listening intently to him, but Frankie was off looking toward Rita's spell book. Mr. Hartford knew something was going on with him.

**"Frankie, right?"** Mr. Hartford asked, trying to get his attention.

**"Yeah?"** Frankie responded, turning his face toward Andrew.

**"Are you alright?"** Mr. Hartford asked.

**"Yeah, I'm just hungry,"** he said.

**"Okay,"** Mr. Hartford said, **"Let me just get the phone book and we can order anything you like. If we were back in my place, I would just have my butler, Spencer, do it."**

He went into the back room to get the phone book. He never seen someone so spaced out before. At first, while he was looking for the phone book, he figured Frankie must be still feeling the effects of Dennis O'Donnell's men. He was still looking for the phone book. Where on earth could it be, he thought. While searching for it, he noticed that he saw Frankie looking at Rita's spell book. His eyes widen and he rushed back into the room. There he saw Chip and Birdie knocked out cold, Frankie gone and Rita's spell book gone as well.

**"Oh this is really bad,"** he said, reaching for his communicator, **"I have to call the others." Rangers come in."  
**  
**"Jacob here,"** he responded, "What's up?"

**"Jacob,"** Andrew started, **"I need you and the other rangers to come back to the dojo. There is a huge problem. Frankie is missing and so is Rita's spell book. I think he took it."**

**"What?!"** Jacob exclaimed, **"We'll be right there."**

As soon as Jacob finished his sentence, Chip and Birdie slowly woke up. They both were rubbing their head as if someone had hit them. Andrew, carefully, got them both up.

**"What happened?"** Andrew asked.

Before Chip or Birdie could speak, the six rangers came back. They were still morphed.

**"What happened?"** Jacob asked, looking at Andrew, Chip, and Birdie.

**"They were just about to explain, when you guys came,"** Andrew said, looking at Birdie and Chip.

**"Those men came back,"** Birdie said, **"and before we could say anything, they knocked us out cold."**

**"And when we came to, Andrew was there helping us up, but Frankie and that book was gone,"** Chip added.  
**  
"I had a funny feeling about those three,"** Spencer said, talking to Jacob.

**"We swear we had nothing to do with this,"** Birdie said.

**"Honest,"** Chip said, **"We may have been bullies and jerks to you, but we are no thieves or lairs."**

**"I believe them,"** Deanna spoke, **"The main concern is to find Frankie and Rita's spell book."**

**"Mason and Callum,"** Jacob said, looking at the two, **"Do you have any idea where your father would go with the spell book?"**

**"Yeah,"** Mason said.

**"There's one of his warehouses just on the outskirts of Angel Grove, where he keeps that piece of that monster, Mutitus,"** Callum said.

**"Okay, we should go there," **Jacob suggested, **"Andrew keep an eye on Chip and Birdie and we know it wasn't your fault."**

-

Sparks fell through the air and out of thin air, Dennis O'Donnell, D. Dez Drol, Frankie, and Dennis' three men were standing in the warehouse.

**"The transportation spell worked!"** Dennis said, smiling.

**"And and it's all thanks to Frankie,"** D. Dez Drol said, laughing, **"Okay, now remember your promise?"**

**"Yeah, let me find the spell,"** Dennis said, flipping through the book, **"Aw here we go. Ex quondam vos erant quod quondam vos quoniam , verto in vestri Northmanni civitas."** Which translates to, **"From once you were and once you became, transform into your normal state."**

All of a sudden, darkness filled the warehouse and it was thundering and lightning in the building. Frankie got scared and hid behind some boxes. Dennis' eyes were in amazement as a dark cloud covered D. Dez Drol. Lightning was coming out of the black cloud. It was an amazing sight to see if you were bad.

Just then the Power Rangers came, and they saw the black cloud.

**"You are too late, rangers,"** Dennis said, laughing, **"Callum and Mason, you could have been on my side. Now I'll let you deal with Lord Zedd. I'm leaving."**

He went over to the piece of his monster he found, Mutitus, and said the transporting spell and disappeared in plain sight. The rangers didn't know what to think. Jacob tried to get near the black cloud, but lightning struck at him. Soon, the black cloud vanished, and standing there, in front of them was Lord Zedd. The rangers all saw clippings and photos of what he looked like; they never thought they would actually come face to face with the notorious Lord Zedd.

"I'm back!" Lord Zedd said, laughing, "It is good to be back. No more human work for me. And as for you rangers, I won't have you messing up my plans."

He raised up his staff and struck at the six rangers. They disappeared from Lord Zedd's sight. He was very please that he still had the touch of evil.

**"Oh no,"** Frankie said, still hiding, **"What have I done?"**

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent find out that the Power Rangers are missing, while Lord Zedd sends forth his new monster, Temptarius. Will the veteran rangers be able to stop this new monster before it destroys Angel Grove and will they be able to find their friends? Find out in part two of the mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.


	27. Chapter 27

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dennis O'Donnell got Rita's spell book with the help of Frankie and turned Lord Zedd back to his original self. The rangers came in but were too late as Lord Zedd appeared and made them all vanish. Will Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent be able to stop Lord Zedd and bring back the rangers. Find out in part two of this mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.

(insert theme here)

**LORD ZEDD'S RETURN PART TWO**  
_Lord Zedd's First Move_

**"Oh Frankie, come out, come out where ever you are,"** Lord Zedd said, moving closer to where he was hiding, **"I won't hurt you. I just want to thank you for getting Rita's spell book."**

Frankie was shivering with fear, now. He couldn't believe he made a deal with Dennis O'Donnell. He was remembering what happened.

~

"I'll see you tomorrow Frankie," Chip said, saying good bye to his best friend.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow pal," Frankie said.

"Oh before I forget Frankie, I want you to have something," Chip said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a friendship bracelet, "I want you to have this, because you're my best friend."

"Thanks man," Frankie said, taking the bracelet and putting it on, "You are my best friend as well Chip."

"Best bros forever!" Chip exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Frankie said, waving goodbye to his friend.

Chip got on his bike and started riding off. Frankie and Chip had been best friends since grade school. Chip looked up to Frankie and did exactly what Frankie did. Frankie liked that; having someone look up to him. Although, he wasn't leading a good example for Chip, he still was happy to have someone like him as a friend. He would never hurt Chip.

Chip rode his bike off in the distance and soon, Frankie couldn't see him anymore. Frankie was just about to go inside when he was confronted by two strange men. One he recognized from all the magazine articles, it was Mr. O'Donnell, the richest man in Angel Grove. The other he did not recognize.

"Well hello Frankie," Mr. O'Donnell said, with a smirk, "I have been noticing that you go to the same school as my two sons, Mason and Callum. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I go to school with those two," Frankie said, "What's it to you?"

"My two sons and their friends have something which belongs to me," Mr. O'Donnell said, "I will follow you for the next couple of days and when the timing is right, I will pretend to hurt you and your friends. I won't of course. Mason, Callum, and his friends will have no choice to give me the book in exchange for you three."

"What if they don't give you the book?" Frankie asked, not liking what this guy was saying.

"Oh they will give me the book or try and stop me," Mr. O'Donnell said, "and if they do, I'll need your help in getting the book for me."

"What do I get out of it?" Frankie asked, still not liking the plan.

"Anything you want," Mr. O'Donnell said, smiling, "You see that book has magic spells in it that will give anything you want.

"Alright," Frankie said, feeling unsure about this, "I'll have to discuss it with my friends."

"No!" Mr. O'Donnell shouted, but then calmed down, "I mean no, they mustn't know. It has to be our little secret."

"I promise you, it's going to be worth it," the other man spoke up.

"You guys have a deal," Frankie said, shaking hands to both of them.

~

Frankie was looking at the bracelet thinking about his promise of being best friends with Chip and how he just let those men knock Chip out without doing anything. What a best friend he was. He was thinking after this, Chip would never want to be his best friend anymore. Not to mention Birdie won't want to hang around him anymore. He wasn't thinking of what the Power Rangers must think of him. He didn't know where Lord Zedd sent them, but he was hoping they will make it back to take care of this guy.

**"Come out Frankie,"** Lord Zedd said, searching for him, **"Don't you want your reward for bringing me back?"**

Frankie didn't answer. He just hoped that Lord Zedd would get tired of searching for him and leave. This was wishful thinking, because it didn't look like Lord Zedd was going to give up.

-

**"Where are we?"** Deanna asked, getting up from that rocky ride.

**"It looks like the Vortex World,"** Jacob said, and remembering the place. He saw the glass floor and the purple and green sky.

**"Lord Zedd sent us to the Vortex World?"** Kerri exclaimed.

"**Yeah, and we only have twenty-four hours to get out, or we'll have to take on hosts,"** Spencer said, looking around.

[COLOR="blue**"]"I don't want to share a body with someone else," **Kerri said, crying.[/COLOR]

**"I think we'll use animals, Kerri,"** Callum said, making Kerri feel worse.

**"Knock it off,"** Jacob said, **"We are not going to be using human hosts or any other kind of hosts for that matter, because we are going to get out of here."**

**"Let's try our communicators,"** Mason suggested.

**"Great idea, Mason," **Jacob said, pulling out his communicator, **"Prince Light, do you read me? Prince Light are you there?"**

Nothing.

[COLOR="purple**"]"Well at least we still have our powers," **Deanna said, noticing, because it was dark, her orb was glowing.[/COLOR]

**"Come on guys,"** Jacob commanded, **"Let's find a way out of here."**

-

**"Prince Dark! Prince Dark! I have some horrible news,"** Morlac ran up to the mirror, shouting.

**"What is it?"** Prince Dark asked.

**"Lord Zedd is back,"** Morlac said.

**"WHAT?!"** Prince Dark furious shouted, causing the whole underground to shake, **"How can this be? I thought he was long gone."**

**"Apparently not,"** Morlac said, **"and also, he manged to send the Power Rangers away."**

**"And I think I know where he put them,"** Prince Dark said, grinning, **"I noticed the doorway into the Vortex World sent something in. I wonder if it were the Power Rangers. Keep me posted with Lord Zedd. I'm going to have fun with our visitors."**

**"Yes, your majesty,"** Morlac said, running off.

Dillon overheard this and couldn't believe Lord Zedd was back and that he sent his brother and friends to the Vortex World. He just hoped that his brother and friends can get out of their in time.

-

**"It's late, where could he be?"** Mrs. Stevenson asked, looking out the window, while her fabulous dinner was on the table.

**"He's probably out with his friends,"** Mr. Stevenson said, **"You know how boys are. They forget the time."**

**"I don't know,"** Mrs. Stevenson said, **"Ever since he confronted us about his adoption, he has been distant. In fact, for a few months he's been distant. He's always been running off or coming home late. I worry about him."**

**"You are just being paranoid honey,"** Mr. Stevenson said, **"I'm sure he'll be coming through that door any minute."  
**  
**"I hope you're right,"** Mrs. Stevenson said.

-

**"Mr. Hartford, have you heard anything with Jacob and the others?"** Prince Light asked, through Andrew's communicator, **"We have lost their signal."**  
**  
"No, I haven't,"** Andrew said, **"I'm here looking after Chip and Birdie."**

**"I'll send Adam and the others to their last coordinates before they disappeared,"** Prince Light said.

**"I hope they are alright,"** Chip said, **"Especially Frankie."**

**"How can you think about that creep?"** Birdie asked, **"The guy just let those creeps nail us and he went with them with that book."**

**"Yeah, but he's still my best friend,"** Chip said,** "I'm sure he has a good explanation for this."**

**"I doubt it,"** Birdie said.

**"Both of you please,"** Mr. Hartford said, **"Frankie and the Power Rangers will be fine...I hope."**

-

**"You are driving my patience, little pest,"** Lord Zedd said, getting angry, **"Come out and see me!"**

Soon Lord Zedd and Frankie weren't alone. Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent showed up. They could not believe their eyes when they saw who was standing in front of them; it was Lord Zedd. Adam got the most shock, because he couldn't believe his old enemy was back.

**"Well if it isn't Adam,"** Lord Zedd said, smirking, **"Still playing Power Ranger are you? Ha! You have no power. I still remember destroying your precious Power Coin."**

**"And I got those powers back,"** Adam said, holding out his morpher, **"It's morphin' time!"**

Lord Zedd could not believe it but he was standing in front of the Black Power Ranger.

**"This time I have new friends with me, to help defeat you,"** Adam said, pointing out Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent.

**"Shift into turbo!" **Justin called out, twisting his key in his morpher and morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

**"Overdrive, accelerate!"** Mack shouted, running his Overdrive Tracker on his arm and morphing into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

**"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form,"** Dustin called out, morphing into the Yellow Wind Ranger.

**"Dino Thunder, power up!"** Trent called out morphing into the White Dino Ranger.

**"Looks like you got some friends,"** Lord Zedd said, noticing Frankie hiding behind a crate, **"I have a friend as well."**

Lord Zedd held out his staff and lightning bolts came out and surrounded Frankie, transforming him into a monster. When he stood up, Frankie was there no more but a brownish-green looking dragon with huge wings and red glowing eyes, was standing there. His stomach was red and looked like it was glowing. Also he was almost twice as tall as the rangers. Adam and the others never saw a monster that big before, without it being grown first.

**"Meet my friend, Temptarious!"** Lord Zedd said, laughing.

Temptarious chased the rangers outside to an open area. Adam thought it was getting ridiculous being chased by the creature, so he turned around and punched the monster. It didn't phase the monster at all but made him very angry and tossed Adam to the others, knocking them all down.

**"Okay, this is going to a challenge,"** Adam said.

**"Rangers," **Gadget called out through the communicators, **"Temptarious is really Frankie. You mustn't harm him. He's not like a host."**

**"So you are saying he's Frankie but in a monster form?"** Dustin asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. He got filled in with the rest of the veteran rangers about Frankie.

**"Yes,"** Gadget said.

**"So how do we change him back?"** Trent asked.

**"I am running a search on him,"** Gadget said.

**"We'll try and hold him off the best that we can,"** Adam said.

At the Power Chamber, Gadget was running a diagnosis on Temptarious. Prince Light was with Prisma on the other computer trying to locate the rangers. It was a busy Power Chamber. Prince Light was keeping his wings crossed with finding the Power Rangers, but so far there was no luck. It seemed as though something was interfering with the tracking device.

**"I just hope that we find the Power Rangers soon,"** Prince Light said, **"I don't know how long our friends can hold Temptarious."**

-

**"We have been walking for two hours and all I see are statues of monsters we destroyed,"** Callum said, complaining.

**"I know,"** Jacob said, **"but we have to keep searching for a way out."**

**"Looking for a way out, rangers?"** a voice called out from behind them. They all turned and saw Prince Dark. They had never seen him 3D before, it was only 2D with the mirror. **"I get so lonely with all these statues. Won't you stay?"**

**"I don't think so,"** Spencer said.

**"Aw, very well,"** Prince Dark said, **"I'll just have to destroy you then."**

Prince Dark started running for Deanna and Kerri. He threw his fists out and knocked them both to the ground. He then didn't let anyone speak or do anything. He kicked Callum, right into Mason and then kicked Spencer, right into Jacob. The rangers were all on the ground, struggling to get up.

**"Having fun are we?"** Prince Dark asked, **"You cannot defeat me; I have the power of the Darkening Orb on my side."**

Jacob was the first to get up.

**"We don't want to hurt you, dad,"** Jacob said.

**"Dad?"** Prince Dark asked, **"I'm not your father."**

**"Yes you are,"** Jacob said, **"and Michael Northfield is your son as well. Try and remember. You had to give us a way, so you asked your father to send us to Earth, so we could fit in."**

**"I have two sons?"** Prince Dark asked, questioning the thought. Jacob and the others could see Prince Dark struggling with whatever that was making him evil because after he asked the question, he started holding his head and screaming.

**"Fight it dad!"** Jacob commanded, **"You can beat whatever is inside of you."**

**"No! I am Prince Dark, evil prince that will destroy you!"** Prince Dark shouted, and running into all the rangers as they just got on their feet. Only, when he came to Jacob, and was about to strike at him, he stopped. Prince Dark took a good look into Jacob's eyes and just disappeared.

**"Where did he go?"** Spencer asked, looking all around.

**"I don't know,"** Jacob said, not sure of what just happened.

**"Is he going to get us out of here?"** Callum asked.

The rangers were baffled and wondered where Prince Dark went too. The knew they had made an effort at freeing him from the darkness inside him. They figured that if they could almost get through to Prince Dark, then they could get through with all the other people, the monsters uses as hosts. It was worth a shot, if they could ever find a way out of the Vortex World.

-

**"We have been going at it for almost four hours now,"** Trent said, blocking Temptarious' punches and luring him around in circles so he doesn't attack near people (apparently the monster's brain is very small...not Frankie's of course).

**"We have to do this,"** Adam said, helping Trent, **"until Gadget finds a way to get him back to normal."**

At the Power Chamber, Gadget could not find anything. He was getting mad. It was as if Lord Zedd made an invincible monster, which was highly unlikely, with his track record. Prince Light and Prisma were having bad luck as well, trying to find the Power Rangers and they were getting worried.

-

**"It's going on ten o'clock,"** Mrs. Stevenson said, **"He should have called us or something."**

**"You know you're right,"** Mr. Stevenson said, **"I'm going to go out and look for him.**

He ran out the door, without putting on his jacket. Mrs. Stevenson noticed, and grabbed his coat. She rushed out the door to tell her husband, but he was no where in site. She started breaking down in tears thinking her whole family was getting captured by evil. In all reality, Mr. Stevenson teleported to the Power Chamber. He saw how busy it was in there, seeing Gadget working on one side, Prisma and Prince Light working on the other side, while on the screen, had the veteran rangers blocking moves from a monster.

**"What is going on?"** he asked, looking all confused.

**"Mr. Stevenson would you come over and help Prisma and myself?"** Prince Light asked, not even looking at him.

**"With what?"** Mr. Stevenson asked.

**"In trying to find your son and his friends,"** Prince Light said, still not looking at him.

**"They're missing?"** Mr. Stevenson asked.

**"Yes, Lord Zedd has transported them somewhere,"** Prince Light said, finally looking up at Mr. Stevenson.

**"Did you say Lord Zedd?"** Mr. Stevenson asked, **"I thought he was long gone."**

**"It's a long story, let me tell you,"** Prince Light said.

**"Prince Light, come in,"** Andrew said, through the communication device, "**What is going on? Chip, Birdie, and myself are worried. Is there anything we can do to help?"**

**"I found something!"** Gadget shouted, before Prince Light could answer Andrew.

**"Found what?"** Prisma asked.

**"Temptarious is wearing some sort of bracelet which is picking up a lot of friendship vibes,"** Gadget said.

**"It took you four hours to find it?"** Prince Light sarcastically asked.

**"That's my friendship bracelet I gave Frankie the other day,"** Chip said, through Andrew's communicator, overhearing everything.

**"Maybe Chip is the key in getting Frankie back,"** Gadget said, speaking to Andrew, **"Tell Chip I am going to teleport him to where the rangers are. Maybe if Temptarious sees Chip, it will bring back Frankie."**

**"Rangers,"** Prince Light said, "**We are sending you Chip. Gadget has located a friendship bracelet on Temptarious which Chip gave to Frankie. Maybe seeing Chip will bring back Frankie."**

**"It's worth a try,"** Adam said, through the communication device.

In a matter of minutes, Chip was teleported to where the rangers and Temptarious was. Chip ran up to him, but keeping his distance.

**"Frankie it's me Chip, your best friend,"** he said, looking into the monster's eyes.

**"Chip?"** the monster asked, as if he was remembering who Chip was.  
**  
"Yeah, buddy, it's me, your best friend Chip,"** he said, **"the one who is always going to be your best friend. I know you know what you did was wrong, but Birdie and I forgive you. I'm sure everyone will forgive you."**

**"Chip...best friend?"** the monster asked, as if he was learning how to talk.

**"Yes, we're best friends,"** Chip said, **"Fight this monster Frankie. I know you can do it."**

Temptarious, all of a sudden, went nuts and was running up to Chip and was about to punch him from here to the moon. He was aiming back, but then stopped. He noticed the bracelet on his wrist and noticed Chip's bracelet as well. The two bracelets, oddly, started to glow. The monster started to glow as well and when the glowing had faded, standing in front of Chip was Frankie.  
**  
"Frankie?"** Chip asked, looking intently at him, **"Is that really you?"**

**"Yes, Chip,"** Frankie said, **"I am truly sorry..."**

**"I know,"** Chip said, interrupting him, and giving his best friend a hug.

**"Well what do you know,"** Dustin said, **"It took a different kind of power to bring him back; the power of friendship."**

**"Yeah,"** Adam said.

**"Wow! More Power Rangers,"** Frankie said, coming up to the five of them, **"I know I messed up big time, but I would like to help in finding where Jacob and the others are."**

**"Yeah, it's alright, if Prince..."** Adam was saying, until he got interrupted.

**"How dare you!"** Lord Zedd shouted, **"I guess I'll have to do everything myself."**

He raised up his staff. Lightning shot out of his staff and smoke appeared all around him. He started to grow. This was the second time Adam saw Lord Zedd big. The first time was when Master Vile used the Orb of Doom and made them young again. This was bringing back those memories again.

**"I think we have a big problem on our hands,"** Mack said, looking up at Lord Zedd.

(...to be continued)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Adam and the other veteran rangers battle with Lord Zedd, while the Lightning Orb Rangers are still in the Vortex World. Will our heroes defeat Lord Zedd and free their friends before time runs out for them? Find out on part three of this mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.*


	28. Chapter 28

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes found themselves in the Vortex World and ran into Prince Dark, Jacob's father. They almost broke through the evil, when the evil fought back. Back on Earth, Lord Zedd had turned Frankie into a monster, but Frankie's best friend broke the spell and changed Frankie back. This made Lord Zedd angry and he made himself grow. Will Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent defeat this giant Lord Zedd and free their friends from the Vortex World before it is too late? Find out in part three of this mini-series, Lord Zedd's Return.*

**LORD ZEDD'S RETURN PART THREE  
****_The Return of Things Good and Evil_**

**"I will crush you all,"** Lord Zedd said, in his beaming, loud voice.

**"I don't think so,"** Adam said, **"Are you guys ready?"**

**"We need Shogun Zord power now!"** Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent called out, raising their hands to the sky.

Everyone saw the Shogun Zords appear out of no where. Lord Zedd wasn't pleased and couldn't believe his eyes. The Red Shogun Zord came forward and Mack knew it was his cue. He jumped up into the Zord.

**"****Red Shogun Zord****, power up!"** Mack shouted, powering up the Zord.

The Blue Shogun Zord went next to the Red Shogun Zord and Justin jumped up into the Zord.

**"****Blue Shogun Zord****, power up!"** Justin called out, powering up the Zord.

Adam saw his old friend stand next to the Blue Shogun Zord, so he jumped up into the Zord.

**"****Black Shogun Zord****, power up!"** Adam proudly called out, powering up his old Zord. He couldn't believe he was back in the Black Shogun Zord.

The Yellow Shogun Zord came next to Adam's Zord. Dustin knew it was his cue and went up to the Zord.

**"****Yellow Shogun Zord****, power up!"** he called, powering up the Zord.

The **White Shogun Zord** was last to step up.

**"Here goes,"** Trent said, jumping up to the Zord, **"White Shogun Zord, power up!"** It wasn't like his Dragozord, but right now he wasn't being picky.

**"You think the Shogun Zords will stop me?"** Lord Zedd said laughing, **"They are nothing compared to my power!"**

**"We'll see,"** Adam said.

Adam came up to him in his Zord and tried punching Lord Zedd, but Lord Zedd blocked it with his staff and sent Adam flying. Both Trent and Dustin went side by side, as Mack jumped on top of their Zords and flung his Zord at Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd couldn't react quickly enough and found himself on the ground.

**"My turn,"** Justin said, grabbing Lord Zedd from the ground and picking him up and turning him around and around. Justin, then tossed him back to the ground.

**"You think you're winning,"** Lord Zedd said, getting up, **"I've just begun."**

He let out a serge of energy, from his staff, and hit the five Zords. Sparks and smoke started to fly out of the Zords, and the veteran rangers were losing control of the Zords. They were falling down to the ground fast.

**"I've lost control!"** Dustin shouted, covering his eyes from the sparks flying inside his Zord.

**"We have to get back in control,"** Adam said, trying to bring his Zord back to its feet.

**"I got control again!"** Trent said, steering his Zord back on its feet as well.

**"So do I,"** Mack said, standing the Zord up straight.

**"All right guys, let's bring them together,"** Adam said, "**Shogun Megazord power, now!"**

(cue music...lol)

The five Zords stood side by side. The sky started to get dark and lightning was striking. Lord Zedd could see an image of the Shogun Megazord. The five Zords started marching and started to transform.

(Go go Power Rangers...)

The Red Shogun Zord disappeared, and reappeared in the sky. It's arms went back into a compartment. The front part formed a symbol and the feet slid upward. The Blue and White Shogun Zords disappeared and reappeared in the sky forming arms and hands for the Shogun Megazord. Last but not least were the Yellow and Black Shogun Zords. They disappeared and reappeared near the other three Zords, forming the feet of the Shogun Megazord. All five Zords electrified coming together and the helmet came on top of the Red Shogun Zord's face. There, after so many years, stood the Shogun Megazord.

**"This is awesome,"** Dustin said.

**"You think that Megazord will defeat me?"** Lord Zedd laughed, **"I am the supreme Lord Zedd."**

Lord Zedd ran up to the Shogun Megazord and started hitting it with his staff. Sparks started to fly from the Megazord but it looked like it wasn't taking that much damage. Lord Zedd came for a huge strike, but the Shogun Megazord grabbed a hold of Lord Zedd's staff before he could do some damage. They flung Lord Zedd to the ground.

**"Lord Zedd, you are history,"** Adam said.

(cue music again...lol)  
(Go go Power Rangers)

The Shogun Megazord tipped it's head as a sign to receive its sword. Soon the dragon on the right arm (Blue Shogun Zord) started to glow and a sword appeared. The blade was dowsed in flame. The Shogun Megazord made a full circle with the sword and slashed it down the middle.

"We'll fight again, soon," Lord Zedd said, disappearing before the flame could hurt him.

**"Yes we will,"** Adam said.

-

At the Power Chamber they were all trying to find a way to find the Power Rangers. Mr. Stevenson was trying to follow Gadget's instructions but the more time went on, the more he messed up and they would have to start all over again.

**"Mr. Stevenson,"** Gadget said, **"This is the tenth time we have to start over."**

**"I'm sorry,"** Mr. Stevenson said, **"I am just worried about Jacob. Also my wife is probably going crazy by now."**

**"Go back to her,"** Gadget said, **"We'll contact you when we find Jacob and his friends."**

**"Okay,"** Mr. Stevenson said, teleporting back to his neighborhood, somewhere where no one would see him.

He quickly went home and when he came inside he saw his wife sitting on a chair, in the living room, crying. When she saw her husband, she jumped up and gave him a big hug, crying some more.

**"I thought they took you as well,"** she said, sobbing.

**"Who?"** Mr. Stevenson asked.

**"The monsters that took Dillon,"** she said, **"Did you find Jacob?"**

**"Yeah, he's staying at a friend's house,"** Mr. Stevenson said, lying.

**"Who?"** Mrs. Stevenson asked, **"I'd like to call him, and tell him that he's grounded."**

**"Honey, don't do that,"** Mr. Stevenson said, **"He forgot. That's all. Please don't punish him."**

**"You know, ever since Jacob has been coming and going so often, you have been defending him,"** Mrs. Stevenson said, **"Are you not telling me something?"  
**  
**"Whatsoever do you mean, honey?"** Mr. Stevenson asked, trying to act dumb.

**"Hmm,"** she sighed, **"Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what."**

-

**"Well it's midnight,"** Spencer said, looking at his watch, **"I'm sure our families are getting worried about us."**

**"Yeah, my father is probably flipping out right now,"** Deanna said.

**"Yeah, my father is too,"** Kerri said.

**"We have to get out of here soon,"** Jacob said, **"or we have a lot of explaining to do to our families."**

**"I bet my mom is going to call your father,"** Spencer said, smiling, **"or better yet, she'll teleport to the Power Chamber and start yelling at Prince Light in Spanish."**

**"Yeah, we need to keep on moving,"** Jacob said.

**"Hey Jacob,"** Callum said, **"I have a great idea. Why don't we find Prince Dark's mirror and then use that to get out?"**

**"But then, how are we going to get out of Prince Dark's base, brother?"** Mason asked, ready to shove his brother.

**"No, Callum has a good idea,"** Jacob said, **"If we find the mirror, we can get out of the Vortex World."**

**"But how are we going to get out of the base?"** Spencer restated what Mason asked, **"Remember Prince Light said, he could only open the gateway once to the base."**

**"I know,"** Jacob said, **"I figure, we can think of what to do when we get out. Right now, I'm thinking of just getting out so we don't have to use hosts to live on Earth."**

**"You have a point,"** Spencer said, and they all started moving again.

The Rangers had been walking for a little while when they came across something weird. It was like a whirlpool on the glass floor. They were unsure of what it was and where it led to and they didn't want to find out. They started to walk around it, when Prince Dark came again. He didn't say anything and pushed all six rangers in the whirlpool. The Rangers started spinning around until they reached the middle. When they did, they started falling. It was a long fall before they hit another glass floor and all of them blacked out.

-

**"Gadget, why can't we locate the rangers?"** Prince Light asked.

**"I don't know,"** Gadget said, **"I've searched everywhere on Earth."**

**"Did you try the Vortex World?"** a voice called out. It was Spencer's mom, Ms. Rodriguez. She looked as if she were crying.

**"I'm such a dummy,"** Gadget said, **"That's why we can't communicate with them because the device is jammed from the Vortex World."**

He started right away looking for the Rangers in the Vortex World. They had to be there, he thought. Either that, or Lord Zedd placed them on another world, but if so, they would be able to find them easily. He just kept looking.

**"¿Han encontrado todavía mi hijo?"** she asked in Spanish, which translates to, **"Have you found my son yet?"**. She didn't give him anytime to search.

**"Ma'am, I am working on it,"** Gadget said, turning around to speak to her.

Soon the other Rangers came in. They said that Lord Zedd vanished before they could finish him off. Ms. Rodriguez was standing there and couldn't believe Lord Zedd was back. She thought Lord Zedd was history, but she guessed she was wrong. It was stressful enough having your son be a Power Ranger, be missing for more than six hours, find out Lord Zedd is back, and knowing that the evil creatures are still stealing people. It's just too much for a woman to handle.

**"Ms. Rodriguez,"** Adam said, noticing she was under a lot of stress, "**Why don't you go home and get some rest. We'll call you if we find anything."**

**"Okay,"** she said, tearing up, **"Thank you."**

She teleported out of there. Prince Light didn't think it was a good idea to let their parents' know, but what choice did he have when Jacob and Spencer got poisoned. He had to have non-powerful beings enter Crystal Springs to get the antidote. He just hoped that he could find the rangers in time.

**"Mack, Trent, and Dustin," Adam said, "why don't you stay with Frankie, Chip, Birdie, and Mr. Hartford at my dojo, in case Lord Zedd tries to take Frankie again,"** Adam suggested, **"Justin and I will be here helping Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma find the Rangers."**

**"Why don't you all get some rest," **Prince Light said, "**It's late and you guys look exhausted. We'll keep looking. Chase, why don't you go with them."**

Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, Trent, and Chase all teleported to the dojo. They decided they would take turns in taking shifts. Chase volunteered to go first, while the others rested for a little while. They didn't know why he would want to volunteer since he had no active powers.

**"Dude, why don't you let someone who's a Power Ranger go first,"** Trent said.

**"I can defend myself,"** Chase said, looking at all six of them.

**"Yeah, how?"** Mack asked.

**"I have other powers, you know,"** Chase said, looking for something.

The others were all puzzled at what he was looking for. There, Chase saw an empty box. He asked Adam if he needed that box for anything. Adam told him no, in a very puzzled tone.

**"Just watch,"** Chase said, raising his hand to the box. All of a sudden the box started to glow and in a matter of seconds it blew up in a million pieces and that's not all, the pieces disappeared.

**"How did you do that?"** Dustin asked, **"That is so cool."  
**  
**"I used antimatter,"** Chase said.

**"Antimatter?"** Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent asked.

**"What's going on out here?"** Mr. Hartford asked, coming out of a room, **"The three of them finally went to sleep."  
**  
**"Chase is just showing his power that could have come in handy, dad,"** Mack said.

**"What power is it?"** Mr. Hartford asked.

**"It's antimatter,"** Chase said, turning to him.

**"There's no such thing as antimatter,"** Mr. Hartford said, **"It's all myth."**

**"Well on some parallel universes, they don't believe Power Rangers are real,"** Chase said.

**"Why couldn't you have used it on that monster Extellior?"** Adam asked.

**"I couldn't,"** Chase said, "**He's from the Vortex World. It is filled with empty space, where you find antimatter."  
**  
**"Empty space?"** Justin asked, putting his head on his forehead, as if he has a headache, **"How do you know all this?"  
**  
**"I read Extellior's history,"** Chase said.

**"How could you..."** Adam started to ask, but he just shook his head, **"Whatever you say Chase. Well you proved that you can defend yourself so you can keep the first shift."**

**"Thank you,"** Chase said.

Everyone found mats and cots and went to bed. It was going to be a long night.

-

The Rangers finally woke up and found themselves having headaches. They looked up and saw the whirlpool at least one hundred and fifty feet above them.

**"We must be deeper into the Vortex World,"** Jacob said, looking around and starting to see statues of monsters used by Rita and Zedd.

**"Real deep, if these are Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters,"** Callum said.

**"Ahhhh!"** Deanna screamed, **"We have been knocked out cold for three hours?"**

(In their helmets, it tells the time. Neat huh?)

**"Seems that way,"** Spencer said, **"We are lucky we are wearing our suits, or that fall could have really hurt us."**

**"Well we can't go back up,"** Mason stated, looking up.

**"Why would Prince Dark push us?"** Callum asked, **"I thought you got through to him, Jacob."**

**"I don't know,"** Jacob said, **"We'll we have to keep moving. Something tells me we have a much longer distance now to my father's mirror."**

The Rangers kept going on. They made their way to some statues such as Goatan, Soccadillo, and the famous Pirantishead. They all had evil glares on their faces. The Rangers were all about to keep on moving, when something strange happened, the statues started to move. Up from above came three dark beams. They covered the three statues in darkness and when there was light again, the three monsters were back to their normal state.

**"Um, Jacob,"** Callum said, stuttering, **"I think we have a big problem here."**

**"Yeah, you aren't kidding,"** Jacob said.

**"So nice to see you Rangers,"** Pirantishead said, **"It's been so long since we had some fun."  
**  
**"Rangers prepare to be destroyed,"** Soccadillo screeched.

The Rangers saw the three monsters coming closer to them and they were ready to fight.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, while Chase was on duty, Frankie came out to talk with him and saw he was fixing a device which got broken, when his ship crashed. Soon trouble appeared and Lord Zedd captured Chase and Frankie and took them back to his palace on the moon. Will Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent get back their friends? Will the Rangers be able to defeat the monsters and get out of the Vortex World in time? Find out in part four of the mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.*


	29. Chapter 29

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our veteran rangers went against Lord Zedd, but he managed to escape before they could defeat him. Back at the Power Chamber they were still searching for the Power Rangers when Spencer's mother suggested for them to look in the Vortex World. Meanwhile, in the Vortex World, the Power Rangers got sucked deeper in and were confronted by three of Lord Zedd and Rita's monsters; Soccadillo, Pirantishead, and Goatan. Will the Power Rangers get out of the Vortex World before getting beaten by three monsters? Find out in the part four of this mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.*

LORD ZEDD'S RETURN PART FOUR

The Battle In The Vortex World

**"We will destroy you,"** Goatan said, **"You can count on it, ba."**

**"Not if we have anything to say about it,"** Jacob said.

Jacob, starting running up to Goatan and kicked him. Goatan managed to duck in time and punched Jacob in the stomach. Pirantishead ran up to Mason and Callum and knocked them down. Deanna and Kerri decided to do a double team effort and kick Soccadillo, but they ended up bouncing off him and on to the ground. Spencer had enough of this and ran up to Soccadillo and punched him, but got punched back.

**"Hey fellas,"** Soccadillo said, talking to Goatan and Pirantishead, **"wanna play ball with these losers?"**

**"Sure,"** Pirantishead said.

**"Why not!"** Goatan laughed.

Soccadilla curled up and transformed into a ball. The Rangers were on their guard as the ball floated up and Goatan gave a mighty kick, sending it to Pirantishead. Pirantishead jumped up and with his head knocked it toward the Power Rangers. The ball went too fast and knocked all six rangers to the ground.

**"Wow, these guys are tough,"** Callum stated.

**"It seems to be that they are tough because of the Vortex World,"** Spencer guessed.

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, **"I think we need our weapons."**

Everyone ducked as the ball came back around.

**"Do you think they will work?"** Deanna asked.

**"They are part of our suits,"** Jacob said, **"It doesn't hurt to try."**

**"Alright, let's do this,"** Mason said.

**"W****e****a****p****o****n****s****!"** they all called out.

Their orbs on their chests started to glow brighter and they each had in their hands their weapons; the red sword, the orange staff, the yellow twin axes, the green crossbow, the blue bracelets, and the purple jet pack. They were ready to fight again.

**"Those puny weapons are no match to us,"** Pirantishead laughed.

Jacob ran up to Pirantishead and slashed him with his sword. It started to glow red as he slashed him in the stomach leaving a mark. This made Pirantishead mad, but before he could do anything, Callum came rushing in and threw his twin axes at him. The twin axes started to glow yellow as they hit Pirantishead causing him to fall. Goatan rushed in and started slugging Callum. Mason didn't like that one bit and raised his staff in the air. The arm of his suit rose and the staff started spinning. He turned the spin downward toward Goatan, making him dizzy. With one slash, hit Goatan. There was an orange glow and Goatan was on the ground.

**"You rangers are getting on my nerves, ba,"** Goatan said, rising up and out of the goat's mouth came sparks. It flew toward the rangers causing them all to fall to the ground.

**"Ha,"** Soccadillo laughed, **"How do you like that? Nice going Goatan."**

**"Thanks buddy,"** Goatan said.

**"They're calling each other buddy?"** Callum asked, getting up.

**"Well, they can buddy this,"** Spencer said, pointing his crossbow at both Goatan and Soccadillo, firing two arrows. They started to glow as they struck both Goatan and Soccadillo. **"Bullseye!"**

**"Let me have a crack at them,"** Deanna said, rising about in her jet pack, firing two missals.

The missals started glow purple as they came down on the three monsters standing next to each other. This was too much for Goatan and he fell to the ground. Instead of blowing up, like usual, he turned back to a statue. Where he was, the statue crumbled into tens of thousands of pieces. A mighty, strange wind picked up and the pieces flew away.

**"What just happened?"** Jacob asked.

**"You destroyed our friend,"** Soccadillo shouted, **"and now you are going to pay."**

Both Soccadillo and Pirantishead ran toward the Power Rangers. The rangers rushed up and started battling Soccadillo and Pirantishead just like before. The only difference was they were only fighting two monsters instead of three. Soccadillo raised its claws and struck at the Power Rangers with electricity. The rangers fell to the ground and knew they had to do something about this monster.

**"Let's bring our weapons together!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Green Crossbow!"** Spencer shouted, throwing his two-handed crossbow to the sky.

**"Purple Jet Pack!"** Deanna shouted, throwing two of her missals from her jet pack, letting them attach to the top middle of the Green Crossbow.

**"Orange Bow!"** Mason shouted, having his bow come apart in two pieces and throwing them up, making one half attach to one side of the crossbow and making the other half attack to the other side.

**"Yellow Twin Axes!"** Callum shouted, throwing his twin axes up to the crossbow, making the sharp sides face toward the trigger. One twin ax went next to one half of the bow and the other twin ax went to the other side.

**"Blue Bracelets!"** Kerri shouted, throwing her bracelets up having them attach to the two missals.

**"Red Sword!"** Jacob said, rising up to the combined weapons and placing his sword sideways in between the missals creating the Lightning Orb Mega Blaster.

The Lightning Orb Mega Blaster came down. Mason and Callum knelt down to support it. Jacob and Spencer were right behind Mason and Callum, with Jacob holding the trigger. Kerri was next to Jacob and Deanna was next to Spencer.

**"Um...I think I'm going to stand over there,"** Pirantishead stuttered, walking away from Soccadillo.

**"Wait!"** Soccadillo shouted at Pirantishead, **"I thought we were buddies?"**

**"That was Goatan who said that,"** Pirantishead said, **"You're on your own."**

**"Bye Bye Soccadillo,"** Kerri said, waving.

**"Fire!"** Jacob said.

Jacob pushed the trigger and as he did, a rainbow of colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple** came charging at Soccadillo. The rainbow burst through Soccadillo causing sparks and smoke to fly out of the creature. He fell to the ground and turned back into a statue. He crumbled into tens of thousands of little pieces. The strange wind came again and blew the pieces away.

**"Now it's your turn,"** Jacob said, pointing the Mega Blaster at Pirantishead, **"Fire!"**

The rainbow of colors went toward Pirantishead and just knocked him to the ground. Apparently the blast wasn't as strong as the first. The rangers figured from that prediction that the weapons need to charge up before firing like that again.

**"It will take more than that to defeat me,"** Pirantishead said, laughing.

-

Everyone had fallen to sleep at the Adam's dojo except for Chase, since he was on watch duty. He started thinking about home and how King Chaos met him there and gave him the mission of finding this parallel world and giving Jacob the message that he was really from Twinetta. He knew he would have to rejoin his other friends soon.

On the trip to the dojo, Chase brought with with a duffel bag. Inside were machinery gadgets and tools. He got them all out and started to work on it. He remembered when he crashed, trying to get away from the Fuardians, that he hit the ground of his ship, causing him to damage his device. He needed to get it fixed in order to rejoin his other friends. At least the power that he had worked. He loved it here on Earth, but he knew he had a new mission to fulfill. This was just a side trip.

He was busy working on the device when Frankie came out. He went over to Chase and asked him what he was doing.

**"Shouldn't you be in bed?"** Chase asked.

**"I couldn't sleep,"** Frankie said.

**"Still upset about the whole Lord Zedd thing?"** Chase asked.

**"Yeah,"** Frankie said, with a frown, **"I messed up big time."**

**"It was a mistake,"** Chase started, working on his device and talking at the same time, **"but everyone forgives you for it."**

**"So what are you working on?"** Frankie asked.

**"It's a device to help me rejoin my friends and then go home,"** Chase said.

**"Home?"** Frankie asked, **"Where do you live?"  
**  
**"Adam and the others didn't tell you?"** Chase asked.

**"Tell me what?"** Frankie asked.

**"It's hard to explain but I'm not from this planet,"** Chase started, **"I'm from a planet far away."**

**"You're an alien?"** Frankie asked, amazed.

**"Yeah and not only that,"** Chase said, **"I'm from another parallel universe."**

**"No way,"** Frankie said.

**"Yes way,"** Chase said, smiling.

**"Do you have any supernatural powers?"** Frankie asked.

**"Yes, I can see people's histories and produce antimatter,"** Chase said.

**"Antimatter?"** Frankie asked, **"What's that?"**

**"I'll show you,"** Chase started to say, but got interrupted.

**"Ah ha!"** the voice called out, **"I found you Frankie!"**

It was Lord Zedd. He was standing in the middle of the room glaring at Frankie.

**"Frankie, get behind me,"** Chase said, standing up, protecting Frankie, **"You are not going to have him."**

Chase raised his hand and a burst of energy came out toward Lord Zedd. Lord Zedd's wand absorbed it. Lord Zedd started to laugh.

**"You can't hurt me with antimatter,"** Lord Zedd said, still laughing, **"Who do you think created the Vortex World."**

**"You created the Vortex World?"** Chase asked.

**"Yes, that's where your pathetic Power Ranger friends are,"** Lord Zedd said, **"and now that I told you, I'm going to take you both as prisoners."**

After saying that, he raised up his staff and made Chase and Frankie disappear. Adam, Mack, Justin, Trent, and Dustin heard the noise and rushed out. When they did they saw Lord Zedd vanish. Chase was no where to be found and neither was Frankie. Both of them were gone.

-

Deep underground, Morlac was running back to Prince Dark's mirror. His assignment, while Lord Zedd was back, was to keep an eye on him at a distance. He was so good at hiding, no one knew he was in downtown Angel Grove watching the Shogun Megazord battle with Lord Zedd, or recently, when he was outside the dojo looking in.

**"Master,"** Morlac said, into the mirror, **"Lord Zedd has taken captive Frankie and Chase. I lost Lord Zedd when he vanished."**

**"Keep up the good work,"** Prince Dark said, about to leave.

**"Aren't you going to get mad at me for losing him, master?"** Morlac asked.

**"No,"** Prince Dark said, vanishing.

Morlac thought it was very weird how Prince Dark didn't even bother to give him a lecture of finding Lord Zedd. Maybe he doesn't feel very well he thought. He went back above the earth to see if he could track Lord Zedd down. Dark Orb was viewing all this and knew it wasn't like Prince Dark not to get angry. He was going to get the bottom of this. He was grateful that Prince Dark wasn't his usual self but it still bothered him.

-

**"I think we need more power,"** Jacob said, raising up his sword, **"Sword of Light!"**

Jacob's red sword disappeared and a bright light shone. When the light had faded he held the Sword of Light. Pirantishead got a little scared. Jacob's Sword of Light started to glow, transforming Jacob. First, his vest tore off. His suit started to look like the Power Rangers suits in Mighty Morphing Power Rangers The Movie. A golden-looking vest came on him. It looked very shiny. In the center of it was a big red orb surrounded by ten smaller orbs. Only six of them were lite up; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The other four colors, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and _black_, weren't lite up but you could tell the color of the orbs. His helmet received a computerize visor on it for the eyes. Golden-looking bracelets hooked all along his suit; two on his arms (so four) and two on his legs (so four). The Sword of Light transformed into a red-looking sword with gold trim. His white strips tripled as well and the orb had a picture of a dragon's head on it.

**"You don't scare me,"** Pirantishead said, lying.

**"Oh yeah?"** Jacob asked, knowing that Pirantishead was scared.

Pirantishead just stood there dumbfound.

**"It's time rangers,"** Jacob said, holding up his sword.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason called, having an orange light come to the sword.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum shouted, having a yellow light come to the sword.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer called out, having a green light come to the sword.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri shouted, having a blue light come to the sword.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna yelled, having a purple light come to the sword.

Vibrations of colors started to come out of the sword. Jacob's vest, bracelets, and visors started to glow. As how the Megazord finishes off monsters, Jacob did a circle with his sword. As he did, a ring of fire started to appear. When he made a full circle, the orbs on all the Power Rangers' chest started to glow, and as Jacob struck the circle down the middle, a burst of rainbow colors came flying at Pirantishead Not like the other two monsters who just fell to the ground, Pirantishead flew. As he was flying he turned back into a statue and burst into a million tiny pieces. Something else happened as well, the burst ripped a tiny hole in the sky.

The purple and green sky started to show thunder and lightning. Soon all the statues around them started to fly up into the teared sky and burst into millions of pieces. The rangers didn't know what was going on. Soon a black cloud came by them and when the cloud had vanished, there stood a black hooded creature. The rangers couldn't see his face.

**"Dark Orb?"** Jacob asked, thinking that it was him since he first appeared to them in a black robe.

**"Not even close,"** the black-hooded man said, **"I am Vortex. I am keeper of the Vortex World."**

**"What?" You are keeper of the Vortex World?"** Jacob asked.

**"Yes, Lord Zedd thousands of years ago, created this place where if monsters were destroyed, they would come here..."** Vortex started to say.

**"...to recharge and could be brought back anytime with the help of Lord Zedd, Prince Dark, or whoever else that wished for them to return,"** Jacob said, finishing Vortex's thought.

**"And you have caused it great damage,"** Vortex said, with anger.

**"Oh we're sorry about that," **Callum said, smiling, **"Not!"**

**"You little twerp,"** Vortex said, **"If I had the power, I would destroy you and your friends."**

**"Let me get this straight,"** Kerri said, **"You are in charge of this Vortex World, but you don't have the power to destroy a flea? What kind of monster are you?"**

**"I want you out!"** Vortex shouted.

**"We are trying to,"** Jacob said, **"Lord Zedd put us here."**

**"He did what?!"** Vortex asked, yelling, **"Prince Dark!"**

**"Whoa, why are you calling Prince Dark?"** Callum asked.

In a huge puff of smoke Prince Dark appeared. He was trembling.

**"Prince Dark,"** Vortex said, **"I want you to take these pests out of the Vortex World. They have torn the deepest part of the Vortex World."**

**"As you wish,"** Prince Dark said, not being too happy about it.

Prince Dark waved his hand and in a flash, the rangers were out of the Vortex World and standing right in front of Prince Dark's mirror. They were in the base of Prince Dark. Jacob couldn't believe it. He looked around and saw Dillon sleeping in a cell.

**"Dillon?"** Jacob asked, running over to his cell.

**"Jacob?"** Dillon asked, waking up, thinking it was a dream.

**"I'm here bro,"** Jacob said, **"I'm going to try and get you out of here."**

**"But how did you get out of the Vortex World?"** Dillon asked.

**"Prince Dark let us out,"** Jacob said, having the others come and try and help him get the door opened.

**"Stop!"** Prince Dark shouted from his mirror, **"You can't have him!"**

Prince Dark's eyes started to glow and hit the six rangers causing them to go back up to the surface. They landed in Angel Grove park, de-morphed and were out cold. Gadget, who was looking for the rangers, all of a sudden got a reading that they were in the park. He was baffled by this but with a push of the button, teleported them back to the Power Chamber. They were still out cold.

**"Ahhh!"** Ms. Rodriguez screamed, **"¡Mi hijo está muerto!"** which translates to **"My son is dead!"**

**"Ma'am, your son is not dead,"** Prince Light said, walking over to them. He waved his hand and all of a sudden they were lying on sofas.

Before, anyone could say another word, Gadget saw Adam was trying to communicate with them.

**"This is Gadget,"** he said, **"Go ahead Adam."**

**"Gadget, tell Prince Light that we have sort of a problem,"** Adam said, **"Lord Zedd has captured Frankie and Jacob. Any luck with finding the rangers?"**

**"Yes, teleport to the Power Chamber,"** Gadget said.

**"Alright,"** Adam said, **"I guess the night is not over yet."**

-

Lord Zedd arrived back at his moon palace. Luckily, for him, no one had bought it. Chase and Frankie were along with him, rapped in an energy field. Frankie was frightened but Chase told him that everything would be alright and that Adam and the others would come and save them.

**"Ah, home,"** Lord Zedd said, **"I remember like it was yesterday."**

**"What do you want from us?"** Chase asked, trying to free himself.

**"It's no use trying to free yourself,"** Lord Zedd said, laughing, **"It's a very powerful force field. I took both of you as bargaining chips now. Now that those Lightning Orb Power Rangers are gone, the Lightning Orb would be useless to Prince Light. I will trade you two for the Lightning Orb and then I will be able to crush Prince Dark and make him stay in the Vortex World forever!"**

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes come around and learn of what happened to Chase and Frankie. They go up to the moon and try and rescue them. Soon a great battle breaks out. You don't want to miss the last part of the mini series Lord Zedd's Return.*


	30. Chapter 30

Written cameo appearances by Billy Cranston, Tanya Sloan, Tommy Oliver, and Shane Clarke

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes tore a hole in the Vortex World and found out there was a keeper of the Vortex World and he wasn't too happy. He called for Prince Dark to send them out. Meanwhile, Chase and Frankie got kidnapped by Lord Zedd and got taken to the moon palace where Lord Zedd use to live in. Can the rangers get Chase and Frankie back and defeat Lord Zedd? Find out in the final part of this mini series, Lord Zedd's Return.*

LORD ZEDD'S RETURN PART FIVE  
_The Final Hour_

Deep underground, Vortex was trying to fix the tear that the Power Rangers made, without getting sucked into the tear himself. He was very angry that the rangers did that. He was more anger at Lord Zedd for putting the rangers in the Vortex World before taking away their powers. He knew the tear would get worse and go up to the next level where some of the Machine Empire's monsters were including King Mondo, himself. He knew this was really bad. If he doesn't fix the tear, the whole Vortex World could collapse and there would be no more Vortex World. He was angry at Prince Dark, as well, for sending them to the bottom of the Vortex World, the weakest point of the Vortex World.

**"Prince Dark!"** Vortex shouted.

Prince Dark, again, came in a matter of seconds, **"You called?"**

**"Yes, I have a question for you,"** Vortex started, **"Why on earth would you send the Power Rangers to the bottom of the Vortex World?"**

**"I thought Parintishead, Goatan, and Soccadillo could take care of the Power Rangers,"** Prince Dark said, with a smirk, **"I guess the Power Rangers were too strong for them."**

**"You should have sent them to Fortex room,"** Vortex said.

**"I would have if I knew what Fortex meant,"** Prince Dark said, starting to get a little testy.

**"Don't you get testy with me,"** Vortex said, **"as long as you are trapped here, I am your master. Now, the Fortex room is where future monsters are located."**

**"Future monsters?"** Prince Dark asked.

**"Yeah like Venj..."** Vortex started to say but stopped because the tear was getting bigger and both Vortex and Prince Dark moved back to the top level.

**"Whoa, that was close,"** Prince Dark said.

**"Yeah, no thanks to you,"** Vortex said, still mad at Prince Dark.

**"Hey, I'm not the one who sent them here in the first place,"** Prince Dark said, ready to say something, but just got a plan in order to get rid of Vortex, **"Master, why don't you take over Lord Zedd? He's not powerful enough. All he needs to do is look into a mirror or be by one."**

**"And what will that accomplish?"** Vortex asked.

**"Once Lord Zedd is possessed by you, you could destroy those rangers who put a tore in the Vortex World,"** Prince Dark said, smiling, **"and you would be teaching Lord Zedd a lesson."**

**"You know, I like it!"** Vortex said, vanishing.

**"Good,"** Prince Dark said, smirking, **"When those rotten Power Rangers defeat Lord Zedd, I will be rid of both Lord Zedd and Vortex forever. Like I told Vortex, Lord Zedd doesn't have his full powers like he thinks."**

-

**"What a glorious victory, I will have,"** Lord Zedd said, **"once I possess the powers of the Lightning Orb."**

**"That will never happen,"** Chase said, "**Adam and the others will make sure you don't get your hands on it."**

**"We'll see about that,"** Lord Zedd said, going into his old bedroom, looking at a mirror, **"Let's see how those pathetic Power Rangers are doing in the Vortex World?"**

He got to Rita's mirror. It was very dusty and so he wiped it off and called for Vortex to tell him what the rangers were up to. It wasn't before long when Vortex appeared. He didn't look happy at all.

**"So Vortex how's our visitors?"** Lord Zedd asked.

**"****_YOUR_**** visitors tore a hole into the Vortex World!"** Vortex shouted, **"I had Prince Dark sent them out."**

**"You what!?"** Lord Zedd shouted.

Both Chase and Frankie heard him shout and knew, right then that the Power Rangers were going to be alright.

**"Why would you send them out?"** Lord Zedd asked, turning all red.

**"First off, you sent them into the Vortex World with their powers,"** Vortex started, **"and second, like I said, they put a tare into the Vortex World. I don't know how long the place has before it causes a lot of harm. That is why, I'm taking over from here."**

Before Lord Zedd could say anything, Vortex went right in him. Lord Zedd could feel Vortex inside of him and his sub conscience kicked in.

~

(This is all in Lord Zedd's mind. Picture a place covered in darkness with fog covering the floor. This will happen again, but this is what happens when a monster enters a host; they fight with the host until one person wins.)

**"So you want to take over my body,"** Lord Zedd said, **"You'll have to destroy me first."**

**"With pleasure,"** Vortex said, running up to Lord Zedd.

Both Lord Zedd and Vortex started fighting. Vortex came at Lord Zedd with a left hook, but Lord Zedd blocked it. All those years that Lord Zedd had been human, he trained himself into being a better fighter. Before, without his staff, he was useless, now he's a fighter. Vortex came at him and tripped him to the ground.

**"Not so tough, huh?"** Vortex mocked.

**"How dare you mock me!"** Lord Zedd shouted, getting up and tripping Vortex.

They went back to back with hand on combat. Vortex was throwing everything he got in the fight and Lord Zedd was successful in blocking some blows and beating up Vortex pretty badly, as well. It was an epic battle with no powers, just brawn. Lord Zedd sent Vortex flying. Vortex fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Lord Zedd came over and put one foot on him.

**"Now, who's the one not so tough?"** Lord Zedd said, laughing, **"It is the end for you."**

Lord Zedd called forth his staff and was about to destroy Vortex, when Vortex started smiling and shook his head.

**"You almost had me,"** Vortex said, still smiling.

**"What do you mean?"** Lord Zedd asked.

All of a sudden, lightning came in Vortex's hand and a duplicate of Lord Zedd's staff was in his hands. Lord Zedd was drawn back by this, letting Vortex get up. Vortex raised the staff up in the air and an electrical charge came on Lord Zedd. He flew back and was out cold. Vortex had won.

**"If you use your powers,"** Vortex said, looking at Lord Zedd, **"I can use them."**

~

Vortex had now taken over Lord Zedd and went back out to check on Chase and Frankie. They were still trying to break free from the force field. Just for kicks, Vortex made the force field tighter, so Chase and Frankie could not move at all. He laughed as he went out to the balcony to look at planet Earth.

**"Now that I have taken over Lord Zedd,"** Vortex said, **"I can get my hands on the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb."**

Both Frankie and Chase were surprised to hear that a monster was taking over Lord Zedd. Frankie knew Lord Zedd was powerful and couldn't believe he was taken over. Frankie thought Lord Zedd must have put up a fight. Chase saw two histories in Lord Zedd and figured Lord Zedd wasn't destroyed. He saw everything. He saw when Lord Zedd created the Vortex World and gave the task of the keeper of the Vortex World to Vortex.

**"You are coming with me,"** Vortex said, grabbing Frankie and Chase. They all disappeared.

-

**"How's my son?"** Mr. Stevenson asked, after teleporting to the Power Chamber.

**"He's still out cold, just like the rest of them,"** Prince Light said, looking at all six rangers.

Just as Mr. Stevenson was about to say something, the alarm went off and on the screen they saw Lord Zedd standing in the middle of downtown Angel Grove along with Chase and Frankie. They could see people, who were on their way home partying and people going to work early in the morning, screaming out Lord Zedd's name and running for their lives.

**"Power Rangers,"** Vortex through Lord Zedd said, **"Give me the Lightning Orb or I will destroy your two friends, Chase and Frankie as well as these pathetic humans. I'll be waiting for you."**

**"He's not going to get the Lightning Orb,"** Adam said, **"because we are going to stop him."**

**"I'm with you, buddy,"** Justin said, getting ready to morph.

**"It's morphin' time!"** Adam shouted, morphing into the Black Power Ranger.

**"Shift into turbo!"** Justin called out, morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

**"Overdrive, accelerate!"** Mack said with pride, morphing into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

**"Ninja Storm, ranger form!"** Dustin yelled, morphing into the Yellow Wind Ranger

**"Dino Thunder, power up!"** Trent shouted, morphing into the White Dino Ranger.

The five of them stood proudly for a second as they were viewed by Mr. Stevenson. They, then, teleported to Downtown Angel Grove. There they saw Lord Zedd with Chase and Frankie. They noticed Lord Zedd had them in some sort of force field was around them, not letting them loose.

**"Aw, the veteran rangers,"** Lord Zedd said, **"surprise seeing you here. I take it Prince Light wants you to hand over the Lightning Orb."**

**"We didn't come to give you anything, except a fight,"** Adam said.

**"Oh, I'm scared,"** Lord Zedd mocked.

**"Give it up Lord Zedd,"** Justin said, **"We will defeat you."**

**"Hmp,"** Lord Zedd sighed, **"We'll see about that!"**

Lord Zedd started going after the veteran rangers. Adam and the rest of them, noticed something different about him. His fighting technique was different and he wasn't calling Adam by his first name either, just Black Power Ranger. Lord Zedd used his staff and sent massive electricity to Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent, making them fall to the ground.

**"Well that packs a punch,"** Dustin said, getting up.

**"Now that you are down,"** Lord Zedd said, **"I think it's time for me to grow."**

He raised up his staff. Lightning shot out of his staff and smoke appeared all around him. He started to grow.

**"Such power!"** he said, "**I feel Lord Zedd's power expand."**

**"What is he talking about?"** Adam asked, taking a glimpse at Lord Zedd and then using his Power Ax to break the force field.

**"A creature named Vortex is taking over him,"** Chase said, looking up at Lord Zedd.

**"Well whoever he is, he needs to be stopped,"** Adam said.

**"We need Shogun Zord power now!"** Adam, Justin, Mack, Dustin, and Trent called out, raising their hands to the sky.

Everyone saw the Shogun Zords appear out of no where. They were ready for battle again. The **Red Shogun Zord** came forward and Mack knew it was his cue. He jumped up into the Zord.

**"Red Shogun Zord, power up!"** Mack shouted, powering up the Zord.

The **Blue Shogun Zord** went next to the Red Shogun Zord and Justin jumped up into the Zord.

**"Blue Shogun Zord, power up!"** Justin called out, powering up the Zord.

Adam saw the Black Shogun Zord standing next to the **Blue Shogun Zord**, so he jumped up into the Zord.

**"Black Shogun Zord, power up!"** Adam proudly called out, powering up his old Zord.

The **Yellow Shogun Zord** came next to Adam's Zord. Dustin knew it was his cue and went up to the Zord.

**"Yellow Shogun Zord, power up!"** he called, powering up the Zord.

The **White Shogun Zord** was last to step up. Trent jumped up and into it.

**"White Shogun Zord, power up!"** he called out.

**"Very impressive rangers, but that won't defeat me,"** Lord Zedd said.

-

Over at the Power Chamber, Mr. Stevenson suggested that Prince Light use the Lightning Orb to wake up Jacob and the others. Prince Light agreed and raised up the Lightning Orb. The Lightning Orb started to glow and covered the whole place with a bright light. When the light had faded the six Power Rangers woke up. They all were a little dazed and confused.

**"My head,"** Spencer said, holding it.

**"I feel like The Flying Scotsman just ran me over, twice,"** Callum said, rubbing his head.

Both Deanna and Kerri just looked at him, strangely.

**"I'll explain later,"** Callum said, noticing the girls looking at him funny.

**"Where were you guys?"** Mr. Stevenson asked.

**"No time for that, dad,"** Jacob said, looking at the screen and seeing Lord Zedd fighting the veteran rangers, **"We have to help them."**

**"Are you sure?"** Mr. Stevenson asked.

**"We'll be alright,"** Jacob said, with everyone agreeing, **"The suits will make us stronger. Let's do it guys!"**

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** all six rangers called out.

**"Red!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Orange!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Blue!"** Kerri called out.

**"Purple!"** Deanna yelled.

Their orbs started to glow and dropped to the ground, producing their colors and covering them with their color. When the colors had faded, they had their suits on and ready to help out. The rangers then teleported to Downtown Angel Grove. There, they met up with Chase and Frankie. They also ran into some Darkening Birds and started fighting them.

**"Perfect timing,"** Mason sarcastically said.

As the Power Rangers were battling the Darkening Birds, the veteran rangers were battling Lord Zedd.

**"You can never defeat me, Vortex,"** he said, through Lord Zedd.

**"We'll see about that,"** Adam said, **"All right guys, let's bring them together. Shogun Megazord power, now!"**

(cue music...again...lol)

The five Zords stood side by side. The sky started to get dark and lightning was striking. Lord Zedd could see an image of the Shogun Megazord. The five Zords started marching and started to transform.

(Go go Power Rangers...)

The Red Shogun Zord disappeared, and reappeared in the sky. It's arms went back into a compartment. The front part formed a symbol and the feet slid upward. The Blue and White Shogun Zords disappeared and reappeared in the sky forming arms and hands for the Shogun Megazord. Last but not least were the Yellow and Black Shogun Zords. They disappeared and reappeared near the other three Zords, forming the feet of the Shogun Megazord. All five Zords electrified coming together and the helmet came on top of the Red Shogun Zord's face. There stood the Shogun Megazord.

**"You think that puny Megazord is going to stop me,"** Lord Zedd said, **"Take this!"**

Lord Zedd pointed his staff at the Shogun Megazord and a blast of electricity came out and hit the Megazord. Smoke flew everywhere, but the Shogun Megazord just walked right through it. The Megazord acted as if it didn't even phase him.

**"What?"** Lord Zedd asked in amazement, **"You should have been blown up."**

**"You underestimated the veteran rangers then, Vortex,"** Adam said, **"Vortex, you are history!"**

~

Back in the mind of Lord Zedd, Vortex was trying to figure out his next move. He had his back to Lord Zedd. He was still thinking when Lord Zedd grabbed him from behind and with all of his might body slammed Vortex to the ground.

**"This is for stealing my body!"** Lord Zedd shouted, breathing his last breath.

Vortex had Lord Zedd's body on top of him and he was trying to get it off. He noticed that he couldn't control Lord Zedd and was afraid of what was to come.

~

(cue music again...lol)  
(Go go Power Rangers)

The Shogun Megazord tipped it's head as a sign to receive its sword. Soon the dragon on the right arm (Blue Shogun Zord) started to glow and a sword appeared. The blade was dowsed in flame. The Shogun Megazord made a full circle with the sword. While the Shogun Megazord was doing this, the Power Rangers finished with the last Darkening Bird and they all turned into crows.

**"I think we need to give them an extra boost of power,"** Mason suggested.

**"I think you're right,"** Jacob said, **"Red Lightning Orb Power!"**

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason shouted.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum called out.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer yelled.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri called out.

**"Purple Light Orb Power!"** Deanna shouted.

The six colors went from their orbs to the flaming sword, making the flames colorful and more intense. The Shogun Megazord slashed it down the middle. A rainbow of flames came out and toward Lord Zedd, who was already gone, and Vortex was still not able to move him.

**"No!"** were only the words that came out of Lord Zedd as the blast him him, causing Vortex to leave his host.

Both Lord Zedd and Vortex fell to the ground. They both left with an explosion. Two eerie clouds of smoke went up to the sky and disappeared. The rangers had defeated Lord Zedd and as an added bonus, Vortex.

**"Alright!"** Adam shouted, **"We did it!"  
**  
The veteran rangers came down to meet with other rangers.

**"Thanks for giving the sword a boost,"** Adam said, **"Now where is the human Lord Zedd?**

**"We didn't see him when the smoke cleared,"** Jacob said.

They took a minute in silence for Lord Zedd. It was only a minute because after all he was there enemy. They couldn't believe Lord Zedd was actually gone. It was a long day for all of them and they decided to get some rest. But first, they had to explain to Kerri and Deanna's parents and Jacob's mom what happened. Callum had a plan, so they followed it. Jacob, Mason, Callum, and Spencer, as Power Rangers, would explain to Kerri's family as well as Deanna's family that Kerri and Deanna were captured by Lord Zedd. Then they would turn it around, where Mason and Callum, as Power Rangers, would go with Jacob and his father and explain that Jacob was captured by Lord Zedd. They all decided to go to bed after that.

-

A few days later, everyone was at the Power Chamber, including Frankie, Chip, and Birdie. They were all discussing about that long day they had. Soon they started to hear a voice. Adam was the first to recognize it. It was Billy! He then saw Billy's face on the screen with a smile.

**"Hello Billy,"** Adam said, **"How are you?"  
**  
**"I'm great,"** Billy said, **"I have great news. I fixed Alpha 6 and she is ready to be teleported."**

**"Thanks Billy,"** Adam said, **"I owe you one."**

**"It's cool man,"** Billy said, and after saying this, Alpha 6 teleported in. **"Well listen, I have to go, but I'll try and keep in contact."**

**"Alright buddy,"** Adam said, waving goodbye, **"It was great hearing from you and thank you again."**

**"Don't mention it,"** Billy said with the screen going black.

**"Alpha 6!"** everyone shouted, going over and hugging her, welcoming her back.

Soon Dustin's cell phone rang. On the other end was Shane Clarke.

**"Hey Shane, how are you?"** Dustin asked.

**"I'm doing great, buddy,"** Shane said, **"Hey man, could you come back to the academy? We need your help."**

**"Sure thing man,"** Dustin said, **"I think I wore out my welcome."**

He hung up the phone and told the guys that they need him back at the academy.

**"Thanks for all your help,"** Prince Light said.

**"Yeah, keep in touch,"** Jacob said, holding out the communicator device.

**"I will,"** Dustin said, **"and I'm sure we'll meet again."**

With that, he said his goodbyes and teleported out of the Power Chamber. Soon Trent's cell phone started ringing. It was Tommy on the other end.

**"Hey Dr. O., back from your trip?"** Trent asked.

**"Yeah, it was a blast,"** Tommy said, **"Bulk and Skull accidentally found a dinosaur bone which led to a dinosaur."**

**"That's cool,"** Trent said.

**"Your father wants to know when you could come home?"** Tommy asked, **"He was going to give you a call but he was rushed into a meeting."**

**"I can leave right away,"** Trent said.

**"Alright! See you when you get here,"** Tommy said, **"Oh yeah, tell Adam, I said hi, your father filled me in."**

Trent hung up his phone and told Adam that Tommy said hi. He too said he's goodbyes and teleported out of the Power Chamber. He wasn't too much into goodbyes. He didn't know the right words to say, and plus he had a feeling, he would be needed again (FORESHADOWING).

**"Well, I guess I need to leave,"** Justin said, **"I have a class in a few minutes. Just call me if you need me."  
**  
He then teleported out of the Power Chamber. Andrew Hartford came out and told everyone that they should get going. Spencer had made them their favorite lunch. Jacob thanked Mack and his father for all that they had done. Both of them teleported out of the Power Chamber.

**"Hey Alpha,"** Adam said, **"I think we need to spend some time together."**

They both teleported out of the Power Chamber, leaving only the six Lightning Orb Power Rangers, Chase, Frankie, Birdie, Chip, Prince Light, Gadget, and Prisma. Just a few minutes ago, the Power Chamber was filled with people, but now it's almost bare.

Adam and Alpha teleported back to the dojo where Tanya was waiting for Adam. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tanya signed a contract in Hollywood and became a singing sensation.

**"Hello Adam,"** Tanya said, smiling, **"Long time, no see."**

**"Yeah, it's good to see you,"** Adam said, smiling back at her, **"How have you been?"**  
**  
"I'm doing good,"** Tanya said, **"My contract is up and I wanted to go back to Angel Grove to do something else."**

**"That's cool,"** Adam said.

**"Also, I wanted to come back and see you,"** Tanya said, making Adam smile.

**"We have a lot to catch up then,"** Adam said, walking toward Tanya and giving her a hug.

-

Deep underground, Prince Dark was watching from a safe distance two new statues, Lord Zedd and Vortex, entering the lowest level of the Vortex World. They weren't there for very long because the tare sucked them in and they disappeared. Prince Dark was very pleased with this. Now, he didn't have to deal with Vortex anymore and he certainly didn't have to deal with Lord Zedd.

**"We can go back in trying to get the Lightning Orb,"** Prince Dark said, turning toward Morlac, who was by the mirror on the other side.

**"I have a plan, your majesty,"** Morlac said, bowing.

**"Let's here it,"** Prince Dark said, smiling.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes help welcome two talented young men to Angel Grove High for a performance. Meanwhile, Morlac has found the ancient Dark Crystal and brings it to Prince Dark. Inside, a new evil brews, and gives Prince Dark an idea of getting the Lightning Orb. What is this plan and what is this new evil? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb!*


	31. Chapter 31

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes get ready to welcome Dominic Sandoval and Robert Roland from So You Think You Can Dance? for a very special performance. As our heroes were getting ready, Morlac found the ancient, Dark Crystal, which holds an evil creature set to destroy dreams and fantasies. Both the evil creature and Prince Dark set up a plan to get the Lightning Orb and free each other. Will the rangers stop this evil plan? Find out next on Power Rangers Lightning Orb*

A NIGHTMARE IN ANGEL GROVE PART ONE

**"I am so excited that I'm going to get to meet Robert Roland!"** Kerri said, in excitement to Deanna.

**"I know,"** she said, excited as well, **"and I'll get to meet the love of my life, Dominic Sandoval."**

Spencer was walking with the girls, hearing all this. He rolled his eyes when he heard Deanna say that. Still he couldn't believe they were chosen to welcome two talented dancers. In a way, he were excited as well.

**"I just can't believe Angel Grove High won the competition,"** Spencer said.

**"Yeah this is going to be great,"** Deanna said, in a giggly voice.

Soon Jacob joined them as they were walking to their lockers. He was excited that Dominic and Robert were coming to do their famous dance, but there was something more important on his mind; Mason and Callum. There was still no sign of their father. It's been a week since he disappeared along with the piece of Mutitus, not to mention Rita's spell book. Both Mason and Callum were being taken care of by the staff at the mansion. He still couldn't believe Mr. Dennis O'Donnell left them like that. What type of father would do that to their kids? Soon Mason and Callum joined them. They looked very mellow.

**"Any word on your father?"** Jacob asked.

**"No,"** Mason said, **"Where could he be?"**

**"I don't know,"** Jacob said, **"but we'll find him. Let's get ready and welcome our guests."**

-

**"Master,"** Morlac said, out of breath, running up to the mirror, **"I have found it."  
**  
**"Found what?"** Prince Dark asked.

**"I found the ancient Dark Crystal,"** Morlac said, **"It was here on Earth the whole time, buried deep in the Rockie Mountains."**

**"Aw, the Dark Crystal,"** Prince Dark said, smiling, **"Let me see."**

Morlac put the Dark Crystal on a table for Prince Dark to see.

**"Tell me of the legend again, Morlac,"** Prince Dark said.

**"Long ago on Twinetta, the Dark Crystal was once half of the power source for Twinetta,"** Morlac started, **"but it's power was too great so King Chaos created the Prismatic Orb from it. King Chaos must have planted the Dark Crystal here on Earth."**

**"Yes, and we know where the Light Crystal is,"** Prince Dark said.

**"Yes, it is located in Crystal Springs,"** Morlac said, **"a place where creatures of power cannot enter."** **(FORESHADOWING)  
**  
Just then, the Dark Crystal started to glow in a black light sort of way. A cloud of black smoke appeared on top of the crystal and Prince Dark saw an old friend. The creature was dressed in a black robe with the hood over his face. It was pitch black. You couldn't see anything; not even a little piece of his face.

**"Aw Nightmaro,"** Prince Dark said, greeting him, **"my old friend. I almost forgot that my father sent you to the Dark Crystal."**

**"It's good to see you too, your majesty,"** Nightmaro said, in his dark voice, bowing, **"Unfortunately, I see that you were put into the Vortex World."**

**"Yeah, by my brother, Prince Light,"** Prince Dark said, **"I just need the Lightning Orb to get out of this prison. What do you need to escape? I forgot."**

**"I need people's dreams and fantasies,"** Nightmaro said, **"With them, I can escape."**

**"Maybe we can both have our freedom if we work together,"** Prince Dark said, smiling, **"You still have your two minions, Harvest and Ghastly, right?"**

**"Yeah, but they need a human host to survive,"** Nightmaro said.

**"Your majesty,"** Morlac interrupted, "**Sorry to interrupt but I know two perfect hosts. They are arriving on a plane to Angel Grove International Airport. They are talented dancers and suppose to perform at Angel Grove High."**

**"Yeah, but the Power Rangers are going to be at the airport, welcoming them,"** Nightmaro said, knowing about the rangers.

**"The Darkening Birds will be a distraction for them,"** Prince Dark said.

**"This might work,"** Nightmaro said, **"You said they had a talent in dancing?"**

**"Yes,"** Morlac answered.

**"That's perfect,"** Nightmaro said, **"It will give them an extra amount of power to collect the dreams of Angel Grove, turning their dreams into nightmares. With enough dreams, I can be free and exchange for everyone's dreams back, they'll have to give us the Lightning Orb."**

**"But won't that make you go back..."** Prince Dark started to say, but then knew what Nightmaro was thinking and started laughing.

-

**"It's such a wonderful day,"** Spencer said, having the window rolled down in the school's van.

**"I can't wait to meet Dominic and Robert,"** Kerri said, repeating herself.

**"Kerri, you have been saying that every five minutes,"** Jacob said, laughing, **"Enough is enough."**

Mason and Callum were excited as well, but in the back of their mind, they were thinking about their father. They tried to put it out of their minds for right now, and just focus on a great performance they were going to see from Dominic and Robert. They wanted nothing to go wrong. Jacob was thinking the same thing, about his brother. His dreams he had been having were getting more in detail, especially with the four new rangers. He wanted nothing more in the world then to free Dillon, even if he wasn't blood related.

**"What airline our they flying in from?"** Jacob asked, getting out of the van at the airport, starting to see a crowd.

**"Southwest Airlines,"** Callum said, looking at the schedule.

**"We should head in and wait for them,"** Mason said.

As they walked in, immediately they saw Darkening Birds. They were frightening the people at the airport.  
**  
"What are these creeps doing at the airport?"** Deanna asked.

**"Their wings are broken and they need a flight out of here,"** Callum said, trying to be funny, but now wasn't a good time.

**"Guys let's go over here,"** Jacob pointed to an area that they wouldn't get seen. They all followed Jacob.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** they all shouted out.

**"Red!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange!"** Mason shouted.

**"Yellow!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Blue!"** Kerri called out.

**"Purple!"** Deanna shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and fall to the ground, producing their ray of color, covering them. When the colors had faded, they were in their suits, ready to kick some Darkening Bird butts.

**"It's the Power Rangers!"** a tourist shouted, seeing the Power Rangers start to fight the Darkening Birds, **"We are saved!"**

They were attacking the Darkening Birds and it was a very strange place to have a battle. A few security guards tried to help, but the rangers told them to stay back. A Darkening Bird flew up and double kicked Mason to the ground. He was not happy about that and got back up. He punched the Darkening Bird, causing it to fall to the ground. Jacob had his hands full with three Darkening Birds, but he was keeping up the fight. One Darkening Bird grabbed a hold of Callum, while another one was punching him in the stomach. Soon Callum broke free and jumped up doing a split kick, knocking both birds to the ground.

**"Pretty cool move, huh?"** he asked the two knocked out Darkening Birds.

As they were fighting the Darkening Birds, all the planes were grounded. Dominic and Robert were on one of the planes, waiting to board off. They heard of the Power Rangers before but they never actual met them. They had always wanted to meet them. They were glad that the Darkening Birds were in the airport and not on the plane, but that gladness turned to sheer fear as two Darkening Birds tore off the plane door and came into the plane. Both birds were making their way for Dominic and Robert. Their body guard stood up and tried to stop the Darkening Birds, but with one hit, the Darkening Birds sent the body guard flying to the back of the plane.

**"What do you guys want from us?"** Dominic asked.

The Darkening Birds didn't say a word, but one grabbed onto Dominic and another grabbed onto Robert. They disappeared with the two dancers.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were still fighting with the Darkening Birds when all of a sudden, the Darkening Birds just disappeared. Everyone cheered as the rangers looked at each other strangely. They were about to leave to get Robert and Dominic when a security guard came up to the rangers and told them the news.

**"We just got word from one of our pilots that Dominic Sandoval and Robert Roland from So You Think You Can Dance? got taken away by giant birds,"** the guard said.

**"Aw man,"** Spencer said, **"Can you believe this? So I guess the Darkening Birds here were just a distraction."**

**"What would Prince Dark want two dancers for?"** Kerri asked.

**"Entertainment?"** Callum responded, shrugging his shoulders.

**"Not funny at all,"** Mason said.

**"I wasn't trying to be funny,"** Callum said.

**"Well whatever the case may be, we need to save them,"** Jacob said, **"but first let's see if anyone got hurt."**

-

**"Let go of me!"** Robert shouted, as the Darkening Birds brought forth Robert and Dominic to Prince Dark.

[COLOR="navy**"]"Welcome guests," **Prince Dark said, smirking.[/COLOR]

**"Who are you?"** Dominic asked.

**"My name is Prince Dark, and you two have been chosen to help rid Angel Grove of dreams,"** he said.

**"We will never do that!"** Robert shouted.

**"You don't have a choice,"** Nightmaro said, showing himself in that cloud of smoke again.

**"N-n-now w-wh-who a-are y-you?"** Dominic asked, stuttering, frightened by the way he looked.

**"I am Nightmaro,"** he said, and with that two clouds of smoke entered into Dominic and Robert.

Immediately they were transformed into Harvest and Ghastly. It was surprising because they looked just like Robert and Dominic when they looked like the clowns when they performed on So You Think You Can Dance?.

**"Go and gather all the dreams in Angel Grove and make sure to give everyone eternal nightmares,"** Nightmaro ordered. Both Harvest and Ghastly bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Dark Orb was off to a corner. He had a grin on his face as well, seeing that his master is somewhat back to himself. He still wasn't sure, so he wanted to keep his distance. Morlac, on the other hand, bowed and walked away. He didn't have any idea Dark Orb was thinking these thoughts. All he cared about was pleasing Prince Dark and getting him out of the Vortex World.

-

**"So, you are saying that big black birds took Dominic and Robert?"** Jacob asked, the dancers' bodyguard.

**"Yeah,"** the bodyguard said, **"Power Rangers, can you find them?"**

**"Don't you worry,"** Spencer said, **"We'll find them."**

**"I almost forgot,"** the bodyguard said, **"I have to tell Jacob and the others what happened."**

**"Don't you worry about that,"** Callum said, clearing his through, **"They already know."**  
**  
"They have given me a hotel room,"** the bodyguard said, **"so I'll just go there. Please let me know when you find them."**

**"We sure will,"** Kerri said.

The bodyguard left and the Power Rangers were wondering what to do.

**"We need to go to the Power Chamber,"** Mason said.

**"I agree, but first we have to de-morph and go back to school,"** Jacob said, **"The driver is probably wondering where we are."  
**  
**"Good idea,"** Mason said.

The rangers all went to the secluded place where the morphed and there they de-morphed. They all went out to the van and told the driver what happened, that Dominic and Robert got kidnapped by Darkening Birds. They told him the Power Rangers were distracted with fighting Darkening Birds. The driver told them that they will go back to the school and tell everyone what happened. When they got to school, the principal wanted to know where Dominic and Robert were. Jacob and the others explained to the principal what they told the van driver. The principal couldn't believe it and went to the auditorium. By now, it was packed with students waiting to see Dominic and Robert perform some dances.

**"Settle down everyone,"** the principal said, speaking into a microphone, **"There has been a problem. The evil creatures, we all know, as the Darkening Birds have taken Dominic and Robert. I assure you that the Power Rangers will help in getting them back."  
**  
Frankie, Chip, and Birdie were sitting in the auditorium, hearing all this.

**"I hope Jacob and the others can get Dominic and Robert back,"** Chip whispered.

**"Yeah same here,"** Birdie whispered back.

**"Look you guys, the Power Rangers helped defeat Lord Zedd, I'm sure they can help two talented dancers,"** Frankie said, whispering to both of them.

All of a sudden Dominic and Robert came walking in. Jacob and the others were baffled. They tried to see if Dominic and Robert were alright but the two just looked at them and kept walking on to stage. Also the rangers were surprised that they were in makeup and costumes. The principal was amazed and thought the Power Rangers had freed them. Frankie wasn't too sure that the Power Rangers saved them, since he saw Jacob and the others off to the side. Something was up.  
**  
"Without further ado,"** the principal said, **"here is Dominic and Robert!"**

Ghastly raised up his hand and suddenly the music started to play. Everyone in the auditorium started to scream and cheer. The two creatures started to dance to Basement Jaxx's Scars. They had the moves down perfectly. Jacob and the others felt that something was off. They wanted to do something, but they didn't want to risk having the whole student body finding out that they were the Power Rangers. It was bad enough that a few people knew about them, already. When the dance was almost over, instead of pulling down a balloon and popping it, they came together, putting their hands together. A purplish glow started to form and the rangers rushed in to try and stop them, but it was too late. The purplish glow made a huge blast, covering the whole auditorium with purplish colors. The blast made the rangers go flying and when they got up, they saw everyone in the auditorium was asleep. They each had balloons over their heads as well. Right then and there, Jacob saw black auras around them. He got his aura power back. Also something else, he saw. Harvest, who was possessing Dominic, Jacob could see a faint Dominic hovering inside of him, scared. Jacob saw the same thing with Ghastly, possessing Robert. He could see Robert fainted and hovering inside the creature.  
**  
"Guys,"** Jacob said, **"These guys aren't Dominic and Robert."**

While they were talking with each other Harvest and Ghastly were confused as to why the six teens didn't fall to sleep. Everyone else in that auditorium were asleep. They just kept whispering in each others ears as to why this happened.

**"How can you tell?"** Spencer asked.

**"Well their auras are black..."** Jacob started to say, but got interrupted.

**"You got your auras back?!"** Callum asked, in excitement.

**"So maybe they are under a spell,"** Kerri suggested.

**"No,"** Jacob said, **"I can see Dominic and Robert inside of them."  
**  
**"You can?"** Callum asked.

**"How did this happen?"** Deanna asked.

**"I think the blast from that purplish stuff, gave me more powers or something,"** Jacob said, **"Anyway, we have a job to do."**

**"Right!"** the other five said in unison.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** all six teens shouted.

**"Red!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange!"** Mason yelled.

**"Yellow!"** Callum shouted.

**"Green!"** Spencer yelled.

**"Blue!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Purple!"** Deanna called out.

The orbs started to glow and they fell off to the ground, producing rays of colors significantly toward the ranger's orb. When the light had faded, they had their suits on ready to battle these two new monsters. The rangers were ready to receive a download about these two creatures, but something strange was going on. The rangers weren't getting any download.

**"Um, guys, why aren't we getting any download on these two creatures?"** Mason asked, pointing at Harvest and Ghastly.

**"Maybe, the purplish blast short circuited the download thing,"** Callum suggested.

Everyone agreed to that.

Harvest and Ghastly saw the the orbs on the rangers' chests and knew right away why the six teens didn't get put under the spell.

**"Who are you?"** Jacob asked, firmly.

Harvest just gave a huge smile while Ghastly put an arm around Harvest and let out a smile too.

**"I asked you a question,"** Jacob said, angrier, **"Who are you?"**

Both Harvest and Ghastly just yawned and wiped imaginary dirt off each other.

**"This is getting no where,"** Mason said, looking at the balloons, **"and what's up with all the balloons."**

Harvest pulled out a little black crystal and raised it up to the sky. The rangers didn't know what that was. Soon it started to glow and suddenly all the balloons were starting to float toward the crystal and towards the two creatures. The rangers knew that this wasn't good and Jacob ran and flew up to Harvest and kicked the crystal out of Harvest's hand. Harvest got angry and punched Jacob, sending his flying to an Exit door. Spencer saw Ghastly going after the black crystal and flew up, and did a somersault, in the air, over him, and picked up the crystal.

**"Uh-uh-uh,"** Spencer said, shaking his finger, at Ghastly, and then throwing the crystal to Callum, **"Callum catch!"**

Callum caught the crystal. This made Ghastly and Harvest very angry. They ran after the rangers, trying to get the crystal back. The rangers kept tossing it to one another. While all this was going on, Morlac was in the auditorium, collecting the balloons. For some odd reason, the rangers didn't notice what he was doing, not to mention didn't notice him at all. The chase ended up on stage, where Jacob kicked Harvest to the ground and put his foot on his stomach. Spencer had a hold of Ghastly, while Deanna was holding the crystal.

**"For the last time,"** Jacob said, looking down at Harvest, **"Who are you and what have you done to everyone?"**

**"Not to mention this weird crystal,"** Deanna added, looking at it.

Harvest who was on the ground just gave a huge smile to Jacob. He reached his arm out toward Deanna and suddenly the black crystal came flying back into his hands. He gave an awkward bow and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Ghastly did the same thing; bowed his head and vanished in a cloud of smoke. There, the rangers saw Morlac holding all the balloons from everyone and disappeared. The rangers just looked at each other and with looking at each other, were wondering what just happened.

**"We need to go to the Power Chamber,"** Jacob said.

They all teleported to the Power Chamber. Prince Light was watching the auditorium and saw the whole thing. Gadget and Prisma were busy pushing buttons.

**"Uncle,"** Jacob said, "What happened?"

**"Yeah, we never dealt with a power like that before,"** Callum said.

**"And Jacob received his aura power back as well as a new one," **Spencer pointed out.

**"Rangers, I think it's time to tell you about the Dark Crystal and the Crystal of Light," **Prince Light said.

**"The Dark Crystal?"** Jacob asked.

**"The Crystal of Light?"** Spencer chimed in.

**"Yes both crystals were what gave life to our planet Twinetta,"** Prince Light said, gesturing his hands toward Prisma and Gadget.

**"Wait a minute,"** Jacob said, **"I thought you said the Prismatic Orb sustained Twinetta?"**

**"It did,"** Prince Light said, **"after my father got rid of the Dark Crystal. King Chaos used a Dark Crystal and a Crystal of Light to make the Prismatic Orb."**

**"So why didn't you tell us about this Dark Crystal?"** Jacob asked.

**"Because it was forbidden to speak about it,"** Prince Light said, **"We didn't think it would be found so fast."**

**"But why did King Chaos created it?"** Kerri asked.

**"Because the Dark Crystal feel into bad hands,"** Prince Light said, **"Really bad hands."**

**"Like my father?" **Jacob asked.

**"Worse,"** Prince Light said.

**"Like those two creatures who look exactly like Dominic and Robert?"** Mason asked.

**"They are just two of the many evils,"** Prince Light said, **"and they are the weakest among the evil creatures."**

**"Well, they didn't really seem weak to me,"** Spencer said.

**"Well this is just great,"** Callum said, **"First we have Prince Dark to worry about, along with Dillon's brother being captured by him. Then learning about King Orderly who is somewhere off in this Red Fog. Next, our father is on the side of evil and then we find this new evil. When will it end?"**

**"Stop being a drama queen,"** Mason said.

**"What's with the mocking?"** Deanna asked, ignoring Mason and Callum, as well as everyone else ignoring them.

**"Yeah, those creatures wouldn't tell us their names,"** Jacob said.

**"Oh Harvest and Ghastly cannot talk,"** Prince Light said.

**"Harvest and Ghastly?"** Kerri asked, thinking those were weird names for creatures.

**"Harvest is the gatherer of dreams and Ghastly gets its victims nightmares for eternity,"** Prince Light explained.

**"So the student body is stuck like that forever?"** Mason asked, looking at the screen, seeing all those people sleeping.

"Not unless you get each balloon back or..." Prince Light said, but got interrupted by the alarm.

On the screen, the rangers saw Harvest and Ghastly at a baseball game doing the same dance and producing the purplish glow.

**"That's what hit us,"** Jacob said, pointing to the purplish color, **"and made me get my aura power back as well as a new one."**

**"We'll talk about this later,"** Prince Light said, **"Don't let Harvest and Ghastly get those balloons."**

The rangers teleported to the stadium, but they were too late. Everyone in the stadium were asleep and all the balloons were gone. They were looking around when on the big jumbo tron they saw a head. It was covered in a black robe and all they could see was a shadow inside; pitch black.

**"Hello rangers,"** the dark, shadowy figure said.

**"Who are you?"** Jacob demanded.

**"I am Nightmaro,"** he said, **"I see you have met my faithful minions Harvest and Ghastly."**

**"What do you want?"** Spencer asked.

**"What I want is everyone's dreams," **Nightmaro said, **"but I am willing to trade you."**

**"Trade us what?"** Jacob asked.

**"Well I will give you everyone's dreams back, if you give me the Lightning Orb,"** Nightmaro said.

**"What do you need the Lightning Orb for?"** Callum asked.

**"He doesn't need it, but I do,"** Prince Dark said, through the speakers.

**"No deal, Prince Dark,"** Spencer said, **"We will never give you the Lightning Orb."**

**"Yeah dad,"** Jacob said, **"We're not giving you the Lightning Orb."**

**"Well then,"** Nightmaro said, **"I guess you will change your minds when you find out your parents are missing."**

**"What have you done to them?"** Kerri asked.

A cloud of smoke came to the field and there they saw Jacob's foster parents, Spencer's mother, Deanna's father and mother, Kerri's mother and father, as well as Dillon all hovering a foot off the ground. They each had a glowing ring around them. The rangers couldn't believe that it was coming down to this.

**"Give us our families back,"** Jacob demanded, seeing how scared everyone was, especially his foster mother.

**"I'll return them, when you give me the Lightning Orb,"** Nightmaro said.

Jacob was going to go up and free everyone, when Harvest and Ghastly came, in a cloud of smoke. They were next to the ranger's families.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"** Nightmaro said, laughing, **"Your families have a dark ring around them and with each step you take, the ring gets tighter around them."**

**"This is bad,"** Kerri said, **"What do we do Jacob?"**

Before Jacob could say anything, Nightmaro spoke again.

"**Also, while you guys were chatting in your Power Chamber," **Nightmaro said, **"I blocked the alarm so you wouldn't see that Harvest and Ghastly put everyone in Angel Grove to sleep."**

The jumbo screen shown different parts of Angel Grove where the people were lying down, asleep. The rangers couldn't believe it; all of Angel Grove were having nightmares.

**"Guys this went from being bad to worse,"** Jacob said.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes are faced with a huge choice; give up the Lightning Orb or never see their families again, including saving everyone from nightmares. What will the rangers do? Find out in part two coming up soon.*


	32. Chapter 32

* Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Morlac found the ancient Dark Crystal and an old friend of Prince Dark showed himself. He was trapped in the crystal. Both of them came up with a plan to free Nightmaro and get the Lightning Orb. As they were scheming, our heroes arrived at the airport to greet Dominic and Robert from So You Think You Can Dance? when trouble started. Darkening Birds were scaring the people at the airport and our heroes started fighting them. But it was all a diversion so that Prince Dark could capture Dominic and Robert and turn them into Harvest and Ghastly. Later on, they fought with Harvest and Ghastly and lost. They talked to Prince Light about the Dark Crystal. Then, our heroes find out that Harvest and Ghastly has made everyone in Angel Grove fall into nightmares. If that's not bad enough, Nightmaro has used the rangers' family members as more leverage to get the Lightning Orb. Will Nightmaro succeed? Find out next.

A NIGHTMARE IN ANGEL GROVE PART TWO

**"So what will it be rangers?"** Nightmaro asked, **"Will you give me the Lightning Orb in exchange for your family members and for the people of Angel Grove to wake up?"**

The rangers didn't know what to do. They were in panic. They didn't want anything bad to happen to their families and wanted to save everyone in Angel Grove, but didn't want to give up the Lightning Orb. They knew that if they give Nightmaro the Lightning Orb, Prince Dark will be free. It was a tough decision to make.

**"I'll let you think about it,"** Nightmaro said, laughing, **"In one hour we will return."**

Harvest and Ghastly disappeared, along with the rangers' family members. The rangers all teleported back to the Power Chamber. They couldn't believe how evil Nightmaro was.

**"Okay, who is Nightmaro now?"** Jacob asked, Prince Light.

**"He was an old friend of my brother's,"** Prince Light started, **"Prince Dark didn't really have any friends, besides me and his wife. His wife was pregnant and I was busy traveling the world, most of the time, so he would just end up sitting on his throne, not doing anything. He soon befriended a Dream Healer, Nightmaro. When people had constant nightmares, they would go to Nightmaro. He would heal them of their nightmares and only give them sweet and peaceful dreams. He made Prince Dark feel better with being his friend. Nightmaro also had a hobby. He was fascinated by the dark crystals on our planet. He would send non-powerful creatures to Crystal Springs to gather some dark crystals. At first it was harmless; he just wanted to study its power. But then, it turned into an obsession. Soon, he was consumed with the dark crystals' powers. He combined the crystals into one crystal, the Dark Crystal.**

**"He started bringing people's nightmares to life, terrorizing everyone. That's when he created his two minions, Harvest and Ghastly. Both my father and my uncle used the power of the crystals of light to send him and his minions into the Dark Crystal. Prince Dark was heart-broken about it, but soon was overjoyed with having you and your brother. But because of the counsel, he had to depart from you. I think that's when our father took the Dark Crystal, along with the Lightning Spheres and you guys, here. I don't know why he would send the Dark Crystal to Earth if he knew about all this."**

**"Guys, I think knowing about Nightmaro is the least of our problems,"** Spencer said.

**"You're right, we don't have much time,"** Jacob said.

**"Prince Light,"** Kerri said, **"how do we choose?"**

**"Even though I am the keeper of the Lightning Orb, it is up to you guys to decide,"** Prince Light said, **"It is dealing with your families."**

**"I think we should give him the Lightning Orb,"** Jacob said, thinking about this, "**It's our families, guys. They don't need to be tormented."**

**"But if we give them the Lightning Orb, Prince Dark will be free and we will be powerless,"** Mason said.

**"You can say 'not to give the Lightning Orb' because your father isn't up there, next to ours. No, your father disappeared, taking along with him Rita's spell book and a piece of the monster, Mutitus, which could bring back Lokar,"** Deanna said, in a firm voice.

**"Um guys..."** Callum started to say but got cut off.

**"Yes Mason,"** Kerri agreed, **"Your father isn't being traded, like ours are."**

**"Hey guys..."** Callum started to say, but again got cut off.

**"I am still concerned for them all, but if Prince Dark is out of his prison, there's no telling what he'd do,"** Mason said.

**"But again, these are our family members,"** Spencer said, "not yours."

**"YO GUYS!"** Callum shouted.

**"W****h****a****t****?"** all of them asked.

**"Thank you,"** Callum said, **"Remember guys, we have something they don't know about. We have the Lightning Spheres."**

**"Yeah we do,"** Jacob said, **"I believe we were given the Lightning Spheres for this very moment in time."**

**"What about the Lightning Orb?"** Mason asked.

**"Here's the plan,"** Jacob started, **"We give them the Lightning Orb. Then, hopefully they give us our family members as well as everyone's balloon. After, we use the Lightning Spheres to morph and get the Lightning Orb away from Nightmaro's Harvest and Ghastly."**  
**  
"Sounds like a good plan,"** Prince Light said, handing them the Lightning Orb, **"Hope it works."**

The hour went by and the rangers went back to the stadium. There in the field stood Harvest and Ghastly, smiling. Their family members still had the dark rings around them. Nightmaro, then appeared on the jumbo tron. He started to go transparent and stood in front of the rangers.

**"Aw free at last,"** Nightmaro said.

Just like his head, his whole body was in a robe. His face was still covered by a pitch blackness. He was wearing black gloves and in one hand, he was holding a staff with a little dark crystal on it. The rangers didn't imagine something this scary.

**"So what is it going to be?"** Nightmaro asked.

**"Do you promise to release our family members if we give you the Lightning Orb?"** Jacob asked.

**"You have my word,"** Nightmaro said, bowing.

**"What about everyone in Angel Grove?"** Spencer asked.

**"They will all wake up,"** Nightmaro said.

Jacob walked up to Nightmaro and handed him the Lightning Orb. He loved his foster family so much; he would sacrifice anything for them to stay alive. The same went for all the other rangers. Soon, Jacob and the rest of them de-morphed, one by one. Also, their orbs disappeared. When Jacob, de-morphed, Mrs. Stevenson could not believe that her son was the leader of the Power Rangers. Kerri's parents couldn't believe it as well as Deanna's.

**"Jacob?"** Mrs. Stevenson asked.

Jacob had a concern face on him and just nodded his head.

**"We held up to our end of the deal,"** Jacob said, **"Now it's your turn."**

**"I don't think I can do that,"** Nightmaro said, laughing, **"Harvest and Ghastly, take care of these powerless rangers, along with their families."**

After saying that, he disappeared with the Lightning Orb.

**"Nice plan,"** Mason sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

**"Okay, so it didn't go as I planned,"** Jacob said, **"but we still have the Lightning Spheres."**

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****S****p****h****e****r****e****s,****R****a****n****g****e****r****P****o****w****e****r****!"** they all shouted.

Suddenly, the devices, with the spheres in them, were in each person's hands. They all smiled as the reached out, holding the device.

**"Red Lightning Orb Power!"** Jacob shouted. The red sphere went out of the device (It looked like the Power Rangers when they morphed in their first movie). The red sphere grew and turned into a red disk. It went above Jacob and fell on him, giving him a new suit.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason called out. The same thing happened, where the sphere came out of the device and grew. It turned into an orange disk, going above Mason and falling on him, giving him a new suit.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum yelled. The yellow sphere came out of the device and became a disk. It went above Callum, falling on Callum. He received his new suit.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer shouted. The green sphere came out of his device and grew just like the others. It turned into a green disk and went about Spencer. The disk fell on him, and Spencer received his new suit.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri yelled. The blue sphere came out of the device she was holding, grew, and turned into a blue disk. The blue disk went above her head and fell down on her. She received her new suit.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna called out. The purple sphere came out of her device and grew. It turned into a disk and went over her, dropping. She received her new suit.

The rangers couldn't believe it. They felt the power of the Lightning Orb reaching to them. King Chaos did it! It actually worked! They couldn't believe how different the suits were. Everyone was wearing their own color. Their belts had a small orb for the belt buckle. Each one had their own, respectable colors. They all had vests, but instead of orbs on the chests, there were bronze color disks which had a picture of the animal of their Zords, just like the rangers in the movie. Their helmets looked like they were helmets from Power Rangers in Space, except for the top. It was just helmet. On the side of their legs and arms, they still had a stripe, but it was a little bit bigger, because inside the stripe, was another stripe, which had their colors on it (I hope you got a good picture of all this).

**"This is incredible,"** Callum said, looking himself over.

**"We can admire our suits later,"** Jacob said, **"Right now we have families to save, not to mention all of Angel Grove."**

**"You're right,"** Spencer said, feeling full of energy and power, **"Let's do this!"**

The rangers saw Harvest and Ghastly get worried, raising their hands, causing the dark ring to grow tighter on everyone. Jacob saw this and flew up. He ended up kicking Ghastly to the ground. Spencer followed, jumping up and punching Harvest, sending him flying through the air. Mason, Callum, Kerri, and Deanna went over to try and free everyone from the rings. They were having trouble figuring out what to do, when their helmet gave them information on the dark ring. It told them if they want to get it off, they must fire it with a laser.

**"Where are we going to get lasers?"** Callum asked.

Just then laser guns appeared in pouches on the side of their belts, just like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They pulled the laser guns out and aimed at the dark rings, fired once, and the rings were off Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, Ms. Rodriguez, Mr. and Mrs. Choi, and Mr. Mallory. They were about to break Dillon's ring, but Morlac came.

**"Uh, uh, uh"** Morlac said, waving his finger at the rangers, **"This one still belongs to Prince Dark."**

Before anyone could do anything, Morlac and Dillon vanished. This made Jacob angry and he started beating the heck out of Ghastly. He was so angry that they were so close in rescuing his foster brother. He started to glow red, as he was going non-stop at the creature, punching him.

**"Um, Jacob,"** Callum said, backing away slowly, gesturing everyone else to do the same, **"Um, buddy, you are glowing red."**

All of a sudden, his whole body was covered in red. He jumped into the air and he turned into a dragon. He looked like his Zord, but smaller. Jacob's eyes started to glow and he opened his mouth. Fire came out of his mouth and covered Ghastly. Sparks started to fly out of the creature. Ghastly took one look at Harvest and fell to the ground. A small explosion occurred, and when it had cleared out, they saw a shadowy figure go into Harvest. Right then and there Jacob saw Dominic and Robert in Harvest. He came back down and transformed back into the red ranger.

Harvest looked at all the rangers, including the red ranger and bowed his head, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

**"What was that all about?"** Spencer asked, looking concern.

**"What do you mean?"** Callum asked, **"Harvest was retreating."**

**"No, I'm talking about Jacob,"** Spencer said. turning toward Jacob, **"That was some trick you pulled, turning into a dragon."**

**"I'll say,"** Deanna said.

**"So my son is a Power Ranger?"** Mrs. Stevenson asked, interrupting the conversation.

**"Yes, and will talk about it later,"** Jacob said, **"We need to get you guys to a safe place."**

They all grabbed on to their family members and teleported to the Power Chamber. Prince Light saw the whole thing and looked very worried.

"**Wow, it's the Power Chamber,"** Mrs. Stevenson said, in amazement.

**"Dad, why don't you show mom around, with the others, while I talk to my uncle,"** Jacob said.

**"Uncle?"** Mrs. Stevenson asked, walking away from the rangers, **"My brother, Jon is here?"**

**"I'll explain later, honey,"** Mr. Stevenson said, walking with his wife.

**"Prince Light, Nightmaro got away with the Lightning Orb,"** Spencer said.

**"I know,"** Prince Light said, **"I saw the whole thing and I felt it too."**

**"What do you mean?"** Mason asked.

**"Well some of my powers came from the Lightning Orb,"** he said, **"and since it's in evil hands, the powers went back into the Lightning Orb."**

**"How do we get it back?"** Callum asked.

**"I think we need to save all of Angel Grove first,"** Jacob said, **"including Dominic and Robert."**

**"I would like to know what happened to Robert, because I clearly saw you destroy Ghastly?"** Callum asked.

**"What I'd like to know is that power that Jacob used,"** Mason said, **"What was that all about?"**

**"Well let me ask one question at a time,"** Jacob said, **"When I destroyed Ghastly, I saw a shadowy figure enter Harvest. There I saw both, Dominic and Robert inside of Harvest. Second, I don't know what happened when I turned into a dragon."**

**"I can answer that,"** Chase said, walking through a door, covered in grease.

**"Where have you been?"** Jacob asked.

**"I was finishing the last twigs on my ship,"** he said, **"Anyway, the power of the Lightning Sphere is limited but instead of weapons, you can turn into your animal Zords. Jacob, as you saw, you become a Dragon. Mason, you turn into a Salamander. Callum, you turn into a Cheetah. Spencer, you can turn into a Shark. Kerri, you can turn into a Dolphin. Deanna, you can turn into a Parrot."**

**"How do you know all this?"** Spencer asked.  
**  
"Because King Chaos told me,"** he said, **"but he told me not to mention it until you had to use the Lightning Spheres."**

Just then, the alarm went off and they saw Harvest grown, as well as Nightmaro. They were destroying abandon buildings.

**"We need to get rid of these buildings so Prince Dark can have his fortress here," **Nightmaro said, talking to Harvest.

**"It's time to check out the Lightning Sphere Zords,"** Jacob said, **"We need the Lightning Sphere Zords now!"**

After saying this, they saw the dessert open up near Old Man Murphy's Mine. There they saw the six Zords jump up. Jacob and the others teleported into their new Zords. The controls looked similar except they didn't need to put an orb in a tube to activate it.

**"These Zords are incredible,"** Spencer said, getting the feel for his new Zord.

**"I forgot that these Zords are different sizes,"** Callum said, looking up on some Zords and looking down on others.

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, **"Now let's see what these Zords can really do."**

They all moved in on Nightmaro and Harvest. Spencer and Kerri both had their Zords jump up and kick Harvest. He came crashing down. Nightmaro pointed his staff at Jacob's Zord and black smoke came out of the staff. It hit Jacob's Zord, causing it to crash.

**"There that's what you get,"** Nightmaro said, laughing.

**"I'll take care of him,"** Mason said, running toward Nightmaro and punching him, sending him flying into an abandon building.

Harvest, who just got up, helped Nightmaro get up. Both of them, put their hands together and black-colored lightning shot out of their hands and on to the Zords. Sparks and smoke flew out of the Zords and they started to fall to the ground.

**"I am losing power!"** Jacob shouted, going down with his Zord.

**"I believe we all are,"** Callum said.

**"We did it!"** Nightmaro shouted, jumping for joy with Harvest, **"We destroyed them."**

**"Rangers,"** Chase was calling on the communicators.

**"Yes Chase,"** Jacob responded, **"What is it?"**

**"I think I know what will help,"** Chase said, **"I am sending you my ship."**

**"What will your ship do?"** Jacob asked.  
**  
"It will turn into a sword and its infused with power from the Sword of Light,"** Chase said.

Soon, the rangers saw Chase's ship hovering over them. The ship turned into a sword, just like Chase said. It cast a light on the Zords, causing them to rise. Nightmaro and Harvest were shocked. Also, the light's rays, did something with the Zords computers and it immediately found another way of getting everyone out of having eternal nightmares. The computer told them that Harvest's crystal will release everyone, if they destroy it.

**"Did you guys get that?"** Jacob asked everyone.

**"Yeah, but where is his crystal?"** Mason asked.

**"Found it!"** Spencer said looking at Harvest's neck, **"It's around his neck."**

The sword went into Jacob's Zord's hand. Then, they all went after Harvest. Nightmaro, knew what they were going after and ran in front of Harvest. He raised his hand, and a shadowy figure came out of Harvest and behind the Zords. It was Ghastly. He kicked Kerri's Zord to the ground. Deanna turned around and punched Ghastly in the stomach.

**"I thought Jacob already defeated you?"** she asked.

Harvest wanted to defend Ghastly and ran up to Deanna's Zord and pushed her to the ground. That was a stupid move on his part because Spencer came from behind him and grabbed onto his arms. Jacob, in his Zord, with the sword, yanked off the crystal. It went flying in the air.

**"The crystal!"** Nightmaro shouted, chasing after it.

Jacob's Zord held up the sword. It started to glow. Jacob's Zord took over from there. Lightning came from the sword. The Zord struck at the crystal bursting it into a million pieces. Balloons came flying out and landed down on the ground where everyone was. They had saved everyone from Angel Grove. Nightmaro started to have black rays come out of him.

**"I will return one day,"** Nightmaro said.

The rays got larger and soon he disappeared. He didn't fall to the ground and blow up; he just disappeared.

**"Do you think he needed everyone's dreams to escape from the Dark Crystal?"** Deanna asked.

**"It sounds logical,"** Kerri said, **"He disappeared when we released them."**

**"Now it's time to take care of Harvest and Ghastly," Spencer said.**

**"It's time to bring the Zords together,"** Jacob said.

All six Zords' eyes started to glow. The Purple Lightning Sphere Zord jumped up to the sky. It opened a compartment and its hands went in. As for it's feet, they twisted up, just like the Red Shogun Zord. The Orange and Yellow Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There head went into a compartment, while their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's sides, creating arms. The Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment as their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord, creating legs. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord was last. It jumped in the air and disconnected itself. The hands came off the body and snapped onto the Yellow and Orange Lightning Sphere Zords, creating hands. The legs and feet came off the body and opened up, snapping on the Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords, creating feet. The head popped off, turned around to reveal the Megazord helmet and went on over the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's head. The body of the Red Lightning Sphere Zord split, one big part and one little part. The big part connected on the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's back as the little part turned itself until a diamond and snapped onto the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's chest. In the middle a compartment opened up revealing a disk with six colors around it as pie pieces; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The Lightning Sphere Megazord was ready for action.

(I hope you understood that because again, it's hard for me to explain Zord transformations and when I was coming up with the idea for Lightning Sphere Zords, it took me forever to put six Zords, like that, together.)

**"Wow!"** Callum said, looking at everyone sitting together in one room, **"This is incredible!"**

**"The Lightning Sphere Megazord is ready for action,"** Jacob said.

Both Harvest and Ghastly raised up their hands and black-colored lightning came out and hit the Megazord. Sparks started to fly. Smoke was flying out of the controls and the Megazord was going down.

**"We need to get this Megazord back on its feet,"** Jacob said.

Soon, the rangers managed to get the Megazord back on its feet. Both Harvest and Ghastly put their hands together, again. Black-colored lightning came out of their hands and hitted the Megazord. There was sparks and smoke on the ground and in the air, but the Megazord walked right through it. Both Harvest and Ghastly didn't know what to think.

**"It's time to end this!"** Jacob called out.

The Lightning Sphere Megazord's eyes and disk started to glow. The Megazord's hands went down where the disk was. Suddenly the disk unhooked and the sword (Chase's ship) appeared and hooked on to the disk. The Megazord grabbed the sword and held it out. The six colors started to glow, one by one, until all six colors were lite. The Megazord pulled back the sword and swung at Harvest and Ghastly. A rainbow of colors came crashing on them. Smoke and sparks started to fly as both creatures took one final look at each other and crashed to the ground making a huge explosion. When the smoke had cleared, two shadows appeared and went underground, disappearing.

**"Did we get them?"** Callum asked.

**"I don't know, one way to find out,"** Jacob said, getting out of the Megazord.

The rangers followed and in the distance, they saw Dominic and Robert on the ground. Jacob noticed they each had white auras around them. Man, he missed that power, he thought.  
**  
"Power Rangers,"** Dominic said, **"thank you for saving us."  
**  
**"Yeah,"** Robert agreed, **"thank you."**

**"Oh my gosh!"** Dominic shouted, **"The concert!"**

**"I think everyone will be glad to see the real thing,"** Jacob said.  
**  
"But first we need to let our body guard know that we are okay,"** Dominic said.

The rangers teleported Dominic and Robert to their bodyguard. The bodyguard thanked the Power Rangers for saving them. There, they all teleported to Angel Grove High. Everyone was awake and was wondering what was going on. They were all in the seats conversing with each other. Soon, the Power Rangers teleported off stage with Dominic, Robert, and the dancers' bodyguard. They wished them good luck and Dominic and Robert did the same with getting the Lightning Orb back. They thanked the rangers again and went on stage. Dominic went to the microphone.

**"Attention students of Angel Grove,"** he started, **"Robert and myself were taken prisoners by Prince Dark and his forces of evil, but the Power Rangers saved us..."**

**"Okay, as much as I like them dancing, we need to go back to the Power Chamber and figure out how to get the Lightning Orb back," Jacob said.**

**"Also deal with getting your brother back,"** Mason said.

**"And dealing with our families,"** Deanna added.

The Power Rangers all teleported to the Power Chamber.

-

**"Nightmaro has been sent back to the Dark Crystal,"** Morlac said, **"along with Harvest and Ghastly. They have failed in destroying the Power Rangers. How did the rangers get those powers though?"  
**  
**"I bet you from my father no less, but it's not a total lost, Nightmaro, Ghastly, and Harvest helped in getting the Lightning Orb for me,"** Prince Dark said.

**"Yes, but how do we use it to free you?"** Morlac asked.

**"Place two candle holders on either side of the mirror,"** Prince Dark said, **"and place the Lightning Orb on one and the Darkening Orb on the other."**

Morlac did this and suddenly the two orbs started to glow. Electricity came out of both orbs and started hitting the mirror. Morlac had to cover his eyes, because it was too bright. Dillon, who was in a prison, couldn't believe this was happening. "Wes was holding onto Sara, because she was afraid to look. Dark Orb, hiding behind some rocks, was amazed at how Prince Dark was finally being freed. He thought that the Prismatic Orb was the only thing that could free him. While the lights were getting brighter, Dark Orb thought to himself that technically Prince Dark does have the Prismatic Orb since the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb make up it. There were flashes of light and when the light had faded, Prince Dark was standing in front of Morlac.

**"I'm free!"** Prince Dark said, shouting.

He turned to look at the Dark Crystal. Before saying or doing anything, the Dark Crystal rose up to the sky and vanished.

**"Where did it go?"** Prince Dark asked, **"Morlac, I want you to search for the Dark Crystal and bring it to me!"**

Morlac ran off to search for it.

**"I will find the Dark Crystal and with it and the Prismatic Orb, no one will stop me from ruling this planet,"** Prince Dark said, laughing.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, as our heroes try and come up with a plan to get the Lightning Orb back, all computers start to go haywire. Everyone in Angel Grove loses all their money. The rangers soon run into old enemies. Who are these enemies. Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	33. Chapter 33

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Jacob starts having doubts of being the leader of the Power Rangers. Both him and Spencer go and try to find Katie Bennett, a girl from Jacob's dream. All computers are down as trouble starts when Cyber Fist and Jeremy Righter show up to take on the Power Rangers. Can the rangers figure out what they are up to? Find out next.*

THE COMPUTER VIRUS

**"So Jacob, what did you get on Ms. Young's test?"** Spencer asked, walking out of the classroom.

**"I didn't do so well,"** Jacob said, leaning over to whisper, **"I'm still bummed out that we have no idea of getting the Lightning Orb back."**

**"You can't let it distract you from your school work,"** Spencer said, **"We'll get it back."**

**"I know,"** Jacob said, **"also my dreams are getting more detailed. I now have an image of who Katie Bennett is."**

**"Did you say Katie Bennett?"** Frankie asked, overhearing the conversation.

**"Yeah do you know her?"** Jacob asked.

**"Yeah,"** Frankie said, **"she use to baby sit me when I was younger."**

**"Do you have her address?"** Jacob asked.

**"Sure do,"** Frankie said, **"Swing by my locker after school, and I'll give it to you."**

**"Thanks man,"** Jacob said, **"I really appreciate it."**

**"No problem,"** Frankie said, **"It's the least I can do for what I put you guys through."**

Frankie left in a hurry for his next class.

**"Do you want to come with me after school and meet this Katie?"** Jacob asked.

**"And tell her what exactly?"** Spencer asked, leaning over to whisper, **"That we are Power Rangers and we think an evil creature we have never seen before wants you?"**

**"I don't think; I know,"** Jacob said, walking with Spencer toward his locker.

**"Okay, even so, she'll think we're crazy,"** Spencer said.

**"We have to do this,"** Jacob said, opening his locker, grabbing a book, **"I have to protect her. I need to do something right as leader of the Power Rangers."**

Spencer shut Jacob's locker door for him and tried to knock some sense into him, **"What do you mean? You're a great leader, Jacob. Look at how many creatures we sent back to the Vortex World, Red Fog, and even the Dark Crystal."**

**"Yeah but Dillon is still my father's prisoner along with Wes, Sara, Fred, and Michael,"** Jacob said, **"Not to mention but my father has the Lightning Orb. I'll say, all that counts against me."**

**"I disagree Jacob,"** Spencer said, **"and so will the others. You are a wonderful leader. We'll get Dillon and the rest of them back and the Lightning Orb."**

Spencer just left it like that, walking toward his next class. Jacob rested his head on his locker in frustration. He was taking this so hard. It was his plan to give Nightmaro the Lightning Orb in exchange for everyone's family members. He should have known that Nightmaro wouldn't keep his promise. This really made him upset and he started to tear up a little.

-

**"Morlac!"** Prince Dark shouted.

Morlac came running in.

**"Have you located where the Dark Crystal is yet?"** Prince Dark asked.

**"No you majesty,"** Morlac said, bowing, **"I am still searching for it."**

**"Keep searching for it,"** Prince Dark said, **"but first bring me our prisoner Wes."**

Morlac opened up Wes' cell. He was in a cell by himself now, again. Wes tried to get away, when the door was opened, but Morlac was too fast for him. Morlac grabbed both his wrists and dragged him toward Prince Dark. Wes put up a fight, trying to break free of Morlac's hold, but Morlac was just too strong for him.

**"That's right,"** Prince Dark said, **"Bring him to me."**

Wes was standing right in front of Prince Dark. Prince Dark used some force, so Wes couldn't kick him.

**"It's time for Twista to return,"** Prince Dark said to Wes.

**"The Power Rangers will stop you,"** Wes said.

**"Um...Wes, who has the Lightning Orb?"** Prince Dark asked, mockingly, **"I do. So it's the other way around. I will stop them."**

Prince Dark gave the cue to Morlac to throw Wes into the mirror. A few seconds later, Twista came out. When he entered out of the mirror he went on one knee and bowed his head.

**"I thank you, your majesty,"** Twista said.

**"Rise up,"** Prince Dark commanded, **"and get Sara over here. It is time to bring Unisus back."**

**"As you wish,"** Twista said, getting up.

Sara put up a bit of a struggle but Twista grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. Prince Dark didn't even say anything to Sara; he just gestured Twista to throw her into the mirror. Twista tossed her in and a few seconds went by and Unisus came out. She was so happy to be free and to be back. She was even happier when she saw Prince Dark wasn't in the Vortex World anymore.

**"Prince Dark, it is so good to see you free,"** she said, bowing.

**"Now we can begin my plan of getting those Power Ran..."** he started to say, but got interrupted by a visitor.

The visitor was in the shadows. Even Dark Orb, who was hiding wanted to see who this creature was. The creature came out of the shadows.

**"Oh it's you,"** Prince Dark said, looking at the creature.

-

Jacob and Spencer were waiting for Frankie at this locker. Spencer was making sure that Jacob really wanted to do this. Again, he said he had to. A few minutes went by and Frankie came running up to his locker, out of breath.

**"I am so sorry,"** Frankie said, trying to catch his breath, **"I had to run an extra lap in gym class."**

Frankie opened up his locker and handed Jacob the address to where Katie Bennett lived. He wished them good luck and both Spencer and Jacob left the school in search of Katie's house.

**"Before we go any further,"** Spencer said, stopping near the Angel Grove bank, **"I need to get money out of my account."  
**  
Spencer walked up to the ATM. He swiped his card and entered his pin number. He entered the amount of cash he wanted and pressed 'ENTER'. A reciept came out and it showed that he had a zero balance. Spencer thought that was odd and tried it again. The same thing happened, where he got a reciept saying that he has a zero balance.

**"Jacob,"** Spencer said, turning his head around, **"I think something is wrong with this machine."**

**"Why, whats wrong?" **Jacob asked.

**"It's saying I have a zero balance,"** Spencer said, **"and I know I have a few hundred in my account."**

**"Maybe you should go in and ask someone about it,"** Jacob suggested, walking up to the bank.

Both boys went in and they saw chaos in the bank. There were a dozen angry customers complaining to all the tellers. Spencer went up to a teller and asked what was going on. The teller told him that all their accounts are wiped out clean. They said that each person's account has a zero balance to it. Spencer told the teller that his bank account has done the same. The teller said, they have notified the cops about it. Jacob thought that this was more than the cops could handle and told Spencer they should go contact the Power Chamber.

Both boys went outside, so they wouldn't be seen, but before they could contact the Power Chamber they saw a familiar face.

**"So nice to see you again, rangers,"** the familiar face said. It was none other than Jeremy Righter.

**"Jeremy?"** Spencer asked, **"I knew we would see your face again."**

**"Aw I'm touched,"** Jeremy said, mocking, **"Not! Rangers I would like you to meet my friend, Cyber Fist."**

Flashes of light came around them and when the flashes had faded, there standing next to Jeremy Righter was a creature. The creature was wearing an all black military suit. Cyber Fist's head was shaped like a cone, all black, with a red, glowing triangle for his eye (or eyes). Cyber Fist had a black cape with black gloves and black boots. Around him, across his chest he had bullets. He looked like an evil army general.

**"So nice to meet you at last rangers,"** Cyber Fist said, laughing, **"Too bad it's going to be your last."**

Cyber Fist raised up his hand and all of a sudden, Jeremy's members appeared. They transformed into creatures wearing all black with a gold belt. They each had a white mask over their face, with a black hood covering their hair. They started to multiply.

**"Rangers, I'd like you to meet my Bot Patrol,"** Cyber Fist said, **"Attack!"**

Jacob and Spencer looked at each other and knew what to do.

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****S****p****h****e****r****e,****R****a****n****g****e****r****P****o****w****e****r****!"** Jacob and Spencer shouted.

Suddenly, the devices, with the spheres in them, were in Jacob and Spencer's hands. They reached out, holding the device.

**"Red Lightning Orb Power!"** Jacob called out. The red sphere went out of the device. The red sphere grew and turned into a red disk. It went above Jacob and fell on him, giving him the suit.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer yelled. The green sphere came out of his device and grew just like the other. It turned into a green disk and went above Spencer. The disk fell on him, and Spencer received his suit.

They started going after these weird creatures. The fighting began. Jacob and Spencer used their knowledge of fighting. The Bot Patrol were very good at fighting. Jacob would kick one down, but the Bot Patrol would get right back up and punch him. They were finding out, that there were too many of them and they needed help.

**"We need to contact the Power Chamber,"** Jacob said, punching at a Bot Patrol.

**"I agree,"** Spencer said, ducking from a Bot Patrol's high kick.

**"Power Chamber, this is Jacob. Do you read me?"** Jacob asked, through the communicator, but there was no response.

He tried again.

**"Power Chamber, do you read me?"** Jacob asked again, but still no respond.

**"How do you like my computer virus?"** Cyber Fist asked, **"It's not only affecting everyone's bank accounts, but it's interfering with your way of communicating and teleporting."**

**"So I guess rangers, you are all on your own,"** Jeremy said, laughing.

Just then Jacob and Spencer saw a yellow blur running through the Bot Patrol, knocking them all to the ground. They then saw a salamander shooting rays out of its eyes toward Jeremy and Cyber Fist, blinding them for a second. They then saw a floating dolphin and a flying parrot. The dolphin opened its mouth and a burst of water came rushing at Cyber Fist. The parrot blasted a beam from its chest destroying the Bot Patrol and knocking down Cyber Fist. The Bot Patrol turned back into Jeremy's friends and all of them fainted from all the energy they used.

**"We thought you could use some help,"** Callum said, turning back, from his animal.

**"Yeah,"** Mason said, turning back as well.

**"How did you guys know where we were?"** Jacob asked.

**"Frankie, told us that you were on your way to this Katie Bennett's house,"** Deanna said, turning back into the purple ranger, **"and saw you two fighting."**

**"My beautiful Bot Patrol,"** Cyber Fist said, getting up, **"Look what you did!"**

**"They weren't so tough,"** Callum said.

**"Do something Cyber Fist,"** Jeremy said.

**"Believe me, I will,"** Cyber Fist said, raising his hand.

All of a sudden Jeremy Righter transformed into JR101z, just like before.

**"All right, now we're talking!"** Jeremy exclaimed.

**"I'm not finished yet,"** Cyber Fist said, raising his hand again.

Electricity came out of both Cyber Fist and JR101z and the rangers saw the two of them combine as one. They combined as one slimy creature. It looked like a dark green dragon with red glowing eyes. The dragon had huge wings on it and a massive tail. Its roar made the earth shake. The rangers also noticed it had a mini dark orb and it threw it to the ground, causing it to grow.

**"We have a big problem on our hands,"** Callum said, looking up at the creature.

**"We can take care of this creep,"** Jacob said.

**"How can we call on our Zords, if the computers are down?"** Kerri asked.

**"Remember guys, the Lightning Sphere Zords are linked to the six disks, which King Chaos said, nothing can get by them,"** Mason said.

**"It's worth a try,"** Kerri said.

**"We need the Lightning Sphere Zords now!"** Jacob shouted.

Sure enough, they saw the ground open up near Old Man Murphy's Mine, and the six Zords popped out. Mason was right; the virus didn't affect them calling for their Zords. They decided right away to form the Lightning Sphere Megazord. All six Zords' eyes started to glow. The Purple Lightning Sphere Zord jumped up to the sky. It opened a compartment and its hands went in. As for it's feet, they twisted up, just like the Red Shogun Zord. The Orange and Yellow Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment, while their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's sides, creating arms. The Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment as their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord, creating legs. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord was last. It jumped in the air and disconnected itself. The hands came off the body and snapped onto the Yellow and Orange Lightning Sphere Zords, creating hands. The legs and feet came off the body and opened up, snapping on the Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords, creating feet. The head popped off, turned around to reveal the Megazord helmet and went on over the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's head. The body of the Red Lightning Sphere Zord split, one big part and one little part. The big part connected on the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's back as the little part turned itself until a diamond and snapped onto the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's chest. In the middle a compartment opened up revealing a disk with six colors around it as pie pieces; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The Lightning Sphere Megazord was ready for action.

**"Let's get this creep,"** Jacob said again, with everyone in the Megazord.

They started fighting the slimy dragon creature. The Megazord would punch the creature, but the creature would just punch back harder. The Megazord gave the creature a good kick but the creature jumped over the kick and body slammed the Megazord to the ground. The Lightning Sphere Megazord got up and started to walk toward the slimy dragon. The dragon creature shot blue flames out of his mouth and knocked down the Megazord. Sparks and smoke started to come out of the controls.

**"We need to get the Megazord back on its feet,"** Jacob said.

**"W****e'****r****e****t****r****y****i****n****g,"** Deanna and Kerri said.

The creature ran up to the Lightning Sphere Megazord and kicked it, sending it flying to an abandon building. This caused more problems as a red light was going off meaning that the Megazord was overheating.

**"We're overheating!"** Callum said, stating the obvious.

**"We need to disconnect, if we want to spare the Zords,"** Spencer said.

**"You're right,"** Jacob said, **"disconnect!"**

The Lightning Sphere Megazord went back into six Zords and that helped the problem a lot, by reducing the risk of overheating by seven-five percent.

**"So now what do we do?"** Callum asked, **"This creature is too strong for us."**

**"There must be a way of defeating him,"** Jacob said.

Mason just then, remembered of what they did to JR101z to neutralize him. They had to fire at his reflection. But will it work on this creature? Mason thought about it and he knew he had to give it a try.

**"Rangers," **Mason said, **"I think I have an idea. Remember how we had to fire at JR101z's reflection before we neutralized him? Maybe the same thing goes for this ugly creature."**

**"It's worth a shot,"** Kerri said.

**"Let's do it then,"** Jacob said.

The rangers in their Zords, started to gain up on the creature, cornering him near a building made out of glass. In fact it was the same building that they used on JR101z. The rangers all had lasers built in their Zord's hands. They all raised their hands and fired at the dragon creature's reflection. The fire power went into the reflection and something great happened. The slimy dragon creature started glowing and when the glowing had faded away there stood JR101z and Cyber Fist.

**"It worked!"** Jacob said, knocking them both to the ground with a kick, **"Here's our chance. Let's bring them back together!"**

All six Zords' eyes started to glow. The Purple Lightning Sphere Zord jumped up to the sky. It opened a compartment and its hands went in. As for it's feet, they twisted up, just like the Red Shogun Zord. The Orange and Yellow Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment, while their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's sides, creating arms. The Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment as their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord, creating legs. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord was last. It jumped in the air and disconnected itself. The hands came off the body and snapped onto the Yellow and Orange Lightning Sphere Zords, creating hands. The legs and feet came off the body and opened up, snapping on the Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords, creating feet. The head popped off, turned around to reveal the Megazord helmet and went on over the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's head. The body of the Red Lightning Sphere Zord split, one big part and one little part. The big part connected on the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's back as the little part turned itself until a diamond and snapped onto the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's chest. In the middle a compartment opened up revealing a disk with six colors around it as pie pieces; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The Lightning Sphere Megazord was back online, again.

**"What about the sword?"** Spencer asked, **"We can't call for it because our communicators are down."**

**"I think I got an idea,"** Jacob said, **"I read it on my computer. It's time for the Lightning Sphere Disk!"**

Everyone was confused as to what he was going to do. He pushed some buttons and hoped it will all work. The Lightning Sphere Megazord's eyes started to glow. The colors on the disk started to brighten up one color at a time. When all six colors were lit, the disk came off of the Megazord and into the Megazord's hand. All six colors shone behind the Megazord as it leaned back, ready to throw the disk. JR101z and Cyber Fist managed to get back on their feet. Jacob let go of the disk and it started to turn into a fiery disk as it went through JR101z and Cyber Fist. Smoke and sparks started to fly out of JR101z and Cyber Fist. JR101z fell to the ground with a huge explosion.

**"You haven't seen the last of me!"** Cyber Fist shouted as he fell to the ground, exploding. Something weird happened, there was no eerie smoke that went up to the sky or a ring of fire but there was just a shadow that went underground.

**"He went into the Dark Crystal?"** Callum asked.

The rangers got out of the Megazord and went on the ground, where they found the police getting Jeremy Righter and his friends.

**"Rangers,"** Prince Light said, through the communicators, **"Do you read me?"**

**"Yes, we read you,"** Jacob said, excited to hear his uncle's voice, knowing that the computers are back online.

**"All my money is back!"** one guy shouted in excitement, coming out of the bank, **"Thank you Power Rangers!"**

They went over to Jeremy Righter who was in handcuffs. Jacob asked him what the reason was for the computer virus. But as he was saying this, something strange, Jacob saw. Jacob could see a white aura around Jeremy.

**"Do I know you?"** Jeremy asked.

**"You don't remember?"** Jacob asked.

**"No, I really don't remember anything,"** Jeremy said.

**"We'll take it from here Power Rangers,"** the police man said, **"Thanks for everything, and we'll see in getting his memory back."**

**"Thank you very much,"** Jacob said, still puzzled.

**"Maybe the blast from our Megazord made him loss his memory,"** Spencer suggested.

**"I would still like to know what Cyber Fist was up to with that computer virus,"** Jacob said, **"and why all of a sudden, the computers are back online."**

**"Because we took care of Cyber Fist,"** Spencer said, **"and in turn the computer virus disappeared."**

**"I don't know, something doesn't add up,"** Jacob said, **"Computer viruses just don't go away like that."**

**"Come on, dude,"** Mason said, **"You worry too much."**

**"Maybe," **Jacob said, looking at Jeremy Righter one last time.

-

**"Thanks for hanging out with me,"** Frankie said, waving good bye to Chip and closing the door, **"Now it's homework time."**

Frankie went up to his bedroom and put his stuff away. He then logged on to the computer to start his homework. Everything was fine, until he saw his screen turn blue. There he saw a dragon-dinosaur creature that was all red stripes and you could see through it. Before Frankie could run away, the dragon-dinosaur creature fired a beam on Frankie's eyes.

**"You will obey Prince Dark,"** the creature ordered.

**"Yes, I will obey Prince Dark,"** Frankie said, in a monotone voice, as he was put under a spell.

**"Good, here's what I need you to do,"** the creature started.

Frankie was not the only one. Hundreds of people turned on their computers and were under the dragon-dinosaur creature's spell. They were all slaves to Prince Dark.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes start to find out something weird is going on to most of the people of Angel Grove. Meanwhile, Prince Dark accidentally unleashes the power from the Darkening Orb to create the four Darkening Orb Rangers. Will the rangers be able to save Angel Grove and fight against this new threat? Find out in the next installment, coming soon.*

-

Here are the next installments, I have planned:

**THE COMPUTER VIRUS & THE DARK RANGERS**

THE RETURN OF LOKAR AND THE DRAGONZORD

FINALLY! TEN RANGERS

THE DARK SWORD

KING CHAOS' FINAL MESSAGES

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS (five part mini series)


	34. Chapter 34

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes find something strange is going on with most of the people of Angel Grove, when they are just searching. While, this is going on Prince Dark accidentally, unleashed the power of the Darkening Orb creating four new rangers. Will the rangers be able to figure out what is going on with the people of Angel Grove and face off against these four rangers? Find out next.*

THE COMPUTER VIRUS & THE DARK RANGERS

**"Good morning, Jacob,"** Spencer said, coming up, next to Jacob at his locker, **"How are you today?"**

**"Good, I guess,"** Jacob said, getting his books for first period.

**"You guess?"** Spencer asked, **"Are you still thinking that you aren't a good leader?"**

Jacob just looked at Spencer and shrugged his shoulder.

**"Come on man!"** Spencer said, leaning over to whisper, **"The way you sent Cyber Fist's butt to the Dark Crystal was amazing. No one would ever think turning the disk into a Frisbee."**

**"Oh, are we talking about how Jacob saved the day?"** Deanna came in, talking in a low voice, **"That was very cleaver."**

**"I didn't think that up,"** Jacob said, **"the computer did."**

**"Hey guys, what's up?"** Mason asked, joining with him, his brother.

**"Nothing much,"** Spencer said, **"Just Mr. I'm-A-Crappy-Leader is at it again."**

**"Dude, you are an awesome leader,"** Callum said, **"and a great friend as well."**

**"Yes, we wouldn't want anyone else to lead us,"** Kerri said, joining in on the conversation.

**"You really mean that?"** Jacob asked.

**"Yeah, we mean it bro,"** Spencer said, with everyone nodding their heads.

Jacob started to feel a lot better. He needed to hear that especially with his father, Prince Dark still holding on to the Lightning Orb, as well as Dillon. He grabbed the rest of his books. He told everyone they should go out for ice cream to get their minds relaxed so they could think of a plan to get Dillon back as well as the Lightning Orb. Everyone agreed and they all went to their first class.

**"Good morning boys and girls,"** the principal said on the loud speaker, **"For this morning, I would like each and everyone of you to go back to your lockers and pull out everything you have in it. I want you to place it on the ground as myself and the teachers will examine each of your lockers."**

All the students went back out to their lockers. Most of them didn't question it at all and went and did what they were asked. Only a few, were questioning the purpose. There were rumors flying with the few individuals as if someone brought drugs to school or someone even brought a gun. The Power Rangers, especially questioned it. They went out and placed all their books and things on the ground. They all had lockers close by so they all gave each other looks, as to, what they thought was going on.

**"Nothing here,"** the principal said to a student near Jacob's locker, **"You may put your things back, but make sure to look for..."**

The principal whispered the thing to look for in the person's ear. Jacob also noticed something weird with the principal's aura. It was still white but had an outline of lime green around him. It was very strange. Jacob thought he was seeing things, but he turned to the students that were standing next to their lockers. Most of them had a lime green outline over their auras. It was very strange indeed.

**"Ah Mr. Stevenson,"** the principal said, coming up to him, **"Let me see if you have it."**

**"Have what?"** Jacob asked.

**"You'll know if we find it,"** the principal said, looking inside his locker and through his things on the ground, **"Nope, not here. You may put your things back in their locker."**

**"Thank you, I guess,"** Jacob said, in a strange way, putting his things back in his locker.

Soon all the rangers came rushing over and asked each other what was that all about. Jacob told them that he noticed a lime green outline around the principal and some of the students. The rangers asked if they had the same color outlines and Jacob told them no. He told them that they still had their white auras mixed with their ranger color. They all decided after school to skip out on the ice cream and tell Prince Light about all this. They all agreed and went back to their classrooms. An hour went by and the principal went back on the loud speakers.

**"Attention class,"** the principal called out, **"all classes are canceled. Your homework is to search, search, search. Classes will resume when the student finds what we're looking for. That is all."**

Mostly everyone again, just stood up and went out the classroom door, not questioning what the principal told them to do. They weren't even cheering that all classes have been canceled. It was if they were under a spell. Jacob and the others met and all agreed to go to the Power Chamber. They all left the school and went behind a bush, so they could teleport. They were just about to do that when Chip came running after then, screaming.

**"Wait!"** Chip screamed, catching up with them, **"I have important news."**

**"What is it Chip?"** Jacob asked.

**"The Dark Crystal,"** Chip said, **"That's what the principal and the teachers were looking for."**

**"The Dark Crystal?"** Mason asked, **"How do you know that?"**

**"The principal told me in my ear,"** Chip said.

**"So that's what he was whispering,"** Jacob said.

**"So this means that Prince Dark doesn't have the Dark Crystal,"** Callum said.

**"How could he have lost it?"** Kerri asked.

**"What I want to know is why everyone was told what to find and we were,"** Spencer said.

**"Because we are the Power Rangers,"** Jacob said, **"Whoever did this, made sure that the principal wouldn't tell us."**

**"Thank you Chip,"** Mason said.

**"Yes, Chip, thank you,"** Jacob said, **"Now you better stay close to Frankie and Birdie."**

**"I think Frankie and Birdie are under this spell too,"** Chip said, **"Frankie was stopping at every garbage can today, searching through it. The same, for Birdie. They wouldn't tell me what it was that they were searching, but now I know."**

**"Alright,"** Jacob said, **"I think you need to come with us."**

They all teleported to the Power Chamber with Chip. Prince Light was in another room, but Gadget was there by the controls and he was surprised in seeing the rangers, as well as Chip.

**"Hello rangers and Chip,"** Gadget said, **"Shouldn't you be in school, right about now?"**

**"Gadget, there's a big problem at our school,"** Jacob started.

-

**"The plan is working perfectly,"** Morlac stated, **"Soon those humans will find..."**

**"The plan is not working perfectly!"** Prince Dark shouted, hitting Morlac, **"Those pathetic Power Rangers have figured out that we did something to make the humans look for the Dark Crystal."**

**"They don't know how we did it,"** Morlac said, getting up from the blow.

**"Yes, the rangers think that when they put Cyber Fist into the Dark Crystal, it destroyed the computer virus,"** Twista said.

**"The rangers will never figure out that the computer virus is still loose,"** Unisus said.

**"They are the Power Rangers,"** Prince Dark said, **"They will eventually find out about the computer virus."**

**"Why don't you send a monster to distract them?"** Twista suggested.

**"They'll destroy a monster in a blink of an eye,"** Prince Dark said, disliking the idea.

**"May I make a suggestion?"** Dark Orb asked, coming out of the shadows.

Everyone turned and looked at Dark Orb. They were surprise to see him speak after hiding in the shadows for a while.

**"What's your suggestion?"** Prince Dark asked, turning toward Dark Orb.

**"You could make the monster stronger by using both the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb together,"** Dark Orb said, smiling.

**"You know that might work,"** Prince Dark said, **"I will finally be able to defeat those Power Rangers, find the Dark Crystal, and rule this world."**

Prince Dark placed two candle holders next to the mirror, just like Morlac did for him, when exiting the mirror. He placed the Lightning Orb on one and the Darkening Orb on the other. As he was doing this, Dillon was just curiously watching him, hoping it doesn't work. Prince Dark raised his hands and the orbs started to glow. Electricity started to come out of both of the orbs and there was a flash of light. The light was so powerful, it knocked Prince Dark to the ground. When he rose, he saw Morlac, Unisus, Twista, and Dark Orb return to their human host form.

**"Morlac?"** Prince Dark asked, looking into Fred Kelman's eyes.

**"Yes, it's me, your majesty,"** Fred said, bowing his head.

**"What happened?"** Dark Orb asked, looking at himself and seeing himself as Michael Northfield.

**"Yeah why did we turn into our human hosts?"** Twista asked, looking in the mirror and seeing his human host's body, Wes Grover.

Unisus did the same and saw herself as Sara Goodwin.

Dillon couldn't believe it. Instead of making more powerful creatures, Prince Dark instead, brought out the human hosts in Dark Orb, Morlac, Unisus, and Twista. Prince Dark was trying to figure out what went wrong as Dillon was just smiling.

-

**"The Dark Crystal is missing?"** Prince Light asked, in amazement.

**"Yes, and we think that the computer virus that Cyber Fist planted is still out there,"** Jacob said.

**"Well there is only one thing we can do,"** Prince Light said.

**"What's that?"** Callum asked.

**"You must go into the computer and destroy the virus,"** Prince Light said.

**"What do you mean, go into the computer?"** Spencer asked.

**"I mean, send you into the world inside a computer,"** Prince Light said.

**"Can you do that?"** Deanna asked.

**"Yes, I have a device that can send you into Cyber Space,"** Prince Light said, **"but you won't have your Lightning Sphere Zords there."**

**"What about me?"** Chip asked, **"What can I do to help?"**

**"You can make sure that your friends don't hurt themselves in trying to find the Dark Crystal,"** Jacob instructed.

**"You got it!"** Chip said.

**"All right guys, let's do this,"** Jacob said, looking at his team.

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****S****p****h****e****r****e,****R****a****n****g****e****r****P****o****w****e****r****!"** they all shouted.

Suddenly, the devices, with the spheres in them, were in all six ranger's hands. They reached out, holding the devices.

**"Red Lightning Orb Power!"** Jacob shouted. The red sphere went out of the device. The red sphere grew and turned into a red disk. It went above Jacob and fell on him, giving him the suit.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason called out. The same thing happened, where the sphere came out of the device and grew. It turned into an orange disk, going above Mason and falling on him, giving him the suit.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum yelled. The yellow sphere came out of the device and became a disk. It went above Callum, falling on Callum. He received the suit.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer shouted. The green sphere came out of his device and grew just like the others. It turned into a green disk and went about Spencer. The disk fell on him, and Spencer received his suit.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri yelled. The blue sphere came out of the device she was holding, grew, and turned into a blue disk. The blue disk went above her head and fell down on her. She received her suit.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna called out. The purple sphere came out of her device and grew. It turned into a disk and went over her, dropping. She received her suit.

Prince Light grabbed the device and pushed a button, hitting the Power Rangers with six beams of light. They all disappeared and were transported inside to Cyber Space. There, they noticed, computer chips, the sizes of buildings. It was weird being inside of a computer. They all walked around for a while, until they saw a giant dinosaur-dragon creature breathing green stuff on what looked like control towers.

**"How do we fight this thing without our Zords?"** Callum asked, **"That creature is huge!"**

All of a sudden, there disks on their chests started to glow and they started to grow. It was unbelievable. They were now the size of the creature.

**"How did that happen?"** Callum asked, looking at how tall he is.

**"Power Rangers?"** the creature questioned, stopping what he was doing, and looking at the rangers, **"How did you get in here? No matter, I'll destroy you."**

The dinosaur-dragon creature fired some of his green stuff at the rangers. Everyone moved, so they wouldn't get hit by the stuff. The creature was mad that he missed and swung his tail around knocking down Callum.

**"This might take a while,"** Callum said, getting back up.

-

Chip was teleported near where Frankie and Birdie were looking. They were out in the desert by Old Man Murphy's Mines and both of them were going to go in it to search for the Dark Crystal.

**"Frankie, Birdie, I don't think going in there is a good idea,"** Chip said, **"It looks dangerous."**

**"But Chip we must search for the Dark Crystal,"** Frankie said, in a monotone voice.

**"Yes, we must obey our master,"** Birdie said, in a monotone voice, as well.

**"This is crazy,"** Chip said, running after his two best friends.

Deep underground, Dark Orb was looking at his human host in the mirror when he saw Chip trying to stop Frankie and Birdie from going into the mine, looking for the Dark Crystal.

**"Master, it appears that the human called Chip hasn't been infected with the computer virus,"** Dark Orb said.

**"Send up the Darkening Birds,"** Prince Dark ordered.

Just as Chip was about to reach his two best friends Birdie and Frankie, Darkening Birds appeared.

**"Oh great,"** Chip said, in sarcasm, **"I don't know how to fight these things."**

One Darkening Bird came running toward him and he ducked out of the way, causing the Darkening Bird to run into a rock. More Darkening Birds came after him and he started running around trying to avoid them. They were close to him, and he wasn't going to let them get him. He ended up running up against a wall and pushing himself over the Darkening Birds. The Darkening Birds came crashing towards the rock.

**"Now that was cool!"** Chip said, not believing he actually did that.

This built up his self-confidence and all of a sudden, his inner Rambo kicked and and he started fighting these Darkening Birds. He didn't know where all this was coming from, but he liked it. It felt good to do this, and for a guy who never took a karate lesson in his life, he wasn't that bad.

-

**"Ha ha, you'll never defeat me!"** the creature shouted at the Power Rangers, **"I am Kial, a super intelligent computer virus."**

Kial swung his tail and knocked over Kerri and Deanna. It was somewhat of an even match between Kial and the Power Rangers. Jacob and Spencer both jumped up together and did a double kick at Kial. Mason and Callum followed, by doing a double punch. This sent Kial flying. He was mad and breathed some of the green stuff on Callum. Callum started glowing green.

**"Destroy the Power Rangers!"** Kial ordered.

**"Yes, I will destroy the Power Rangers,"** Callum said, in a monotone voice, coming toward the rangers.

**"Callum, stop!"** Mason shouted, **"I am your brother. We are your friends."**

Callum didn't pay any attention. He kept going toward the Power Rangers.

**"That's it!"** Mason shouted, **"You mess with my brother, I'm going to mess with you."**

An anger came over him and he started glowing. He jumped up and kicked Kial, sending him flying. Mason ran up to Kial and started to glow bright orange where all you saw was an orange glow. Mason ran through Kial, causing sparks and smoke to fly everyone. Kial fell to the ground and exploded. Mason had destroyed Kial, simple as that.

**"Unbelievable,"** Spencer said.

The green glow from Callum vanished, "What happened?"

**"You were under Kial's spell, but I destroyed him,"** Mason said.

**"Yes, and we all would like to know how,"** Jacob said, looking intently at Mason.

**"But first, I think we need to figure out a way to repair these,"** Kerri said, looking at all the damage that Kial had done.

Just then, all their disks on their chests started to glow and rays of light came upon the damage microchips and they all got fixed.

**"Wow, there sure are a lot of surprises with these Lightning Spheres,"** Spencer said.

**"Yeah, let's get out of here and see if Chip needs our help,"** Jacob suggested.

-

Deep underground, they were watching Chip kicking butt against the Darkening Birds. Prince Dark was in disbelief that a mere human, without any powers, was defeating a bunch of his Darkening Birds. Just then, the Darkening Orb started to glow and cast four black lights on Dark Orb, Morlac, Twista, and Unisus. Smoke appeared and when the smoke had faded away, standing next to Prince Dark were four rangers.

He couldn't believe it. The four Darkening Rangers; **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and **black**. They each were wearing their respectable colors, each wearing vests. On the sides of their suits there was a black stripe going down from the arms to the legs. On the black ranger, there was a black stripe with two little white stripes outlining the black stripe. There orbs on their chests were all black, with a circular tile around the orbs.

**"This power feels incredible,"** Twista said.

**"I have never felt anything like this,"** Dark Orb stated.

**"I unleashed the powers of the Darkening Orb,"** Prince Dark said.  
**  
"Now we are ready to beat that little punk,"** Unisus said. (Now that the White Darkening Orb power is released, I will no longer bold the white, when people speak. It will be too confusing.)

"I agree," Dark Orb said.

They all went up to the surface, before Prince Dark could say something. He knew it would be a matter of time before he lost his four warriors. He had to move quickly into his plan.

Chip was fighting the Darkening Birds and was just about done, when Dark Orb, Morlac, Twista, and Unisus appeared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; four new rangers.

"Are you here to help?" Chip asked.

**"Yes, we are here to help,"** Unisus laughed, **"Here to help the Darkening Birds."**

This caught Chip off guard and two Darkening Birds came from behind him, grabbing his arms so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Let me go, you bird brains," Chip shouted.

Frankie and Birdie, not under the computer virus's spell anymore, came out to try and save Chip, but Darkening Birds got to them as well. They brought Frankie and Birdie over next to chip.

**"Well, well, well,"** a voice came in the distance, **"Look what we have here."**

A flash of light came and standing next to Dark Orb, Twista, Morlac, and Unisus was Prince Dark. Frankie, Birdie, and Chip never saw Prince Dark before but knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want Prince Dark?" Frankie asked.

**"Oh you heard of me?" Prince Dark asked, in amazement, "I need the three of you."**

Just then the Power Rangers came. They saw Prince Dark standing next to the four Darkening Rangers and saw Darkening Birds holding on to Frankie, Chip, and Birdie. They didn't understand what was going on, but they weren't going to let anyone take away more of their friends.

**"You are too late, Power Rangers,"** Prince Dark said, raising his hand up and disappearing, along with Frankie, Birdie, and Chip.

**"No!"** Jacob shouted.

**_"Aw poor little red ranger,"_** Prince Dark said, in Jacob's mind, **_"You are a pathetic leader, you know that. You let the Lightning Orb slip from your hands. You can't even save Dillon and now three of your friends are at the mercy of Prince Dark. You should just quit."_**

**"Never!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Jacob, who are you talking to?"** Deanna asked.

**"My father is playing with my head,"** Jacob said, **"He's telling me how pathetic I am, but he's wrong, because I will get the Lightning Orb back along with Dillon, Chip, Frankie, and Birdie."**

**"Promises, promises,"** Morlac said.

**"And that includes saving Michael, Fred, Sara, and Wes from you guys,"** Jacob said, running up to them.

He started glowing red, jumped up and punched Morlac, causing him to fall. Everyone couldn't believe the power that he unleashed on Morlac. When Morlac fell he de-morphed, and there Jacob saw Wes Grover, lying on the ground.

"Jacob?" Wes asked, "Help me."

Jacob could see for a minute that the black aura around Wes had faded to white with a hint of silver mixed with it.

~

Deep in the subconsciousness of Wes Grover, Morlac was on the ground in pain, and Wes knew it was his chance to break free and so he started to take over his body. It felt good to be in control. It wasn't long, before Morlac regain his strength and pushed Wes down to the ground, knocking him out.

~

**"Yes Wes, I will help you,"** Jacob said.

Soon Wes started to scream and the black auras went around him again. Morlac was back in control. The other three went around Morlac.

**"We'll do this another time, rangers,"** Dark Orb said, vanishing with the rest of them.

**"What was that all about?"** Mason asked.

**"Wes was breaking free from Morlac's grip,"** Jacob said, **"I could see the white and silver auras around him."**

**"Well, what happened?"** Callum asked.

**"I believe Morlac regain control of him,"** Jacob said.

**"Well this is good,"** Spencer said, **"At least we know that they can fight the monsters taking over their bodies."**

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, in a disappointed tone.

**"Don't worry, we'll get them all back,"** Spencer said, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and rising to the sky was Morlac, in his wolf-like form. He was huge too. Prince Dark must have used a mini Darkening Orb on him which made him grow, and turned him back to his monster form.

**"Now, you will pay for hurting me!"** he shouted.

**"I don't think so,"** Jacob said, "**We need Lightning Sphere Zords, now!"**

The ground started rumbling and opened up. The six Lightning Sphere Zords came out. They decided right away to form the Lightning Sphere Megazord. All six Zords' eyes started to glow. The Purple Lightning Sphere Zord jumped up to the sky. It opened a compartment and its hands went in. As for it's feet, they twisted up, just like the Red Shogun Zord. The Orange and Yellow Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment, while their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's sides, creating arms. The Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment as their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord, creating legs. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord was last. It jumped in the air and disconnected itself. The hands came off the body and snapped onto the Yellow and Orange Lightning Sphere Zords, creating hands. The legs and feet came off the body and opened up, snapping on the Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords, creating feet. The head popped off, turned around to reveal the Megazord helmet and went on over the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's head. The body of the Red Lightning Sphere Zord split, one big part and one little part. The big part connected on the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's back as the little part turned itself until a diamond and snapped onto the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's chest. In the middle a compartment opened up revealing a disk with six colors around it as pie pieces; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The Lightning Sphere Megazord was ready for action.

**"That puny Megazord won't destroy me,"** Morlac growled, **"Earthquake!"**

Morlac pounded the ground with his fist, causing the earth to shake. The Lightning Sphere Megazord fell backwards and into an abandon building. Sparks and smoke appeared all around the Megazord.

**"Well that was easy,"** Morlac said.

**"Is that all you got?"** Spencer asked, mocking him.

Morlac saw the Lightning Sphere Megazord come back on its feet. The Lightning Sphere Megazord's eyes started to glow. The colors on the disk started to brighten up one color at a time. When all six colors were lit, the disk came off of the Megazord and into the Megazord's hand. All six colors shone behind the Megazord as it leaned back, ready to throw the disk. The Megazord threw the disk, turning into a fiery disk, hitting Morlac. Morlac just fell to the ground.

**"We need more power,"** Callum said.

**"I got that covered,"** Jacob said, looking up to the sky, **"We need the Sword of Light!"**

Just then the sword came down and into the Megazord's hands. The disk went on to the sword. The six colors started to glow, one by one, until all six colors were lite. The Megazord pulled back the sword and swung at Morlac.

Before the sword struck at him, Morlac said parting words and vanished, **"He who runs away, lives to fight another day."**

**"Oh man!"** Mason said.

**"We'll get him next time,"** Jacob said, reassuring his teammates.

-

Deep underground, Prince Dark had Frankie, Birdie, and Chip chained up to three of five tables. He ordered the Darkening Birds to get Dillon. The Darkening Birds did as Prince Dark commended and soon Dillon came, struggling to break free. He was getting tired of moving all around. He was tired of Prince Dark keeping him locked up.

"Aw Dillon," Prince Dark said, "The time has come for you to take part in my plan."

"What plan?" Dillon asked.

**"Well first you are going to join Frankie, Birdie, and Chip in becoming evil,"** Prince Dark said, **"and then my uncle has plans for you."**

Dillon had a horrifying look on his face.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, the rangers try and find a way to rescue their friends. Soon a terrible earthquake strikes and coming out of the Angel Grove Bay is the Dragonzord. What was worst, Lokar appeared in the sky. Can the rangers defeat Lokar and put the Dragonzord to rest? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.


	35. Chapter 35

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, the earth shakes. The rangers see the Dragonzord has awaken for his sleep, causing destruction in Angel Grove. Not far behind, they see Lokar. Callum and Mason know that their father is back. Can the rangers defeat Lokar and put the Dragonzord back to rest? Find out next.

THE RETURN OF LOKAR AND THE DRAGONZORD

"Okay, give me those read outs," Spencer said, getting the read outs from Gadget.

He looked at the read outs and just crumbled them up. He was so mad. Gadget and him were trying to find another way into Prince Dark's base to try and rescue Frankie, Chip, and Birdie, as well as Dillon.

"Don't worry, Spencer," Gadget said, "We'll find them."

"I know but it's really bad for Jacob," Spencer said, looking at Jacob, working with his uncle, looking through the Vortex World, "So much has gone on within the year with him. He finds out that he's a Twinettian, the Lightning Orb is in the hands of his father, who is probably possessed by the Red Fog, Dillon is still in the hands of Prince Dark, and not to mention, he finds out that a walking cat-like rat is possessing his Twinettian brother's body. Now we have to worry about our friends Frankie, Chip, and Birdie."

"Yeah, it has to be difficult for him," Gadget said, "but the Lightning Orb wouldn't have chosen Jacob to be leader of the Power Rangers, if he couldn't handle it."

"I just hope that something good starts flowing our way," Spencer said, "He still wants to meet with this Katie Bennett from his nightmares."

"Well they're not in the Vortex World," Jacob said, coming over to Spencer and Gadget, "So I guess that's a glimpse of hope. Did you guys find a way to my father's base?"

"Nothing, man," Spencer said, "He has like a strong energy around the base. It is impossible to break through."

"Keep trying," Jacob said, "There has to be a way through."

Kerri, Deanna, Mason, and Callum came rushing in. They didn't look too happy.

"So guys," Jacob said, "Can we use the Hartford's technology to try and find a way to my father's base?"

"No," Mason said, "Mack, his father, and Spencer are on a trip and the maid didn't know who we were and said if we didn't leave she was going to call the cops on us."

"It's alright guys, we..." Jacob started to say, but got interrupted.

The alarm started to go off and they started to feel an earthquake. They looked on the screen and saw the Dragonzord causing destruction on Angel Grove. They also saw people screaming and running for their lives as debris was falling everywhere. They were all shocked and stunned seeing the Dragonzord, after it was put to rest so many years ago.

"Our father must have done it," Callum said, "He has brought back the Dragonzord."

"We don't know that yet," Mason said, "Prince Dark could be controlling him. Besides I don't see Lokar anywhere."

Just then they saw the sky turn dark and Lokar's eyes opened up in the sky. He was back. The rangers saw the demonic floating head take form. Callum just looked at his brother and gave him a 'I told you so' look.

"This is bad," Deanna said.

"Come on guys, we can take him," Jacob said with confidence.

"Lightning Sphere, Ranger Power!" they all shouted.

The devices came into their hands and they raised them up to call on their powers.

**"Red Lightning Orb Power!"** Jacob shouted. The red sphere went out of the device. It grew and turned into a red disk. It went above Jacob and fell on him, giving him the suit.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason called out. The same thing happened, where the sphere came out of the device and grew. It turned into an orange disk, going above Mason and falling on him, giving him the suit.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum yelled. The yellow sphere came out of the device and became a disk. It went above Callum, falling on him. He received the suit.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer shouted. The green sphere came out of his device and grew just like the others. It turned into a green disk and went above Spencer. The disk fell on him, and Spencer received his suit.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri yelled. The blue sphere came out of the device she was holding, grew, and turned into a blue disk. The blue disk went above her head and fell down on her. She received her suit.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna called out. The purple sphere came out of her device and grew. It turned into a disk and went over her, dropping. She received her suit.

They all transformed and teleported to downtown Angel Grove where the Dragonzord was causing a whole lot of damage. People were running all over the place. The rangers told people who came by them to go to a safe place. They all did as they were told and hurried to a safer location. Lokar had spotted them. He bowed his head and a burst of electricity came out of him and hit the rangers. The rangers went flying as Lokar started to laugh.

**"We need to call on the Lightning Sphere Zords,"** Deanna said, getting up.

**"Good idea,"** Jacob said, looking at Deanna and then Callum and Mason, **"Why don't the four of us try and hold the Dragonzord off while Mason and Callum search for their dad. I'm sure he's controlling the Zord."**

**"Gotcha!"** Mason said, running off with his brother.

**"All right let's try and send Lokar packing,"** Jacob said.

**"I'm with you, buddy,"** Spencer said.

**"I need the Red Lightning Sphere Zord!"** Jacob called out and the ground near Old Man Murphy's Mine opened up. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord popped out and Jacob jumped right in.

**"I need the Green Lightning Sphere Zord!"** Spencer shouted and out came the Green Lightning Sphere Zord. Spencer jumped in it.

**"I need the Blue Lightning Sphere Zord!"** Kerri yelled. Out popped the Blue Lightning Sphere Zord and she went right in it.

**"I need the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord!"** Deanna shouted, hopping into her Zord, as it came out.

The four of them started going near the Dragonzord, while Mason and Callum went in search for their father. The Dragonzord was knocking down buildings when the four Zords came up to him. He just glanced at the Zords and went back into knocking down buildings, as to mock them, telling them that they don't scare him. Kerri made the first move and jumped up kicking the Dragonzord, making it fall to the ground. The Dragonzord got back up. The Dragon Dagger started to play a melody and its stomach lit up. Soon he turned around and his tail slashed at Kerri, making her fall back.

**"You heard that, right?"** Mason asked, Callum, searching for their father.

**"Yeah, the sound seems like it's coming form a building,"** Callum said.

There was only one building they knew their father had the rights to go on the basement of and it was his building, The O'Donnell Tower. They quickly went to the building. As they figured, it was covered with strange creatures. Lokar must have transformed their father's henchmen into monsters. They knew this wouldn't be easy. As for Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna, they were trying to neutralize the Dragonzord without hurting it. It was tough since the Dragonzord kept firing missals at them and using his tail, as a drill to try and destroy their Zords.

**"This is tough,"** Jacob said, **"We might have to destroy the Dragonzord."**

**"It's part of our history,"** Deanna said, **"We can't do that!"**

**"I'm afraid Jacob is right,"** Spencer said, **"We might have to destroy him."**

**"I need the Sword of Light!"** Jacob called out, and the sword came flying down into Jacob's Zord's hand.

Jacob came up to the Dragonzord and hit it with his sword, sending the Dragonzord flying. Lokar was angry and his eyes started to glow bright red and lasers came out of his eyes and fired at the Red Lightning Sphere Zord, sending the Sword of Light flying.

**"You are powerless without that sword,"** Lokar said, laughing.

**"We'll see about that!"** Jacob said, firing his lasers at Lokar, causing hardly any damage.

**"Is that the best you got?"** Lokar asked, mocking him, **"No one can defeat Lokar!"**

Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna came up in front of Jacob's Zord and fired their lasers at Lokar, doing some damage. Music played again from the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord jumped up and tackled all four Zords to the ground. He fired missals at the rangers' Zords causing them to fly out of them.

**"The Dragonzord made us fly out of our Zords!"** Jacob exclaimed, **"I don't think we have enough power to take down the Dragonzord. I believe Lokar made him stronger. Our best bet is to get the Dragon Dagger from Mr. O'Donnell."**

**"I agree with you,"** Spencer said.

The Dragonzord found the rangers on the ground and blasted missals at them. Luckily, the rangers dodged the missals in time. They all started running, trying to get away from the Dragonzord. As for Mason and Callum, they were fighting their father's henchmen. Without weapons it was hard for them to fight these goons. Callum turned into a cheetah and knocked everyone down, hoping that will help, but they all got back up again.

**"Man, nothing seems to be working,"** Callum said.

**"Don't give up brother,"** Mason said, punching one creature in the stomach, **"We have to keep trying."**

Soon, from a distance a burst of fire came at the creatures. It was Jacob as a dragon, breathing fire on them.

**"Go, we'll cover for you,"** Jacob said to Mason and Callum, in his deep dragon voice.

Mason and Callum both ran into the building. They saw no one protecting the stairs and so they started climbing up them. There were a lot of floors in that building, so when Mason and Callum reached the top, they were a bit out of breath. They made it to the roof top and saw their father playing the Dragon Dagger and controlling the Dragonzord. They were amazed at that he knew how to use the Dragon Dagger.

**"Dad, stop this!"** Callum bluntly commanded, making their father turn around.

"How did you get past my men?" Dennis asked.

**"We have our friends to back us up,"** Mason said.

"Well you'll never get the Dragon Dagger," Dennis said.

**"We'll use force if necessary,"** Mason said, **"and when we defeat Lokar, you are going to get some help."**

"You are correct, I do need help," Dennis said, looking up, "Lokar breath your Breathe of Doom on me, so I may destroy these pest."

Now, Callum and Mason knew their father needed serious help if he was wanting to destroy his two sons. They saw Lokar breath on their father and he started to transform. He transformed into what appeared to be Mutitus. Callum and Mason couldn't believe it. Their father had turned into Mutitus. It was no longer their father but a creature that was very powerful. Mutitus came after them, slashing them both with his hands, causing them to fall. Callum got up and did a jump kick at Mutitus, but Mutitus caught Callum's foot, sending him flying over the building. Mason watched as Callum flew on to the pavement of the street, where the other four rangers were still fighting the henchmen. This made Mason mad. How could his father do that to his younger son? Mason started to glow orange and punched Mutitus, sending him flying over the building, landing on the last of the henchmen.

**"Is that who I think it is?"** Spencer asked.

**"Yeah, it's Mutitus,"** Callum said, struggling to get up, **"Lokar turned our dad into Mutitus so he could defeat us.**

**"Well that is sick and twisted,"** Jacob said, helping Callum up.

**"Where's your brother?"** Kerri asked, looking for Mason.

**"Here I am,"** Mason said, jumping down from the building as a salamander, **"Can't defeat us that easily dad."**

**"We'll see about that!"** Mutitus said, blasting Jacob, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna with an orange eletricity.

Callum got out of the way, but Jacob, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna got hit and went flying backward into a building. This made Callum angry and so he started glowing yellow and ran up to Mutitus. He kicked him, sending Mutitus flying through the air and hitting the ground.

**"You're going to far dad,"** Callum said, **"I think the idea of power has corrupted you."**

**"Very good, Callum,"** Mutitus said, mockingly, **"I always knew you were slower than your bother."**

**"That's not very nice dad,"** Mason said, making him mad.

Mason started to glow orange. He was angry at how their father was more interested in gaining power and ruling the world, rather than loving his own kids. He was angry how his father helped Lord Zedd return and he's mad at his dad for bringing back Lokar as well as the Dragonzord. But he was mad at the fact that he's trying to kill his friends, Callum, and himself. Mason was really building up energy and soon he burst forth onto to Mutitus. This made Mutitus fall backward.

Jacob who was still down was looking at Mutitus. He noticed something strange. There were black auras around him, which wasn't strange at all, but he couldn't see Mr. O'Donnell hovering inside Mutitus. It was as if he was controlling Mutitus on his own. It were his own actions, just like JR101z. He actually wants to hurt his own two sons. He knew this couldn't happen and got up. He started to see himself glowing red. He didn't want anything to happen with his friends and grew brighter and brighter. He finally released the energy onto Mutitus. This sent Mutitus flying back, but Jacob fell to the ground.

**"Jacob!"** Kerri screamed.

**"We must take him back to the Power Chamber,"** Spencer ordered, and they all teleported.

The rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Spencer laid him on a table while Gadget examined him. He started glowing red and all of a sudden de-morphed. The device appeared and it fell to the ground smashing in pieces (I know what you readers are thinking; don't panic, keep reading). The red disk however didn't. It started glowing bright red. Everyone was confused. The red disk went back up to Jacob and immediately he started glowing bright red and morphed but in a super charged way. It was amazing, another suit was on him. The new suit was sort of like Power Rangers Samurai in their Mega Mode, but on Jacob's chest was the red disk with the dragon picture on it. His helmet changed as well. A dragon visor was put on, so Jacob's looking out through a dragon carving. He also had a cape. Both his arms and legs had bracelets around them. He was still out cold.

**"What just happened?"** Callum asked, confused at to all of this.

"I believe Jacob is experiencing a massive surge of power," Prince Light said, "I think when that burst of energy came out of him, it also powered him up, making him stronger."

**"Than why is he still out cold?"** Deanna asked.

**"And what's up with Mutitus, I mean Mr. O'Donnell?"** Spencer asked, **"It seems as though our powers are no match for him. It just makes me so angry that I just want to scream."**

All of a sudden a burst of green energy emerged from Spencer and he de-morphed. He didn't faint, but the device, holding his Green Disk, fell to the floor and smashed to pieces. The Green Disk started to glow and went up to Spencer's chest, producing the same kind of suit for him, but having the Green Disk on his chest, with a picture of a shark. For his helmet, there was a Shark outline for where he sees out of his helmet.

**"I got super charged too?"** Spencer asked, in disbelief.

Soon the other four rangers felt an energy emerging and transformed into their super charged suits. Mason had a Salamander on his chest as well as a Salamander outline on his helmet. Callum received a Cheetah. Kerri received a Dolphin and Deanna received a Parrot. Soon Jacob slowly woke up, wondering what he's doing in the Power Chamber and confused as to why he could see a little bit more. He looked at the rangers and saw all the new suits and looked at himself and saw he was wearing the suit too. He felt stronger.

"What's going on guys?" Jacob asked.

**"Jacob, you're awake?"** Deanna asked, in delight, giving him a hug.

**"Yeah, I guess I fainted,"** Jacob said, **"What's with these new suits?"**

**"I don't know,"** Callum said, **"We got them after you and Spencer got them."**

**"They are really cool,"** Mason said.

The alarm went off and they saw that Mutitus was terrorizing everyone in Angel Grove Park while Lokar and the Dragonzord were costing major destruction to all of downtown Angel Grove. They completely forgot about Lokar and the Dragonzord.

**"Before we go back fighting, I need to tell you guys something,"** Jacob said, **"Before I fainted I saw a black aura around Mutitus, but I didn't see Mr. O'Donnell floating inside. I believe he's in control."**

**"Yeah, we figured,"** Mason said, looking at Callum.

**"Well what are we waiting for?"** Spencer asked, **"Let's neutralize Mr. O'Donnell and take care of Lokar and the Dragonzord!"**

They all teleported to the park. Something weird was happening. Inside the rangers helmets, a small computer pointed out Mutitus' weak spot and told them their disks can be put together as a weapon now. They all located the area and decided to do it. Their suits started to glow as they each took off their disk. The Purple Disk went on the bottom and then they started layering it with blue on top of purple, green on top of blue, yellow on top of green, orange on top of yellow, and red on top of orange. The rangers all stood close together. Jacob was holding the disk.

**"Sorry to do this to you,"** Jacob said, **"but it's for your own good."**

Jacob brought back the disk and flung it at Mutitus, where his weak spot was. The disks started to separate, glowing; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. It went around Mutitus and then all at once hit him at his weak spot. There was smoke and sparks flying out of Mutitus. He fell to the ground and there was a huge explosion. When the explosion had past, there laid Mr. Dennis O'Donnell on the ground. He was out cold. Mason and Callum went over and saw Rita's spell book. They decided when this was all over to burn the thing. Also they searched for the Dragon Dagger but it was no where to be found.

**"Looking for this?"** a voice called out.

The rangers looked up and saw Lokar had the Dragon Dagger in a force field. He was making the Dragon Dagger play by using his powers. The Dragonzord went on a rampage. They could hear people screaming, where are the Power Rangers.

**"We need to do something!"** Spencer exclaimed.

**"Well we can't just leave our father alone,"** Callum said, **"He might take off."**

**"He's out cold,"** Jacob said, **"and besides, we have to take that chance. We need all six Lightning Sphere Zords to take out, at least, the Dragonzord."**

"We'll watch him," Prince Light said, through the communicator device.

**"Thanks,"** Jacob said, standing straight up, **"We need Lightning Sphere Zords now!"**

Old Man Murphy's Mine opened up and the six Zords came out. The rangers all jumped in and decided they needed the Lightning Sphere Megazord. All six Zords' eyes started to glow. The Purple Lightning Sphere Zord jumped up to the sky. It opened a compartment and its hands went in. As for it's feet, they twisted up, just like the Red Shogun Zord. The Orange and Yellow Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There head went into a compartment, while their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's sides, creating arms. The Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords jumped up. There heads went into a compartment as their feet went backwards. They connected with the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord, creating legs. The Red Lightning Sphere Zord was last. It jumped in the air and disconnected itself. The hands came off the body and snapped onto the Yellow and Orange Lightning Sphere Zords, creating hands. The legs and feet came off the body and opened up, snapping onto the Blue and Green Lightning Sphere Zords, creating feet. The head popped off, turned around to reveal the Megazord helmet and went on over the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's head. The body of the Red Lightning Sphere Zord split, one big part and one little part. The big part connected on the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's back as the little part turned itself until a diamond and snapped onto the Purple Lightning Sphere Zord's chest. In the middle a compartment opened up revealing a disk with six colors around it as pie pieces; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The Lightning Sphere Megazord was ready for action.

**"That won't stop the Dragonzord,"** Lokar said.

They heard music from the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord's chest lite up and missals came out of its hands, shooting the Lightning Sphere Megazord. Sparks were flying and the Lightning Sphere Megazord was trying to regain its balance from falling. It jumped up to the sky and kicked the Dragonzord causing the Dragonzord to fall to the ground. The Dragonzord, however, quickly got up and hit the Lightning Sphere Megazord with its tail. The Lightning Sphere Megazord fell to the ground.

**"The Dragonzord is too powerful for us,"** Kerri said, working with the other rangers to try and get back on two feet.

**"We must figure out a way to destroy the Dragonzord,"** Jacob said.

**"No wait!"** Callum shouted, getting a reading from his computer screen, **"It says that with our new suits we can add the Dragonzord to our Lightning Sphere Zord."**

**"What?"** Jacob asked, **"That's impossible! How can the Dragonzord fit on to us?"**

**"Well apparently, my computer says it can hook on just like it did with the Megazord all those years ago,"** Callum said.

**"You mean..."** Jacob started to say, but didn't finish.

**"Yes, it will be just like the Mega Dragonzord," **Callum said, **"but it will be the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord. More powerful."**

**"And with our power mixed with the Dragonzord's we might have enough power to destroy Lokar,"** Jacob said.

**"Well what are we waiting for?"** Spencer asked, **"Let's get that Dragon Dagger."**

Lokar didn't know what they were doing in there so he lowered his head and tried hitting the Lightning Sphere Megazord with electricity. There was smoke but the Lightning Sphere Megazord just walked through it, like they didn't even feel it. Lokar got angry and had the Dragonzord fire more missals at the Lightning Sphere Megazord. It just jumped up avoiding the missals.

**"I think it's time to call on the Sword of Light!"** Jacob called out, watching the sword go right into the Lightning Sphere Megazord's hands.

**"We need to break that force field,"** Spencer said.

**"You got it!"** Jacob shouted, pushing some buttons.

The Lightning Sphere Megazord's eyes and disk started to glow. The Megazord's hands went down where the disk was. The disk unhooked and hooked onto the sword. The six colors started to glow, one by one, until all six colors were lite. The Megazord pulled back the sword and swung at the force field. A rainbow of colors came crashing out at the force field breaking it. The Dragon Dagger flew up and the Lightning Sphere Megazord caught it.

**"No!"** Lokar shouted, and fired lasers out of his eyes at the Lightning Sphere Megazord.

The lasers didn't stop the Lightning Sphere Megazord. Through a compartment, Jacob received the Dragon Dagger. He started playing a melody which made the Dragonzord stand next to them, facing Lokar.

**"We did it!"** Deanna shouted.

**"Don't get too excited yet,"** Jacob said, **"We still have to defeat Lokar."**

**"Jacob,"** Callum said, "**The computer said, that next to the screen there is a compartment."**

**"All I see is a circle,"** Jacob said.

**"That's it!"** Callum said, "**It says to put our disks on the circle. It will open up a compartment. When it does, Jacob, there will be a place to put the Dragon Dagger."**

**"It's worth a shot,"** Jacob said, **"Everyone put your disks on that circle thing."**

The rangers all put their disks on the circle and their disks went into a secret compartment and new controls came out. Jacob saw a place where to put the Dragon Dagger and so he did. The Dragon Dagger started to glow and the Lightning Sphere Megazord and the Dragonzord started to combine. The Dragonzord jumped up and as it did for the Megazord (in season one) it opened up and went on top of the Lightning Sphere Megazord and locked into place.

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****S****p****h****e****r****e****M****e****g****a****D****r****a****g****o****n****z****o****r****d****o****n****l****i****n****e****!"** the six of them all shouted!

**"That won't stop Lokar,"** he said, laughing.

He bowed down and a burst of energy came from his hair and went for the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord. The complex Zord just walked through it. The rangers couldn't believe how powerful this combination was and were glad to have the Dragonzord back. Seven Zords working together as one. It was unbelievable.

**"Let's take care of this creep,"** Jacob ordered, **"You're finished Lokar."**

Just like in the Mega Dragonzord, it's eyes started to glow as its hands hit the sides of the Dragonzord. Energy started to build up and the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord lite up the disk on the chest. It started to glow **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. It's outline was a dark green and the energy fired at Lokar. With full power it hit Lokar. Sparks and smoke started to fly and Lokar was too hurt to escape this time. They fired again, a second time, causing a huge explosion. An eerie smoke went to the air and vanished. Lokar was no more.

"Excellent job rangers," Justin said, watching the whole thing. He got into his car and drove off.

**"We did it!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Yeah, we defeated Lokar!"** Mason said.

**"It feels real good,"** Jacob said, **"Now let's get back to your dad."**

The rangers all went out of the Lighting Sphere Mega Dragonzord and went to see how Mr. O'Donnell was doing. He finally woke up and just like before with Jeremy Righter, Jacob saw Mr. O'Donnell having a white aura. He told everyone about it, as Mr. O'Donnell was standing up.

"What happened?" Mr. O'Donnell asked looking at the rangers, "Who are you guys?"

**"You don't know?"** Spencer asked.

"I don't know a lot of things," Mr. O'Donnell said, "Everything is very fuzzy."

**"Do you know your name?"** Jacob asked.

"Yes, it's Dennis O'Donnell," he said, "and I have two wonderful children, Callum and Mason. Have you seen them?"

**"U****m...****w****e****l****l..."** they all stuttered.

**"I believe they are just fine,"** Kerri said, clearing her throat, as she was looking at Callum and Mason and to Mr. O'Donnell.

They couldn't believe that he forgot everything that went on for months. Something wasn't right. First it was Jeremy who didn't even remember anything and then it was Callum and Mason's father. The rangers all figured they would get to the bottom of this, but first they needed to take Mr. O'Donnell to the hospital.

-

Deep underground, Prince Dark was watching the whole thing. He had a smile on his face and walked back to see how Frankie, Chip, Birdie, and Dillon were doing. They were all under the spell, sleeping as red rays were shining over them. He saw the opening spot, next to Birdie. It had chains and no one was in it.

**"It's time to bring Katie Bennett into the mix,"** Prince Dark said to some Darkening Birds, **"Bring Katie down here, so she can turn evil just like the others."**

The Darkening Birds did as they were told and went up to the surface to get Katie Bennett. They sneaked into her home and started making a mess of things. They saw Katie was having a nap and grabbed her. She started screaming as the Darkening Birds vanished and brought her back down to Prince Dark's base. She was scared out of her mind.

**"Welcome Katie,"** Prince Dark said, **"Soon you'll be evil. Chain her up!"**

The Darkening Birds did as they were told and chained her up next to Birdie. Once she was chained up, she started to fall to sleep just like the other four. Soon the whole room they were in started to get filled with red fog. Prince Dark left the room and in the background there was an evil laughter that was being heard.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dillon, Katie, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie wake up from their sleep. Dillon orders Prince Dark to give Morlac and Dark Orb their powers back. Meanwhile, Jacob's dreams are bothering him. The rangers go and search at Katie Bennett's house, but she is already gone. Dillon appears to them all and the rangers finally meet King Orderly. Soon the rangers face off against the Darkening Orb Rangers. There is a huge battle, when the four rangers join the other side. Find out this huge battle and what happens next, on the next installment of the Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	36. Chapter 36

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dillon wakes up from his sleep and King Orderly has taken over his body. He orders Prince Dark to give Morlac and Dark Orb their powers back. Meanwhile, the rangers go and search at Katie Bennett's house, but she is already gone. Dillon appears to them all and the rangers finally meet King Orderly. Soon the rangers face off against the Darkening Orb Rangers. The creatures lose control of their hosts and Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara join our heroes. A huge battle breaks out. Find out the huge battle next.*

FINALLY! TEN RANGERS

**"This monster is tough,"** Spencer said, trying not to lose control of his controls.

**"We just have to keep it together, guys,"** Jacob said.

**"I will destroy you rangers,"** Octavius shouted, punching the Lightning Sphere Megazord.

Octavius was this octopus creature with a body like a human. He was all dark purple and very strong. His mission was to destroy the Power Rangers. He was winning too, because sparks and smoke were coming from the Lightning Sphere Megazord. The Lightning Sphere Megazord sirens were going off.

**"I think we need to call on the Dragonzord and combine,"** Jacob said, pulling out the Dragon Dagger.

**"Wait,"** Mason said, **"If we combine and use full power that could destroy the Zords."**

**"We have no choice,"** Jacob said, **"Octavious stopped the Frisbee dead in its track and he reflected the power from the Sword of Light back on us."**

Jacob started playing on the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord started to rise from the Angel Grove Bay. The Dragonzord came right away next to the Lightning Sphere Megazord. Jacob played a melody and the lights on the Dragonzord lite up and missals flew from its hands. Octavius fell to the ground.

**"Here's our chance to finish him,"** Jacob said, **"Time for the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord!"**

The rangers all put their disks on the circle and their disks went into a secret compartment and new controls came out. Jacob saw the place where to put the Dragon Dagger and so he did. The Dragon Dagger started to glow and the Lightning Sphere Megazord and the Dragonzord started to combine. The Dragonzord jumped up and as it did for the Megazord (in season one) it opened up and went on top of the Lightning Sphere Megazord and locked into place.

**"L****i****g****h****t****n****i****n****g****S****p****h****e****r****e****M****e****g****a****D****r****a****g****o****n****z****o****r****d****o****n****l****i****n****e****!"** the six of them all shouted!

**"You can never destroy Octavius,"** he said, getting up.

**"That's what you think,"** Jacob said.

Just like in the Mega Dragonzord, it's eyes started to glow as its hands hit the sides of the Dragonzord. Energy started to build up and the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord lite up the disk on the chest. It started to glow **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. It's outline was a dark green and the energy fired at Octavius. Octavius fell to the ground and blew up. An eerie cloud went up to the sky and disappeared. As for the Lightning Sphere Mega Dragonzord the sirens went into full pursuit and smoke started to fly from the controls. They knew that King Chaos said the Zords would be only temporary but they never imaged so soon. Luckily, the Dragonzord stayed in one piece. The other Zords started to break apart. The rangers all abandoned their Zords and went to the ground. They were heartbroken that their Zords were being destroyed, but it was the only way for them to defeat Octavious, the hardest monsters they had to face within the year. They couldn't believe how tough he was.

**"Well all we have now is the Dragonzord to face these monsters, if they grow,"** Spencer said, watching the Zord go back to the sea.

They were still a little shook up when they saw a young man standing where the smoke was. He came out and was a little frazzled. The rangers helped him out and he thanked them for saving him from that monster. He also felt bad for them that they lost their Lightning Sphere Zords. They told him it was the only way to defeat Octavious. The man thanked them again and went off, waving goodbye. The rangers were happy to help that guy. At least they helped him from being a monster for the rest of his life.

-

Deep underground the red-colored fog had moved away from Dillon and was on the other four. Dillon's eyes opened up. His eyes were the color of red for a few seconds and then it went back to his normal color. Dillon looked at his chains for a second before tearing them off. He was possessed by something evil.

**"Uncle, how's your body?"** Prince Dark asked, bowing his head.

**"It's nice,"** he said, smiling, **"I feel very powerful! I'm glad you kept this one for me."**

**"I knew he would be perfect for you, Uncle Orderly,"** Prince Dark said.

**"Now we have business to discuss,"** he said, **"I want you to give Morlac and Dark Orb their powers back like you promised."**

**"All right,"** Prince Dark said, **"Morlac, Dark Orb, enter."**

**"Yes Prince Dark,"** Morlac said coming into the room and then putting his guard up, looking at Dillon, **"What is he doing out of his chains?"**

**"Silence you idiot!"** Dillon said, in a deep voice, **"I am King Orderly, Master of the Red Fog."**

**"My sincere apologies,"** Morlac said, bowing.

Dark Orb came in and bowed as well. He knew it wasn't Dillon anymore but King Orderly.

**"You may get up,"** Dillon commanded, **"I have instructed my nephew to give you two your powers back, just like he promised."**

Morlac was game for it but Dark Orb was wondering why King Orderly wanted Prince Dark to give them their powers back that he took. Even though Prince Dark said he would, it still didn't make sense to him. What was King Orderly up to? In his mind he just shook his head and went along with it. Prince Dark raised up his hands and a dark energy blast came running to Morlac and then to Dark Orb. They got their powers back! Morlac was so happy to get Dark Wind back. Dark Orb got his Electricity and Vortex Power back. He was happy to be electrically charged again, but what was the reason? Prince Dark, for some odd reason, still kept the new powers he collected from taking theirs.

**"Good,"** Dillon said, **"Bring in Twista and Unisus."**

Morlac went out and brought Twista and Unisus to Dillon. Dillon told them that the time was now to destroy the Power Rangers and told them once they go back to their human hosts, they'll be able to become the Dark Rangers a.k.a. the Darkening Orb Rangers. All four of them concentrated and turned back into their human hosts. Dark Orb was Michael Northfield. Morlac was Fred Kelman. Twista was Wes Grover. Last, but not least, Unisus was Sara Goodwin. The Darkening Orb started to glow and they transformed back into rangers.

**"I'll never get tired of this,"** Twista, in Wes' voice, said again, looking at his silver suit.

**"Yeah, let's go annihilate the Power Rangers,"** Unisus, in Sara's voice, said.

All four of them ran out of the room to get ready for a big battle. Prince Dark turned to Dillon, and was about to say something.

[COLOR="darkred**"]"I know they don't have much time," **Dillon said, looking at Prince Dark, **"That's why I had you bring me back now. If you excuse me, I have to meet my great nephew."**[/COLOR]

He laughed as he disappeared. Prince Dark went to the mirror to watch.

-

**"So this is Katie Bennett's house?"** Spencer asked.

**"Yes,"** Jacob said, **"This is it."**

**"So what are we going to tell her?"** Kerri asked.

**"We'll tell her we are the Power Rangers and tell her the truth,"** Jacob said.

They were still in their suits, as they went up to the door. They thought it would be best for them to come as Power Rangers and tell her the situation. It would probably go easier than them coming up as regular kids and telling her. They were about to knock on the door when Jacob started getting a flash. It was a part of his dream. He couldn't believe it, but he wasn't at his house in his dream but at Katie Bennett's house. He started to freak out and opened the door. When he did, he saw the whole place was a mess just like in his dream.

**"Wow!"** Callum said, **"Looks like a tornado broke lose in here."**

**"Katie!"** Jacob shouted, searching around the house, **"Katie Bennett?"**

The other rangers followed Jacob in searching for Katie Bennett. They looked in every room. Jacob got another flash and he remembered in his dream he went upstairs. He told the rangers that they should look upstairs and so they all rushed upstairs.

**"Katie?"** Spencer called out, **"Are you in here?"**

They looked everywhere upstairs. Jacob started to remember it was dark when he was searching, but it was light out. Just as he thought about it, a storm rushed in and covered the sun. Jacob and the others thought that was very odd, but they kept searching. Another flash came to Jacob and he remembered going into a room. It wasn't his room, but her room. If the dream was real, he dreaded the next part coming up.

**"I think I found her room,"** Deanna said, opening the door, **"Katie, are you in here? Don't be afraid, we are the Power Rangers."**

She opened the door and Jacob moved right in front of her. There, near the window was a dark shadow. Jacob moved closer to see if it was Katie. The shadowy figure had its back to them. Jacob moved a little bit closer, when the shadowy figure turned. It was Dillon. His eyes started glowing red. Jacob couldn't believe it. Prince Dark had turned Dillon evil.

**"Well hello rangers,"** Dillon said, smiling, **"So nice of you to drop in."**

**"What have you done with Dillon?"** Jacob asked, seeing something he never saw before but a red fog-like aura which was all around Dillon.

**"Dillon is going to be just fine,"** he said, laughing, **"My nephew chose wisely when picking this one. He's too tired to fight me, but yet has enough energy to do what I need to do."**

**"You're King Chaos!"** Callum exclaimed.

**"Very good, Callum,"** King Orderly mockingly said, revealing for a few seconds his true form.

Dillon's body vanished for a few seconds and standing in front of them was a giant bird-like creature. He looked almost like King Chaos but the feather-like crystals had a red color to it. His eyes were pitch black and he had a crown on his head. It looked as though the points on his crown had melted because they were all drooping. After a few seconds he turned back into Dillon.

**"What do you want?"** Jacob asked.

**"I want your Lightning Spheres,"** Dillon said, eyes glowing red again.

**"No way!"** Kerri said.

**"You can't have them,"** Mason said.

**"Find then,"** Dillon said, **"Morlac, Twista, Unisus, and Dark Orb will defeat you and then I'll get your powers and once I have your powers, I will take care of your family members."**

He started laughing. Suddenly a cloud of red fog covered him and he disappeared. The storm, suddenly cleared up, and the rangers all looked at Jacob. Jacob realized that his foster brother had turned evil and they needed to save him. The rangers started talking when their communicators went off.

"Rangers," Prince Light said, through the communicator device, "Dark Orb, Morlac, Unisus, and Twista are as rangers in the park. They are terrorizing people."

**"We're on our way,"** Jacob said, and they all teleported to the park.

There they saw the four rangers causing trouble, by scaring all the people who were outside having a picnic or just having fun. When they saw the Power Rangers running toward them, they stopped what they were doing and faced them. The rangers all received a download as they were running toward the creatures:

**Morlac, the Verewolf** is a very powerful beast; half werewolf and half vampire, meaning he can fly. He is a very loyal subject to Prince Dark and he is the third in command. His powers include:  
- _Earthquake:_ Morlac can pound the ground and make the earth shake, knocking his opponents to the ground.  
- _Dark Wind:_ The same as Prince Dark, he can create a massive amount of energy gushing like the wind, knocking any opponents to the ground.  
- _Speed:_ Morlac can also run as fast as the wind. Because of this power he became the greatest thief in Twinetta.

**Dark Orb** is the highest in command and very loyal to Prince Dark. He is a cat-like rat creature; a mix of both. He is very power and dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Dark Electricity:_ Dark Orb can use this to knock his opponents out cold and/or serious hurt them.  
- _Telekinesis:_ Dark Orb can move objects with his mind.  
- _Vortex Power:_ Dark Orb has the ability to cover a monster with the power of the Vortex World, making them almost impossible to defeat. He can only use this three times and he used it twice already.  
- _Death Ray:_ If Dark Orb knows he is losing, he can use this, which will destroy his opponent along with him, but Dark Orb will not go to the Vortex World, so it will be the end for him, but the end for someone else. Of course, it can only be used once.

**Prince Dark** is an evil bird creature; twin to Prince Light. He is very powerful and very dangerous. His powers include:  
- _Dark Wind:_ When he flaps his winds a surge of dark energy comes roaring in like the wind and blasts his opponents to the ground.  
- _Dark Telepathy:_ Prince Dark can send thoughts to anyone either to communicate with them or break them down emotionally.  
- _Sharp Eye:_ His eyes are very powerful. He can shoot laser beams out of them and knock an opponent down.  
- _Dark Electricity:_ He can use this to knock his opponents out cold and/or serious hurt them.  
- _El'lusion:_ He can produce many illusions such as multiplying himself to any amount and to produce himself as a hologram where no one can attack him, but he can attack them. With this, there is a good side; he can't use it for very long, since it's only an illusion.  
- _Vortex Power:_ Prince Dark can cover a monster with the power of the Vortex World to make them almost impossible to defeat.  
- _Darkening Orb Power:_ Since Prince Dark has the Darkening Orb he has it's dark powers. With it, he can make his creatures/followers grow or use it to give them an increase power boost.  
- _Darkening Orb Fire Bird:_ Prince Dark can use the Darkening Orb to transform himself into a huge bird made up of black flames or create a huge bird with black flames, but that takes up a lot of energy from the Darkening Orb.

**"Well it's about time!"** Dark Orb said, in Michael's voice.

**"Yeah, what took you guys so long?"** Twista asked, in Wes' voice, mocking the rangers, **"I thought you could teleport faster than that."**

**"Enough talk,"** Jacob said, getting into a fighting position.

**"Agreed,"** Morlac said, in Fred's voice.

The four dark rangers went after and starting fighting with the Power Rangers. **Dark Orb** jumped up and kicked Jacob and then kicked Spencer down to the ground. **Twista** ran up to Mason and tried punching him, but Mason moved out of the way and punched him, knocking him to the ground. **Unisus** went after the two girls and jumped up and kicked Deanna making her fall into Kerri. **Morlac** went at it with Callum. Callum was blocking **Morlac's** every punch until he saw an opening and gave **Morlac** a good kick in the shins making him fall to the ground. Jacob and Spencer got up from the fall and double teamed at **Dark Orb**, punching him, sending him flying to a tree. He was knocked out. (I color coded the evil creature's names so you know what ranger suit they are wearing)

~

In the subconsciousness of Michael, Michael saw how Dark Orb was out cold. He went over to him and started hitting him. He punched the orb on the chest and all of a sudden, he was wearing the suit. It was better than the one Dark Orb was wearing. He knew what was going on and knew about the Lightning Spheres. His Darkening Sphere was connected to his Darkening Orb (spoiler...they connect). That was the thing around the orb. His suit was a mix of Power Rangers Samurai's Mega Mode and the regular Darkening Orb suits. The shielded vest came out just like the suit does for Samurai's Mega Mode. The vest was a lighter color of black. In the middle of the vest he had a black orb with the face of a tiger in the middle. The Darkening Sphere was on the outside of the orb. The helmet was back to a standard looking helmet for a Darkening Orb ranger (just like Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers without the animal's face on top). There were no stripes on the arms, but the pant legs had a big black stripe with a small white outline, so you could see the black stripe. He had a black cape in the back.

**"I really am a ranger,"** he said.

**"Where did my suit go?"** Dark Orb asked waking up, from getting knocked out.

**"You mean my suit,"** Michael said, and he started battling with Dark Orb.

~

Everyone saw the Black Darkening Orb suit disappear from Dark Orb's body. Dark Orb was back in his monster form and he was still knocked out. Jacob started to get flashes again, but this time they were good flashes. He saw the four Darkening Orb rangers standing by them, but the suits were more in detailed.

**"I see them!"** Jacob exclaimed.

**"See who?"** Spencer asked.

**"The four Darkening Orb Rangers!" **Jacob said, **"Let's help them defeat these monsters!"**

The six rangers charged after Morlac, Twista, and Unisus. Two rangers per monster. Callum and Mason were fighting Twista. Spencer and Jacob were fighting Morlac. The girls, Kerri and Deanna were fighting Unisus. Morlac was trying to punch Spencer and Jacob, but both boys were dodging the punches, and at the same, punched Morlac, knocking him out.

~

Fred Kelman saw Morlac was knocked out and knew it was his chance to beat the living crap out of Morlac for putting him through all the crap over the year. He gave one good punch at the orb on Morlac's chest and he suddenly got the suit on him. He was a Power Ranger! He remembered talking to the original rangers (by then, everyone knew who the original Power Rangers were) when he was just a young kid and said how he wanted to be a Gold Ranger. Well he got his wish. He was the Gold Darkening Orb Ranger. The suit was just like Michael's only the orb in the center was gold with an eagle's head on it. His shielded vest was a lighter color of gold. He had a gold cape and had two big black stripes. One going down one leg and one going down the other.

**"This is amazing,"** Fred said, looking at Morlac, still knocked out.

He was still very angry at Morlac for everything. First of all, he was on his way in getting a Master's Degree and Morlac just put him a year behind from obtaining it. Second, he couldn't believe all the terrible things Morlac had done, especially to the Power Rangers. He started to glow a golden color (Yes, it's just like the Lightning Spheres). The gold around him transformed him into an eagle. By then, Morlac woke up.

**"What's going on?"** he asked, **"Where's my suit?"**

**"Looking for this?"** Fred asked, flying above him.

**"Uh-oh,"** Morlac said, looking up.

Fred was flapping his wings and started to fly through Morlac. He went right through Morlac, causing smoke and sparks to appear. It was coming out of Morlac. Fred landed behind Morlac as Morlac fell to the ground. There was a huge explosion and he was gone.

~

Jacob and Spencer saw Morlac start to glow gold and soon they saw Fred Kelman lying on the ground with Morlac besides him. The rangers noticed something different. Instead of Morlac exploding and an eerie smoke rising to the sky, they saw rays of light shining out of Morlac as the rangers did when they stopped Rito. Morlac started to flash purple and green colors. The light consumed him and he disappeared.

**"Morlac, no!"** Twista shouted, fighting with Callum and Mason, **"You destroyed my friend! He can never come back!"**

**"Awe,"** Jacob said, mocking Twista, and talking in a baby voice, **"That's just too bad!"**

Mason and Callum saw Twista was paying attention to Jacob and knew that it was there cue to do some real damage and so they both turned into their animals and blasted Twista with energy. Before Twista knew it, he was out cold.

~

Wes Grover was in a corner, watching Twista get knocked out. He knew he had to do something to get Twista out of him. He went over to Twista and punched the orb on Twista's chest. The suit came to him. It was just like the others except silver with a turtle head in the middle of the orb. He wanted to finish off Twista. He put his hand on his chest.

**"Weapon!"** Wes shouted.

He saw many times how the other rangers did it and wanted to try. All of a sudden, a silver light came out of the orb and he was holding with both hands onto the most beautiful weapon he ever saw. It was a Double Edge Two Toned Ax. It was silver and shining. Soon, Twista woke up and wondered where his suit was. He got up and was ready to fight Wes, but Wes didn't let him.

**"I don't think so,"** Wes said, **"It's my turn to fight."**

He raised up his ax. There was a small silver crystal on top. It started to glow. Soon the whole ax did. He ran toward Twista. As he was running toward Twista, he made a silver "X" with moving the ax. The silver "X" blasted its way to Twista. Twista fell to the ground and exploded. Wes was free from Twista.

~

The Power Rangers and Unisus saw Twista start to glow silver and split, just like Morlac did. Wes was on the ground and next to him was Twista. Like, with Morlac, rays of light started to shine out of Twista and he started glowing green and purple. The rays of light consumed him and he vanished in front of everyone's eyes. Twista was gone for good, as well.

**"You guys are dropping like flies,"** Kerri said, punching Unisus.

The six rangers surrounded her. She was blocked in and couldn't escape the circle. The six rangers started glowing their colors and converted all their energy onto Unisus. She fell to the ground and was knocked out cold as well.

**"I hope Sara will be able to take it from here,"** Kerri said, looking at Unisus.

~

Sara did just that. She saw the other three do it, so she punched the orb on Unisus' chest. She started to glow white and received the suit. Everything was the same except for the color and she had a lion's head on the orb. She never felt so much power in her life. She was admiring her Power Ranger suit when Unisus woke up. She caught Sara off guard and knocked Sara to the ground. Unisus was about to take back the suit when Sara used her two feet and kicked Unisus, sending her flying. This gave Sara a chance to stand up and she touched the orb on her chest.

**"Weapon,"** she called out.

A white glow came from the orb and in her hands was a white bow and arrow. She aimed it at Unisus and let an arrow fly. It hit Unisus sending her to the ground again, after she just got up from that fall she had. She aimed again. This time the bow and arrow started to glow white.

**"Good bye, Unisus,"** Sara said, letting the arrow fly.

The arrow started to glow whiter as it hit Unisus. Sparks and smoke started to come out of Unisus as she fell to the ground. Unisus made a huge explosion coming down.

~

The rangers noticed that Unisus started to glow white and split. Sara was on the ground and Unisus was right next to her. Rays of light started coming out of Unisus as she started glowing purple and green. She started screaming as the rays of light consumed her until she was no more. This was turning into a better day. Their Lightning Sphere Zords got destroyed but they didn't have to deal with Morlac, Twista, or Unisus anymore. All whom was left was Dark Orb. Wes, Fred, and Sara were still on the ground. For some reason the explosion knocked them out. They were de-morphed and just laying on the ground, peacefully.

~

**"You see Michael, I am not so easy to defeat like my comrades,"** Dark Orb said.

**"We'll see about that,"** Michael said, coming after Dark Orb.

Michael was actually fighting Dark Orb. Right when he received the suit, he got the download of everything. He got the download of how to fight, along with the download of every monster that the Lightning Orb Power Rangers ever faced. Dark Orb was a tough fighter, but Michael knew he could take him. The battle went on as Michael called for his weapons (yes two). He received a sword and shield. Dark Orb had a sword as well and called for it. There they went at it with each other. Michael blocked his moves and he saw an opening. He went for it and sliced at Dark Orb's arm. The pain was too much that he was starting to fade in and out. This was something new. Michael thought he would use that to his advantage. He raised his sword. The sword started to glow black. He held out his shield and placed his sword in front of the shield, holding both. The shield started to get the energy and power from the sword and started glowing black. He brought down his sword and the burst of energy from the shield came upon Dark Orb.

**"You haven't seen the last of me,"** Dark Orb said.

Dark Orb vanished and Michael was in complete control of himself.

~

The rangers saw Dark Orb disappear and standing in front of them was Michael. He was de-morphed and had a kind face on himself.

**"What happened to Dark Orb?"** Callum asked.

"He disappeared before falling down and exploding," Michael said.

**"Oh,"** Callum said, disappointed that he didn't get to see Dark Orb being consumed by rays of light.

**"Well it's good to have you all back,"** Jacob said, de-morphing, seeing Wes, Fred, and Sara stand up. As for the rest of the rangers they de-morphed as well.

It was nice seeing that the day turned out to be positive. They lost their Lightning Sphere Zords but they gain four allies. They were all talking when a cloud of red fog came and standing before them was Dillon. His eyes were glowing red and he was smiling.

**"So you managed to destroy Morlac, Twista, and Unisus,"** Dillon said, looking at Wes, Fred, and Sara as well as the rest of them, **"How about destroying this?"**

He looked up to the sky and growing was Dark Orb. They all asked themselves how he got a human host so fast. He was huge. Dillon started to laugh.

**"He's not done,"** Dillon said.

**"I'm going to wipe you off the face of the earth, rangers,"** Dark Orb bellowed, **"Vortex Power come to me."**

Soon the sky started to grow dark. Clouds all covered the sun and it was literally dark out. A heavy storm started to come and it started to rain heavily. A swirl of purple and green color came in the sky, swirling above Dark Orb. A beam of purple and green colors flowed down to Dark Orb. He started glowing purple and green and started transforming. Spikes started to come out of him. His eyes turned to pitch black as he started to sprout razor sharp wings and a tail. His ears started to grow a little larger and his claws green three times its normal size. Dark Orb was no where to be found in this creature. Just, when the rangers thought he was done transforming, Prince Dark suddenly appeared. Prince Dark was confused as to why he appeared, but a cloud of red fog came from inside him and went up to the creature. Prince Dark fell to the ground.

**"I have no more use for you,"** Dillon said, looking at Prince Dark.

The red fog covered the creature and he started to grow even larger, in strength. His spikes around him started growing bigger and his teeth turned into razor sharp teeth. Any little kid who saw that would have a nightmare (if this really was on TV, it wouldn't be that scary, I'm just giving a lot of details). All ten rangers looked at each other as to how to defeat this thing.

"This creature is huge!" Callum exclaimed.

"Rangers," they heard in a weak voice.

It was coming from Prince Dark. He was barely holding up the Lightning Orb, as well as the Darkening Orb, and told them to catch. Dillon didn't see this. Michael caught the Darkening Orb. It started to glow and formed four Darkening Orbs; **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and **black**. Jacob caught the Lightning Orb and it started glowing bright and formed six Lightning Orbs, **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. They got their Lightning Orb back! Something amazing happened as well. Their Lightning Spheres started to glow and all six of them struck to a smaller size. Their Lightning Orbs started to glow and the two connected together. They couldn't believe it. The Darkening Spheres were already connected to the Darkening Orbs.

"Are you ready guys?" Jacob asked, looking at everyone.

First Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna took the lead.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** all six of them shouted, with new phrases to say.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob shouted, happy to have the Lightning Orb back.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri yelled.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna shouted.

As before, the Lightning Orbs on their chests started glowing, but instead of falling to the ground and producing rays of light, the rays of light came out of the orbs, shining on them and producing a suit, similar to the new Darkening Orb suit. Jacob's suit was red and had a dragon head picture on his orb. Mason's suit was orange with a picture of a salamander's head on his orb. Callum's suit was yellow with a cheetah's head on his orb. Spencer's suit was green with a shark's head on his orb. Kerri's suit was blue with a dolphin's head on her orb. Deanna had a purple suit with a parrot's head on the orb. They each had a white stripe going down the left and right pant legs.

"I guess it's our turn," Michael said.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** Michael, Wes, Fred, and Sara shouted as if they knew what to say already.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara shouted.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes called out.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred yelled.

"Black Darkening Power!" Michael, excitingly, shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and come off. The orbs rose to the sky. Each orb produced a dark cloud, which covered the ranger. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, the rangers were in their suits just as they were fighting Dark Orb, Morlac, Twista, and Unisus.

**"All right!"** Fred shouted, looking at his suit.

**"Okay, Lightning Orb Rangers, we're going to try and defend him off,"** Jacob said, looking at the rangers and then to Michael and the others, **"while you Darkening Orb Rangers go and make sure our father is all right. I see a white aura around him."**

**"You got it!"** Michael said, rushing over to tend to his father.

**"We need Lightning Orb Zords now!"** Jacob called out.

Once again, the abandoned field opened up and their six Zords came out. Jacob went into his Red Dragon Zord and activated it. Mason went into his Orange Salamander Zord and activated it. Callum jumped into his Yellow Cheetah Zord and started it up, by putting his Yellow Orb where it needed to be. Spencer jumped into his Green Shark Zord. Kerri jumped into her Blue Dolphin Zord. Deanna went into her Purple Parrot Zord and all of them activated them.

They all wanted the Zords to transform into the Lightning Orb Megazord, right away. They placed their orbs in the tube. They were surprised that, even with the Lightning Spheres connected to their orbs, they still fit in the tube. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down in a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running again.

They knew it was going to be a challenge in fighting this creature so they called forth the Lightning Sword and the Sword of Light (yes two swords). The creature started to go for them and with one hit, smashed into the Lightning Orb Megazord, making it fall on an abandon building.

**"This isn't going to be easy,"** Jacob said to the others, as they all tried to get the Megazord back on its feet.

Not even five minutes they get their Zords back, and already they fall to the ground.

Back on the ground, Prince Dark regained his strength. Dillon saw this and transformed into his normal self as King Orderly. The two of them went at it. Not before long, Prince Light came in to help his twin brother. Both of them were fighting their uncle.

"Good to have you back, bro," Prince Light said, as he kicked King Orderly.

"Good to be back," Prince Dark said, punching his uncle.

The Darkening Orb Rangers started going in fighting as well but both Prince Dark and Prince Light told them it was their fight. The Darkening Rangers agreed and decided to take a look at the battle going on with the creature and the Lightning Orb Megazord. Things weren't going too good as they saw the Lightning Orb Megazord get back up, but then get hit, and fall right back down.

**"They need our help!"** Michael exclaimed.

**"You're right!"** Wes said.

**"We need the Darkening Orb Zords, now!"** Michael shouted.

Over in the Forest of Light, the ground opened up and out popped the Silver Darkening Orb Zord which was a turtle and the White Darkening Orb Zord, which was a lion. Old Man Murphy's Mine opened up and out popped the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord. The four rangers hoped into their Zords.

**"Sweet!"** Sara said, checking everything out.

**"Let's go help our new friends,"** Michael said.

The Lightning Orb Megazord was down on the ground. The creature was over it and was about to stomp on it, when laser beams came at the creature, making it lose its balance and fall to the ground. It was the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord. It had cannons hooked to the sides. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord opened its mouth and a gold laser beam hit the creature, keeping it down.

"We're glad to see you guys," Jacob said, finally getting the Megazord back on its feet, with the help of his friends.

**"Anyt****ime,"** Wes and Fred said.

**"Let's finish him, while he's still down,"** Spencer suggested.

**"Good idea," Jacob said.  
**  
The Lightning Orb Megazord's eyes, orb on its chest and swords started to glow. Fire was in the background. The Megazord placed the two swords together like an "X". The orb on the chest started to burst into colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The swords did the same and with one good motion, the Megazord let go of the swords causing a burst of rainbow energy at the creature. The creature, however blocked all that energy and made it disappear.

**"What?!"** Callum shouted, **"That was a lot of energy we threw at him."**

"Rangers," Gadget said, through Jacob, Spencer, Mason, Callum, Deanna, and Kerri's communicator device, "Remember you can combine all ten of your Zords to form the Prismatic Ultra Zord."

**"Thanks Gadget,"** Jacob said, **"Listen Wes, Fred, Michael, and Sara we can combine all ten of our Zords to form the Prismatic Zord."**

**"Sounds cool,"** Wes said.

**"It might take this creature down,"** Michael said, **"How do we do it?"**

All of a sudden the controls took over, as if it had a mind of its own. The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew it and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. If it was left alone like that it would be called the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord's head, moved inward and the shell opened up to reveal a compartment for the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord to stand. It went inside. As for the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, chains came from the sides of their mouths and launched out into the Light and Dark's hands. They stood in front of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord, as to be the Zords to pull the whole thing. Last but not least, the cannons on the side of the turtle started to extend. The Prismatic Ultra Zord was complete.

All ten rangers were together in one room.

**"Pr****ism****ati****c Ul****tra****Zor****d, p****owe****r up****!"** all ten of them shouted (you can see where this is going...lol)

The Prismatic Ultra Zord started going toward the creature.

**"You are going down creep,"** Sara said.

**"I always wanted to say this,"** Jacob said, **"Lock on and fire all weapons!"** (I know I'm using someone else's ending but the way it's destroyed is different)

Burst of energy came from all different parts of the Prismatic Ultra Zord. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord was producing a black ray of darkness at the creature. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord was producing a white ray of light at the creature. The cannons of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord was firing its lasers. The two orbs on the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord was blasting huge amounts of energy at the creature. Also the orb on the chest was firing all six colors at the creature. Sparks and smoke started coming from the creature but the ending was different. Rays of light started to come from the creature. The creature started glowing green and purple. The rays of light consumed it and when the light had faded, Dark Orb was standing in front of them.

Before Dark Orb could say anything, he fell to the ground and there was a huge explosion. It was weird because there was no eerie cloud of smoke, no ring of fire, or no shadow going underground. The rangers had finally defeated the Vortex World. It was amazing but they actually did it. All ten rangers gave each other hi fives. They were impressed with how much power the Prismatic Ultra Zord produced. They all left the Zord and went to see if Prince Light and Prince Dark needed any help.

King Orderly was gaining up again Prince Light and Prince Dark. You would think two on one, these brothers would be winning but King Orderly was too strong for them. As soon as the other rangers came in to help (Prince Dark and Prince Light let them in on the fight now), King Orderly was losing. He backed away.

**"You may have defeated the powers of the Vortex World,"** King Orderly said, turning back into Dillon, **"but mark my word, you haven't seen the last of me."**

He disappeared in a red cloud of fog.

"So brother, what was it like being controlled by the Red Fog?" Prince Light asked.

"It was horrible," Prince Dark said, "I can't believe all the pain that I caused all of you."

**"It wasn't your fault,"** Fred said.

**"Yeah, dad,"** Jacob said.

**"You were controlled by the Red Fog,"** Spencer said.

**"And it's good that Morlac, Unisus, and Twista are gone for good,"** Sara said, **"I like being in control of my body."**

**"Same here,"** Michael said.

**"Listen, Michael,"** Wes started to apologize, but Michael stopped him.

**"I know what you are going to say and you don't have to say it,"** Michael said, **"It's all in the past."**

**"I wonder what everyone will say when they see you guys,"** Spencer said.

**"We'll say the Power Rangers rescued us,"** Michael said, laughing.

They were all laughing, when Callum raised a good question.

**"Guys, what happened to Dark Orb?"** he asked.

**"Aw man,"** Mason said, hitting his brother, **"Do you have to ruin the moment?"**

**"Come on you two,"** Jacob said, breaking up the brotherly fight, **"We'll worry about that tomorrow."**

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, everyone in Angel Grove is excited that the Power Rangers had save the original four missing people. All of Angel Grove gets ready to throw them a huge party on Power Ranger Day (watch MMPR Doomsday to understand, if you don't). The kids help out as well, when trouble comes. The rangers have never seen a monster quite like this. Can the rangers stop this monster before it ruins Power Ranger Day? Find out in the next installment.*

-

These are the last installments of Power Rangers Lightning Orb (revised)

**THE DARK SWORD**

KING CHAOS' FINAL MESSAGE

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART ONE: Meet The Psychotic Rangers

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART TWO: Game Master's Revenge

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART THREE: The Psycho Slide

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART FOUR: Rangers To The Rescue part one

THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART FIVE: Rangers To The Rescue part two

THE FINAL BATTLE (broken down into two parts)*


	37. Chapter 37

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, as the kids find out the mayor wants to award the Power Rangers the Key to the City, for bringing back the four original missing people, trouble brews. Dillon, possessed, still by King Orderly, has found the Dark Sword and uses it against the rangers. He creates a monster to destroy them. Will the rangers defeat this new threat? Find out next.*

THE DARK SWORD

_Michael found himself walking in the desert, near Old Man Murphy's Mine. For some reason, he wanted to check on his Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord. He still couldn't believe he was actually a Power Ranger. Also, he was finally free from Dark Orb's grasp and he loved the freedom. It was a beautiful night. He came closer to the mine and there he saw the entrance. He went in and saw an opening in one of the cave's walls. There were stairs leading downward. He knew that this would lead him to his Zord. The stairs lead down to a huge room. He could see piles of rocks everywhere and knew this was the place his brother and friends defeated creatures. He pressed on and saw a huge door. It started to open up and he saw an even bigger room. In the corner was his Zord. The Zord looked perfectly alright. Also, in the room he saw the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. They both looked perfectly still. He was about to go back, when he saw the Purple Disk where Deanna received her Purple Lightning Sphere. He went over and touched it. The disk started to glow and a black ring rose, surrounding the Purple Disk and him. He started to get frighten, but soon heard a calming voice._

"Michael, do not be afraid," the voice called out.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, still afraid.

The black disk started to glow in a black light sort of way and Michael disappeared. When he reappeared, he was deeper underground and was standing in front of a bird with black sparkling eyes. It was King Chaos. He was everything that his brother and friends said. He had a gold crown on his head and wore royal attire.

"Greetings, my grandson," King Chaos said, smiling, "I am King Chaos. I'm sorry, but we don't have much time. My brother has discovered the Dark Sword."

"The Dark Sword?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, it is a very powerful Twinettian sword, just as powerful as Drinaria's Sword of Light," King Chaos explained, "King Orderly will use that sword to destroy all of you. You see, the sword can only be used by the Twinettians who find their power more with the Darkening Orb. You, your father, and I are the only three who can use the sword."

"So how can King Orderly use it?" Michael asked.

"If the sword touches a Twinettian powered more by the Lightning Orb, they will surely die," King Chaos said, "but if an Earthling should touch it, the sword's dark powers will consume them into a terrible monster. King Orderly is planning to do that, and with that monster, he will destroy the Power Rangers."

"How can we stop him?" Michael asked.

"You are the only one who can get the sword," King Chaos said, and then vanished.

"But how?" Michael asked, looking to the sky, wondering where his grandfather went to, but there was no response.

Michael noticed a large stone. He also noticed a hole in the stone, where a sword could fit. He decided he would try and see if his sword fit.

_**"Darkening Orb, Ranger Power!"**__ Michael shouted, __**"Black Darkening Power!"**___

The orb rose to the sky. Michael's orb produced a dark cloud, which covered him. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, Michael was in his suits

_**"Weapons!"**__ he called out and soon he was holding his sword and shield.___

He raised his sword and tried placing it in the hole. The sword was a little too small for the hole and nothing happened. He took the sword out and wondered how to get out of the place, since there were no doors leading out. Soon, he disappeared back where the Purple Disk was with the black ring around it. He jumped over the ring and then went back up to the surface. When he got out of the mine, he saw the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord fighting Ecliptor.

_**"How can this be?"**__ Michael asked himself, __**"I thought Ecliptor was dead."**___

He noticed that the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord was losing, and Ecliptor, with his sword, sliced the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord down in half. The two halves burst into flames, one a white color and one a black color. After doing this, Ecliptor turned toward Michael.

_**"Use the power of my name,"**__ he said and blasted a ray at Michael._

Michael woke up in a cold sweat. It was all a dream. It was so real though. He had to tell the others. After that, he couldn't go back to sleep.

-

The next day, all of Angel Grove High was excited. Kerri thought this had to do with them helping Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara become free from their monsters. She was right, because Deanna, along with Spencer, Mason, and Callum came rushing in with a newspaper. They looked very excited.

"What's with the excitement?" Kerri asked.

"There is an article in the paper about the Power Rangers," Callum said.

"What does it say?" Kerri asked.

"It says the mayor cannot thank the Power Rangers enough for protecting the city," Deanna starts, "and the mayor wants to throw a party in their honor on the historical day, Power Rangers Day. He also wants to give the Keys to the City to the Power Rangers."

"I'm sure the Power Rangers will show up," Callum said, smiling.

Over in the distance they saw Michael and Jacob talking to one another. Callum wanted to know what they were talking about, but Mason told him it was probably brother stuff and that it was none of his business. To the looks of it, it didn't look like a very good conversation. Michael looked as though he hadn't slept all night, which was true, and Jacob wasn't in good spirits either. After all, his adopted brother had been possessed by their great uncle, King Orderly.

Spencer, Deanna, Kerri, Mason, and Callum all went over to see what the matter was. In a low whisper, Michael told the five of them, what he told Jacob. He told them he had a dream about King Chaos and talked to them about the Dark Sword. Both Jacob and Michael knew about what the mayor had said in the newspaper and was happy, but they had bigger things to worry about.

Later that day, they met up with Wes, Sara, and Fred. The school board said that Wes, Sara, and Michael could have a free tutor to catch them up with what they missed in high school, so they aren't too far behind. The Dean of Students at the Angel Grove University told Fred that they will not charge him for two years, so he could also catch up without paying extra money. The whole city of Angel Grove was happy to see the four of them back and well.

All ten of them teleported to the Power Chamber. There they saw Prince Light and Prince Dark working together to try and find a way to bring back Dillon as well as Frankie, Chip, and Birdie.

"Any luck?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Prince Light said, shaking his head.

"Our uncle has a force field around them or something," Prince Dark said.

"Well, Michael has something to tell you," Jacob said.

Michael told them he had a dream about King Chaos and how his grandfather told him about the Dark Sword. Michael informed them that he saw Ecliptor and told them Eclipor told him to use the power of his name.

"Well just like your brother Jacob can see into the future," Prince Dark said, "you can see into the future as well."

"So you're saying we're going to have to fight Ecilptor?" Michael asked.

"No, he's long gone," Prince Light said, "Michael, when you see the future, it is not shown clearly as when Jacob sees it. You need to figure out the meaning behind seeing Ecliptor and what he said."

"That's just great!" Michael said rolling his eyes.

"You'll find out the meaning of what you saw," Jacob said, reassuring his brother.

They saw in the corner Chase. He was busy working on his device that was around his arm. He had been busy with it for days and didn't really acknowledge that the rangers were there. Callum wondered what he was doing as well as the others, but they didn't say anything because he was very busy at working at whatever he was doing.

"Rangers," Gadget came out of a separate room, "It is time to put the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb back together again."

They all went into the room and saw the two orbs sitting side by side, next to each other. Gadget told Jacob to grab the Lightning Orb and told Michael to grab the Darkening Orb. When the two grabbed the orbs, the orbs started to glow and moved together to form one orb. It was glowing bright. They had finally put the Prismatic Orb back together again.

"Rangers," Prince Dark said, "you now are known as the Prismatic Orb Rangers."

"Awesome!" Spencer said.

"Do we still have to call out "Lightning Orb, Ranger Power!"?" Callum asked.

"Yes, since you, along with Jacob, Mason, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna get your power form the Lightning Orb," Prince Dark said, "and Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara, get their powers from the Darkening Orb."

"Okay, I was just asking," Callum said.

They all looked at Callum, rolling their eyes.

-

Deep underground, Dillon, possessed by King Orderly, was looking through the mirror that his nephew was once in. He knew that it was time for him to get the Dark Sword. He knew where it was, since his brother, King Chaos told him. Also, he knew that the Prismatic Orb was back and he needed to get more power. He went to the chamber where Frankie, Chip, Birdie, and Katie were. The Red Fog was still around them. Frankie, Chip, and Birdie weren't ready yet to do his bidding. He glanced at Katie, smiled, and walked back to the mirror.

**"I need someone to use the Dark Sword,"** he said, looking in the mirror.

Soon, he saw a young man, unpacking boxes and putting them into a house. He knew that this person would be the one. He raised his hand and a red beam came out, and went through the mirror. The red beam covered the young man and he disappeared. When he reappeared he was standing next to Dillon. The young man was terrified.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Where am I?"

**"It's no concern to you,"** Dillon said, with his eyes glowing red.

Dillon's eyes turning red, was affecting the young man. He was in pain, dropping to the ground. Soon, he raised his head toward Dillon and his eyes starting glowing red too. It was as if Dillon used a mind control through his eyes to the young man. The young man stood up and bowed to his new master. Dillon started smiling and told the young man to follow him. They both disappeared and appeared just outside right by the Sentinel Statue where Lord Zedd created Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. Dillon raised his hands and the statue of the fist raised up. The pillar rose up to the sky and soon Dillon and the young man saw a glowing sword placed inside a glass case.

**"The Dark Sword,"** Dillon said, with his eyes glowing red, again, **"I want you to grab the sword."**

**"Yes master,"** the young man said, opening the glass case and grabbing the sword.

His eyes starting glowing red again, and he wasn't in Dillon's control anymore. He wanted to know where he was, but the sword started glowing some more and covered him with a black light effect. The sword started producing a black goo, just like in Spider-Man 3, when Eddie Brock Jr. was transforming into Venom. It was like that. They young man was terrified but soon his eyes were pitch black and he was back in Dillon's control. The creature standing next to Dillon looked sort of like Venom when he was talking to Peter Parker and Sandman. Soon the creature received armor.

**"Now, you are filled with the darkness of the sword,"** Dillon said, **"I want you to go out and destroy the Power Rangers."**

**"Yes, master,"** the creature said, bowing his head.

-

The next day, a crowd built up in Angel Grove Park. There were pictures of the Power Rangers from 1993 all the way up to the present, which was twenty years (Remember this is taking place in 2013). Everyone was so excited to see the Power Rangers. People were talking with each other saying how they were a Darkening Bird or how they were a monster and the Power Rangers rescued them. All ten rangers were there as well, but not morphed. They couldn't believe all these people were waiting to see them. They could only imagine what the original Power Rangers were feeling and thinking when crowds of people came to see them twenty years ago. They were going to morph when two guys came their way. They looked like brothers. They both had dirty blond hair. They looked lost and confused so the rangers decided to go help them.

"Can we help you?" Jacob asked, coming up to them both.

"Yeah, we just moved here yesterday," the older one said, "What's going on here?"

"Well the mayor is going to give the Keys to the City to the Power Rangers," Kerri said, smiling.

"The Power who?" the youngest one asked.

"Forgive us, we just moved here from Kansas," the oldest one said, "My name is Ricky and this is my brother, Blake."

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he said, "and these are my friends, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, Deanna, Sara, Wes, Fred, and my Michael (He didn't want to add any suspicion by calling Michael his brother)."

He pointed to each one when he said their names.

"So you really don't know who the Power Rangers are?" Kerri asked.

"No Kerri, we don't," Ryan said, "We lived on a farm without a TV or radio."

"The Power Rangers are..." Kerri started to say, when they all heard an explosion.

The explosion made people scream and run around in panic. In the distance they saw a creature coming their way. His eyes were pitch black and he was pointing his sword toward the Power Rangers.

"Ryan and Blake, get out of here," Jacob commanded.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Ricky asked, knowing exactly why he told them to leave.

"We're going to get the Power Rangers," Jacob said, "Now go!"

The crowd had all ran away and were on the other side of the park. Blake and Ricky ran too, but they didn't go that far. Both boys hid in some bushes, making it look like they had gone away.

"I want to see who these Power Rangers are," Ricky said, whispering to his brother.

"I'm with you," Blake said.

"I think that creature won't spot us hiding in these bushes," Ricky said.

"I hope you're right," Blake said.

The creature raised up his sword and a blast of energy came down at the rangers. They all moved out of the way in time. Jacob looked at the others and knew it was time to go to work.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri yelled.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna shouted.

The orbs around their necks started to glow and light shined all around them, giving them their suits. Michael, Fred, Sara, and Wes knew it was their turn.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** the four of them shouted.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara called out.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes shouted.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred yelled.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and come off. The orbs rose to the sky. Each orb produced a dark cloud, which covered the ranger. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, the rangers were in their suits. Blake and Ricky couldn't believe their eyes of what they saw. They were so confused as to why they lied to them saying they were going to get the Power Rangers when they are the rangers. They wanted to say something but they just watched.

The ten rangers surrounded the creature. Jacob wasn't really picking up any auras from the creature. It was as if his aura power had stopped working again. The creature raised up his sword and ten massive beams of dark energy came to the rangers and they all fell to the ground.

**"We haven't even begun fighting this creature and all ready he has managed to knock us to the ground,"** Spencer said, stating the obvious.

**"I think we need to bring our weapons together,"** Mason said.

**"I agree,"** Jacob said.

**"W****ea****p****o****ns****!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Let's bring them together!"** Jacob shouted.

Michael, Fred, Sara, and Wes just watched in amazement.

**"Green Crossbow!"** Spencer shouted, throwing his two-handed crossbow to the sky.

**"Purple Jet Pack!"** Deanna shouted, throwing two of her missals from her jet pack, letting them attach to the top middle of the Green Crossbow.

**"Orange Bow!"** Mason shouted, having his bow come apart in two pieces and throwing them up, making one half attach to one side of the crossbow and making the other half attack to the other side.

**"Yellow Twin Axes!"** Callum shouted, throwing his twin axes up to the crossbow, making the sharp sides face toward the trigger. One twin ax went next to one half of the bow and the other twin ax went to the other side.

**"Blue Bracelets!"** Kerri shouted, throwing her bracelets up having them attach to the two missals.

**"Red Sword!"** Jacob said, rising up to the combined weapons and placing his sword sideways in between the missals creating the Lightning Orb Mega Blaster.

They fired at the creature but the creature used the sword and reflected the blast back to the rangers. All ten of them fell to the ground, again. He was too powerful for them.

**"I think we need more power,"** Jacob said, trying to get up.

**"I agree with you on that,"** Callum said, getting up.

All the rangers got up again.

**"Lig****htni****ng Or****b, pow****er us****up!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna said.

Their orbs started to glow and their suits started to shine. Their orbs glowed their bright colors and the picture of their Zords appeared. Instead of just the dragon head, it was a whole dragon. On Mason's it was a Salamander. Callum received a Cheetah. Spencer got a Shark. Kerri's picture was a Dolphin. Deanna received a Parrot. Their helmets received virtual reality visors. Also, their white strip, going down the left and right pant leg started to glow and kept on glowing, along with the orb. Michael and the other three saw how powerful the other rangers looked and thought they should give it a try.

**"Darke****ning Orb****, power****us up!"** Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and a whirlwind of dark colors went around them. When the dark colors had faded, their orbs were all glowing their respective colors. Sara had a picture of her Lion Zord on her orb. Wes had a picture of his Turtle Zord. Fred had a picture of his Eagle Zord on his orb, while Michael had a picture of his Tiger Zord on his orb. Their suits were shiny and they too had virtual reality visors on their helmets. Their orbs were glowing. As for their black strip on their pant legs, it was glowing a black light color.

**"Let's get this creep!"** Fred said, jumping up and kicking the creature. He felt so much power rush right into him, it was incredible.

As Fred kicked the creature to the ground, Jacob started to see auras around him. The auras were black with a red fog color around him. Jacob could also see a young man hovering inside the creature, but could see that his arms and legs were tied with the black goo that was around the creature. Jacob mentioned this to the others and they were surprised.

**"Let me have a go with the creature,"** Wes said, touching his orb, **"Weapon!"**

His Double Edge Two Toned Ax appeared and without delay he raised it up. There was a small silver crystal on top. It started to glow. Soon the whole ax did. He ran toward the creature, making a silver "X" with moving the ax. The silver "X" blasted its way to creature causing it to fall to the ground, but soon the creature got back up.

**"Man, this guy is tough!"** Wes said.

**"Dad!"** Jacob shouted in the communicator, **"How do we destroy this thing?"**

"Michael is the only one to get the sword away from the creature," Prince Dark said, "The sword is the Dark Sword. Once Michael grabs on to it, you both need to use your swords to destroy the darkness."

**"That shouldn't be too hard,"** Michael said, touching his orb, "Weapons!"

Michael remembered what King Chaos told him in his dream.

Michael's sword and shield came into his hands. A sword fight came as Michael started going after the creature. Michael was reaching down in the depths of him to use every last strength he had in fighting this creature. When Michael had an opportunity, he raised his sword. The sword started to glow black. He held out his shield and placed his sword in front of the shield, holding both. The shield started to get the energy and power from the sword and started glowing black. He brought down his sword and the burst of energy from the shield came upon the creature. The blast went through the creature causing it to let go of the Dark Sword making it fly out of the creature's hand.

**"I've got it!"** Callum shouted, but Michael quickly jumped up and grabbed the sword.

**"No, I've got it!"** Michael said, coming down from the sky, **"Callum, if you had touched the sword, you would have been turned into a creature like this."**

**"All right, let's get rid of this evil,"** Jacob said, holding out his hand, **"Sword of Light!"**

A bright light flashed and Jacob was holding the Sword of Light in his hands. Michael was holding the Dark Sword. Together, they raised up their swords and something incredible happened. Lightning struck both at the Sword of Light and the Dark Sword. Both swords started to glow and in the process made Jacob and Michael glow. All of a sudden, both Michael and Jacob started changing. Their vests shattered and they each received golden vests. On their arms, they received two arm bracelets for each arm and on their legs, they received two leg bracelets for each leg. On their vest they had one big orb with ten little orbs all around it. This time, all ten little orbs were lite up in ten different colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, **black**. Jacob's large orb was bright red and Michael's large orb was black. In the back of them, there were wings. Their visor helmets got more digital. They looked incredible.

"Wow!" Blake said, looking at Jacob and Michael in their new suits.

Both Blake and Ricky were still hiding in the bushes. So far, no one was noticing them.

**"It's time to end this,"** Michael said.

**"I agree with you brother,"** Jacob said.

Both boys started to fly in the air. The other rangers didn't have to say a word. They could feel their power was going to the two boys. Michael and Jacob both raised up their swords. Jacob's sword was turning a glowing white, along with his vest and the bracelets around his arms and legs. Michael's sword was glowing a black light color, along with his vest and bracelets around his arms and legs. Both boys started to fly down to the monster.

"Double Slash!" both boys shouted out.

Michael and Jacob were coming close to the creature. They both had their swords raised. Michael began to glow a bright light all over and Jacob was covered in a black light. Both boys took their swords and slashed right into the creature. After slicing the creature, one half of the creature turned to a bright white light, while the other side was a black light color. The creature fell to the ground and exploded. When the smoke had cleared, their was a young man laying on the ground. The Power Rangers went over to see if he was all right. That's when Blake and Ricky popped out of the bushes.

"You lied to us," Ricky said, not caring that the Power Rangers saved all of Angel Grove again, including themselves.

"I have to admit those are incredible powers," Blake said.

**"You two?"** Jacob asked, powering down from the Sword of Light into his regular Red Ranger suit.

**"I thought we told you guys to leave,"** Spencer said, **"It was very dangerous for you guys to have been so near."**

"Why did you lie to us?" Ricky asked, not even paying attention to what Spencer was saying.

**"We didn't want to put you in danger, like it has been for everyone we know who knows our identities,"** Jacob said.

Before Ricky or Blake could say anything, the young man woke up. He slowly got up rubbing his head.

"What happened?" the young man asked, in a British accent.

**"You are safe now,"** Kerri said, finding this young man very attractive.

"Who are you people?" the young man asked.

**"We're the Power Rangers,"** Fred said, **"You were under the influence of King Orderly and the Dark Sword."**

"You freed me?" the young man asked, seeming that all he could do was ask questions.

**"Yes,"** Michael said.

"Thanks mate," the young man said, "My name is Steven O'Brien, but you can call me Ste. I just moved here with my mom and pop from London."

Ricky and Blake were about to say something when a flash of light came and standing before them was Dillon, possessed by King Orderly. Ste pointed out, saying, that was the guy who turned him evil. Ricky and Blake looked at Ste very strangely and then looked at Dillon. Dillon's eyes started to glow red and both Ricky and Blake started going toward the Power Rangers, but it was too late, Dillon raised his hand and the Red Fog covered both Blake and Ricky transforming them into monsters. The two monsters looked like two wolves. They each had a suit on them. Their eyes were beaming red. The monster that took over Ricky had a white scar-like slash over his right eye. The monster that took over Blake had a white scar-like slash over his left eye. Dillon wasn't done yet. Before, he left, he raised his hand again and made the two monsters grow. Dillon then vanished.

"Who was that?" Ste asked.

**"Never mind, right now,"** Deanna said, **"You need to go to a safe spot."**

Just then, a storm approached and down came Darkening Birds, but these birds were different. They were all red, instead of black. They were surrounding the rangers and Ste.

**"You, Fred, Sara, and Wes, take care of these new Darkening Birds,"** Jacob said, talking to Michael, **"while we take care of the two wolf monsters."**

**"You got it!"** Michael said, **"Ste, stay close to us."**

Michael, Sara, Fred, and Wes started fighting the new Darkening Birds.

**"We need Lightning Orb Zords, now!"** Jacob shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

The abandoned field opened up and their six Zords came out. Jacob went into his Red Dragon Zord and activated it. Mason went into his Orange Salamander Zord and activated it. Callum jumped into his Yellow Cheetah Zord and started it up, by putting his Yellow Orb where it needed to be. Spencer jumped into his Green Shark Zord. Kerri jumped into her Blue Dolphin Zord. Deanna went into her Purple Parrot Zord and all of them activated them.

They all wanted the Zords to transform into the Lightning Orb Megazord, right away. They placed their orbs in the tube. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

The two wolf monsters came running at the Lightning Orb Megazord. With their fists, they punched the Megazord causing it to step back. A few sparks flew out but the Megazord regain its posher and came at the wolves punching them back. The wolves flew through the air and landed on their backs. The rangers then got the Sword of Light and the Lightning Sword. The two wolf creatures got up and had weapons of their own. A red cloud came around them and they both had two swords. That was four swords against two. The wolf creatures came running at the Lightning Orb Megazord striking it with full force from their swords.

**"We are losing power,"** Kerri said.

**"I'm losing controls,"** Mason said, trying to figure out the problem.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara had surrounded Ste, creating a human shield. The new Darkening Birds were coming at the four rangers but the four of them were handling it very well. Even though the Darkening Birds were red, they were still regular Darkening Birds. Michael jumped up and kicked two of them, sending them flying to a wall. They soon went into a cloud of red smoke and two crows flew away.

**"Ran out of people King Orderly?"** Michael asked, smiling.

Sara was fighting one Darkening Bird. The Darkening Bird tackled her to the ground, but she found strength to get up and push the Darkening Bird, sending it flying in the air. She then called for her weapon and fired an arrow at the Darkening Bird. As the arrow was flying it turned white and hit the Darkening Bird causing it to burst into a cloud of red smoke. A crow flew away. Wes had his weapon out, and was slicing the Darkening Birds one by one with his Double Edge Two Toned Ax. The Darkening Birds were all destroyed from his end. Fred, went to call forth his weapon, but couldn't. He was surprised, that he couldn't get his weapon. He immediately started kicking and punching the Darkening Birds, until they all turned into a cloud of red smoke and crows flew away. All the Darkening Birds were gone.

**"That was odd,"** Michael said looking toward Fred, **"Well at least they are gone."**

**"Are you all right, Ste,"** Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ste said, "I think you need to help your friends, though."

They saw the two wolf creatures slashed at the Lightning Orb Megazord and made it fall to the ground.

**"We need to help them,"** Wes said, stating the obvious.

**"You guys go help them,"** Michael said, **"I have to do something."**

Michael ran off leaving Sara, Wes, and Fred confused. They didn't know what to do but call on their Zords. Like before the Forrest of Light opened up and a secret compartment near Old Man Murphy's Mine opened up and the three Zords popped out. Sara went up and activated her Zord, the White Lion Darkening Zord. Wes jumped up in his Zord and activated the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord. Fred jumped up and activated his Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. The Lightning Orb Megazord was on the ground. One of the wolf creatures was over it, ready to strike, when laser beams came at the wolf, knocking him to the ground.

**"Thanks Wes,"** Jacob said, getting the Megazord back on its feet.

**"Anytime buddy,"** Wes said, waving.

**"Where's Michael?"** Jacob asked, looking around for the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord.

**"He said he had to do something,"** Fred said, soaring in and knocking the other wolf creature to the ground.

**"Had to do what?"** Callum asked.

**"Well, whatever it is, I'm guessing it's important,"** Jacob said, slashing one of the wolves before it had a chance to get up.

The other wolf quickly got up and threw its two swords at Sara's Zord, causing it to fall on its backside.

**"I hope Michael comes back soon,"** Sara said, getting her Zord back on its feet.

-

Michael was back where he was in his dream. He was below Old Man Murphy's Mine. There he saw the Purple Disk, and just like in his dream, he saw a Black Ring around the Purple Disk. He went inside the ring and all of a sudden, he was transported to a room below the floor above. There, he saw the place to slide a sword in. He went over, hoping that the Dark Sword was the right sword and he put the sword into the key-like hole. Soon, the sword started to glow. The room started to shake and Michael, along with his sword were transported back to the surface. There he saw the ground opening up and a huge black-colored sword was coming out.

**"Wow!"** Michael said, **"It's a giant Dark Sword. That's what our grandfather was showing me."**

**"Michael, cool sword, but we could use your help here,"** Jacob said, as the Lightning Orb Megazord fell to the ground.

**"Sure thing,"** Michael said, raising his hand to the sky, **"I call forth the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord!"**

Soon the ground near Old Man Murphy's Mine opened up and out popped Michael's Zord. He went in it and activated it. The Lightning Orb Megazord was about to grab the Dark Sword, when Michael stopped it and said, the same rules apply where his Zord is the only one to touch it.

**"How are you going to do that?"** Callum asked, **"You're just a tiger."**

Just then, Michael's computer screen came up where his Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord has a warrior mode. He thought it was so cool and put in the controls to change into warrior mode. Just like the Tiger Zord in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Black Tiger transformed the same way, with the head popping out and the tiger head on it's chest. The only difference was, the tail went into the body. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord Warrior Mode was ready to go.

**"My computer is telling me the same thing,"** Sara said, looking at the screen for her white lion.

Again, just like the White Tiger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it transformed. The tail went in the body, just like the Black Tiger. It was so cool. Now there were three fighting two; better odds in their favor. The Black Tiger walked over to one of the wolves and slashed him with the Dark Sword. A burst of energy came forth and knocked the wolf to the ground. The White Lion let out a burst of white laser beams at the other wolf, sending it flying back. The Lightning Megazord saw it was a perfect opportunity so the Lightning Orb Megazord raised up the Lightning Sword and the Sword of Light. The Megazord's eyes, orb on its chest and swords started to glow. Fire was in the background. The Megazord placed the two swords together like an "X". The orb on the chest started to burst into colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The swords did the same and with one good motion, the Megazord let go of the swords causing a burst of rainbow energy at the wolves. One of the wolves was in the direct line of fire and sparks started to fly out of the wolf as it hit the ground in a huge explosion.

**"Yes, we got one!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Should we use the Ultra Zord for the last one?"** Jacob suggested.

Just then, Michael remembered his dream where Ecliptor told him to use the power of his name. Michael, then told Jacob he had a better idea and all of a sudden, it showed up on everyone's computer screen. Jacob saw it was a good idea and so they went with it. The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew it and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. The Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord was up and running.

Soon the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord started to move upward, bringing his shell up behind the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord Warrior Mode was tossed the Sword of Light. Both the White Lion and the Black Tiger raised up the swords (the Sword of Light and the Dark Sword). Lightning hit both swords and the Sword of Light started glowing bright white and the Dark Sword was starting to glow a black light color. The energy from the sword manifested its way to the two orbs on the Gold Eagle's wings. One side started to glow bright white, while the other grew pitch black.

The Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord's eyes started to flash as two energy balls came out of the two orbs; one white and one black. Behind them, the Silver Turtle started to glow. The two orbs came together as an eclipse. The glowing white orb was in the back where the pitch black orb was in the front.

**"You had it creep!"** Jacob said.

**"T****ot****al****Ec****lip****se**** St****ri****ke****!"** all ten rangers shouted.

The Eclipse orb flew toward the other wolf. The wolf didn't have time to react as the orb went right in him. The wolf started to glow bright white and then pitch black. It did that for a few times until it came crashing to the ground in a huge explosion. The rangers did it; they destroyed the two wolves. They all came down from their Zords to check on Ricky and Blake.

"You saved us," Blake said, getting up.

"Thank you Power Rangers," Ricky said, "and we now know why you like to keep your identity a secret."

"We won't tell anyone," Blake said.

As both boys were giving high fives to the Power Rangers, people started to gather and cheer for the Power Rangers. Ricky and Blake started up cheering for them as well. It looked like most of Angel Grove was there to welcome the Power Rangers. Ste came back to cheer for the Power Rangers. The rangers' family members were there as well. The mayor went up to microphone and started talking.

"Attention everyone," the mayor said, "Let's make room for the Power Rangers to come up to the stage."

All ten Power Rangers made there way to the stage. Adam, Tanya and Justin were even there, cheering the Power Rangers on. Some kids were talking amongst themselves.

"I didn't know there were ten rangers?" one kid asked, "That is so cool!"

"I want to be a Power Ranger when I grow up," another kid said, getting a high five from all the Power Rangers.

"What can I say?" the mayor started again, as all ten rangers made it on stage, "Two years ago, trouble started back up here at Angel Grove and the Power Rangers came to the rescue. For their bravery and putting their lives on the line countless of times, I'd like to give the Power Rangers the Key to the City. You ten will always be welcomed here."

The mayor gave Jacob what looked like a huge gold key. He raised it up and everyone started cheering.

**"We're going to save you Dillon, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie,"** he said.

(...to be continued)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes try and figure out why Fred can't activate his weapons. Michael has another dream showing where the Gold Ring is. They make their way toward it and discover more about the past from King Chaos. As usual, Dillon attacks them with a monster. What is this discovery and will the rangers defeat this new threat? Will Jacob and the others free Dillon, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	38. Chapter 38

*Today on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes try and figure out why Fred wasn't receiving his weapon, in the last battle. Michael has a dream from his grandfather of where the Gold Ring is. There, they find not only a gold ring, but a silver and white one as well. They meet up with King Chaos who tells them this is the last message. The rangers learn that there are two great big battles ahead of them, and Fred receives his weapon. Soon Dillon, possessed, still, by King Orderly sends a monster to destroy the Power Rangers. Will Dillon succeed? Find out next.

KING CHAOS' FINAL MESSAGE

"It doesn't make sense," Jacob said, talking to his foster parents, over dinner, "Why couldn't Fred get his weapon, just like the rest of us."

"I don't know dear," his foster mother said, handing him the mash potatoes, "Maybe you should talk to your biological father about this."

After she had been captured by Harvest and Ghastly, she was sat down and told everything, of how Jacob became a Power Ranger, how he's trying to bring back Dillon, and the fact that he is an alien from another planet. She was all right with it. She never knew aliens could really exist until now. The only thing that was puzzling her was the fact that his father was a human-size talking bird and he looked human. She was told about the story of how him and his brother were born different from the other Twittians.

"We need to figure this out," Jacob said, "Fred's weapon might help us bring back Dillon."

Mrs. Stevenson dropped her silverware on her plate after hearing her son's name. She started crying and left the table. She went right to her room and shut the door. This made Jacob very upset. They were doing the best they could at bring Dillon back. Jacob's foster father knew they were trying their best and leaned over to pat Jacob on the shoulder.

"I know you are trying your best, and your foster mother knows it too," he said, "It's just hard on her finding out her foster son is from another planet and that her son has been possessed by a relative of yours. She'll be find."

"I hope so," Jacob said, finishing his dinner.

-

_Michael was at the Youth Center working out. He needed to add more muscle to him to beat King Orderly's monsters. He couldn't figure out why Fred couldn't activate his weapon. Was his orb broken? It was bothering him. Also, he couldn't believe that it was King Orderly's plan from the beginning for Dillon to be his host. It was very strange how, Dillon and Katie were the only two people who were hosts. The Darkening Birds, of course, came from the Vortex World, so he knew they needed hosts, but why Dillon and Katie. As being Dark Orb, he found out that no one needs a host if they were trapped in the Red Fog, only if they were in the Vortex World, as well. This made him stop working out and just wonder about that. Ste is a prime example, because he was taken over by a monster; he was just put under a spell. Also, with Blake and Ricky, yes they turned into monsters, but he didn't think that they were possessed because they just turned into the monsters. It was making him confused and so he went to get washed up._

He was on his way home, when Michael saw King Chaos. He was taken back that he would see his grandfather, out in the open, with people all around him. King Chaos had sparkling, golden eyes, and he had a smile on his face.

"Hello grandson," King Chaos said, "I know you have a lot of questions, and I can answer them, if you go to the Angel Grove Sentinel Statue, where King Orderly found the Dark Sword. Now you will wake up."

-

Michael woke up, just as King Chaos said, and it was morning.

Michael got up and got ready for school. As he was brushing his teeth, the bathroom mirror started to glow. He backed away thinking that its Dark Orb or another monster trying to control him again. He didn't want to be possessed again. When the mirror stopped glowing, there was a beaten up Dark Orb behind him. Michael could see that half of his face was badly damaged and he had a huge scar over one eye. Michael quickly turned, but didn't see anyone behind him. He went back to look at the mirror and Dark Orb was gone. He quickly finished getting ready, and went to school. All day at school, Michael was looking over his shoulders and very paranoid. Between periods, he accidentally bumped into Ste and scared himself and Ste.

"Are you all right, man?" Ste asked, picking up his books that he dropped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Michael said, in an unsure voice.

"Okay, then," Ste said, "Take it easy. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Michael said, going off to class. Ste just watched him and shook his head.

Ste caught up with Jacob and the others during lunch and told them about Michael. This made Jacob and the rest of them concerned and they told Ste that they would talk to him. The day went on where Michael, while in the bathroom, saw the mirror start to glow and saw Dark Orb again, behind him. Michael turned, and again, didn't see Dark Orb behind him. This was driving him crazy. Luckily, it was the end of the school day and he rushed to find Jacob.

Jacob, Spencer, and Callum were at Spencer's locker when Michael caught up with them. Michael, right away, said that he saw Dark Orb twice, once in the mirror at home and just now in the bathroom. Jacob was taken back by this and asked if he really saw Dark Orb. Michael said he did.

"I told you that we didn't really defeat him," Callum said, doing his told-you-so route.

"Also, I had a dream of King Chaos," Michael said, "He told us that he wants to talk to us at the Sentinel Statue where the Dark Sword was hidden."

"Well, we should go then," Jacob said, "I'll contact the others to meet us there."

-

Deep underground, Dillon, possessed by King Orderly was checking up on Frankie, Chip, Birdie, and Katie. They still had their eyes shut as the Red Fog was covering them. He knew soon, their eyes would be opened and he will get the rangers once and for all.

**"Soon, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie, you will be fully under the spell of the Red Fog and do my bidding,"** he said, looking at the three, then looking at Katie, **"Soon, my love you will wake up and we will rule the universe together."**

He walked out and looked into the mirror that once held his nephew. He was viewing all different parts of the world. He wanted to find the Dark Crystal. Along with the Dark Crystal's power and his, he will be unstoppable. He needed a monster to keep the rangers occupied. Dillon waved his hand and the mirror went from images of the planet to images of inside the Red Fog. He was scrolling through the monsters, such as Game Master and CATastrophe. He just shook his head and told himself, he needed to get a monster the rangers had never faced before. After a while of searching, he finally found one. He had a huge grin on his face.

-

"The Sentinel Statue," Spencer said, looking up at the fist, "This was wear Lord Zedd created Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel and where Tommy first started to become the White Ranger."

"Thank you for the history lesson," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

Spencer just gave Fred a light punch on the arm.

"So, where are the girls?" Callum asked.

When Callum asked this Kerri, Deanna, and Sara came running toward them.

"What took you girls so long?" Callum asked.

"Chase needed us to get him some stuff," Kerri said.

"Is he coming?" Mason asked.

"No," Deanna said, "He's working on his arm band thing-y."

"Thing-y?" Jacob teased.

"So Michael where's the Gold Ring?" Wes asked looking at the statue.

They all go closer and suddenly the ground opened up and three rings came out of the ground around them; **white**, **silver**, and **gold**. The fist started to open up it's rock hand until the fingers and thumb pointed to the sky, as if it was going to give a high five. The ten rangers were amazed at what they were seeing. Suddenly, beams of light came out of the four fingers and thumb, heading straight up. The ten rangers disappeared and when they reappeared, they saw nothing but black skies and stars. Callum was the first one to speak up.

"Um...guys?" he asked, looking down, and noticing the moon below him, "Is that the moon below us?"

"You are seeing things, we are not...under...the...moon?" Mason started to say, but looked down and ended it as a question.

"Guys, look up," Jacob said, looking up, and seeing the planet Earth.

"We are in outer space?" Kerri asked.

"Yes you are," a familiar voice said.

They all turned and they saw King Chaos walking toward them. He was dazzling; better than the other times that they saw him. He was in shiny gold armor, his crown was silver, and his eyes were shiny white diamonds. He had a smile on his face.

"Finally, the Ten Prismatic Rangers are together," he said.

Michael was about to open his mouth, but King Chaos knew what he was going to say and answered his question.

"I know you are having visions of Dark Orb," King Chaos said, "He has found the Dark Crystal and is using all of its powers to make himself more powerful and stronger."

"How do we defeat him?" Jacob asked, "If he has the power of the Dark Crystal it will be impossible to beat him."

"Nothing is impossible, my grandson," King Chaos said, "You were fighting at half the strength, the last time you faced the powers of the Dark Crystal. You now are fighting at full power and if you believe you can defeat Dark Orb, once and for all."

King Chaos paused for a moment.

"There will be two huge battles coming up that you will have to face. It appears that my brother is going to bring forth The Forbidden Orbs."

"The Forbidden Orbs?" Wes asked, "What are they?"

"Well a few hundred thousands of years ago, before the Red Fog got my brother..." King Chaos started, but got interrupted by Callum whispering to his brother.

"A few hundred thousands?" Callum asked, whispering to his brother, but noticing King Chaos had stopped talking and everyone was looking at him.

"Please go on, grandpa," Jacob said, rolling his eyes at Callum.

"Well, before, the Red Fog came," King Chaos started up again, "There were these orbs that he created. The orbs were powered more by the Dark Crystal, then the Crystal of Light. He figured, the orbs would give whoever used them more power. He created the orbs and gave it to six creatures who were worthy to use the orbs. Just like your orbs, the six orbs gave off an incredible power, giving whoever used it, very powerful armor and more power than you could imagine. The special power was for them to protect the city, because we were not at peace with any of the surrounding planets.

"The suits worked great for a while. We made all of our enemies surrender and to work out peaceful agreements. When King Orderly went to have the six mighty warriors return the orbs, they started to turn on King Orderly. All six of them went completely mad. They started to burn down our villages and hurt anyone who stood in their way..."

"So they became psycho!" Callum interrupted again.

"More like psychotic," King Chaos said, correcting him.

"Psycho, psychotic, same difference," Callum said.

"Will you be quiet?" Mason asked, giving him the eye to knock it off.

"As I was saying," King Chaos continued, "Our villages were being burnt down and our world was started to be in a state of panic. We retrieved creatures from all over Twinetta to try and defeat these Psychotic Rangers, but it all turned badly in the end. Even the planets we made peace with, tried and helped us, but lost many soldiers. It seemed like all was lost until both King Orderly and myself used our powers, plus the powers of the Crystal of Light to seal these Psychotic Rangers in their orbs and sent them clear across the galaxy."

"Let me guess," Sara said, "The Forbidden Orbs are here on Earth."

"Unfortunately, yes" King Chaos said, shaking his head, "My brother has found the Forbidden Orbs and is desperate enough to use them. He'll just need six new participants. He has three of them; Frankie, Chip, and Birdie. And he has three more in mind."

"Who?" Deanna asked.

"Who were the last three people he put under the Red Fog?" King Chaos asked.

Deanna, along with everybody's jaw dropped.

"Ste, Ricky, and Blake," Spencer said, "Ste was hypnotized or something to grab the Dark Sword and he turned into that disgusting creature. Then Ricky and Blake turned into those creatures."

"Yes, once you experience the Red Fog, King Orderly can summon you again," King Chaos said.

"Well that stinks," Kerri said.

"Once the six touch the orbs, their minds will turn psychotic just like the other six," King Chaos said.

"How do we defeat these Psychotic Rangers without harming our friends?" Jacob asked.

"There is a way," King Chaos said, "You have to..."

King Chaos got all fuzzy and out of focus for a second, as if the hologram had a scratch on it.

"Well that's typical," Spencer said, shaking his head.

"Okay, I have something to give to Fred," King Chaos continued, as if he said how to get their friends back and was moving on to the next subject.

"My weapon?" Fred asked.

"Yes," King Chaos said, raising up his hands and lightning struck. They were all amazed that lightning could appear in Outer Space but then they thought the whole Outer Space thing was an illusion.

When the lightning had cracked down next to them, a golden flute-like dagger appeared. It looked, almost like the Dragon Dagger. Everyone was amazed because it looked awesome.

(Okay, it might be copying in some ways, but this dagger is a little different.)

"This is your Golden Dagger," King Chaos said, "It is used in many ways. First it acts like the Dragon Dagger and you can control your Darkening Orb Zord with it. Second you can call out 'Lightning Strike' and it will bring down your enemies, third you can use it as a weapon."

Fred grabbed a hold of it and lightning started to crackle again. Callum was looking around around to see where the lightning was coming from, but couldn't find it.

"Well Rangers, this will be the last time you will see me," King Chaos said, "The final battles are going to be upon you very soon. Just trust in each other and help each other and you will be victorious."

"Wait!" Jacob shouted, "You haven't told us how to free our friends and the second major battle will be facing."

"Take care rangers," King Chaos said, vanishing.

"I hate when he does that," Jacob said.

"Remember Jacob," Spencer said, "It's only a holigram."

"A very advance hologram," Callum added.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Sara asked, and as soon as she did, they were back on Earth, by the Sentinel Statue. Only, this time they were not alone.

**"Hello rangers,"** a fox-like creature with wings said, holding a funky-looking guitar, **"I have been expecting you. My name is Musique and with my music I'll destroy you."**

"I believe it's time to go to work," Spencer said, looking at Jacob, with him nodding his head.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Red Lightning Orb Power!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange Lightning Orb Power!"** Mason shouted.

**"Yellow Lightning Orb Power!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green Lightning Orb Power!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Blue Lightning Orb Power!"** Kerri yelled.

**"Purple Lightning Orb Power!"** Deanna called out.

The orbs around their necks started to glow and light shined all around them, giving them their suits. Michael, Fred, Sara, and Wes knew it was their turn.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** the four of them shouted.

**"White Darkening Orb Power!"** Sara called out.

**"Silver Darkening Orb Power!"** Wes shouted.

**"Gold Darkening Orb Power!"** Fred yelled.

**"Black Darkening Orb Power!"** Michael shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and came off. The orbs rose to the sky. Each orb produced a dark cloud, which covered the ranger. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, the rangers were in their suits.

The rangers surrounded the weird looking creature. They were all in a fighting stance when Musque just played one cord on his guitar and all of them were knocked to the ground.

**"What is this?"** Jacob asked, getting up from the fall, **"Guitardo 2.0?**

He jumped up, called for his weapon and struck at Musique with his sword. When the sword struck at Musique, the sword glowed red and hurt Musique.

**"You will pay for that red ranger,"** Musique said, and started playing his guitar.

The music blasted at Jacob and he suddenly became frozen. The other rangers couldn't believe it. But, Musique wasn't finished yet. He started playing his guitar and ended up freezing Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna, leaving Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael. Michael was mad and jumped up and kicked Musique sending him flying into a tree.

**"Bring back our friends,"** Michael demanded, **"and we'll let you return to the Red Fog peacefully."**

**"Not a chance,"** Musique said, getting up from the fall, playing his guitar again, freezing Michael.

Wes, Sara, and Fred couldn't believe it. Wes was very angry at this and called for his weapon. He was about to strike at Musique, when Musique started playing some chords freezing Wes as well. Sara and Fred just looked at each other in complete shock, seeing all their friends frozen like that.

**"Prince Light,"** Fred called on his communicator, **"We have a problem, Musique has frozen all of our friends. Can you teleport us out of here?"**

Just then Sara and Fred teleported out of there along with the frozen eight rangers, before Musique could do anything to them. They didn't know what to do. They wanted their friends back. Prince Light knew what they wanted to ask. He just rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, showed something on the screen. It was when Tommy and Kimberly were fighting Guitardo so many years ago.

**"Fight music, with music,"** Sara said.

**"Thanks Prince Light,"** Fred said.

"Anytime," Prince Light said, "Now go destroy that monster."

Both Fred and Sara teleported back where Musique was. Both Fred and Sara caught him off guard. Sara called for her bow. Fred gave her his Golden Dagger.

**"Hey, Musique,"** Fred shouted, getting his attention, **"Check this tune out."**

(Okay, I know this is definitely copying, but I wanted to show you how Musique and Guitardo are similar.)

The bow started to glow white and the dagger started to glow a golden color. Sara launched the dagger at Musique. Gold and white colors flew through Musique. Smoke started to fly out of Musique and suddenly his guitar was broken in two. The Golden Dagger came back to Fred.

**"Not enough,"** he said, **"Need more power."**

**"Call out what King Chaos told you to do,"** Sara said.

**"Right!"** Fred said, raising up his dagger, **"Lightning Strike!"**

The Golden Dagger starts to glow a golden color again. The clouds above all turned a black color and moved closer to each other. All the clouds shot out bolts of lightning. The lightning went to the dagger and Fred flung the lightning at Musique. Ten lightning bolts went racing through Musique. Sparks come flying out of Musique as he fell to the ground, in a huge explosion. The rest of the rangers become unfrozen and teleported to where Fred and Sara were. They were thanking them until the Red Fog rolled in and when the fog had cleared there, standing in front of them was Dillon.

**"That was too easy,"** he said, smirking, **"Time for Act Two."**

He raised up his hand and a red blast went onto where Musique was. A Red Fog built up and soon they saw Musique, giant size, but he looked different. He still looked like a fox with wings, but he was all medal. His wings were twice the size as his other wings and they each had what looked like speakers on them.

**"Meet Musique 2.0,"** Dillon said, laughing. Dillon then disappeared.

(I'm sorry for changing on how they grow with the Red Fog. I haven't found something I really liked yet and second of all it's close to the end of my first season of Power Rangers, so I wanted to do something different.)

**"Time to play my music to the whole town,"** Musique said.

Music started to play out of the speakers on his wings. The rangers covered their ears so they wouldn't hear the music. When the music had stopped, the rangers noticed that all of Angel Grove was frozen. Everyone was standing still like a statue. The animals were all statues as well. The birds that were in the air, had stopped. It was as if Musique had stopped time, and only the rangers weren't effected.

**"All right guys,"** Jacob said, **"I think we need Zord action."**

**"Right!"** they all shouted.

**"I call forth the Red Lightning Orb Dragon Zord!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Well, I call forth the Orange Lightning Orb Salamander Zord!"** Mason called out.

**"I call the Yellow Lightning Orb Cheetah Zord!"** Callum yelled.

**"I call forth the Green Lightning Orb Shark Zord!"** Spencer called.

**"I summon the Blue Lightning Orb Dolphin Zord!"** Kerri shouted.

**"I need the Purple Lightning Orb Parrot Zord!"** Deanna yelled.

**"I call forth the White Darkening Orb Lion Zord!"** Sara shouted.

**"I summon the Silver Darkening Orb Turtle Zord!"** Wes called out.

**"I need the Gold Darkening Orb Eagle Zord!"** Fred yelled.

**"I summon the Black Darkening Orb Tiger Zord!"** Michael shouted.

The abandon field opened up and out popped the six Lightning Orb Zords. They all wanted the Zords to transform into the Lightning Orb Megazord, right away. They placed their orbs in the tube. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

**"You think that puny Megazord will stop me,"** Musique said, and a blast of that same music came out of those speakers and froze the Lightning Orb Megazord. It couldn't move.

**"He froze the controls!"** Kerri exclaimed, trying to break free.

Just then a white beam of light came at Musique, making him fall to the ground. It was Sara in her White Darkening Orb Lion Zord. Michael was right behind her and shot a black beam at Musique causing him to get very angry. He got up and with a jump, kicked both Sara's Zord and Michael's Zord causing it them to fall to the ground.

**"I think we need to teach this guy a lesson,"** Michael said, **"Warrior Mode!"**

Just like the Tiger Zord in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it transformed into a warrior. Sara did the same thing with her Lion Zord. Both of them, went after Musique and did a double punch, causing him to fly to an abandon building. Fred was still on the ground, controlling his Gold Darkening Orb Eagle Zord with his Golden Dagger. He shot a gold beam at Musique, making the monster fly up and do a round house kick at Fred's Zord.

**"You jerk,"** Fred said, jumping up to his Zord and controlling it from there.

**"You can never destroy me,"** Musique said.

**"You want a bet?"** Jacob said, **"I call forth the Sword of Light and the Lightning Orb Sword!"**

The two swords came down into the Megazord's hands, unfreezing the Lightning Orb Megazord. The Lightning Orb Megazord's eyes, orb on its chest and swords started to glow. Fire was in the background. The Megazord placed the two swords together like an "X". The orb on the chest started to burst into colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The swords did the same and with one good motion, the Megazord let go of the swords causing a burst of rainbow energy at Musique. This time it worked, but it only cut of Musique's wings.

**"You'll pay for that!"** Musique shouted, feeling sort of disoriented.

**"You think this calls for the Prismatic Ultra Zord?"** Callum asked.

**"Yes, let's do it!"** Jacob said.

The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew in and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. If it was left alone like that it would be called the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord's head, moved inward and the shell opened up to reveal a compartment for the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord to stand. It went inside. As for the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, chains came from the sides of their mouths and launched out into the Light and Dark's hands. They stood in front of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord, as to be the Zords to pull the whole thing. Last but not least, the cannons on the side of the turtle started to extend. The Prismatic Ultra Zord was complete.

**"Pr****ism****ati****c Ul****tra****Zor****d, p****owe****r up****!"** all ten of them shouted.

Musique was still disoriented.

**"You had it pal,"** Jacob said, **"Lock on, and fire all weapons!"**

Bursts of energy came from all different parts of the Prismatic Ultra Zord. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord was producing a black ray of darkness at the creature. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord was producing a white ray of light at the creature. The cannons of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord were firing its lasers. The two orbs on the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord was blasting huge amounts of energy at the creature. Also the orb on the chest was firing all six colors at Musique. Sparks and smoke started coming from Musique. Musique fell to the ground in a huge explosion. They had defeated Musique.

Just then, everyone and everything was back to normal. They all cheered for the Power Rangers. They all thought they were all so lucky to have the Power Rangers, defending their city against the evil forces of the Red Fog. Justin and Adam were among the crowd. They were on their way to get fitted for tuxedos for Adam's wedding, when Musique froze everyone and everything.

"Good job Power Rangers," Justin said, driving off with Adam.

-

Deep underground, Dillon was watching the whole thing. He couldn't believe that the rangers defeated another one of his monsters. He was running out of monsters too. Because, the rangers destroyed the Vortex World, none of his monsters could return back to the Red Fog. It was confusing, but that's how it went. He wanted to destroy the rangers once and for all, especially his great nephews, Jacob and Michael. He hated them so much for ruining his plans, but he was happy they haven't ruined his plan coming up.

He went to check on Frankie, Birdie, and Chip. The Red Fog had disappeared and their eyes opened up. They were glowing red. Frankie, Birdie, and Chip broke their chains and stood before Dillon going down on one knee.

**"We live to serve you, master,"** they all said in a scary unison.

**"Good,"** Dillon said, laughing.

...to be continued

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Dillon brings forth the Forbidden Orbs, six orbs King Chaos and King Orderly had banished from Twinetta. Meanwhile, the rangers try and warn Ste, Blake, and Ricky, but it is too late. King Orderly puts them under a spell again, and disappear from the rangers' sights. Frankie, Chip, Birdie, Blake, Ste, and Frankie receive the Forbidden Orbs and become the Psychotic Rangers. Can the rangers find a way to free their friends? Find out in the mini series, The Psychotic Rangers.*


	39. Chapter 39

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes found out from King Chaos that his brother, long ago created six orbs using the power of the Dark Crystal, to create a powerful army. Something went terribly wrong and the six orbs made the six creatures wearing the armor, psychotic. King Orderly and King Chaos locked up the Psychotic Rangers in six orbs and sent them to earth. King Chaos told our heroes that his brother has found the orbs and is ready to use them on their friends; Frankie, Chip, Birdie, Ste, Ricky, and Blake. Will the rangers be able to save their friends? Find out in this mini-series, The Psychotic Rangers.*

**THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART ONE:**  
_Meet the Psychotic Rangers_

"Class for the weekend, I want you to choose a partner and discuss the value of friendship," Ms. Young said, "I want you tell me how friendship has worked through the many years in our society. You will have to give an oral presentation to the class, starting Monday. This is will count as twenty-five percent of your grade, so make it a good one class."

Just then, everyone heard the bell ring.

"Class dismissed," Ms. Young said, smiling.

"The value of friendship?" Spencer asked, Jacob, "What kind of report is that?"

"Apparently, a hard one for us," Jacob whispered, leaving the classroom, "Since we have to worry about the Forbidden Orbs."

"Yeah, I really don't like your grandfather when he tells us something big like this, and leaves us high and dry," Callum said, joining the conversation.

"Well, after all, it is a hologram," Mason said, joining in, as well.

"Okay, I'm guessing that we warn Ste, Ricky, and Blake about how Dillon is going to use the Forbidden Orbs on them," Jacob said, "and then we'll worry about the project."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kerri said, jumping into the conversation, along with Deanna.

It was the end of the school week and the rangers were searching for Ste, Ricky, and Blake. They met up with Michael, Sara, and Wes who were finishing up their tutoring session and got filled in on the game plan. Fred, drove from Angel Grove University, and met up with his friends. He didn't really like that he goes to a University, while the others are still in high school, but that's the way it was. Hey, he was a Power Ranger and that was good enough. He didn't want to push it.

They all went into the Youth Center and found Ste working out while Ricky and Blake were playing video games. Jacob's foster father was working the shift. Jacob went up to him and told him about what is going to happen. This made his foster father get very nervous, but there was nothing he could do; his foster son was the Red Power Ranger, not him.

"Hey guys," Ste said, finishing a set with the dumbbells, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to warn you," Jacob bluntly said.

"Warn me?" Ste asked.

"What's this all about?" Blake said, having Kerri and Deanna have him come over towards Ste and the rest of them.

"Yeah, what's the meaning of warning me?" Ste asked.

"Well it concerns all of you," Jacob said, looking at Ricky and Blake as well.

Ste just had a puzzled look on his face, but was told to come with them. They all went to a secluded place.

"We're going for a little ride," Jacob said, grabbing a hold of Ste.

Mason grabbed a hold of Ricky, while Callum grabbed a hold of Blake. In a few seconds they teleported to the Power Chamber. When they arrived, Ste was freaking out.

"Where in bloody hell, did you take me?" Ste asked, looking around.

"Ste, calm down," Kerri said, trying to calm him down, "You are at the Power Chamber."

Both Blake and Ricky were just amazed that they were in the Power Chamber. They heard stories about it from everyone in Angel Grove. They were told that's where the original Power Rangers were called forth. Ste saw how amazed they were and asked if they knew what was going on.

"Yeah, these guys are the Power Rangers," Blake said, smiling.

"Those rainbow suit wearing people who saved me?" Ste asked.

"Yes, Ste," Spencer said, "We are the Power Rangers."

"This is a joke, right?" Ste asked, in a half grin.

"It is no joke," a voice in the back of him said, freaking him out. It was Prince Light, along with Prince Dark.

Ste turned around and fainted. Luckily, Fred was there to catch him.

"This is going to take a while," Callum said, rolling his eyes.

It took a few minutes, but Ste came back and thought it was all a dream, until he saw Prince Light, Prince Dark, Prisma, and Gadget looking at him. He freaked out again, but right away Jacob calmed him down.

"Ste, I know this is a lot to take in," Jacob started, "but I need you to be calm. You, along with Ricky and Blake are chosen to be Psychotic Rangers from an evil creature known as King Orderly. You have meet him. He has possessed my foster brother, Dillon, and captured our friends, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie. He is going to use them as Psychotic Rangers as well."

Jacob tried to do the quick version of how they became Power Rangers and bring him up to speed. The more Jacob told Ste, the more he calmed down. He started to feel honored that he gets to know who the Power Rangers are; the people who saved him from King Orderly. Ricky and Blake were hearing this and couldn't believe that even though the Power Rangers destroyed those wolf creatures, they could still be put under the spell of King Orderly.

-

Deep underground Frankie, Chip, and Birdie were next to King Orderly. He told them that he needs to retrieve the Forbidden Orbs, which were right underneath them. A coincidence that Prince Dark, possessed by the Red Fog, would make him base under the Forbidden Orbs; I think not. Dillon raised out his hands and beams of red light fell to the ground. The ground started to shake and it started to open up. Out, starting rising,was a box. The box flew into Dillon's hands. He opened the box and Frankie, Chip, and Birdie saw six orbs. They were all different colors; **Dark Red**, **Dark Blue**, **Dark Green**, **Dark Purple**, **Gray**, and **Sienna**.

Frankie picked up the Dark Red Orb and immediately a dark cloud consumed him. The cloud then turned into a twister and when it had faded, Frankie was in a shiny suit. It was sort of like the Psycho Ranger suits, but he had a vest with a cracked black orb on his chest. There were no tips coming off the helmet either. Psychotic Dark Red was back! Chip picked up the Dark Blue Orb and the same thing happened; a black cloud covered him and turned into a twister. When the twister had faded away, he was in a similar suit as Frankie. The only difference was the color. It was Dark Blue. He too had a vest with in the middle was a cracked black orb. Psychotic Dark Blue was back! Birdie picked up the Dark Purple Orb and again, a black cloud covered her and turned into a twister. When the twister had faded, she was in a similar suit, only that it was Dark Purple. She, as well, had a vest, where in the middle was a cracked black orb.

"Take this," Dillon said, handing the box to Psychotic Dark Red, "and bring back to me the other three Psychotic Rangers."

"As you wish, master," Psychotic Dark Red (Frankie) said, vanishing with the others.

-

"So what now?" Ste asked.

"Chase, the alien I told you from a parallel universe has made a device to cloak the Power Chamber, so the Red Fog can't come in," Jacob said, with Chase coming out to greet Ste, Ricky, and Blake.

"The device will block anyone from the Red Fog," Chase said.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Ste, Ricky, and Blake had their ears covered wondering what the noise was. They then saw on a huge screen, huge Darkening Birds attacking downtown Angel Grove. The buildings were falling down and causing a huge mess.

"I think it's time to go to work," Jacob said to the other rangers, and then looking at Ste, Ricky, and Blake, "You will be safe here. We'll be back shortly."

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob yelled.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum shouted.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri yelled.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna shouted.

The orbs around their necks started to glow and light shined all around them, giving them their suits.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael called out.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara shouted.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes yelled.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred called out.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael shouted.

Their orbs started to glow and came off. The orbs rose to the sky. Each orb produced a dark cloud, which covered the ranger. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, the rangers were in their suits.

Ste was just in awe, while Blake and Ricky were smiling and nodding their heads. They thought it was cool that they knew who the rangers were. The rangers then teleported to downtown Angel Grove. As soon as they teleported, three whirlwinds of darkness came in. They each were producing a different color of electricity. One was **Dark Red**, the other was **Dark Blue**, and the third was **Dark Purple**. When the whirlwinds died down, Ste, Ricky, Blake, Chase, Prisma, Gadget, Prince Dark, and Prince Light saw three of the Psychotic Rangers.

"The Psychotic Rangers!" Prince Light said, gasping, "You aren't suppose to be here."

"How did you manage to get through my cloak?" Chase asked.

**"As the cloak was meant to keep creatures from the Red Fog out,"** Psychotic Dark Purple (Birdie) started, **"it lets people with an orb in."**

**"Even if the orb is forbidden,"** Psychotic Dark Red (Frankie) said, laughing.

Gadget was about to contact the rangers but Psychotic Dark Blue (Chip) stopped him. He raised up his hand and Gadget flew to one of the Power Chamber walls, knocking him out cold.

"I don't think so," Psychotic Dark Blue (Chip) said, laughing.

Prisma ran over to him, but Psychotic Dark Purple (Birdie) sent a blast towards her, knocking her to the ground.

**"Trying to save your friend is a big no-no,"** Psychotic Dark Purple (Birdie) said.

**"Enough of this fooling around,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, **"If Ste, Ricky, and Blake come with us, we'll leave the rest of you alone."**

Of course, he was lying.

"Never," Prince Light said, standing in front of Ste, Ricky, and Blake.

"You have to go through us to get to them," Prince Dark said, standing next to his brother.

A flash of light came from both brothers and when the light had faded there was a huge black fire bird and a huge white fire bird flapping their wings in front of Ste, Blake, and Ricky. The three boys assumed that they were Prince Light and Prince Dark and went and hid. Both Prince Light and Prince Dark went in and started fighting the three Psychotic Rangers. Prince Light opened his beak and shot a huge white fire ball at Psychotic Dark Red causing him to fall. Prince Dark flew up and swooped down knocking both Psychotic Dark Blue and Psychotic Dark Purple to the ground. They were winning until Ste, Ricky, and Blake heard Dillon's voice. Now, even though Dillon cannot enter the Power Chamber, his voice still can. He put the three boys under a spell. There eyes started glowing red, as they got up and went over to Psychotic Dark Red. He gave them the box. Prince Dark tried to get in there before they opened the box, but it was too late. The remaining three Forbidden Orbs went into Ste, Blake, and Ricky's hands. Soon darkness came over them and a twister formed. When the twisted had faded away, standing there were the remaining three Psychotic Rangers; **Psychotic Sienna Ranger**, **Psychotic Gray Ranger**, and **Psychotic Dark Green Ranger**. Ste had turned into Psychotic Sienna. Ricky turned into Psychotic Gray. Blake turned into Psychotic Dark Green.

"Oh boy," Prince Light said, as he saw Psychotic Dark Green (Blake) fire an energy ball at him.

-

All ready the rangers were in their Zords. Jacob was shooting fire at one of the Darkening Birds causing it to burn and go up in smoke. Wes was firing his laser canons at a few Darkening Birds, causing them to fall to the ground. Mason was blinding them, while his brother, Callum, was knocking them to the ground, by running into them. Michael and Sara had turned into their warrior mode to better fight the Darkening Birds. There were so many.

**"Where did all these Darkening Birds come from?"** Spencer asked, firing his fin at a few of them.

**"I don't know,"** Jacob said, swinging his tail and trying to knock one down, **"You know Dillon is up to something."**

**"You mean King Orderly,"** Callum corrected him.

**"King Orderly only possessed Dillon, so it's technically still Dillon,"** Wes said, using a new move and firing a freezing ray at some Darkening Birds with its eyes, and then shooting them with the canons.

**"For the shake of argument, let's just say the bad guy,"** Kerri said, firing her water canon at a Darkening Bird.

**"I agree with Kerri,"** Deanna said, firing her laser from her Zord's chest, **"We have to deal with all these Darkening Birds, so there is no time for arguing."**

**"You're right,"** Callum said.

Just then, the Red Fog rose up and all the Darkening Birds that were left were coming together into one Super Darkening Bird.

**"Haven't seen that in some time,"** Callum said.

**"I think we need to bring our Zords together,"** Jacob said.

Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna placed their orbs in their tubes. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

**"I believe we need the Sword of Light for this one,"** Jacob said.

Soon the Sword of Light came into the Lightning Orb Megazord's hands. The Megazord came at the Super Darkening Bird, slashing it with the sword. The Darkening Bird tumbled to the ground, but quickly got back up. It raised its hand and soon received a sword, and started a sword fight with the Megazord. The Super Darkening Bird came with full force at the Lightning Orb Megazord causing it to crash to the ground. The White Darkening Orb Lion Zord Warrior Mode came charging at the creature, but the Super Darkening Bird slashed it with the sword causing it to go back into animal form.

**"I'm coming for you Sara,"** Michael said, coming up to her, to help her get back on her feet.

The Super Darkening Bird raised up his hand and a red blast of fog hit Michael's Black Darkening Orb Tiger Zord, causing it to go back into animal form.

**"Wow!"** Callum said, **"Usually the Super Darkening Bird isn't that hard to defeat. This one feels like it's impossible."**

**"Well this time they have the power of the Red Fog,"** Mason said, **"which is probably stronger than the Vortex World."**

**"Well there has to be a way to defeat this thing,"** Deanna said.

**"We can use the Sword of Light to finish the creature off, just like we use the Lightning Sword,"** Spencer suggested.

**"It's worth of a shot,"** Jacob said.

The Lightning Orb Megazord raised the Sword of Light up with two hands. The sword, the eyes on the Megazord, and the orb on the chest started to glow. Lightning started to appear all around the sword and fire was in the background. The Megazord made a circle using the sword. Just then, the Megazord used the sword and slashed at the circle it made, releasing a burst of energy at the Super Darkening Bird. The Super Darkening Bird used his sword as a bat and the burst of energy went back at the Lightning Orb Megazord, causing it to take some serious damage. This made the six rangers fly out of the Lightning Orb Megazord.

**"Well that didn't work,"** Callum said, getting up from the fall.

They saw the Lightning Orb Megazord come apart and the six Zords were just lying there. Fred came down with his Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord and blasted the Super Darkening Bird with two lasers coming from his orbs. Jacob got up and told everyone that they will need the Ultra Prismatic Zord for this guy.

They all went back into their Zords. The Sword of Light repaired them instantly. They placed their orbs in the tube. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face.

The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew in and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. If it was left alone like that it would be called the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord's head, moved inward and the shell opened up to reveal a compartment for the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord to stand. It went inside. As for the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, chains came from the sides of their mouths and launched out into the Light and Dark's hands. They stood in front of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord, as to be the Zords to pull the whole thing. Last but not least, the cannons on the side of the turtle started to extend. The Prismatic Ultra Zord was complete.

**"Ul****tra****Pri****sma****tic****Zor****d, p****owe****r up****!"** all ten of them shouted.

The Super Darkening Bird started running toward the Ultra Prismatic Zord.

**"It's the end of the line for you,"** Jacob said, **"Lock on, and fire all weapons!"**

Bursts of energy came from all different parts of the Prismatic Ultra Zord. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord was producing a black ray of darkness at the creature. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord was producing a white ray of light at the creature. The cannons of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord were firing its lasers. The two orbs on the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord was blasting huge amounts of energy at the creature. Also the orb on the chest was firing all six colors at the Super Darkening Bird. Sparks and smoke started flying out of the Super Darkening Bird as he fell to the ground and exploded.

**"Well that takes care of that!"** Callum said.

**"You know, I'm not going to say anything,"** Mason mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

All ten rangers came down from their Zords and checked to see if everyone in downtown Angel Grove were alright, since there was a lot of damage that took place. People were thanking them from left to right and saying they are alright thanks to them. The rangers were about to go back to the Power Chamber when they heard a few people screaming from the distance. They saw a blast coming their way and it hit one of the buildings. A little girl was right by the building. She was crying and was too scared to move. Callum turned into a cheetah and grabbed the girl before a piece of the building fell on her. He found her mother and told them to get to safety.

**"So rangers, you defeated a Super Darkening Bird,"** a voice called out, sounding like Ste's (Psychotic Sienna), **"but can you defeat us."**

When the smoke had cleared the ten rangers saw walking up to them, six other rangers in more powerful suits then them. They knew that they were the Psychotic Rangers. Dillon got a hold of Ste, Ricky, and Blake.

**"You pathetic rangers,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, laughing, **"You needed your Ultra Prismatic Zord to defeat one simple Super Darkening Bird? Pathetic."**

The rangers didn't know what to do. Should they start fighting these Psychotic Rangers? What if they hurt their friends in the process? If only King Chaos told them clearly what to do.

**"Guys fight it!"** Jacob said, hoping that there's still a part of his friends inside them, **"Dillon put you under a spell."**

**"Pathetic Ranger,"** Psychotic Gray (Ricky) said, laughing, **"Your friends are no longer with you; only us now."**

This made Jacob mad, and calling out his sword he started charging at the Psychotic Rangers. Just before striking the Psychotic Dark Red Ranger, the ranger immediately un-evil morphed (I just made that word up). Jacob stopped his sword right above Frankie's head.

"You can't do it, can you?" Psychotic Dark Red asked, laughing, "But I can."

He immediately transformed back and punched Jacob sending him flying back to his friends, knocking them all over. Mason and Callum got up and did a double kick on Psychotic Dark Purple. She didn't see it coming and fell to the ground.

**"How dare you kick a lady,"** she said.

**"You ain't no lady,"** Callum said.

**"Well said,"** Mason said, getting his brother a high five.

This made Psychotic Dark Purple angry and before Mason and Callum could react, Psychotic Dark Purple jumped up and with one jump kicked, knocked Mason and Callum to a building and de-morphed them. The hit was so strong it knocked them out cold.

**"Mason, Callum,"** Spencer said, looking at his two friends knocked out cold, **"You are going to pay for that."**

Spencer jumped up and was about to kick Psychotic Dark Purple, but Psychotic Gray (Ricky) jumped up and kicked Spencer in his helmet, causing him to fall back toward Mason and Callum. He de-morphed as well and was lying on the ground out cold. Psychotic Dark Red fired a burst of energy at Michael and Jacob. They de-morphed and fell to the ground. The fall was so intense for Jacob that he scraped his left cheek. Both boys were out cold. Everyone was no where in site to see the identities of the rangers because they all left downtown Angel Grove. Like it mattered anyways because, what could they do?

**"We're dropping like flies,"** Wes said, holding his hand to his orb, **"Weapon!"**

**"I hear you,"** Fred said, holding his hand to his orb, **"Weapon!"**

**"Maybe both of our weapons together will stop them,"** Wes said.

Wes raised up his ax. The small silver crystal on top started to glow. Soon the whole ax did. He ran toward Psychotic Dark Red Ranger. While this was going on, Fred raised his Golden Dagger and called out 'Lightning Strike'. Dark clouds came over him and lightning from all around him struck the Golden Dagger. Wes made an 'X' with his ax. Fred flung the lightning blast at Wes' 'X' and the charge went to Psychotic Dark Red, but something happened that shocked everyone that was still conscience. Psychotic Dark Red caught the burst of energy and flung it back at Wes and Fred. Both two boys de-morphed and fell to the ground.

Just the three girls were left. Psychotic Sienna started to glow and released a huge burst of energy toward the three girls. They de-morphed but didn't get knocked out. Now all ten of the rangers were de-morphed. The six Psychotic Rangers were going to defeat them once and for all but soon a cloud of Red Fog appeared and when the fog had cleared up, standing there, with his cane and suit on him, was Game Master.

**"I'm back!"** he said smiling.

Kerri and Deanna couldn't believe it.

**"The master wants the rangers separated,"** he said, **"so they can't call on their Ultra Prismatic Zord. Not even their Starter Zord."**

**"If the master wants it, so be it,"** Psychotic Dark Red Ranger said, looking at the three girls and walking away.

**"Dark Transport!"** Game Master shouted, raising up his cane.

A dark energy came out of the top part of his cane and went toward Spencer, Sara, Callum, Fred, and Michael leaving Jacob, Mason, Wes, Kerri, and Deanna. Spencer, Sara, Callum, Fred, and Michael disappeared. Game Master and the Psychotic Rangers then disappeared as well.

"Wake up Mason!" Kerri said, tugging at him.

Finally, he woke up and looked around.

"Callum?" he asked, looking around for him, "What did they do to my brother? What did they do with half of our team?"

"You'll never guess who came back, after we thought we defeated him," Deanna said, "Game Master."

"Game Master?!" Mason asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, I think Dillon, I mean 'the bad guy' wants us to be separated so we can't form the Megazord," Deanna said

"They even took Spencer," Kerri said, looking over to where Spencer was lying, "'The bad guy' doesn't even want us to have the Starter Zord."

Soon Wes woke up and wondered where half of the team went. Kerri and Deanna explained it to him, while Mason tried to wake up Jacob. It was no use though; Jacob was hurt badly and still out cold.

"We need to teleport him to the Power Chamber," Mason said, reaching for his communicator, but something went wrong. When he tried to contact the Power Chamber, sparks started flying out of the communicator device. In fact for all of them, there communicator devices were sparking.

""What is going on here?" Kerri said, backing away from her device she dropped to the ground.

"I don't know, but it's a long hike to the Power Chamber," Deanna said.

"Well we need to take Jacob to a hospital," Wes said, looking at the cut, "That is some deep cut."

"This is bad," Mason said.

Soon Jacob came to and was filled in about Game Master returning and taking half the team. They also told him about the communicators. He started walking toward the Power Chamber, but they were suggesting that Jacob go to a hospital first to check out his scrape. Jacob put his hand on the scrape to feel how deep it is and noticed that the deep cut was healing itself.

"I can heal myself?" Jacob asked.

"No look," Wes said, looking down at his orb, which was glowing, "I think the orbs are doing that."

Wes was right, all five of the orbs were glowing and healing Jacob's cut. This never happened before, but this was the first time that someone actually got scraped. Usually it was just sore backs and bruises.

"Now let's see what's going on at the Power Chamber," Jacob said, leading half of his team out of downtown Angel Grove.

-

Sara noticed she was on an island with Spencer, Fred, Michael, and Callum still knocked out. Above her she saw something floating above the island. It looked like another island but it was floating above them.

"This is not how Jacob described Game Master's Island," she said, looking around.

She went over to try and wake Callum and Spencer up since they had more experience with this. Still no luck. They were out cold. She was starting to get a bit scared because the sun was going down on the island and she didn't know what creatures she would have to face. She tried to wake up Fred and Michael, but they were out cold as well, still.

-

Jacob, Wes, Mason, Kerri, and Deanna reached the bottom of the mountain that the Power Chamber was on. They were in total shock as to what they saw. They saw the Power Chamber was in ruins. It was totally destroyed with pieces of debris all around. They quickly climbed the small mountain and reached the top. There they saw pieces of the building laying everywhere along with the machines. They were all destroyed and laying all over the place.

"No!" Jacob screamed, looking around and seeing no sign of life.

"I can't believe the Psychotic Rangers did all this," Wes said, picking up a piece of a wall and just tossing it back.

"We're in serious trouble," Mason said.

(to be continued...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, as Jacob, Wes, Mason, Kerri, and Deanna go through the debris on the once famous Power Chamber, the other rangers have a deadly game to play. This game involves them fighting old creatures. Will the rangers win this deadly game? And how will they be able to defeat the Psychotic Rangers and free their friends? Find out in the second part of the mini-series, The Psychotic Rangers.


	40. Chapter 40

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, as our heroes were fighting a Super Darkening Bird, the Psychotic Rangers visited the Power Chamber. Dillon put a spell on Ste, Ricky, and Blake making them get the Forbidden Orbs to become the remaining Psychotic Rangers. Our heroes then had a tough time fighting the Psychotic Rangers. An old enemy, Game Master, appeared and took five of the rangers to his island. The others couldn't get a hold of Prince Light and couldn't teleport. When they reached the Power Chamber, it had been destroyed. Will the rangers be able to reunite and return their friends to normal? Find out in part two of this mini series, The Psychotic Rangers.*

**THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART TWO:**  
_Game Master's Revenge_

Callum and Spencer were the first of the four boys to wake up. It was dark out and a fire was going. Sara was sitting by the fire, trying to get warm. The two boys went to her and asked where were they. She told them they are on Game Master's Island. Callum looked around but it didn't look like the island that he went to with his friends. Spencer looked at Michael and Fred who were still out cold. He went over to try and wake them up. They finally did and wondered what happened. Sara told them they are on Game Master's Island.

"This doesn't look like the island you described to us," Fred said looking at another island floating above them.

Fred got up and noticed he was laying on a patch of grass that had the word START on it. The glow from the fire made it easy to read.

"So I guess we start where Fred's at," Callum said, walking toward Fred.

When all five of them got close to where Fred was standing, the fire blew out and torches all around the island started to light up. The torches made the whole island bright. There leaning on a tree they saw Game Master. He was looking at a pretend watch and shaking his head.

**"Took you long enough,"** Game Master teased.

"What do you want?" Spencer shouted.

**"I want to play a game,"** Game Master said, smiling (credit goes to the Saw movies).

"Very original Game Master," Callum sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

**"Silence!"** Game Master shouted, causing all five of them to drop to the ground, **"The object of the game is to defeat the creatures I have lined up for you. If you defeat them all, there is one puzzle you need to solve and then you'll be free. I doubt though that you will get past the creatures."**

Everyone looked and saw that they were wearing their orbs. They tried to call forth their powers but it didn't work.

"How are we suppose to defeat the creatures without any powers?" Sara asked.

**"Well the rules are that only one of you can have your powers at a time to defeat the creatures,"** Game Master said, **"So who's going to go first?"**

They saw a cloud of Red Fog appear and when the fog had cleared, Michael saw a familiar creature, Rat Face.

"I guess I will," Michael said.

As soon as he said this, his Power Ranger suit was on him. It wasn't before long that Rat Face started charging at Michael. Michael jumped up and kicked Rat Face in the face, causing him to fall down. He wasn't too happy with that and jumped back up and punched Michael in the face. He then wrapped his tail around Michael's neck and flung him over him, slamming him to the ground. Michael could barely get up, but he did, and managed to duck as Rat Face swung his fist at Michael, but missed.

"Go get him Michael!" Spencer shouted.

**"I'm working on it,"** Michael said, getting out of the way to another punch.

Rat Face jumped up and with both feet, kicked Michael, sending him flying to the ground. Rat Face was much stronger than Spencer and Callum remembered. Callum said it must be the Red Fog because Rat Face's eyes were glowing red. They were all thinking and asking themselves if the Red Fog could bring back monsters from the Vortex World. But if that was possible all the monsters would come back then. Spencer thought there was something else going on here.

**"Weapons!"** Michael called out, touching his orb on his chest.

His sword and shield came into his hands and the balance was turning in his favor with beating Rat Face, instead of Rat Face beating him. Michael swung at his sword cutting Rat Face's right ear off.

**"Oww! That was my good ear!"** Rat Face screamed, **"You are going to pay for that!"**

**"I don't think so!"** Michael exclaimed.

Michael raised his sword. The sword started to glow black. He held out his shield and placed his sword in front of the shield, holding both. The shield started to get the energy and power from the sword and started glowing black. He brought down his sword and the burst of energy from the shield came upon Rat Face. The blast went through Rat Face, causing sparks and smoke to fly out of the creature.

**"It's the end of the line for me,"** Rat Face said, falling to the ground, exploding.

Michael had beaten Rat Face all on his own. Everyone was cheering for him as his powers disappeared from him.

**"You may have beaten Rat Face,"** Game Master said, **"but Level Two is on its way and the creature is tougher."**

After Game Master said this, where Michael defeated Rat Face, a platform appeared. There was a sign that read: STEP ON. The rangers were hesitant to step on but Game Master disappeared and reappeared behind them. This caused them to get on the platform. They had no idea what monster they were going to have to face next.

-

Wes and Jacob were at one side of the destroyed Power Chamber, while Kerri, Mason, and Deanna were on the other side. They still couldn't believe that the Power Chamber was destroyed. Where were Prince Light, Prince Dark, Gadget, Prisma, and even Chase? They thought there was no way they could have survived something like this. They knew for one thing that the Psychotic Rangers didn't take the Prismatic Orb because they still had their powers, they believed, since they had them while fighting the Psychotic Rangers. Just to make sure though, they morphed.

**"Lightn****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** Jacob, Mason, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason yelled.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna yelled.

The orbs around their necks started to glow and light shined all around them, giving them their suits.

**"Darkening Orb, Ranger Power!"** Wes shouted, **"Silver Darkening Power!"**

Wes' orb started to glow and came off. The orb rose to the sky. His orb produced a dark cloud, which covered Wes. Rays of light shone from the cloud and when the cloud had disappeared, Wes was in his suit.

**"Okay, they haven't taken the Prismatic Orb,"** Jacob said, checking himself out, making sure that his suit was really on him.

**"What's that?"** Deanna asked, pointing to something glowing under the rebel.

The five rangers all ran over to it. They started moving debris away and when the debris was removed, they saw Chase holding the Prismatic Orb. He was unconscience. They removed more debris and Chase started to slowly open his eyes.

"Rangers!" Chase said, in a weak voice.

He started to get up, with help from the rangers.

**"What happened?"** Jacob asked.

"It was horrible," Chase said, "When you guys left, three of the Psychotic Rangers came and they started fighting Prince Light and Prince Dark. Soon Dillon's voice put Ste, Ricky, and Blake in a spell and they grabbed the remaining three Forbidden Orbs. That's when things got at its worse. Psychotic Dark Green, Blake, threw an energy ball at Prince Light. It sent him flying to the wall knocking him out. Then the Psychotic Rangers became psychotic by blasting the walls and ceiling of the Power Chamber. Prince Dark ordered me to grab the Prismatic Orb and don't let go off it."

He paused, looking around at all the debris.

"I then remembered waking up," Chase said, "to all this."

He paused again, looking at the five of them, looking for the rest of them.

"Where are the other Power Rangers?" he asked, still holding the Prismatic Orb.

**"Game Master took them,"** Wes said, just looking at the debris. He couldn't believe how the Psychotic Rangers didn't leave anything intact.

**"We have to look for my father and uncle,"** Jacob said, starting to look threw the debris.

He was a mad man. Dillon, his foster brother was possessed by his great uncle and now his uncle and father, that he barely even knows are under the debris. Also he wanted to find Gadget and Prisma. They were like family to him. He needed to find them. Wes, Kerri, Mason, and Deanna helped Jacob look for them.

Soon Mason saw a wing covered in machinery debris.

**"Hey Jacob,"** he called out, **"I found something."**

They all rushed over and removed all the wires and the coverings off of the bird. There they saw Prisma coughing and hacking. She was badly hurt. One of her wings were broken.

"Jacob," she said, opening her eyes, "am I glad to see you."

She gave Jacob a hug, which weird-ed him out because she never gave hugs before. She always kept to herself. He was glad to see her, anyways. Prisma, slowly got up and Wes made a chair out of stuff for her to sit since she was hurt. Soon Wes saw a wing sticking out of debris from a wall. They rushed over and saw Gadget lying there. He was still out cold, when they removed the debris.

**"I wish we had some water for him,"** Wes said, looking at Gadget.

**"Yeah,"** Jacob said, and then looking at Kerri, **"Kerri, isn't your power, a dolphin?"**

**"Yeah so?"** Kerri asked.

Jacob, Mason, Wes, and Deanna just stared at Kerri. She didn't know why they were all staring at her for. She didn't have a bottle of water. The more she thought about it, the more she realized they wanted her to produce water.

She immediately stood up and started to glow blue and turned into a dolphin. The other rangers were watching as she opened her mouth and a splash of water came on Gadget. He immediately woke up and was glad to see the rangers. However, they still couldn't find Prince Light or Prince Dark, but they knew they had to keep trying.

Just then, they saw the sky turning red and a huge cloud forming. It was the Red Fog. When the fog had disappeared, they saw standing, a giant size Gumbi look-alike (credit to the show Gumbi; it was one of my favorites growing up).

**"Gumbi?"** Jacob asked, looking up at the creature.

**"You pathetic rangers,"** he beamed down, **"I am Game Over, brother to Game Master, and I will destroy you."**

**"Not if we destroy you first,"** Wes said, looking up, and then at Jacob, **"Time for Zord power?"**

**"Most definitely,"** Jacob said, **"I'll stay on the ground with Prisma, Chase and Gadget. You guys handle Game Over."**

The rangers nodded.

**"I call forth the Orange Lightning Orb Salamander Zord!"** Mason shouted.

**"I need the Blue Lightning Orb Dolphin Zord!"** Kerri yelled.

**"I need the Purple Lightning Orb Parrot Zord!"** Deanna called out.

**"I need the Silver Darkening Orb Turtle Zord!"** Wes shouted.

The abandon field didn't even open all the way and Game Over froze it some how. It wasn't opening. The only Zord that was out was the Silver Darkening Orb Turtle Zord, coming from Old Man Murphy's Mine.

**"Wes, it looks like you're all on your own,"** Jacob said.

Wes jumped into his Zord and immediately activated it. He shot the laser canons at Game Over which made Game Over trip and fall.

**"Have a nice trip,"** Wes said, **"see you next fall."**

Mason on the ground, just rolled his eyes.

Game Over got up and was angry.

**"Is that the best you've got?"** he asked, charging at Wes.

-  
When they got off the platform, they saw another island floating above them. They then saw Game Master.

**"In this next level, you will be facing Octavious,"** Game Master said, pointing his hand out.

A cloud of smoke came and standing in front of them was Octavious. He looked meaner and tougher than before. Callum stood out in front of the others and said he'll face the creature. Soon a flash of light came and he was wearing his suit.

**"I think I need to have a bit more power,"** Callum said, **"Lightning Orb, power me up!"**

Callum's orb started to glow and his suit started to shine. His orb glowed bright yellow and the picture of his Zord, the cheetah, appeared. Instead of just a cheetah head, a picture of a whole cheetah was on his orb. His helmet received a virtual reality visor. Also, his white strip, going down the left and right pant leg started to glow and kept on glowing, along with the orb. The light blinded Octavious, giving Callum the first move.

He jumped up and punched Octavious sending him flying toward Game Master. With a crash, they both fell to the ground. Game Master was not please and cheated a bit by sending a massive amount of energy from his cane, calling out 'Blast', to Callum. Callum fell to the ground and the others booed. They were not please at all. Callum, soon got up and charged after Octavious, who was up and waiting for him. They both battled it out with giving each other punches and kicks. Octavious swung his fist and Callum ducked, head-butting him in the gut.

**"Octive Strike!"** Octavious shouted, raising his hands in the air.

A black-colored lightning bolt came crashing down at Octavious. His eight tentacles started to glow and they shot eight beams of darkness at Callum. Callum tried to maneuver all eight of them, but the last five he couldn't. The five beams of darkness stung him, making him fall to the ground. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, because the pain was too much for him. Octavious saw this was a perfect opportunity to finish him.

"Get up Callum!" Spencer shouted, "Find the strength to get up!"

Callum closed his eyes and starting visualizing his brother and all his friends. He visualized his family, everyone in Angel Grove, and in the whole world. If he couldn't find the strength to get up, the whole world would be doomed. All of a sudden a burst of energy came out of him and he started glowing yellow. Immediately, he got up.

**"Weapon!"** he shouted, placing his hand on his chest, receiving his twin axes.

**"Uh-oh,"** Octavious said.

Callum raised up his twin axes. An energy that no one had ever seen before was rushing out of Callum and onto his twin axes. Sparks (the good kind) were coming out of Callum as he flung his twin axes at Octavious. The twin axes glowed a bright yellow as they went through the creature. When they went back into Callum's hands, they went through Octavious a second time. He started to have bad sparks coming out of him and when he fell a huge explosion occurred and Octavious was no more. Callum had destroyed Octavious.

**"I don't believe it,"** Game Master said, taking off his hat and dropping it to the ground, stomping on it.

"Believe it," Spencer said, "I think that's two wins for us and zero for you."

**"I wouldn't be so cocky green ranger,"** Game Master said, laughing.

He disappeared and there was another platform that read: STEP ON. The rangers went over and stepped on the platform, sending them to the island above them. They finally made it up to the floating island. They looked up, and sure enough there was another island floating above them but it was smaller.

"Maybe, that's the boss' stage," Callum said, half jokingly, trying to make their predicament a little better.

Game Master was standing in the middle of the island. He looked as though he was ready for a mental challenge. He had his cane in front of him with his head tilted downwards so anyone could barely see his eyes with his hat.

**"Now you have to face me, rangers, and all the power of the Red Fog!"** Game Master shouted. (modified from Sleeping Beauty)

Red Fog covered him and when the fog had disappeared, Game Master, wasn't a skinny lizard. He had huge muscles. His suit was ripped. His pants looked like shorts. His eyes were glowing red. He had spikes going up and down his tail, spikes on his shoulders and had spikes on his head, making him look like he had a Mohawk.

"Only one ranger for this guy?" Callum asked, looking at Game Master.

"I guess I will go," Spencer said.

"No, Spencer, he'll beat you," Sara said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Spencer, sarcastically, said.

"Yeah, Sara's right," Fred said, "He'll crush you."

Just then all three of their orbs started to glow and they transformed into their suits. They were taken back by this, and thought the rules were that only one person could face the monster in each level; in this came, Game Master. They just got a replay of Game Master using his powers at Callum and then realized that the game had given them a cheat since Game Master used a cheat. They each called out for their weapons and started fighting Game Master. Both Spencer and Sara fired an arrow at Game Master. The arrows glowed green and white and hit Game Master, causing him to move back a little. He got angry and charged at Spencer, sending him flying in the air.

Spencer got back up and ran toward Game Master, punching him, but Game Master blocked it, sending Spencer flying back again.

**"Lightning Strike!"** Fred shouted, holding out his Golden Dagger, striking Game Master with ten lightning bolts.

This really hurt Game Master and he fell to the ground.

**"Lightning Strike!"** Fred shouted, again, causing Game Master to stay on the ground.

**"This is too easy,"** Sara said, coming near Game Master.

Game Master got back up and grabbed a hold of Sara, lifting her up. With his eyes, glowing red, he fired laser beams out at Sara. This made Sara fly out of Game Master's grip and on to the ground near Michael and Callum, who were routing them on. Sara quickly got up, shook off the pain, and went back fighting Game Master.

She went in and kicked Game Master. Game Master blocked her kick and was about to flip her, when Fred punched him in the head, turning his attention towards him. That gave Sara a chance to shoot an arrow at him. She was about to release it when it started glowing white and she fired at Game Master causing him to scream out in pain. Game Master was not pleased and he let out a serge of energy at all three rangers causing them to fall to the ground.

**"I will destroy you all,"** Game Master said, in a very creepy voice.

The rangers all got back up. They all looked at each other and started glowing. Fred was glowing gold. Sara was glowing white. Spencer was glowing green. Just then Callum's orb started to glow yellow and Michael's orb was glowing black. Something was making the orbs glow and before Game Master could say anything Callum and Michael were in their suits, glowing.

**"What!?"** Game Master shouted, **"This is impossible! I designed the game so I would win!"**

**"Aww,"** Spencer mocked, **"Guys, maybe if we blast him with all our powers, we will defeat him."**

**"It's worth a shot,"** Callum said, **"Yellow Lightning Power!"**

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer shouted.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara yelled.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred called out.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael shouted.

Just then, a burst of energy came forth from each of their orbs and blasted Game Master. He was getting hit with bursts of **yellow**, **green**, **white**, **gold**, and **black** colored energy. Game Master was starting to spark and smoke was coming out of him.

**"You may have defeated me,"** Game Master said, **"but you'll never defeat my last challenge."**

After saying this, he fell to the ground in a huge explosion. When the smoke had cleared a familiar face stood by. It was King Chaos. The five rangers were surprised to see him. Their suits went away again.

"Rangers," King Chaos said, "I am only a hologram. I knew you all would need some help, so I planted a special hologram in each of your orbs. Even though Game Master has been destroyed, he is right. The next challenge will be difficult."

After saying this, he left. There was a platform saying: STEP ON. The rangers wanted King Chaos to tell them what was the last challenge and how to beat it, but as always, King Chaos just left. They got on the platform and it took them to the small island that was in the sky. When they got there Spencer started to get a flashback:

_They all came by Jacob and saw a big opening. It was a room full of mirrors. They all went into the room and saw six mirrors light up in their colors; __**red**__, __**orange**__, __**yellow**__, __**green**__, __**blue**__, and __**purple**__._

The Power Rangers were amazed at the beautiful colors. As they were admiring the colors, one of the other mirrors turned around and the statue of the gate keeper appeared to them. The lizard's eyes opened up and he came to life.

"So you have made it through playing Tic-Tac-Toe, and finding your way through the garden maze, the forest maze, you won playing Chess, and made it through the mirror maze," the gate keeper said, "Now you have to play Simon Says Deluxe."

The rangers all looked at each other knowing that they would probably be there for a while.

"The game is very simple," the gate keeper told the Power Rangers, "all you have to do is copy the pattern. If you make a mistake, part of this room will vanish. Keep making mistakes and you will be transported somewhere in the labyrinth further away from your orbs and communicators. All six of you must play and win. You all must beat your game..."

"...step back and Spencer you are up next. You are a level 20 as well."

The game went on for a while and Spencer was up to fifteen color sequences and he missed a color and a few of the other mirrors in the room vanished.

"That's okay buddy," Jacob said, "You'll get it."

"I let everyone down," Spencer said.

"No, you didn't," Deanna said, coming toward him, "You'll get another chance at it. We all have faith in you..."

...Spencer was told to step up and try again. This time he made it a little bit further but lost. The ceiling vanished and all that was left was the floor and the six colored mirrors. Jacob and the others were starting to get worried but tried not to show it so it wouldn't upset Spencer.

Spencer sat on the floor and started crying. He was very upset. As this was going on, Mason was doing his game. Both Jacob and Callum came over and sat next to him.

"Look Jacob, I'm not good," Spencer said, tears in his eyes, "I am just going to lose and then we'll be further in this stupid labyrinth."

There was a door with six colors on it, just like the six mirrors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. Callum saw the fear in Spencer's eyes. Everyone else was wondering why he was scared and looking like he was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked.

"I asked Jacob and the others not to tell you what happened at the end of Game Master's Labyrinth," Spencer started, "because it dealt with something like this and I barely got us out."

"Don't worry," Fred said, "We'll all work on this together."

**"Rangers,"** Game Master's voice called out, **"If you are hearing this, then I am no longer here, but my final game lives on. Spencer, it will be your job to free you and your friends from my island. Yes, this is Simon Says Deluxe and you'll have to get up to a twenty-five sequence pattern. Only you can activate the door. Every time you make a mistake, two of the islands will disappear, so if you make two mistakes, you all will be gone forever."**

Game Master's voice paused for a second.

**"Oh I almost forgot,"** Game Master continued, **"Spencer, you won't be able to get any help from your friends since they will be frozen."**

He looked at his friends and sure enough, they were frozen. Game Master must have put something around the island to make them freeze like that. It was all on him; he was all alone at this challenge. He went up to the door and activated it, to start playing this game of live or disappear.

-

**"This guy is tough,"** Mason said, moving away from Game Over.

**"I hear you,"** Kerri said, splashing some water on Game Over.

Wes some how, got the secret compartment in the field to open up, by shooting at Game Over's left hand. They thought that was controlling the door, since when it got hit, the door opened.

**"We have to keep it together,"** Deanna said swooping down at Game Over, making him lose his balance.

**"Gotcha!"** Wes said, shooting his laser canons at Game Over while he was down.

Jacob was on the ground looking at the battle. He was also taking care of Chase, Prisma and Gadget who were still badly hurt. Jacob also was searching for his father and uncle, so he was very busy. It was a mess. There was no way that Prince Dark and Prince Light could survive the wreckage but he had to try and locate them.

**"How's it going now there?"** Mason asked Jacob, blinding Game Over as soon as Game Over got up.

**"Not good,"** Jacob said.

Game Over came charging at Wes' Zord and knocked it over, backwards. Wes' Zord's feet were in the air.

**"Hey!"** Wes shouted, **"Put me back upright!"**

Game Over just laughed. Deanna didn't think it was funny and shot her laser from the Zord's chest at Game Over. Game Over didn't like that at all. He raised up his hands and started glowing. Soon the sky started to get black and there were asteroid rocks all around. They looked weird though. They were black with a white outline.

**"Remember the game Asteroids, rangers?"** Game Over said, laughing (shout out to that game)

**"You have to be kidding, right?"** Deanna said, maneuvering her Zord away from two asteroids that were coming towards her.

One of the asteroids fell on Wes's Zord, which was still flipped over. Sparks and smoke were coming out of the control panels.

**"Um, guys, I need a little help here,"** Wes said, trying to turn his Zord around.

"You need to go help your friends," Prisma said, "We'll be fine."

Jacob just nodded his head.

**"I need the Red Lightning Orb Dragon Zord!"** he shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

His Zord popped out from the abandon field and he jumped in it. He activated the Zord and breathed fire on a huge asteroid which was coming toward Wes. The asteroid split off in two and then four and then disappeared, just like in the game. Jacob came over with his Zord and put Wes' Zord right side up.

**"Thanks buddy!"** Wes said, feeling a whole lot better now that his Zord was back on its feet.

The Red Lightning Dragon Zord went over to Game Over and started punching him. The other rangers were helping by destroying all the asteroids. Well, Mason, all he could do was dodge them, since he couldn't blind any asteroids. Both Game Over and Jacob's Zord were battling it out. Game Over pushed Jacob's Zord down to the ground. Sparks starting flying as Game Over put his foot on the Zord. He was about to crush it when Kerri came up from behind and hit Game Over with her tail. Game Over went flying and this gave Jacob time to get back up.

-

"Okay, I'm doing well so far," Spencer said, talking to himself.

He was, he was on the tenth level, meaning he remembered a color-pattern of ten. Only fifteen more added on to his ten and they could all go back. He kept working on it and correctly did a color-pattern of twenty. He was on his twenty-one color-pattern when he messed up. Just as Game Master said, the first two islands disappeared. It was nerve raking because he had to get this right, so him and his friends wouldn't disappear just as Game Master did. It was his last sequence and last color. He couldn't remember if it was green, blue, or red. He was about to choose red when he stopped. He started thinking about the sequence and remembered the last color was green. He crossed his fingers and pressed the green part of the door. Lights started to flash and his friends were unfrozen. He did it!

"You did it!" Sara said, giving Spencer a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer started to blush a little as Callum and the others rolled their eyes. They gave Spencer the honor of opening the door. When the door was opened, flashes of light started to go off and something inside the door sucked them in.

-

**"We are getting our butts beaten here,"** Mason said, getting his Zord tossed in a building, **"I wish my brothers and the others were here."**

**"Aw did you miss me?"** Callum said, coming to the rescue, in his Zord.

**"Brother?!"** Mason said, surprised to see his brother.

**"Yes, we're back,"** Sara said, coming close to them all in her White Lion Darkening Orb Zord.

**"Impossible!"** Game Over screeched.

**"Nothing's impossible with the Power Rangers,"** Spencer said, folding his hands and smiling.

**"Who's this dude?"** Michael asked, coming in with his Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, **"He looks like Gumbi."**

**"I know,"** Jacob said, whipping his tail at Game Over, **"This is Game Over, brothers to Game Master."**

**"Well, he'll be sorry to know,"** Fred said, swooping in, **"that we destroyed Game Master."**

**"You little brats!"** Game Over shouted.

**"I think we need to take care of this guy,"** Spencer said, **"Don't you agree, Jacob?"**

**"Yes, let's bring our Zords together,"** Jacob said.

Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna placed their orbs in their tubes. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face.

The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew in and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there are two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. The Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord was up and running.

**"Let's use Total Eclipse Strike on this creep,"** Jacob suggested, having the Sword of Light come down.

Both the Lion and the Tiger Zords went into their Warrior Modes. Michael received his Dark Sword.

Soon the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord started to move upward, bringing his shell up behind the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord Warrior Mode was tossed the Sword of Light. Both the White Lion and the Black Tiger raised up the swords (the Sword of Light and the Dark Sword). Lightning hit both swords and the Sword of Light started glowing bright white and the Dark Sword was starting to glow a black light color. The energy from the sword manifested its way to the two orbs on the Gold Eagle's wings. One side started to glow bright white, while the other grew pitch black.

The Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord's eyes started to flash as two energy balls came out of the two orbs; one white and one black. Behind them, the Silver Turtle started to glow. The two orbs came together as an eclipse. The glowing white orb was in the back where the pitch black orb was in the front.

**"Say hello to your brother for me,"** Fred said, waving.

**"To****ta****l E****cl****ip****se**** St****ri****ke****!"** all ten of them shouted.

The Eclipse orb flew toward Game Over. Game Over didn't have time to react as the orb went right in him. He started to glow bright white and then pitch black. He did that for a few times until sparks starting flying out of the creature.

**"It looks like it's game over for me,"** he said, crashing down and making a huge explosion.

The rangers were all glad to get rid of him, but most importantly they were glad to have their whole team back. Now that they have defeated the creature, Jacob and the others explained to them what happened as they were gone. The other five rangers couldn't believe that the Power Chamber was utterly destroyed and Prince Light and Prince Dark are still missing from the remaining five from the Power Chamber.

They all left their Zords and wanted to see how Chase, Prisma, and Gadget were doing. When they got their the three of them were missing, along with the Prismatic Orb. The rangers couldn't believe it. They started searching for Chase, Prisma, and Gadget. They searched through the piles and piles of rubble, but they couldn't find them. With ten of them, they couldn't even locate Prince Light and Prince Dark. As the rangers were still looking, in the distance they saw the Psychotic Rangers. They were each holding something. Psychotic Dark Red was holding Prince Light over his shoulders. Psychotic Dark Green was holding Prince Dark over his shoulders. Psychotic Sienna was holding Gadget over his shoulders. Psychotic Dark Blue was holding Prisma, Psychotic Gray was holding Chase and next to him was Psychotic Dark Purple holding the Prismatic Orb.

**"Looking for these?"** Psychotic Dark Red teased, **"They belong to Dillon now."**

Psychotic Dark Red was rambling on. He was talking about how Game Master and Game Over weren't worthy fighters and how they will finish the job that they started. He was going on and on. While he was going on, Chase was trying to get his arms free. He got one free and now he just needed the other free. Surprisingly, Psychotic Gray didn't noticed what Chase was doing, since he only had two things on his mind; to destroy the rangers. Also, he was thinking of how Psychotic Dark Red is so full of himself and was planning on after destroying the rangers to destroy him next. He wanted to be leader. Chase freed his other hand and moved his left hand over to the left side where Psychotic Dark Purple was and then moved his right hand over to the right side where Psychotic Dark Blue was standing.

"Anti-Matter!" Chase shouted.

The Psychotic Rangers couldn't react fast enough, because right after he said it, the rubble that the Psychotic Rangers were standing on was slowly disappearing, which in turn, was making the Psychotic Rangers sink. This tripped up Psychotic Dark Purple and she dropped the Prismatic Orb near Spencer. Spencer picked it up and immediately, the Prismatic Orb started to glow. Suddenly, the rangers disappeared, along with Prince Light, Prince Dark, Prisma, Gadget, and Chase. The Psychotic Rangers were still sinking. There was a lot of rubble because it was a large Power Chamber and the Psychotic Rangers didn't really leave any big chunks lying around.

The Psychotic Rangers were soon covered by all the rubble. If any normal guy, who was watching this, being taken place, would think this was the end of the Psychotic Rangers. Well, they would be wrong. After a few seconds, the rubble started to rumble and the debris flew in all different directions. All six Psychotic Rangers were free and very angry.

**"Now, it's payback time,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, clutching his fist, **"We will destroy them all."**

(to be continue...)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes become confused as a group of people from another parallel universe come, which look like Ste, Blake, Ricky, Kerri, Chip, and Birdie. Our heroes find out that Chase is part of a group of rangers known as Sliders Patrol Unit or SPU and they are after Birdie. The Sliders Patrol Unit rangers run into the Psychotic Rangers and help our heroes. Can our heroes, save their friends? Find out in part three of this mini-series.


	41. Chapter 41

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, Game Master separated our heroes by taking Spencer, Sara, Fred, Michael, and Callum to his island, while the remaining rangers found that the Power Chamber was utterly destroyed and Prince Light and Prince Dark were missing. Soon the five had to face Game Over, who was Game Master's brother. Spencer, Sara, Fred, Michael, and Callum defeated Game Master, but Game Master gave them a going away present. In order to free themselves from the island, they had to play Simon Says Deluxe. A game that Spencer knows all too well. Even though Game Master had been destroyed, he made sure that Spencer was the only one to play his game. Spencer did it and freed himself along with his friends in just enough time to defeat Game Over. The rangers had a victory but the Psychotic Rangers ruined it by getting a hold of Prince Light, Prince Dark, Chase, Prisma, Gadget, and the Prismatic Orb. Luckily, Chase managed to get his hands free and made the Psychotic Rangers sink into the rubble. The Prismatic Orb drops and Spencer picks it up, disappearing all of our heroes including Prince Light, Prince Dark, Chase, Gadget, and Prisma, from the Psychotic Rangers. Will the rangers ever defeat the Psychotic Rangers and get their friends back? Find out in part three of this mini series, The Psychotic Rangers.

**THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART THREE:**  
_The Psycho Slide_

Ms. Rodriguez was in the kitchen washing dishes. She was worried about her son and the dangers he had to face as a Power Ranger. It was tough on her, knowing that her son is facing alien monsters and may never return back to her. It was getting late, and she was really worried about him. From the little that her son told her about the Psychotic Rangers, she knew it was going to be tough for him and his friends to defeat them. Then, she realized that he's defeated creatures before. She then began to think that he will be able to defeat these Psychotic Rangers. She continued to do the dishes when she heard a loud thump coming from her living room. She rushed out to see who it could be and saw her son, with the nine other rangers and Prince Light, Prince Dark, Gadget, Prisma, and Chase all on the ground of her living room.

"Spencer!" she shouted, "You're alive!"

For the first time in a while, she actually used English, instead of Spanish. She rushed over and started kissing his son on his helmet.

**"Mama,"** Spencer said, getting embarrassed, **"Not in front of my friends."**

**"Ms. Rodriguez, we need your help,"** Jacob said, **"Where do you keep your first aid kit?"**

Ms. Rodriguez looked at how badly hurt Prisma and Gadget were and raced into her bathroom to pull out the first aid kit. When she handed Jacob the kit she saw how Prince Light and Prince Dark were out cold and asked if they would be alright. The rangers all shrugged their shoulders. They didn't have an answer for her. Jacob started talking with the others about what they are going to do with the Psychotic Rangers and saving their friends. They couldn't get anywhere with it. The other thing they had was what King Chaos told them that they could be defeated but by what? They were just puzzled at this and decided to power down.

-

**"So you failed in getting the Prismatic Orb,"** Dillon said, appearing to the Psychotic Rangers, **"Well, I suppose a little shock therapy is in order."**

He raised up his hand and six electric bolts came shooting out at the Psychotic Rangers. All six of them fell to the ground. He was about to shock them again when he felt something strange in the air. He stopped to look at what it was. Soon, a worm hole opened up and out popped a young girl. Dillon looked closely at her and then did a double take. He saw Birdie. But it can't be Birdie, because Psychotic Dark Purple is controlling her. This Birdie had a black robe-like dress and she had a crocked crown on her head. It wasn't before long that Psychotic Dark Purple saw her and was confused. She got up and went over to the Birdie look-alike.

**"Who are you?"** Psychotic Dark Purple asked.

**"I am the evil Enchantress Birdie,"** she said, smiling, **"and now I'm going to destroy you pathetic rangers."**

Her eyes started to glow pitch black and a gust of wind came sending Psychotic Dark Purple back with the others. The wind was so strong that it de-morphed her. She didn't like that at all. When she de-morphed the evil Enchantress Birdie saw that it was herself and didn't like how herself was a goody Power Ranger on this Earth. Little did she know, that the Psychotic Rangers were evil. Psychotic Sienna jumped up and tackled Birdie to the ground.

**"I am going to rip you to shreds,"** Psychotic Sienna said.

**"For Power Rangers, you do talk weird,"** Enchantress Birdie said, kicking him off her.

**"We are Psychotic Rangers,"** Psychotic Dark Green said.

**"Psychotic huh?"** Enchantress Birdie asked, laughing. She then disappeared from their sites.

**"Did you see that?"** Psychotic Dark Red asked, Psychotic Dark Purple, **"She looked just like you."**

**"I know,"** Psychotic Dark Purple said, changing back into her suit.

**"We must learn more about her,"** Dillon said, **"With her power we can..."**

Dillon was saying something when he stopped and felt something in the air, just like the last time. Soon their was another worm hole and this time five humans rolled out. Dillon and the Psychotic Rangers couldn't believe their eyes, when they saw their faces. They saw Ste, Ricky, Blake, Chip, and Kerri. It was impossible they thought because four of them were taking control of Ste, Ricky, Blake, and Chip. They saw that the five humans were looking over the place and wondering where they were.

"Do you think the Power Rangers on this Earth will be friendly?" the Blake look-alike asked.

"I don't know," the Ste look-alike responded, "the last world they weren't so friendly."

Just then the five of them realized they weren't alone and saw the six Psychotic Rangers and Dillon. Ste was about to say something when Psychotic Dark Red jumped up and knocked the look-alike Ste to the ground.

"I guess that answers your question," the look-alike Ste said to the look-alike Blake, getting up.

"I guess we have to take care of these rangers before we can take care of Birdie," the Chip-look alike said.

"I believe you are right," look-alike Ste said.

**"Sl****ide****r Po****wer****!"** all five of them shouted, holding up electronic wrist bands.

The wrist bands started to glow. Each person was glowing a different color. The Ste look-alike's arm band was glowing a **black** color. The Ricky look-alike's arm band was glowing a **red** color. The Blake look-alike's arm band was glowing **green**. Kerri's look-alike's arm band was glowing **white** and Chip's look-alike's arm band was glowing **gold**. Their color covered them and when the light had faded, they were in Power Ranger suits. They each had on a Power Ranger suit from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but there were no white diamonds on the suits and the gloves and the boots were all in one color. They each were wearing unbutton vests like the vests were from Tuxedo Junction but in their five colors; **black**, **red**, **green**, **white**, and **gold**. On the back on their vest was a shape with a huge circle around it. The Ste look-alike had a square shape on the back. The Ricky look-alike had a circle. The Blake look-alike had a diamond. The Kerri look-alike had a star shape. The Chip look-alike had a triangle shape on it. Their helmets were a normal Power Ranger helmet with a visor, but there was something added on the the visors. They each had a microphone built into the side of the helmet which went down to their mouth.

They started fighting the Psychotic Rangers and the five of them were very powerful. The Kerri look-alike held out her hand and all of a sudden a white shield came into her hands. She held it out and it started to play music. The Psychotic Rangers thought that was odd. Psychotic Dark Purple came up to her and was about to punch her, when the sound waves of the music sent her flying into Dillon. This made Dillon fall to the ground.

**_"You have to love my Wind Chime Shield,"_** the look-alike Kerri said.

**"No I don't,"** Dillon said, raising his hand and sending the look-alike to a tree knocking her out.

**"Kerri!"** Blake screamed holding out his hands and receiving, what appeared to be green nunchucks.

He ran after Dillon, but Psychotic Dark Blue and Psychotic Dark Green were in his way and did a double punch at him. Blake went flying and landed by Kerri. The Ste look-alike raised his hands in the air and soon he had a black sword. He immediately put his sword into the ground and caused the whole ground to shake, sending the Psychotic Rangers and Dillon in the air. Dillon quickly got up and told the Psychotic Rangers to deal with these rangers. He suddenly disappeared making the look-alikes wonder where he went to.

-

Back at Ms. Rodriguez, finally Prince Light and Prince Dark woke up. All the rangers rushed over to see how they were doing. The princes got up and wondered where they were. Jacob explained everything to them of how the Psychotic Rangers had destroyed the Power Chamber, how half of them went to Game Master's island, while the others had to face his brother, Game Over, and everything else. After Jacob had explained everything, Chase's arm device was going off.

"Rangers!" Chase said, "We must go and help my friends."

"Who are you talking about?" Callum asked, "We all are right here."

"No, my other friends, from my parallel universe, that I'm from," Chase said.

"They are here?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, and we must help them," Chase said.

"What about Prince Light, Prince Dark, Gadget, and Prisma," Spencer said, "We can't leave them like this."

"I'll watch them," Ms. Rodriguez said.

"So where are they located?" Jacob asked, patting his father's head.

"They are by the rubble of the Power Chamber," Chase said.

"Okay Chase, you stay here with Ms. Rodri..." Jacob started but was cut off by Chase.

"I'm coming along to," Chase said.

"But how will you be able to fight?" Callum asked.

Chase held up his device on his wrist. He started pushing some numbers. Everyone was so confused.

**"Alien Slider Power!"** he shouted after pushing five numbers.

He soon started to glow in a silver color. Everyone was amazed at what was going on. When the glowing had faded he was in a Power Ranger suit. The suit was all silver. He had a silver suit, just like a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's suit but without the white diamonds. He had an open vest on just like Tuxedo Junction vests but it was all silver. On his arm was the device and on the back on his vest was a shape. This shape looked like a triangle boomer rang. His helmet was a normal looking Power Ranger helmet with a visor (He didn't have the microphone like the other five rangers have).

"Wow! You're a Power Ranger!" Kerri said in amazement.

"Yes, I am," Chase said, "I'm an Alien Slider from the Slider Patrol Unit. I believe it's time for you all to morph."

"Right!" Jacob shouted, "Let's do this!"

**"Ligh****ting****Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna yelled.

Michael, Fred, Wes, and Sara knew it was there turn to morph.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** the four of them shouted.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara yelled.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes shouted.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred called out.

"Black Darkening Power!" Michael shouted.

The Prismatic Orb started to glow and the rangers were teleported to the Power Chamber that had been destroyed. There, they saw the other five rangers fighting with the Psychotic Rangers. The new rangers were losing, so the ten of them decided to help fight them. Chase came to help as well. The Ste look-alike ranger, black, saw these rangers coming to help them and were deeply confused. He was about to confront one of them when Psychotic Dark Green flew in and punched the Ste look-alike to the ground. Jacob and Michael jumped up and did a double kick on Psychotic Dark Green sending him flying back. In fact, all the Psychotic Rangers were getting a beating. It was as if they were getting weak or something. They all got up and left.

**"Are you okay?"** Jacob asked the black ranger who fell (He didn't know who he was).

**_"Get away from me, you evil ranger,"_** the black ranger (Ste look-alike) said, getting up.

**"Now just wait a minute here,"** Michael spoke up, **"We protected you and this is how you treat us."**

**"You probably did that to psych us out,"** the black ranger said.

**_"Abs, wait a minute,"_** Chase said, coming to him, **_"These are my friends. They are the good Power Rangers."_**

**_"Really?"_** Abs asked, looking at Chase, **_"They haven't brained washed you?"_**

**"Is this guy for real?"** Callum asked, whispering to his brother.

**_"I'm sorry,"_** Abs said, extending his hand to Jacob, **_"The last Earth had evil Power Rangers in it."_**

**"It's all right,"** Jacob said, shaking Abs' hand, **"We are the Prismatic Orb Rangers."**

**_"We are the Sliders Patrol Unit Rangers,"_** Abs said, turning to his friends, **_"I'm the leader the Black Slider. Ricky is the Red Slider. Blake is the Green Slider. Kerri is the White Slider. Chip is the Gold Slider and you all know Chase. He is the Silver Slider or he likes to be called the Alien Slider."_**

**"Wait a minute did you say Ricky, Black, Kerri, and Chip?"** Kerri asked, stepping forward.

**_"Yeah,"_** Abs said, **_"Who are you?"_**

"I'm Kerri," she said, powering down, "I'm the Blue Lightning Orb Ranger."

"You must be my double," the White Slider said, powering down and stepping forward.

"It's like looking in a mirror," Kerri said standing in front of the Kerri look-alike.

"Also we have friends named Ricky, Blake, and Chip," Jacob said, powering down as well, "They were put under a spell to become the Psychotic Rangers."

"So we were fighting your friends?" Abs powered down as well as all the others.

"And you were fighting yourselves as well," Michael said, looking at Abs, "You look like our friend Ste who's been turned into a Psychotic Ranger."

"What is Ste's full name?" Abs asked, a little suspicious.

"Steven O'Brien," Deanna said.

"That's my name," Abs said.

"Why are you called Abs?" Mason asked.

Abs lifted up his shirt to reveal an eight pack. Kerri, Deanna, and Sara were intrigued while the guys were just rolling their eyes. Abs put his shirt back down and the Prismatic Rangers all gave their names and found out what their doubles do on the Slider's home Earth. The Sliders told them that they are all actors and actresses playing Power Rangers. In fact, they said the show is called Power Rangers Lightning Orb. Also the Sliders told the rangers about an evil enchantress named Birdie. The Prismatic Rangers couldn't believe that on another parallel Earth that Birdie was an evil enchantress. They each told their story of how they became rangers. They brought up the name Professor Adam Park and Dr. Dennis O'Donnell and the rangers just flipped out, but in a good way. Reality came down on them when they got fired at by a black beam not too far away. None of the rangers got hurt, the beam just hit some rubble. Abs looked and pointed out the evil enchantress Birdie.

**"Aw looks like you made some friends,"** Enchantress Birdie said, laughing, **"Too bad, I'll have to destroy your friends as well."**

The sky turned pitch black and lightning was striking all around. Soon the rangers saw beast-like humans pop up from the ground near the evil Enchantress Birdie.

"What are those creatures?" Jacob asked.

"Those are Beast Warriors," Abs explained, "Enchantress Birdie landed on an Earth where beast and human combined into one and she has been using them as an army for her."

"Are they hard to defeat?" Sara asked.

"No, they are similar to the Putties," the look alike Blake said.

"How do you know?" Callum asked.

"Because we fought them on several worlds," Abs said, getting into a fighting position, "Will you help us take care of these creatures?"

"You can count on us," Jacob said, getting into a fighting position as well.

They all got into position to fight. Even without the suits on the Prismatic Rangers were able to fight. They still obtained the knowledge to fight. The Beast Warriors were given a command by Enchantress Birdie to fight and so they started rushing toward the rangers. The rangers in return started running toward them and they started fighting. Jacob couldn't believe that he was actually fighting creatures without his suit on. Callum was thinking the same thing. Fred jumped on Wes shoulders and did a flying kick to one of the Beast Warriors. Wes came up to two of them and punched them both. Enchantress Birdie was not liking it at all and raised her hand. Sparkles started flying out of her hand.

**"It's time to raise the stakes,"** she said, pointing a finger at one of the Beast Warriors.

The sparkles landed on the creature and it started to grow. Jacob and the other Prismatic Rangers were ready to morph again. Abs told them it would take to long. He told them that they will handle it.

**"Sl****ide****r Po****wer****!"** all five of them shouted, holding up electronic wrist bands.

The wrist bands started to glow. Each person was glowing a different color. The Ste look-alike's arm band was glowing a **black** color. The Ricky look-alike's arm band was glowing a **red** color. The Blake look-alike's arm band was glowing **green**. Kerri's look-alike's arm band was glowing **white** and Chip's look-alike's arm band was glowing **gold**. Their color covered them and when the light had faded, they were in Power Ranger suits. They each had on a Power Ranger suit from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but there were no white diamonds on the suits and the gloves and the boots were all in one color. They each were wearing unbutton vests on them like the vests were from Tuxedo Junction but in their five colors; **black**, **red**, **green**, **white**, and **gold**. On the back on their vest was a shape with a huge circle around it. Abs had a square shape on the back. The Ricky look-alike had a circle. The Blake look-alike had a diamond. The Kerri look-alike had a star shape. The Chip look-alike had a triangle shape on it. Their helmets were a normal Power Ranger helmet with a visor, but there was something added on the the visors. They each had a microphone built into the side of the helmet which went down to their mouth.

**"Alien Slider Power!"** Chase said, pushing some numbers on his wrist device.

He soon started to glow in a silver color. When the glowing had faded he was in a Power Ranger suit. The suit was all silver. He had a silver suit, just like Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's suit but without the white diamonds. He had an open vest on just like Tuxedo Junction vests but it was all silver. On his arm was the device and on the back on his vest was a shape. This shape looked like a triangle boomer rang shape. His helmet was a normal looking Power Ranger helmet with a visor (He didn't have the microphone like the other five rangers have).

**_"I need the Ground Crusher SV!"_** Abs shouted.

The shape on his back started to glow and lasers came out of the shape and produced his Zord. It was a black tank-like vehicle with one drill sticking out on its front. It looked as if it could go underground. Also it had wings on the side so it looked as if he could fly as well. The Prismatic Rangers were impressed.

**_"I need the Flamin' Cruiser!"_** look-alike Ricky yelled.

The shape on his back started to glow and lasers came out of the shape and produced his Zord. His Zord was a giant red sports car. The sports car had little missals attached to it.

**_"I call forth the Deep Sea Winder!"_** look-alike Blake called out.

The diamond shape started to glow and lasers came out of the shape and produced his Zord. Everyone saw a submarine appear and enter the waters near Angel Grove. The submarine looked very strong and had torpedoes hooked to it.

**_"I summon the Wind Blaster!"_** look-alike Kerri shouted.

The shape on her back started to glow and laser beams shot out of the back and produced her Zord. It was a giant white jet. It looked amazing as it circled the Beast Warrior and made the creature fall to the ground.

**"Last but not least is Gold Lightning!"** look-alike Chip yelled.

The shape on his back started to glow and laser beams came out of the shape and produced his Zord. It produced what looked like a giant race car. It was very shiny and the Prismatic Rangers thought it was a fantastic Zord.

**_"All right guys,"_** Abs said, **_"let's do this."_**

They all jumped into their Zords and started driving them. Gold Lightning came speeding like a bullet and knocked down the Beast Warrior as it just got back up from its previous fall. Deep Sea Winder fired one of its torpedoes at the Beast Warrior causing a huge explosion.

**_"We need more power!"_** Abs shouted, **_"Let's hook them all together to form the Slider Megazord."_**

All of a sudden, the drill on Abs' Zord, the Ground Crusher SV, came off to reveal a head. The wings went into the Zord into a secret compartment. Look-alike Chip's Zord, Gold Lightning twisted and hooked into place on the opposite side of the head on the left side. The rangers saw the front part of the car getting wider and that part moving upward to produce feet. Look-alike Blake's Zord, Deep Sea Winder. came out of the waters and hooked on to the Ground Crusher Sv. The top part came off and the submarine and did what Gold Lightning did. It started to stretch and the piece moved upward to create a foot on the right side. The Wind Blaster, look-alike Kerri's Zord, lowered some wires, and that jet, lifted up the unfinished Megazord. The Wind Blaster moved into the left side and its wings started to go into the Zord. The front part of the jet opened up to reveal a fist. It hooked on to the Ground Crusher SV, creating the left arm. Last but, not least, was look-alike Ricky's Zord. The Flamin' Cruiser picked up speed and flew in the air. The car's front part opened up to reveal a fist and it hooked onto the right side of the Ground Crusher SV, creating the right arm for the Megazord. Last, but not least the top part of the Deep Sea Winder came on top of the face to produce the Slider Megazord's helmet. The Slider Megazord was up and running.

"Wow!" Callum said, "Check it out."

**"Let's get this creep,"** Abs said, and the Megazord started moving toward the Beast Warrior.

Before they could do anything, the Beast Warrior punched them, sending them flying to the ground, smashing into some trees. The Slider Megazord got up and started going toward the Beast Warrior, but the Beast Warrior gave them a kick, sending them flying.

"I think our new friends need our help," Jacob said.

**_"Wait!"_** Chase said, running up to them, **_"Allow me to help. I call forth the Alien Glider."_**

The shape on his back started to glow and lasers shot out, producing what looked like a giant glider. Chase jumped into his Zord and he started flying. He fired lasers at the Beast Warrior, sending him flying. He then went over to the Slider Megazord. Abs pushed a button for him to connect. The Slider Megazord instantly stood up. Chase's Alien Glider flew over the Megazord and came down on the back of the Zord, hooking onto the back of the Ground Crusher SV.

_**"Glidi**__**n' Sli**__**din' M**__**egazo**__**rd onl**__**ine!"**_ all six of the Slider Rangers said, as Chase entered into the cockpit.

**_"It's time we teach this Beast Warrior a lesson and show our new friends what this Megazord can do,"_** Abs said.

All of a sudden, the eyes on the helmet started to glow and the Megazord flew to the sky. It made a loop and started heading for the Beast Warrior. The Glidin' Slidin' Megazord started to glow bright. The Beast Warrior was blinded by the light and couldn't see. The Glidin' Slidin' Megazord went through the Beast Warrior and came out the other side. The Beast Warrior started to smoke and sparks started to fly out of it. It hit the ground with a huge explosion.

"All right!" Jacob shouted, as the rangers came down.

**_"Don't celebrate just yet,"_** Chase said, **_"We still have to deal with Enchantress Birdie."_**

Enchantress Birdie was just flustered. She was angry at how the Slider Rangers defeated a Beast Warrior like that.

**"It's time we bring our weapons together,"** Abs said, holding out his weapon.

All six of them had weapons and their weapons started to glow. Abs had a black sword. Look-alike Ricky, had what looked like a red canyon. Look-alike Blake had blue nunchucks. Look-alike Kerri had her Wind Chime Shield. Look-alike Chip had a long bow just like Mason. Chase's weapon was a small dagger.

**_"Fire Canyon!"_** look-alike Ricky shouted.

**_"Water Nunchucks!"_** look-alike Blake called out, hooking his two nunchucks on the sides of the Fire Canyon.

**"Lightning Bow!"** look-alike Chip yelled, placing one half of his bow in the middle of one nunchuck and the other half on the other nunchuck.

**_"Wind Chime Shield!"_** look-alike Kerri called out, placing her shield in the front of the Fire Canyon.

**_"Alien Dagger!" _**Chase shouted, placing his dagger in a slot in one of the grips of the canyon.

**"Ground Breaking Sword!"** Abs yelled, placing his sword inside the canyon. There was a slot for him to do that.

Enchantress Birdie saw this and knew she had to leave or she would get destroyed. As the Slider Rangers were getting into formation to fire the weapon at her, she pulled out a device and pushed some buttons creating a worm hole. She went in it and the worm hole disappeared. The Slider Rangers were very disappointed and powered down. They told the rangers they wished they could stay a little while longer but needed to go before Enchantress Birdie went too far. Abs pulled out a similar device that the evil Enchantress Birdie was using. He pushed some buttons and a worm hole appeared.

"Good luck in fighting those evil Psychotic Rangers," look-alike Blake said, before jumping into the worm hole.

"Yes, hope you get your friends back," look-alike Ricky said, before he jumped into the worm hole, as well.

"Take care," both Abs and look-alike Kerri said, before they jumped through the worm hole.

"You'll get your friends back," look-alike Chip said, reassuring the rangers. He then jumped into the worm hole.

"Well friends," Chase said, coming up to the rangers, "I am sure going to miss you."

"Can't you stay?" Deanna asked.

"No, my mission on this world has been completed, "I was told to help you guys and give you the Sword of Light. Now I must help my friends defeat the evil Enchantress Birdie. Take care my friends."

Chase was the last to enter the worm hole. He entered it backwards, waving good bye to the Prismatic Rangers. They all waved good bye back, as he entered the worm hole and disappeared from their sights. The worm hole soon disappeared and the rangers all hoped that they would see their new friends again, especially Chase. They were about to go back to Spencer's house to check on Prince Light, Prince Dark, Gadget, and Prisma when the six Psychotic Rangers appeared, surrounding the ten rangers.

"I believe it's back to work," Jacob said, with everyone nodding.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna called out.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob shouted.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum yelled.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer shouted.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri called out.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna yelled.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"**Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael shouted.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara called out.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes yelled.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred shouted.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael yelled.

The rangers were in their suits and immediately started fighting the six Psychotic Rangers. Psychotic Dark Green managed to jump before Wes could kick him and he ended up going on top of Wes, making him fall to the ground. Psychotic Dark Red was fighting against Jacob and Michael. The two of them were no match for one Psychotic Ranger. Sara thought something was different with them. It seemed when the Slider Rangers were fighting with them, the Psychotic Rangers were getting weak. Callum and Mason who were fighting Psychotic Sienna thought the same thing as well.

**"It just doesn't make sense,"** Deanna said, kicking Psychotic Dark Purple to the ground.

**"What doesn't make sense?"** Psychotic Dark Purple asked, getting back up, **"The fact that we are going to destroy you all!"**

**"Birdie, you have to fight whatever is controlling you,"** Kerri said, hoping that it would work.

**"Foolish humans,"** Psychotic Dark Purple said, **"Birdie is no more, along with your other friends."**

**"Yes, humans,"** Psychotic Dark Blue said, kicking Callum and Mason, "Give it up! You can never defeat us; therefore you will never see your friends again."

**"Oh yeah?"** Jacob said, kicking Psychotic Dark Red, and having everyone re-group.

Red Fog started to roll in and when it had cleared, Dillon was there. He laughed and raised his hand out. Red Fog covered Psychotic Dark Red, Psychotic Dark Blue, and Psychotic Dark Green. The three of them started to grow. The rangers were taken back at this.

**"Attack the city!"** Dillon said, looking up at Psychotic Dark Red, Psychotic Dark Blue, and Psychotic Dark Green, then looking at the other three, **"You three go and terrorize the people of Angel Grove."**

**"I think he's trying to split us up,"** Callum said, stating the obvious.

His brother just rolled his eyes as usual.

**"Right,"** Jacob said, **"Lightning Rangers, we'll deal with the overgrown Psychotics. Darkening Rangers, you deal with Psychotic Sienna, Psychotic Dark Purple, and Psychotic Gray."**

**"You got it!"** Michael said, having Sara, Wes, and Fred follow him, chasing after the three Psychotic Rangers.

**"I call for the Lightning Orb Zords now!"** Jacob shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

The abandon field opened up and they immediately transformed into the Lightning Megazord. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face. The Lightning Orb Megazord was up and running.

**"You think that silly little Megazord will destroy us?"** Psychotic Dark Red asked, laughing.

All three Psychotic Rangers came charging at the Lightning Orb Megazord, making the Megazord fall to the ground. Sparks started flying from the Megazord. Jacob and the others tried to come back up, but Psychotic Dark Green kicked them into a bunch of trees. The Megazord was stuck.

**"We need more power!"** Mason said.

**"I call upon the power of the Sword of Light!"** Jacob shouted.

Just then, out of no where, the Sword of Light came down by the Lightning Orb Megazord. Power from the sword rushed into the Megazord making it stand back up. The Psychotic Rangers didn't know what to think and they started charging after the Lightning Orb Megazord. Jacob knew this was their one change of getting at them. The Lightning Orb Megazord raised the Sword of Light up with two hands. The sword, the eyes on the Megazord, and the orb on the chest started to glow. Lightning started to appear all around the sword and fire was in the background. The Megazord made a circle using the sword. Just then, the Megazord used the sword and slashed at the circle it made, releasing a burst of energy at the three Psychotic Rangers. The three Psychotic Rangers fell to the ground. Something weird was happening. It looked like Red Fog was coming out of the three Psychotic Rangers, then disappearing. The Psychotic Rangers started to shrink back to normal size.

**"Did we get them?"** Callum asked.

**"I don't know, let's find out,"** Jacob said, and everyone followed him out of the Megazord.

When they came to the ground they saw the Psychotic Rangers still there but something was different about them. They went closer and all of a sudden Psychotic Dark Red Ranger blasted the six of them with an energy beam that they never felt before and de-morphed them.

**"It is so good to be free,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, but in a stranger voice, more out of control.

**"Yes, I was getting sick and tired of taking orders from Dillon,"** Psychotic Dark Blue said.

**"Come on,"** Psychotic Dark Green said, **"Let's take these humans' powers.**

They came after the six rangers grabbing all six orbs that were around their necks. Suddenly, the Psychotic Rangers began to glow and their medal suits started changing. Their shoulder blades started to grow and curve like spikes. Inside their broke orbs, on their chest, had all six colors of the Lightning Orb rangers. Their helmets started to change and started to grow spikes. They looked much more powerful then they did before.

**"What should we do to them?"** Psychotic Dark Blue asked, laughing, looking at the badly, hurt, Lightning Orb Rangers.

**"I know, let us send them into the Earth, where they will be destroyed,"** Psychotic Dark Red said.

**"Great idea,"** Psychotic Dark Green said.

**"And without their powers, they won't be able to survive,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, laughing.

All three Psychotic Rangers held out their hands and three beams went to the ground. The ground started to open up and the six rangers fell into the hole.

**"Good bye Power Rangers,"** Psychotic Dark Red said laughing.

...to be continued

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, the Darkening Orb Rangers battle Psychotic Dark Purple, Psychotic Gray, and Psychotic Sienna. They realize how psychotic they really are when the rangers have a hard decision to make. Will Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael defeat the Psychotic Rangers and what will happen to the Lightning Orb Rangers? Find out in part four of the mini-series, The Psychotic Rangers.


	42. Chapter 42

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes join forces with another Power Ranger team, the Sliders Patrol Unit, from a parallel universe. Things were going good until an evil Enchantress, known as Birdie, tried to destroy all the rangers, by making one of her creatures grow. The Slider Rangers used their Megazord and defeated the creature. The Slider Rangers had to say good-bye, including Chase, as they went through a worm hole to another parallel universe, chasing after Enchantress Birdie. Our heroes were going to go home when the Psychotic Rangers came. Dillon made Psychotic Dark Red, Psychotic Dark Blue, and Psychotic Dark Green huge, while sending the other three to terrorize the people of Angel Grove. The Rangers split up and the Lightning Orb Rangers went into their Zords and found Psychotic Dark Red, Dark Green, and Dark Blue. Unfortunately, they made the three worse by using the Sword of Light on them. It got rid of the Red Fog controlling them, but now they were really psychotic. They were so psychotic that they stole the rangers' powers and sent them into a hole in the ground. Will the rangers survive? Find out in part four of this mini series, The Psychotic Rangers.*

**THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART FOUR:**  
_Rangers To The Rescue Part One_

Jacob and the others were hanging on for dear life. When they fell into the hole, they managed to all find pieces of rocks sticking out and grabbed onto those. They never felt this powerless before. There powers are taken away from them, again, and they are hanging on to dear life, because it they let go, they were going to drop hundreds of feet into the ground. Fortunately, Psychotic Dark Red, Dark Blue, and Dark Green had left, thinking that they destroyed the Lightning Orb Rangers. Jacob all gave them encouragement saying that they have been in tough jams like this and will make it. Mason and Callum weren't really paying attention to Jacob's pep talk. They managed to find two rocks next to each other and were apologizing to one another in case they die. Spencer was listening to Jacob's talk but also he was thinking about his mother. The girls, however, were agreeing with Jacob and thinking of a way for them to get out of this hole. Nothing was coming to mind.

-

**"You are not going to terrorize these people,"** Michael said, flying over the three Psychotic Rangers, with his fellow rangers, and making a little wall between them and the people of Angel Grove.

**"Oh yeah?"** Psychotic Gray asked, **"Who's goin' stop us? You?"**

Psychotic Gray fired electricity out of his hand, stunning the four rangers. The rangers fell to the ground and the Psychotic Rangers walked right over them and started headed for the people. By now, people were screaming. There was a little girl in the middle of it all, crying, hysterically. Her mother was a few feet away calling for her, but she wouldn't listen. Psychotic Sienna picked up the little girl, which frightened the child, even more. He was about to throw her, when he received a blast in the back. Sara had fired one of her arrows at Psychotic Sienna, making the girl drop to the ground, unharmed. The girl ran over to her mother and they both ran away.

**"You are going to pay for that!"** Psychotic Sienna said, turning around.

Sara fired again, but this time Psychotic Sienna was ready for her and blocked the arrow. Wes used his weapon and came charging at Psychotic Sienna. Before striking at him, Psychotic Dark Purple flew out and knocked Wes to the ground. Fred came out and hit Psychotic Dark Purple with his dagger.

**"Ow,"** Psychotic Dark Purple said, mockingly, **"Is that suppose to hurt?"**

**"No, but this is,"** Fred said, **"Lightning Strike!"**

Soon the sky turned dark and ten lightning bolts struck at the dagger. Fred released the ten lightning bolts at Psychotic Dark Purple. When it hit Psychotic Dark Purple, something weird happened. Psychotic Dark Purple was glowing and when the glowing had stopped, Red Fog, came out of her. The Darkening Orb Rangers thought they had got back Birdie, but Psychotic Dark Purple created a huge energy ball and flung it at the rangers, causing them to fall to the ground in utter pain. They saw Psychotic Dark Purple go over to Psychotic Sienna and Psychotic Gray. She waved her hand and the Red Fog that were inside the two Psychotic Rangers came out and vanished.

**"It is so good to be free from Dillon's spell,"** Psychotic Gray said, in a different voice.

**"Yes, let's go destroy him,"** Psychotic Dark Purple suggested.

**"Yeah, but first I want to destroy these humans,"** Psychotic Sienna said, seeing a little boy was hiding behind a mailbox. He went over and grabbed the little boy in the back and raised him up.

**"Put him down!"** Michael ordered.

**"As you wish,"** Psychotic Sienna laughed, tossing the little boy in the air.

The rangers could here the boy screaming as he was flying in the air. Wes managed to get up and flew up catching the boy and brought him back down. The boy quickly ran away.

**"No fair,"** Psychotic Sienna said, **"You caught him."**

Just then a flash of light came upon them, and when the light faded, there stood the other three Psychotic Rangers. They looked a little different to the Darkening Rangers. Michael was the first to notice six orbs on their chests; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple and knew they had taken away his brother and friend's powers. The others caught on as well.

**"What did you do to the other rangers?"** Michael asked Psychotic Dark Red.

**"They dug themselves into a hole somewhere,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, laughing.

The rangers were about to go back and search for them, but then they realized that they would be leaving the city unprotected from the Psychotic Rangers. They knew they couldn't split up because there was no way that two of them could take six Psychotic Rangers or even three. They were in a dilemma.

**"So are you going to save your friends?"** Psychotic Sienna asked, laughing.

The rangers all hoped that their friends could make it out alive and started fighting the Psychotic Rangers. It was tough how there were six Psychotic Rangers and only four of them. They started fighting with the Psychotic Rangers and notice, they were a lot tougher than before. It seems like the Red Fog weaken them a bit. The Power Rangers fought with all their might. They knew they couldn't let the Psychotic Rangers destroy the city of Angel Grove. They just had to defeat them.

-

"I feel like I'm going to slip," Mason said, feeling his hand start to slide a little.

"Hold on!" Jacob shouted, like that was going to help.

Just then, the six rangers saw a rope hanging down. Looking down on them were Adam and Justin. The rangers were glad to see them. Adam told them he's going to bring the rope around and for them to grab on. They said to get Mason first since he said he was about to slip and so they did. Mason grabbed on to the rope and soon he was out of that hole. One by one, Adam and Justin got each of the rangers out, safely. The rangers all thanked Justin and Adam.

"Okay, I'll like to know is how did you know we were down there," Callum started to question, "and where did you get that rope?"

"We heard an explosion up here," Adam said, "and we thought we'd check it out."

"We saw the hole and there was a rope lying by some rubble," Justin said, pointing over to where he found the rope.

"Well isn't that lucky?" Spencer said.

"So tell us," Adam said, "what happened to this place?"

"The Psychotic Rangers..." Jacob started to speak.

"The Psycho Rangers are back?" Adam asked.

"No, these are the Psychotic Rangers, different from the Psycho Rangers," Jacob stated, "Long story short, they destroyed the Power Chamber, stole our orbs, and dropped us into that hole."

"Well let us help you get back your powers," Adam said, holding out his morpher, "It's morphin' time!"

"Shift into turbo!" Justin shouted, morphing.

Justin called for Storm Blaster, and sure enough it came to pick up Justin and a few of the rangers. The rest went into Adam's car (Yes, even morphed Adam can't teleport anymore). Callum, Mason, and Kerri went with Adam and Callum felt a little strange seeing Adam in his Power Ranger suit, driving his car. They all arrived in the middle of Angel Grove. They saw their friends fighting the Psychotic Rangers. People were panicking and running away from the fight. Justin and Adam got out of their cars and started joining the other rangers in fighting.

**"Wow!"** Michael said, watching Adam fight, **"It's the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."**

He wasn't paying any attention and Psychotic Dark Red punched him, sending him flying to the ground. Adam came over and extended his hand to help Michael get up. Michael was just so amazed.

"You want to double team him?" Adam asked.

**"Of course,"** Michael said.

Both Adam and Michael jumped up and double kicked Psychotic Dark Red. Something strange happened. The kick sent him flying over to a building. Psychotic Dark Red smashed a window and went right through. Another strange thing happened. When he went through the glass window, the orbs on his chest started to glow and the six Lightning Orb mini orbs left the Psychotic Rangers, turning them back to the way they were before they had the Lightning Orb power. The six orbs went back to Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna. They saw that the people had all left, so they decided it was time to join the action.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** the six of them shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob yelled.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason called out.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!" Callum shouted.**

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer called out.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri yelled.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna shouted.

They immediately went into their suits and without hesitation Jacob called for the Sword of Light. Michael saw his brother getting the Sword of Light and called for the Dark Sword. Together, they raised up their swords and something incredible happened. Lightning struck both at the Sword of Light and the Dark Sword. Both swords started to glow and in the process made Jacob and Michael glow. All of a sudden, both Michael and Jacob started changing. Their vests shattered and they each received golden vests. On their arms, they received two arm bracelets for each arm and on their legs, they received two leg bracelets for each leg. On their vest they had one big orb with ten little orbs all around it. This time, all ten little orbs were lite up in ten different colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, **black**. Jacob's large orb was bright red and Michael's large orb was black. In the back of them, there were wings. Their visor helmets got more digital. They looked incredible.

Both of them started fighting with the other rangers. There swords was causing some damage to the Psychotic Rangers. The Power Rangers didn't know what was going on. One minute they are tough as nails, the next minute they are weak, then back again to tough, and now weak. They couldn't put their finger on it, but Jacob and the others knew by accident that they had found the Psychotic Rangers weakness. Justin teamed up with Kerri and both of them did a double punch at Psychotic Dark Purple. When she got punched, she flew to a wall and landed smack down on the ground. Psychotic Dark Red, finally came out and was about to join the fight when Dillon appeared.

**"Sorry Dillon,"** Psychotic Gray said, putting his hands on his hips, **"We are not taking any more orders from you."**

**"Rangers, you idiots,"** Dillon scolded the Power Rangers, **"Look what you did? They aren't under my control anymore and now they are wild and unpredictable."**

**"You should have thought about that before releasing the Forbidden Orbs,"** Jacob said, **"How were we suppose to know that they would really turn psychotic?"**

**"Well they are your problems, now,"** Dillon said, disappearing.

**"Let's show them, what we can really do,"** Psychotic Dark Red said to the others.

**"You know what Red?"** Psychotic Gray asked, turning toward Psychotic Dark Red, **"I am getting sick and tired of taking orders from you. You aren't in charge here."**

**"Oh and who is?"** Psychotic Dark Red asked, **"You?"**

**"I can do a better job at being leader than you,"** Psychotic Gray said.

**"Enough,"** Psychotic Dark Blue said, stepping in, **"Everyone knows that I would make a great leader."**

**"Oh ye****ah?"** Psychotic Dark Red and Gray asked, and the three of them started fighting.

The other three Psychotic Rangers just watched, shaking their heads. Jacob and Michael knew it was a perfect opportunity to strike at them. His brother couldn't have agreed more. Both boys started to fly in the air. The other rangers didn't have to say a word. They could feel their power was going to the two boys. Michael and Jacob both raised up their swords. Jacob's sword was turning a glowing white, along with his vest and the bracelets around his arms and legs. Michael's sword was glowing a black light color, along with his vest and bracelets around his arms and legs. Both boys started to fly down to the monster.

**"Double****Slash!"** both boys shouted out.

Michael and Jacob were coming close to the Psychotic Rangers. They both had their swords raised. Michael began to glow a bright light all over and Jacob was covered in a black light. Both, Psychotic Dark Red and Psychotic Gray saw this so they pushed Psychotic Dark Blue in the way of the line of fire, and ran back. Both boys took their swords and slashed right into the Psychotic Dark Blue. After slicing the Psychotic Ranger, one half of the him turned to a bright white light, while the other side was a black light color. Electricity was rushing out of Psychotic Dark Blue and he fell to the ground. Jacob and Michael thought they had finished him, but he wasn't finished. He was just extremely weak. He gave a grunt to Psychotic Dark Red and Psychotic Gray and told the rangers he would be back. He soon disappeared, followed by the rest of the Psychotic Rangers.

**"That is impossible!"** Callum said, looking dumb-founded.

**"I know,"** Jacob said, returning back to his normal suit.

**"That was the strongest type of power we had,"** Michael added, changing back to his regular suit.

**"Maybe more power isn't the answer,"** Deanna said, **"Remember how we were fighting along side the Sliders and the Psychotic Rangers were really weak?"**

**"Yeah, so?"** Wes said.

**"Well remember what happened to Psychotic Dark Red when Adam and Michael just kicked him?"** Deanna asked, **"Or when Kerri and Justin punched Psychotic Dark Purple?"**

"Yeah, they just flew," Kerri chimed in.

**"I think I know where you are going with this,"** Jacob said, **"The Psychotic Rangers grow weak when their is two sets of Power Rangers with the same color."**

**"So in order to beat them, we need to get a Power Ranger who fought before, with the same colors as us,"** Wes said.

**"But there is one small problem,"** Mason said, **"There hasn't been an orange ranger yet (remember it's the year 2013)."**

Everyone was stumped at that one and decided to all go back to Spencer's mother's house to discuss about it.

"Let me call my wife and let her know where I'm going," Adam said, powering down, along with the others.

"You're married?" Callum asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, just married my high school sweet heart, Tanya," Adam said, "After my last adventure with you guys, she came back from producing music and I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Sorry that you guys didn't get an invite, it was a very small wedding."

"That's okay," Jacob said, hoping into Adam's car.

"What about us?" Michael asked, seeing how all the Lightning Orb Rangers fit.

"I'll swing by my house and pick up my mini van and come get you guys," Justin said, driving off.

"We'll see you at Spencer's house," Jacob said, waving to his brother.

Adam just finished talking to his wife and they were off. Adam popped in a CD he had. The guy on the CD started to sing. He sounded a little like Justin Bieber. Jacob, Callum, and Mason all looked at Adam as if he was for real. They were giving him weird looks.

"What?" Adam asked, "It's Isaac Hart. He's a new pop star." (FORESHADOWING...)

"Do you know him?" Callum asked.

"No, but I knew his mother," Adam said, "She was the first pink ranger."

"Cool," Callum said.

Jacob gave Adam directions to the Spencer's house. It would have been much easier to teleport but the the Prismatic Orb was with Prince Light and Prince Dark. They arrived after a few minutes and they all got out of the car. They opened the door and made their way in. It was evening now and getting dark. They had a busy day and it was far from over. A few minutes later, and Justin and the rest of the rangers come in. Prince Dark and Prince Light were feeling much better than before and the Prismatic Orb had healed Gadget's and Prisma's injuries. They all sat down over dinner and discussed about their thoughts on defeating the Psychotic Rangers. Prince Light, as well as his brother, Prince Dark thought it could be possible, but they were just as stumped as the rangers, as to where they will find an orange ranger. After dinner, they talked some more while Ms. Rodriguez was doing the dishes. Prince Light was holding on to the Prismatic Orb. All of a sudden, it started glowing. Soon the Prismatic Orb turned red and appeared Mack. He was stunned and puzzled as to where he was, but then he saw the rangers and came over to greet them. His phone started to ring and it was his father on the other end. He told him where he was and all was fine. When he hung up, he asked what was going on. The rangers explained to him what was going on as well as introduce him to new people.

Just then, the Prismatic Orb turned yellow and as Mack entered, Dustin appeared. He was a little taken back as to where he was and what was he doing there, but the rangers explained everything. Soon, the Prismatic Orb started to light up and Trent came popping in. Trent was confused but soon put to ease as the rangers explained to him. Ms. Rodriguez who was in the kitchen came out to see what was going on and saw Mack, Dustin, and Trent in her living room. They all waved and smiled. She smiled back and went back to washing her dishes. Just then, outside they heard a rumbling noise. They all went outside and couldn't see anything. Just then, they saw in the distance Trey from Triforia coming forth as the Gold Zeo Ranger. The closer he got to them, the faster his staff was blinking a gold color. He went up to them and introduced himself. He told them that he received a message that Earth needed his help. He told them that he wasn't planning to come because he has trouble of his own. He told them of an evil creature called Emperor Gruumm is slowly defeating planets around Triforia.

"What changed your mind?" Callum asked.

"I received a vision from a bird-like creature named King Chaos," Trey started, "He told me that it was in dire need that I come to this planet to help. He told me that if I didn't the Psychotic Rangers were going to take over the galaxy and that Emperor Gruumm would be the least of my problems."

Just as they were going to go inside, they all saw a Galaxy Guilder zooming by, which a ranger on top. The ranger jumped down and it was Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger. He was holding a device which was blinking the color silver like 500 blinks per minute. He introduced himself to everyone and asked what the problem was. King Chaos had also come to him on KO-35 (He went back to his home planet with Karone). The rangers told him what was going on with the Psychotic Rangers and how they think they could beat them by doubling up on the color. Well, so far they have **red**, **blue**, **black**, **yellow**, **white**, **silver**, and **gold**. They just need **purple**, **green**, and **orange**. They were walking inside, still discussing about an orange ranger, when the Prismatic Orb started to glow purple and soon popped in R.J. (Robert James). He was very jumpy as to why he was called here, but then calmed down as Jacob and the others explained to him.

They were all talking and it was getting late. They were all waiting for a green ranger, and some were waiting for an orange as well. Some of them talked to one another thinking that the orange ranger would be an alien ranger from far away that no one ever heard off. An hour went by and still nothing. They all decided to get some rest. They knew that the Psychotic Rangers were resting. Tomorrow was going to be a huge battle. Jacob, just hoped that they would get a green and orange ranger in time to defeat these Psychotic Rangers and bring back his friends.

...to be continued

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, the rangers all find the Psychotic Rangers are terrorizing Angel Grove and go and try to stop them. Can the rangers defeat the Psychotic Rangers and bring back their friends? Find out in the conclusion of the mini-series, The Psychotic Rangers.


	43. Chapter 43

*Last time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes discover the weakness of the Psychotic Rangers and figure they need a ranger from the past years that have the same colors as them. Adam and Justin join our heroes again, along with Mack, Dustin, and Trent. Also Trey the Gold Zeo Ranger and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger join the team and are willing to help get rid of the Psychotic Rangers. Last, but not least R.J. joins the battle. All they need now is an orange and green ranger. Can our heroes find these two rangers and defeat the Psychotic Rangers? Find out in the last part of the mini series, The Psychotic Rangers.*

**THE PSYCHOTIC RANGERS PART FIVE**  
_Rangers To The Rescue Part Two_

It was early morning, and none of them really got any sleep. They just got enough to survive for the day. Jacob was up with Prince Light and his father, trying to figure out what they were going to do with the green ranger and the imaginary orange ranger. That was what Jacob thought because he had never heard of an orange ranger before. He didn't even think that one existed. At eight, everyone woke up. Ms. Rodriguez was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of the rangers and creatures. She never had so many bodies in her house before. One side of her was fearing for her son's life and the other side knew that with all these rangers they'll be able to defeat the Psychotic Rangers and bring back their friends.

"I've called Xander, but his voice message on his cell says that he is away for two weeks," Mack said, hanging up his cell phone.

"Damon should have appeared from the Prismatic Orb," Zhane said, knowing that R.J. did, "or at least come flying in."

"Who's Damon?" Spencer asked.

"Damon is the Green Galactic Ranger," Zhane said, "I haven't met him personal, but my best friend Carlos has."

"What other green rangers do we know?" Wes asked.

"Well Dr. Oliver was the green ranger," Trent said, "but he lost that power."

"I've heard of a guy named Joel Rowlings living in Mariner Bay," Dustin chimed in, "He was chosen to become the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. But I don't have his number."

"What about Cam?" Jacob asked, "Can you call him?"

"He lost his powers, just like the rest of us did," Dustin said.

"Well you got your powers back from the Lightning Orb, now Prismatic Orb," Callum said, "I'm sure that it will do the same for Cam."

Dustin used Mack's phone to call Cam. He calls him also to tell Cam and the rest of them where he was. Cam picks up and tells Cam that he has problems of his own. Apparently, when Dustin called, Cam was in the middle of breaking up an early in the morning fight. Cam wished Dustin and the rest of the rangers good luck and hung up the phone. Dustin shook his head and the rangers were starting to give up hope, when the Prismatic Orb started glowing green. They were all in the living room and the Prismatic Orb started glowing brighter until the whole room was a green color and out of the orb came a lightning bolt. Behind that lightning bolt was a young man. The rangers all looked at him, very strangely. He had curly brown hair. It looked like he didn't comb it.

"Where am I?" the young man asked.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Stevenson," Jacob said.

"You're Jacob Stevenson?" the young man asked.

"Yeah?" Jacob, not sure what to think, "You know me?"

"Know you?" the man asked, thinking that Jacob was from Mars, "I've read all about you in our history books before..."

The young man was interrupted by the Prismatic Orb glowing orange now. It wasn't as bright as when it glowed green, but the whole room was glowing orange and a bolt of lightning came out of the Prismatic Orb. Behind the lightning both was a tall cat creature. She had curly brown hair and looked half human. She was very puzzled as to what was going on, but then took a look at Prince Light and the rest of the rangers and smiled.

"I know you," she said, "You guys are the Prismatic Rangers."

She then turned to each of the other rangers and said she knew all the other rangers. The man was shocked and said he knew the half cat, half human lady walking around.

"Okay, someone beam me back to Earth," Callum said, "How do you know us?"

"It's in the history books," the cat woman said.

"Okay, and you know this cat lady?" Mason asked, the young man.

"Yeah she's in our history books," the young man said.

"Okay, first what are your names?" Jacob asked.

"My name is Ziggy," the young man said, smiling, "Ziggy Grover."

"My last name is Grover!" Wes said, excitedly.

"I know, we are related," Ziggy said, "You are my great great great great..."

"Ziggy don't give too much away," the cat lady said, "We don't want to damage the future as it already is with us being here."

"And who are you?" Kerri asked the cat lady.

"My name is Kat Manx," she said, "From Space Patrol Delta."

"So let me get this straight," Deanna said, "You, Kat, are from the future, and Ziggy is from the distant future?"

"That's correct," both Ziggy and Kat said in unison.

"Why are we here anyway?" Ziggy asked, scratching his head.

Jacob and the others explained to them what was going on and they loved to help but they each said they can't turn into Power Rangers. Kat said that she was only allowed to use her Delta Morpher once and Ziggy said his Rev Morpher was put away. Suddenly the Prismatic Orb started glowing and in a matter of seconds Kat was holding her Delta Morpher and Ziggy was holding his Rev Morpher. Ziggy thought that was so cool. Kat thought this orb was amazing. The rangers were agreeing that it was amazing when Ms. Rodriguez came rushing into the living room. Apparently, she was listening to the radio and heard that the Psychotic Rangers were terrorizing in the city of Angel Grove. Jacob turned to the rangers and asked if they were ready. They all nodded. Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna were the ones to go first.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** the six of them shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason yelled.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum shouted.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer yelled.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna called out.

The six rangers morphed into their suits. Trey, Zhane, R.J., Ziggy, and Kat were all amazed at how colorful the suits were and how they looked incredible.

"Now it's our turn," Michael said.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael called out.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara yelled.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes shouted.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred called out.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael shouted.

All ten of the veteran rangers (yes Kat and Ziggy are considered veterans) saw ten rangers before them. They stood up and all looked at each other and nodded, meaning they were ready to morph.

"Overdrive! Accelerate!" Mack shouted, moving his Overdrive Morpher across his arm, and morphing into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Kat yelled, holding out her Delta Morpher, and morphing into the S.P.D. Cat Ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin called out, spinning his Wind Morpher, and morphing into the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"R.P.M.! Get In Gear!" Ziggy yelled pulling down on his Rev Morpher, and morphing into Ranger Operator Series Green.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Justin shouted, putting the key into the Turbo Morpher, and morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" R.J. called out, opening his Wolf Morpher, and morphing into the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger.

_"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent yelled, pressing a button on his Drago Morpher, and morphing into the White Dino Ranger._

"Let's Rock It!" Zhane shouted, pressing the numbers 2-5-8-0 on his Digimorpher, spelling out the word MEGA, and morphing into the Silver Space Ranger.

"Gold Ranger Power," Trey called out, raising his Golden Power Staff, and morphing into the Gold Zeo Ranger.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam shouted, holding his morpher out, and morphing into the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

(I know that it is a lot, but I just wanted you all to get the effect of how many rangers there are in one place; twenty)

Ms. Rodriguez stepped out again and couldn't believe there were twenty Power Rangers in her house, not to mention a few alien bird creatures. Spencer hugged her mother good-bye. They all thanked her for being so hospitable. Jacob put one hand on the Prismatic Orb and all twenty rangers teleported to the city. People were running scared, but when they saw the Lightning Orb Rangers and the Darkening Orb Rangers, as well as ten other rangers, they all cheered. One young man who was hiding, seeing all this, was amazed to see twenty rangers all in one place.

**"Well if it isn't the Power Rangers,"** Psychotic Dark Red said, **"and I see you brought some of your friends."**

**"Looks like you all made up,"** Callum said, mocking them.

**"We're going to destroy all of you Power Rangers,"** Psychotic Dark Blue said, crunching his fists.

**"I don't think so,"** Jacob said, giving the command to start fighting.

All twenty rangers started fighting the Psychotic Rangers. The battle was on. Kerri, Deanna, Sara and Kat were fighting Psychotic Dark Purple. Naturally, the girls would be fighting the only female Psychotic Ranger. Kerri and Deanna jumped on Sara and Kat's shoulders and jumped up, doing a double kick, causing Psychotic Dark Purple to fall to the ground. Adam, Justin, Mason, and Callum were fighting with Psychotic Sienna. Psychotic Sienna gave a massive punch to Callum. His brother didn't like that. He called forth his weapon and stood on the shoulders of Adam and Justin. There he raised his staff in the air. The extension on his arm grew a little bit. His staff started spinning like the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's staff. He brought down the staff and it was creating an orange glow. He jumped off Adam and Justin's shoulders and struck Psychotic Sienna with his staff. To finish the job Adam and Justin jumped in the air and did a double circular kick to Psychotic Sienna. Psychotic Sienna flew through the air and crashed to the ground. Psychotic Gray was fighting R.J., Ziggy, and Fred. The three rangers all tried to corner Psychotic Gray but he raised his hands and three electric bolts came out of him and to the rangers, making them drop. Ziggy got up and right away his Turbo Axe appeared. He ran up and hit Psychotic Gray with it, causing some damage to be done for Psychotic Gray. Zhane, Trent, and Spencer were fighting Psychotic Dark Blue. Both Zhane and Trent were fighting Psychotic Dark Blue. They were trying to grab a hold of him so Spencer can fire his crossbow at him. Both Zhane and Trent managed to hold Psychotic Dark Blue. Spencer released the arrow from his crossbow. It started to glow green and struck at Psychotic Dark Blue causing him to fall. Wes, Dustin, and Trey were fighting Psychotic Dark Green. Psychotic Dark Green gave Dustin a punch, knocking him to the ground. Wes gave a punch to Psychotic Dark Green for hitting his friend. As Psychotic Dark Green and Wes were going back and forth hitting and kicking each other, Trey called for his Golden Power Staff. He told Wes to watch out and raised his staff in the air calling for a Gold Rush. The staff started to glow and he shot out beams at Psychotic Dark Green, sending him flying back. Wes called for his Double Edge Two Toned Ax. He raised it up to the sky. The silver crystal started to glow, then the whole ax did. He made an X with the ax and the energy went to Psychotic Dark Green, causing him to crash to the ground. Michael, Mack, and Jacob were battling Psychotic Dark Red. Michael called forth the Dark Sword and swung at Psychotic Dark Red. It struck him, causing him much pain. He shot back an energy bolt at Michael, causing him to fall to the ground, knocking him out cold. Mack and especially, Jacob didn't like that one bit. They tag teamed Psychotic Dark Red, punching him at the same time. When they did that, their fists started to glow red. Just the double punch alone caused Psychotic Dark Red to fly into a wall.

"Hey guys!" Jacob called out, "Let's team up with each others' colors."

"Great idea," Adam said, heading toward Michael and helping him up.

Jacob and Mack stayed together. Mason and Kat joined together. Callum went over to Dustin. Spencer went next to Ziggy. Kerri and Justin partnered up. R.J. came over to Deanna. Sara teamed up with Trent. Wes and Zhane were standing next to each other. Fred and Trey stood side by side. Adam and Michael were next to each other. Soon a bright light shined on all twenty of the rangers and an explosion occurred in back of them with all ten colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and **black**.

**"Ranger****s foreve****r!"** the twenty rangers shouted as the explosion was dying down.

**"Twenty rangers, big deal,"** Psychotic Dark Purple said, **"We will easily destroy you."**

Obvious she didn't notice that with one punch Mack and Jacob sent Psychotic Dark Red flying. She started charging the rangers. R.J. and Deanna stood out as well as Sara and Trent. Sara and Trent was getting ready to do a double kick. They started glowing a bright white as Psychotic Dark Purple came up to them and they gave her a kick, sending her flying in the air. R.J. and Deanna both jumped up in the air and did a double flying kick at Psychotic Dark Purple as she was flying in the air. They both started to glow purple and as they kicked her, there was a huge explosion. Psychotic Dark Purple dropped to the ground. A dark purple color covered her head to toe and soon the rangers saw Birdie laying on the ground, next to the Psychotic Dark Purple Forbidden Orb. She quickly got up and ran behind them. The orb disappeared.

**"Psychotic Dark Purple was a push over,"** Psychotic Sienna said, **"I will defeat these rangers."**

Psychotic Sienna started running toward the rangers. Psychotic Gray put his palm on his head and just shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid Psychotic Sienna was. Kerri and Justin as well as Wes and Zhane had this guy. Kerri called forth her bracelets and Justin called forth his Turbo Hand Blasters. As Psychotic Sienna was getting close, Kerri let out a huge blue energy ball. Justin shot his Turbo Hand Blasters into the energy ball, causing it to explode into Psychotic Sienna's face. Psychotic Sienna fell to the ground. Wes and Zhane, both used their fists and punched at Psychotic Sienna on the ground. Their fists started to glow when they punched Psychotic Sienna. Psychotic Sienna started to glow in the color of sienna. When the glowing faded away Ste was lying on the ground. Next to him was the Psychotic Sienna Forbidden Orb. The orb magically disappeared, as Ste was getting help up.

**"Welcome back, buddy,"** Jacob said, the one helping him up.

"What happened?" Ste asked.

**"No time to explain,"** Jacob said, **"Get back with Birdie."**

Ste did as he was told and introduced himself to Birdie. Birdie found it a bit odd but greeted him back. Psychotic Dark Green saw this and jumped up to do a sneak attack, as the rangers were getting Birdie and Ste situated. Ziggy and Spencer both noticed this and jumped up. Both of them started glowing a bright green. They pinned Psychotic Dark Green to the ground, causing a huge explosion. Spencer called forth his crossbow and Ziggy called forth his Turbo Ax. Ziggy swung his Turbo Ax at Psychotic Dark Green, while Spencer fired an arrow from his crossbow at Psychotic Dark Green. There was another explosion and when the dust had faded Psychotic Dark Green was covered in a dark green glow. When the glow faded, Blake was lying on the ground. He got up from help of the rangers. Blake turned and saw the Dark Green Forbidden Orb disappear. He quickly went in the back of the rangers where Ste and Birdie were. Three down and three to go.

**"I can't believe how pathetic Psychotic Dark Purple, Psychotic Sienna, and Psychotic Dark Green are,"** Psychotic Dark Blue said, **"They can't even lay a finger on these rangers."**

**"Well by all means, you try and destroy them,"** Psychotic Gray said, gesturing him to do so.

Psychotic Dark Blue disappeared and reappeared behind the rangers. He grabbed a hold of Birdie and told the rangers if they moved, he would hurt Birdie. Dustin and Callum quickly jumped up and grabbed Birdie before Psychotic Dark Blue could react. They both let go of Birdie and punched Psychotic Dark Blue. When they punched him, their fists were glowing yellow. Mason and Kat jumped up and double kicked Psychotic Dark Blue. There was a huge explosion and when the dust had settled, a dark blue glow surrounded Psychotic Dark Blue. When the glowing had faded away, Chip was lying on the ground next to the Dark Blue Forbidden Orb.

"Ow!" he shouted, scratching his neck, getting up. He quickly joined Ste, Birdie, and Blake.

**"Now it's your turn, Psychotic Gray,"** Fred shouted, with Trey next to him.

Psychotic Gray looked back in anger.

**"Lightning Strike"** Fred raised up his Golden Dagger, he called forth. Ten lightning bolts charging the dagger.

"Time for a Gold Rush" Trey said, raising his staff and letting energy come to it.

**"I don't think so,"** Psychotic Gray said, pushing Psychotic Dark Red in the line of fire.

Both Fred and Trey released the energy and it caused a massive explosion. Psychotic Dark Red started letting out dark red lightning bolts. This was different than the other four. Mainly because he was the leader of the Psychotic Rangers. Psychotic Dark Red then fell to the ground in a huge explosion. When the dust had settled dark red lightning bolts were shooting out again, but this time, when they finished, Frankie was laying on the ground. Ziggy vanished over to Frankie and picked him up before Psychotic Gray could grab him. Ziggy brought him back to the others. They saw the Dark Red Forbidden Orb disappearing.

**"You had it, Psychotic Gray,"** Jacob said, **"Prepare to be destroyed."**

**"I don't think so,"** Psychotic Gray shouted.

Michael jumped on Adam's shoulders and Jacob jumped on Mack's shoulders. They both called for their swords; the Sword of Light and the Dark Sword. Instantly they started to go into their power suits with their gold arm bands and gold leg bands. Michael raised his sword and it started to turn black as night. Both Adam and Michael started to glow black. Jacob raised up his sword and it started to glow. Instead of glowing the usual white, it started to glow red. Both Jacob and Mack started to glow red. Psychotic Gray jumped up and was going to kick Mack and Adam making Jacob and Michael lose their balance and fall, but it was too late. Both Michael and Jacob swung their swords at Psychotic Gray causing a huge red beam of light and a black beam of darkness to hit Psychotic Gray. Sparks started to fly out of Psychotic Gray and he fell to the ground. When the smoke had cleared, they didn't see Rickie, but they saw a lizard-like creature.

**"That must be Psychotic Gray's real form before getting the Forbidden Orb,"** Spencer said.

**"Now, you rangers will pay for what you have done,"** the creature said, holding all six Forbidden Orbs, **"Forbidden Orbs, power me up!"**

After he shouted those words he dropped all six Forbidden Orbs on the ground. A huge dark cloud went around him. The dark cloud started to grow and take shape of a huge dragon. When the cloud had disappeared, standing, looking down at the rangers was a huge gray dragon. The dragon had huge wings and a long tail. There were horns on its head, running down to its tail. Its teeth were sharp as razors and its eyes were glowing red. It breathed fire and set downtown Angel Grove on fire.

**"Oh man,"** Mason said, looking up at the creature, **"We have to take care of this creature, before it destroys all of Angel Grove."**

**"Do you think our Zords will be able to stop that thing?"** Callum asked.

**"It's worth a shot,"** Jacob said, **"Are you rangers ready?"**

They all nodded.

**"We need the Lightning Orb and the Darkening Orb Zords now!"** Jacob shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

Soon the abandon field opened up and out popped the Lightning Orb Zords. Instead of just the Lightning Orb Power Rangers going into their Zords, Mack, Kat, Dustin, Ziggy, Adam, and R.J. accompanied them. There was enough room for two rangers in each Zord. Kerri immediately activated her Zord and sprayed water on the fire. It soon died down and there was a sigh of relief from Kerri, as well as Justin. Jacob thought, he would give the creature a taste of his own medicine and breathed fire on the creature. It seemed to hurt him a little. Ziggy was just loving being in Spencer's Shark Zord, since his Zord, he used, or should I said will use is going to be a shark.

"What does this button do?" Ziggy asked, pushing a button, Spencer had never seen before.

Before Spencer could say anything or react, the Shark Zord's mouth opened up and a bunch of little fish came out. They attached themselves to the dragon creature. The little fish let out an electric shot to the creature causing it to fall. Spencer gave a high five to Ziggy.

**"Here's our chance,"** Jacob said, **"Let's bring them together."**

Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna placed their orbs in their tubes. As always the Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face.

The Darkening Orb Zords came onto the scene. Wes fired his laser canons at the dragon creature causing a little bit of an explosion. Fred swooped down with his Eagle Zord and knocked the dragon creature. He told the Lightning Orb Rangers this was their chance of destroying the creature. The rangers, sitting in their seats agreed, with the other six rangers standing near the wall. Jacob called forth the Sword of Light. The Megazord raised the sword up in the air. The sword, the Megazord's eyes, and the Megazord's orb on its chest started to glow. Flames were coming out of the sword. The Megazord created a circle with the sword producing a ring of fire. Just like a baseball bat, the sword hit the ring of fire, causing six rays of color; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple** at the creature. There was a huge explosion but the creature was still there. The creature breathed fired on the Lightning Orb Megazord causing sparks to fly out of it.

**"I think we need the Prismatic Ultra Zord to finish the job,"** Deanna said, regaining controls after that attack.

**"I think you are right!"** Jacob said, nodding his head, **"Michael, Sara, Wes, and Fred connect with us."**

**"You got it, brother,"** Michael said.

The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew in and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. If it was left alone like that it would be called the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord's head, moved inward and the shell opened up to reveal a compartment for the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord to stand. It went inside. As for the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, chains came from the sides of their mouths and launched out into the Light and Dark's hands. They stood in front of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord, as to be the Zords to pull the whole thing. Last but not least, the cannons on the side of the turtle started to extend. The Prismatic Ultra Zord was complete.

**"Pr****ism****ati****c Ul****tra****Zor****d, p****owe****r up****!"** all ten of them shouted, with the ten rangers standing in the back.

**"It's the end of the line for you,"** Jacob said, **"Lock on and fire all weapons!"**

Bursts of energy came from all different parts of the Prismatic Ultra Zord. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord was producing a black ray of darkness at the creature. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord was producing a white ray of light at the creature. The cannons of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord were firing its lasers. The two orbs on the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord was blasting huge amounts of energy at the creature. Also the orb on the chest was firing all six colors at the dragon creature. Smoke and sparks started flying out of the dragon creature. It let out a horrible sound of defeat as it dropped to the ground in a huge gray-colored explosion. When the smoke had cleared, there was nothing in sight. The rangers all left the Prismatic Ultra Zord to find Rickie laying on the ground. Ste, Chip, Frankie, Birdie, and Blake were all ready around him, helping him to get up. They all started to cheer and talk to one another.

-

Meanwhile, underground Dillon was throwing a fit. He couldn't believe how the rangers had broken his spell on the Psychotic Rangers and defeated them. He couldn't believe that a group of teenage kids, Fred, and the veteran rangers could be so powerful. It was all his brother's fault for telling them how to defeat the Psychotic Rangers. He didn't realize that the message had skipped that part and that the rangers had to figure it out on their own. He was angry that the rangers were still around. He went to the room where Katie was. He still had Katie, who would soon be possessed by his wife, Queen Radiant. He was watching as the Red Fog went right into Katie and her eyes opened. Her eyes were bright red and she ripped her chains off her.

**"My love,"** Dillon said, bowing down to her.

**"Hello, my darling,"** Katie said, smiling, and still having her eyes glow red, **"What year is this?"**

"2013," Dillon said, still on one of his knees.

**"You idiot!"** she screamed, **"You let me stay in the Red Fog for thousands of years?"**

**"I..I..I.."** Dillon stuttered.

She was getting angry. Katie started glowing red. Soon the underground base started to shake. Dillon didn't know what was going on. He didn't figure that his wife, Queen Radiant would get this angry. It was nothing he had seen before from the Red Fog. He quickly vanished. Katie's anger made the whole underground base collapse. The whole underground base was rubble with Katie standing there in the middle. She looked around and wondered where her husband went too. She disappeared as well in search for him. She was determined to find him.

As the rangers were talking, Dillon appeared to them. The rangers were taken back from this and was ready to fight him. Dillon, however wasn't. He was scared. It seemed as though King Orderly was showing fear.

**"You have to help me,"** Dillon said.

**"Why should we help you?"** Jacob asked, **"You have been nothing but trouble. You possess our father with the Red Fog making him try and defeat us. You captured Dillon and used him as a host. You, even tried in getting rid of us with your monsters; not to mention your Psychotic Rangers. And now, you want us to help you?"**

"**You have to,"** Dillon insisted, **"It's my wife, Queen Radiant. She has too much rage in her. She is going to destroy me. If I'm destroyed, your brother Dillon will be trapped in the Red Fog forever."**

Jacob agreed to help his great uncle but made him promise to get out of Dillon's body. He agreed and the rangers started to make up a plan in order to defeat Queen Radiant and to save Katie, as well as Angel Grove. Just as they were discussing this, the ground began to shake and out of the ground came Katie. Her eyes were glowing red. Red Fog was all around her. The twenty rangers took their position in getting ready to fight her. She started laughing and pointed her finger at the veteran rangers. Suddenly, a burst of Red Fog came out of her finger and covered the veteran rangers. The Lightning Orb Rangers, as well as the Darkening Orb Rangers tried to run into Katie to stop her, but Katie raised out her other hand and a burst of energy came forth and knocked all tem rangers to the ground. King Orderly just stood there in fear. When the Red Fog had disappeared, the rangers saw ten sparks of ten colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and **black** all go into Katie. She started transforming into a bird like creature. She wore a red dress and was covered in red diamond like feathers. She had a gold crown on her head and her wings were massive.

**"What did you do to the other rangers?"** Kerri asked.

**"I have stolen their powers and have captured them,"** Queen Radiant said, laughing, **"They are in the Red Fog now."**

**"This can't be happening,"** Mason said, getting up from the ground, along with the rest of them.

**"Bring them back!"** Jacob commanded.

**"How dare you give me orders!"** she shouted, sending electric bolts towards Jacob, making him feel a lot of pain.

**"Stop it!"** Deanna shouted, "You're hurting him!"

"That's the whole idea," Queen Radiant said, "Once I have destroyed all of you, I will claim this planet as my own and rule it forever."

She looked up to the sky and the sky started to turn red. Soon, red Darkening Birds came down from the sky. It seemed like there were thousands of these birds, maybe tens of thousands. The rangers looked at each other and knew they were in deep trouble.

(...to be continued)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes face one last battle. It is against Queen Radiant. Can the rangers defeat Queen Radiant and save Angel Grove, the veteran rangers, as well as Katie? Find out in the last three installments of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	44. Chapter 44

**This is it! This is were it all comes down to! I know you have a lot of questions. Is Dark Orb coming back? What happened to the Dark Crystal? How did Dennis O'Donnell go back in time to retrieve the Dragon Dagger? Why did Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter lose their memories? The answers will be revealed and much more with my last two installments. I hope you enjoy it!**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**  
_part one_

The ten rangers could see nothing but red in the sky. The whole sky was covered in the Red Fog. It looked as though the sky was bleeding. The rangers couldn't believe this was happening by one creature, Queen Radiant. How could a creature with a name like that, be so mean. Besides the sky, the rangers were worried about all the Darkening Birds coming down from the sky. They couldn't believe how many Darkening Birds there were. It was just like in the movie, The Birds, but a million times worse. Jacob said that they must get into their Zords and try to destroy as many Darkening Birds as they could before they touched the ground. The other rangers agreed and all of them went into their Zords. The Red Lightning Orb Dragon Zord came up to a bunch of Darkening Birds falling and it started letting loose it's fire, circling around, burning a lot of Darkening Birds. Spencer, was in his Green Lightning Orb Shark Zord and letting his fin knock a bunch of them down to the ground. When they hit the ground, they exploded. Deanna came flying by with her Purple Lightning Orb Parrot Zord, and just blasting a bunch of them with purple energy beams from its chest. Mason was freezing a bunch of them with his Orange Lightning Orb Salamander Zord, while his brother, Callum, in his Yellow Lightning Orb Cheetah Zord was knocking them all down with its fast speed. They all exploded. Kerri was spraying water on them with her Blue Lightning Orb Dolphin Zord, while Wes was shouting them with his laser canons on his Silver Darkening Orb Turtle Zord. Fred was knocking down the Darkening Birds from the sky with his Gold Darkening Orb Eagle Zord. As the Darkening Birds landed they, exploded. However, more were coming down. They were coming down, even faster. Sara and Michael went into warrior mode with their Zords; the White Darkening Orb Lion Zord and the Black Darkening Orb Tiger Zord. They were stomping on the Darkening Birds that landed on the ground and swatting them like flies with their hands, the ones in the air.

The rangers were getting a lot of the Darkening Birds but still a lot crept through their grasp. Finally, the Darkening Birds stopped dropping. The rangers could see all the Darkening Birds which were on the ground, all surrounding Queen Radiant. There were a lot of them and they covered most of downtown Angel Grove. Everyone was in a panic and trying to get away from the Darkening Birds and from Queen Radiant. One girl got caught by a Darkening Bird and was thrown. Callum jumped out of his Zord and with his power, turned into a cheetah and grabbed the girl that got flung. He safely brought her down to the ground. The girl was a wreck, but thankful she was alive and gave the Yellow Ranger (Callum) a kiss on his helmet where the cheek would be. Inside, Callum blushed, but within seconds, focused back on Queen Radiant and the task in hand. The other rangers came out of their Zords and joined Callum. They were all in a row and in a battle ready stands.

**"You think you can defeat me?"** Queen Radiant asked, widening her red eyes, **"Think again!"**

As all this was going on Dillon, still possessed by King Orderly, was hovering in a corner. He was literally scarred of his wife. He didn't know what went wrong with why she is full of rage and wanting to rule planet Earth by herself. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice him. Queen Radiant, after looking at the rangers, gazed her eyes toward Dillon. She laughed as she raised her hands. More of the Red Fog came out of her hands and it was going toward Dillon. Jacob screamed for Dillon to get out of the way, but it was too late, the Red Fog covered Dillon and soon Dillon transformed into King Orderly. King Orderly's eyes were bright red, just like Queen Radiant's eyes were, and just like how Ste's, Ricky's, Blake's, Chip's, Birdie's, and Frankie's eyes were when they were controlled by the Red Fog. As for the six of them, they were all hiding in back of a large sign. Chip was still itching himself but they were all right and safe.

**"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers,"** Queen Radiant ordered King Orderly.

He bowed his head and obeyed his queen. He started coming after the rangers. His eyes beaming red and had a smirk on his face which could haunt anyone with nightmares for all eternity. He raised his hand and out of a cloud of red smoke, King Orderly was holding a dark red sword. He was determined to destroy the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers weren't going to let that happen. King Orderly came charging at the rangers, with the rangers trying to block King Orderly's every move. King Orderly took a swing of his sword to Jacob, but luckily Jacob ducked. King Orderly swung again at Jacob, but this time he got him. Jacob got hit and went flying into a wall. Callum called forth his twin axes, and threw them at King Orderly, hoping for a hit, but unfortunately, King Orderly blocked the twin axes with his sword. The surprising part was that when the axes hit the sword, the axes disappeared.

**"Hey wait a minute!"** Callum exclaimed in panic, **"What happened to my axes?"**

King Orderly just laughed and went after Callum. Callum started doing back flips in order to avoid getting hit by King Orderly. Sara came in and started kicking King Orderly, trying to kick that sword out of his hands. She went for one good kick, but King Orderly, with his other hand, grabbed her ankle and lifted her up. He laughed and then threw her into a building. She came down hard and was out cold.

**"Man, this dude is tough,"** Spencer said, talking to everyone, **"He knocked Sara out cold."**

Wes rushed over to Sara and checked on her. She was breathing and was a live, but she was still out cold. Wes stood straight up and said Queen Radiant is going to pay for this. He called forth his weapon and raised it up to the sky. The diamond on top started to glow silver as did the Double Edged Two Toned Ax. He started to glow himself and made an X with the ax sending a huge amount of energy towards Queen Radiant. Just before the silver energy touched her, a cloud of Red Fog came and blocked it. In fact, it actually bounced back at Wes, sending him flying. A group of people near by all caught him, which was unbelievable.

**"Thank you,"** he said, being put on the ground, **"but you should all leave. It's dangerous here."**

They all obeyed the Silver Darkening Orb Ranger and left. Wes couldn't believe that the energy he produced from his Double Edged Two Toned Ax reflected back at him. He thought that the Red Fog must be very powerful or she is very powerful. King Orderly, however, was still going after the rangers. Kerri and Deanna were fighting King Orderly. They finally got a break, when Deanna distracted King Orderly and Kerri kicked his sword out of his hands. Jacob quickly called forth for his sword. He jumped up and with a red glow from his sword, smashed the sword in two. The sword blew up in the air and magically, Callum's twin axes came back in his hands. They all noticed that King Orderly was still under Queen Radiant's control. Jacob and Mason both went after King Orderly. Jacob, with his sword and Mason, with his bow. Mason came at King Orderly striking him with his bow. It did a little damage to King Orderly. Jacob fought King Orderly for a little while, with his sword. King Orderly was defending himself from the blows by using his crystal wings to protect himself. Jacob got a few lucky hits at him, but soon backed away. Mason raised up his staff. An extension of his arm rose up and the staff started spinning, just like the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Mason lowered down his staff and there was an orange glow. King Orderly started to get very dizzy. Mason raised up his staff and struck at King Orderly sending him flying into some Darkening Birds. King Orderly quickly got up and started after the rangers again, as if the blast didn't phase him.

**"I don't think we have a choice guys,"** Jacob said, looking at his friends, "**We need to destroy King Orderly in order to break the spell and free Dillon."**

They were at a stands still, but for a few seconds King Orderly's eyes stopped glowing. In a very weak voice he told them how sorry he was and that they must destroy him in order to save Dillon. Soon after, his eyes began to glow red again and he started back again with walking toward the rangers. He still had that smile on his face which could give anyone nightmares for a very long time. The rangers knew what they had to do. Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna called forth for their weapons.

**"Let's bring them together!"** Jacob shouted.

Frankie, Chip, Birdie, Ste, Blake, and Ricky were all watching in anticipation.

**"Green Crossbow!"** Spencer shouted, throwing his two-handed crossbow to the sky.

**"Purple Jet Pack!"** Deanna shouted, throwing two of her missals from her jet pack, letting them attach to the top middle of the Green Crossbow.

**"Orange Bow!"** Mason shouted, having his bow come apart in two pieces and throwing them up, making one half attach to one side of the crossbow and making the other half attack to the other side.

**"Yellow Twin Axes!"** Callum shouted, throwing his twin axes up to the crossbow, making the sharp sides face toward the trigger. One twin ax went next to one half of the bow and the other twin ax went to the other side.

**"Blue Bracelets!"** Kerri shouted, throwing her bracelets up having them attach to the two missals.

**"Red Sword!"** Jacob said, rising up to the combined weapons and placing his sword sideways in between the missals creating the Lightning Orb Mega Blaster.

The Lightning Orb Mega Blaster came down. Mason and Callum knelt down to support it. Jacob and Spencer were right behind Mason and Callum, with Jacob holding the trigger. Kerri was next to Jacob and Deanna was next to Spencer.

**"I'm sorry we have to do this to you, but Queen Radiant gave us no choice,"** Jacob said, **"Fire!"**

As they were firing, Queen Radiant raised her hand and a cloud of Red Fog went toward King Orderly. The blast from the Lightning Orb Mega Blaster was intense with six colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, and **purple**. The blast hit King Orderly, but also the Red Fog was hitting King Orderly. Both blasts caused a massive explosion, destroying many Darkening Birds that were in the way, knocking Queen Radiant to the ground, as well as the Power Rangers. When the blast had cleared, the rangers saw a bunch of street gravel, dirt, and stones all as rubble. The smoke had cleared and neither Dillon or King Orderly was there. Jacob couldn't believe it. His brother from a different mother and father was gone. How was he going to explain this to his adoptive parents. He was about to cry, when he saw a hand reaching out of the rubble. The hand pushed away all the dirt and the stones and standing in the middle of the Power Rangers and Queen Radiant, who got back on her feet, was Dillon. Dillon's eyes weren't glowing red and he had a smile on his face. Jacob had a smile on his face as well, through his helmet and both boys started running toward each other, wanting to give each other a huge hug. Queen Radiant, couldn't believe that anyone could survive that. She was furious. She raised her hand and a huge ball of Red Fog formed above her hands. She threw the ball at Dillon. Dillon had his back turned and couldn't see the ball of energy coming at him. Just before it hit Dillon, a blast came out of no where and made the ball of energy disappear. The rangers, Dillon, and Queen Radiant looked over and the rangers and Dillon smiled. It was Prince Light and Prince Dark. They were in their warrior modes. They both looked like Cyclopsis. One was white and the other was black. They had joined the fight.

"What?" Queen Radiant screeched, "You two are still alive?"

**"You're all well again!"** Deanna shouted for joy.

"Yes, we never felt better," Prince Dark said.

**"You know about the Power Chamber being destroyed?"** Mason asked, not even noticing that Prince Light and Prince Dark were badly hurt and now they are fighting.

"**Yes, I know about everything,"** Queen Radiant said, **"who do you think planned for all this?"**

"You?" Dillon asked, not sure whether to believe her.

**"Yes,"** Queen Radiant said, **"I am the one who has planned all this. For far too long I have been trapped in that Red Fog, with the promise of getting out from King Orderly."**

"But you asked what the year was," Dillon said, "You looked surprised."

**"Just one of my many acts,"** Queen Radiant said, laughing, **"Genius, huh? You see, being in that Red Fog for so long, I became the Red Fog. Now, I'm going to destroy all of you. Darkening Birds attack!"**

The Darkening Birds started running up to the rangers, Prince Light, and Prince Dark. There, the biggest battle took place for the Prismatic Rangers. The Darkening Birds started attacking the rangers. Fred had a pile of Darkening Birds on him. He called for his Golden Dagger.

**"Lightning Strike!"** Fred shouted, bringing ten lightning bolts into his dagger. He flung the dagger destroying the whole pile of Darkening Birds.

He thought he got a lot of them, but to his surprise another pile, came rushing toward him. As for Mason and Callum, they were working as a team in fighting the Darkening Birds. It was difficult because for everyone that they destroyed, two more would pop up. Michael and Jacob weren't having much luck either. It helped a bit, when Jacob called for his Sword of Light and Michael called his Dark Sword, but the Darkening Birds were gaining up on them. The girls were trying their best in defeating the Darkening Birds but these birds kept coming. Queen Radiant saw this and was very pleased. Prince Light and Prince Dark were having trouble of their own. They weren't strong enough to use the full force of the Prismatic Orb. They shot at some Darkening Birds. Prince Dark couldn't believe that a few months ago, he was sending these Darkening Birds out to destroy the rangers. He thought they were a pain in the neck. As for the other rangers, they were just getting overwhelmed with all these Darkening Birds. Darkening Birds were flying up and knocking the rangers down to the ground. All the rangers were on the ground, badly hurt. It was crazy. They have never seen so many Darkening Birds at one time. The rangers couldn't bear to stand another blow from the Darkening Birds, so they retreated. Prince Light and Prince Dark, retreated with them, taking along Dillon, Ste, Chip, Birdie, Blake, Frankie, and Ricky. Some Darkening Birds followed them and the rangers didn't get very far. One Darkening Bird kicked Wes, knocking him to the ground and de-morphing him. Another Darkening Bird did the same thing to Kerri, de-morphing her as well. One by one the rangers were starting to de-morph. It was sad that a bunch of Darkening Birds were winning. Prince Light let out a blast of energy and destroyed the Darkening Birds which were chasing them. He, however, paid a price, and fell to the ground.

As this was going on, they could see in the background, Queen Radiant raising to the sky. Lightning bolts were now crashing down as she started to laugh. Red Fog went all around her as with the other Darkening Birds. The rangers all were wondering what she was doing. Soon a red beam of light rose to the sky and soon the sky started to turn green. The rangers' mouths all dropped to the floor as they couldn't believe what was going on. Ste, Blake, Ricky, Frankie, Chip, and Birdie were all wondering what was going on. Dillon knew what was going on as well as the rangers. Queen Radiant had just brought back the Vortex World. The rangers couldn't believe it. They thought they destroyed the Vortex World when it had covered Dark Orb. But sure enough there it was.

"Rangers, I know that we are tired," Jacob said, "but we need to stop Queen Radiant."

"What about your uncle?" Spencer asked.

"Leave me," Prince Light said, in a weak voice, "Go save the world."

"I'm not leaving you here, uncle," Jacob said.

"I'll stay with him," Prince Dark said, "You go and stop Queen Radiant."

Jacob just looked at his uncle and father for a while, but then looked up at Queen Radiant. He clutched at his red orb.

"Are you ready guys?" Jacob asked.

They all nodded their heads.

**"Ligh****tnin****g Orb,****Rang****er Po****wer!"** Jacob, Mason, Callum, Spencer, Kerri, and Deanna all shouted.

**"Red Lightning Power!"** Jacob called out.

**"Orange Lightning Power!"** Mason yelled.

**"Yellow Lightning Power!"** Callum shouted.

**"Green Lightning Power!"** Spencer yelled.

**"Blue Lightning Power!"** Kerri shouted.

**"Purple Lightning Power!"** Deanna called out.

**"Darken****ing Orb,****Ranger****Power!"** Sara, Wes, Fred, and Michael shouted.

**"White Darkening Power!"** Sara called out.

**"Silver Darkening Power!"** Wes yelled.

**"Gold Darkening Power!"** Fred called out.

**"Black Darkening Power!"** Michael shouted.

All ten of them transformed into their suits and all of them headed toward Queen Radiant. The Red Fog had uncovered her and she was just floating in the air with the red beam blasting to the sky, making the sky turn green. Soon the red beam stopped and the whole sky was now green. Queen Radiant looked down at the rangers and laughed telling them they are too late and that she would have the power of the Vortex World. The rangers were confused as to her summoning the Vortex World just to get its power. If anyone could bring back something that powerful that had been destroyed is more powerful than the thing that was brought back. They were confused as to why she wanted the Vortex World's power; she had enough. How much more could she need?

**"We can't let Queen Radiant destroy Angel Grove,"** Wes said.

**"Rangers, we got our work cut out for us?"** Jacob said.

(...to be continued)

*Next time on Power Rangers Lightning Orb, our heroes go against the Vortex World again. Queen Radiant brings forth Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter and puts them under her spell to destroy the rangers. Can the rangers stop Queen Radiant and save Dennis and Jeremy? Find out in the next installment of Power Rangers Lightning Orb.*


	45. Chapter 45

_Season Finale:_  
**THE LAST BATTLE**  
_part two_

The rangers couldn't believe that Queen Radiant had summon the Vortex World. They wondered how she did it. Was it because she made the veterans disappear and used their powers to summon the Vortex World? Or was the Vortex World never really gone? Was it an illusion that they destroyed the Vortex World? Also, what really happened to their friends? Are they gone for good? Have they gone into the Red Fog or the Vortex World? What about Angel Grove and what's going to happen with the city if they don't stop Queen Radiant? All these questions were building up inside the rangers. They were scared and badly hurt from the previous fight with Queen Radiant, and they didn't even really fight her. They knew they had to stop her if it was the last thing that they did. All the rangers rushed over to where Queen Radiant was floating in the air. She still had hundreds of Darkening Birds around her, like a shield. She saw the rangers back and had new plans to get rid of them. She raised her hands and a burst of green energy came out and on to the ground next to the rangers. In that green ray they saw Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter. The ray had vanished and the two looked at the rangers, then looked at each other, wondering where they were. They still could not remember everything.

**"Now, destroy the rangers,"** Queen Radiant commanded, and a cloud of Red Fog rolled over Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter.

When the cloud of fog had cleared up there stood a huge Minotaur with a very sharp ax. The eyes on the Minotaur were bright red. The Minotaur came charging at the rangers with full speed. They all quickly got out of the way, dividing themselves, with half of the rangers on one side, and half on the other side. Jacob started glowing red and immediately turned into a dragon. He came up to the Minotaur and breathed fire on the creature. The creature used its ax to block the fire and knocked Jacob, with its ax, on the ground. Jacob went back into his normal suit. Callum, saw how hurt Jacob was and called forth his twin axes. He jumped in the air and his axes started to glow yellow as he swung both of them at the Minotaur. The twin axes didn't phase the creature one bit and with its fist, punched Callum, knocking him to the ground. Callum was hurt badly and out cold. Mason saw this and was deeply disturbed at this.

**"You hurt my brother!"** Mason screamed, turning bright orange, **"Now you have to pay!"**

Orange energy started to built up all around him to the point it looked like he was on fire. The rangers had never seen so much power before; it was more power then they dealt with. Mason brought back his hands and shot out a huge orange energy ball. It hit the Minotaur causing it to fall to the ground. It was so much energy that Mason became unconscious and fell to the ground. Now when this happened, Callum got up. He, himself, got angry. He started to turn bright yellow. Everyone was shocked at how he could obtain so much power. It was just like Mason, where Callum looked like he was on fire himself. The Minotaur just got up from the fall. Callum turned into a cheetah and with lightning speed, ran right through the Minotaur. Sparks and smoke started flying out of the Minotaur. It was probably one of the shortest battles they had ever had with a monster. The Minotaur fell to the ground and exploded. Queen Radiant couldn't believe it. The explosion was so powerful that it brought up the earth and the gravel underneath the Minotaur. When the smoke had cleared, Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter were on the ground unconscious and Queen Radiant was gone, with the Darkening Birds. Did they defeat Queen Radiant? It was too easy, they thought.

**"Did we win?"** Kerri asked, looking at the rubble.

**"I don't know,"** Wes said, **"If we won, where are our friends?"**

**"And where's Sara?"** Fred asked.

**"I don't know,"** Michael said, helping his brother up.

**"Look!"** Jacob said, as he got up, looking at Dennis O'Donnell and Jeremy Righter waking up.

"What just happened?" Dennis O'Donnell asked

He started looking around and saw the Yellow and Orange Ranger unconscious.

"My boys!" he shouted, remembering how his two sons are the Orange and Yellow Lightning Orb Rangers.

**"I believe they are all right,"** Spencer said, helping Dennis O'Donnell up, **"Your two boys saved you."**

"They did?" Dennis O'Donnell asked.

Jeremy Righter was just sitting up now looking at the Purple Ranger coming toward her.

"Deanna?" Jeremy asked, "What just happened?"

**"You and Mr. O'Donnell were turned into a Minotaur,"** she said, **"It was the shortest battle we had ever faced."**

"And what about Queen Radiant?" Jeremy asked.

**"How do you know Queen Radiant?"** Deanna asked.

"She's been inside me for the past year or so," Jeremy said.

**"You are kidding, right?"** Deanna asked.

**"Hey, it happened to us,"** Sara said, looking at Deanna.

**"Did the same thing happen to you, Mr. O'Donnell?"** Spencer asked.

"Yes, Queen Radiant or something was forcing me to do things," he said, looking at his two boys.

**"So you didn't want to bring back Lokar or the Dragonzord?" **Jacob asked.

"No, it was part of Queen Radiant's plans," Dennis O'Donnell said.

**"Please explain,"** Jacob said.

"Well Queen Radiant or whoever was controlling me, took Rita's spell book and summoned Lokar's power. Lokar is one of the few who could send anyone back in time, besides the Wizard of Deception. Queen Radiant used the power and went back in time to 1775. I was hiding in near by bushes, and right as Tommy Oliver was using the wizard's wand, Queen Radiant or whoever said a spell which stopped time. That's when she forced me to steal the Dragon Dagger, right before Tom lost the power for good."

**"But why did she want to the Dragonzord anyway?"** Kerri asked.

"Queen Radiant knew that the Dragonzord would connect with the Lightning Sphere Megazord," Dennis O'Donnell said, "and with that much power, it would have been no problem for you to defeat Lokar. Queen Radiant wanted Lokar out of the way. He was a threat to her plan because he withstood Zordon's energy when Andros destroyed Zordon's tube. It was either you defeating Lokar or Lokar defeating you."

**"I don't get what Lord Zedd had to do with this,"** Wes said, jumping to another subject.

**"Lord Zedd was another big threat, right?"** Jacob asked, **"She knew either we would be destroyed by him or we would destroy him.**

"Exactly," Dennis O'Donnell said.

Finally, Callum and Mason woke up and got up on their feet. Their father rushed over and gave them a huge hug. Jacob and the other rangers filled them in on what was going on of how it was Queen Radiant's idea for them to defeat Lokar and Lord Zedd. They were all chatting when Callum looked and saw the rubble in the town. They had made a huge mess. Callum, being the goofy guy that he was, went over to the rubble and started picking up the mess.

**"What are you doing?"** Mason asked.

**"I'm cleaning up our mess we made,"** Callum said, thinking it was a dumb question for his brother to ask.

**"We've never cleaned up our mess before,"** Mason said.

**"But what if Katie Bennett is underneath all this rubble,"** Callum said, picking up a piece of gravel, "**and what if our friends are under this mess, they could be suffocating."**

**"Don't be too sure,"** a voice called out.

Callum looked up and saw Dark Orb standing on top of the rubble. He held out a black crystal.

**"Now I will have my revenge on you rangers,"** he said, dropping the crystal to the ground, **"Dark Crystal, power me up!"**

A whirlwind of darkness came and covered Dark Orb. When the whirlwind faded, there stood Dark Orb. All his cuts and wounds were healed. He was wearing a black suit and cape like Cyber Fist did. His eyes were pitch black and he had spikes coming out all over his body. He was about to strike at the rangers when a rumble started to occur. The whole ground was shaking. Dark Orb, which probably the correct name for him now was Dark Crystal, got out of the way of the rumble. Red and green rays came out of the ground and a darkness like no one had ever seen before came out of the ground. A huge black creature that is indescribable came out of the ground. The dark creature looked like it was a mix of all the monsters that the rangers had faced. Dark Crystal came forth and bowed down to the creature. Without hesitation, the creature picked up Dark Crystal.

**"Yes, master, I obey,"** Dark Crystal said, like he was in a trance.

**"Oh give me a break!"** Jacob said, shaking his head, **"Don't tell me Dark Orb was part of Queen Radiant's plan as well."**

"I'm afraid so," Jeremy said, looking at the creature, "When I was taken over by Queen Radiant, she said she wanted to have the Power Rangers defeat Dark Orb and knew that he would end up where the Dark Crystal was. She wanted the Dark Crystal as more power"

**"But how did she know?"** Wes asked, but then looked at the other rangers.

**"K****i****n****g****C****h****a****o****s****,"** all the rangers said in unison.

"Yes, even though King Chaos thought he was helping you by placing the Lightning Spheres all around with the messages," Jeremy said, "he was actually helping Queen Radiant. You guys had some issues with some of King Chaos' messages?"

**"Yeah, sometimes the message would skip over certain things,"** Jacob said, **"but how do you know this?"**

"When you are possessed by Queen Radiant, you see a lot of things," Jeremy said, "but anyway, those skips were the interference of Queen Radiant. She knew exactly what King Chaos was about to say or do. She knew that the council wouldn't agree for you and your brother to stay on the planet."

**"Okay, you are scaring me,"** Sara said, seeing how the hideous creature of darkness is just staring at Dark Crystal.

"It's true, Sara," Chip said, walking up, scratching his neck.

**"Chip, what on earth are you doing here?"** Jacob asked.

"Once you are possessed by Queen Radiant, you know a lot of things," Chip said, running away, after taking one look at the monster.

**"This is just too much for me to process,"** Michael said, putting his hand on his head.

**"I think we'll talk after we defeat this creature,"** Jacob said, bringing his attention back on the creature.

**"You can have my power,"** Dark Crystal said, and as he said this, the creature clutched its fist and the creature became more hideous and powerful then it already was.

**"Now I have all the power I need to destroy you,"** the creature said in a low, deep voice, **"Queen Radiant will be the ruler of this planet and the galaxy."**

**"Not, while we are around,"** Jacob said.

As he said this it started to rain heavily. The green and purple sky turned dark. Lightning came down and it was the colors of green and red. The creature let out a horrible scream that made the ground shake. There were still people all around the downtown area. Apparently, the people of Angel Grove were too scared to even move. There was a lot of panic going on and it was just chaos down in the city.

**"We have to do something,"** Spencer said, **"She's causing the whole ground to shake."**

**"We must call on our Zords,"** Jacob said.

Just before Jacob could raise his hand, the creature stopped screaming.

**"You will never call on your Zords because I will steal your powers,"** Queen Radiant said, raising her hand and stealing the rangers' powers.

The rangers' suits melted away. It was as if Queen Radiant put them next to the sun. The rangers were normal teenagers again. They became powerless. Not, before long, Prince Light and Prince Dark held up the Prismatic Orb. It started glowing and was slowly giving the rangers their powers back. Queen Radiant saw this and with one swoop of the hand she grabbed the Prismatic Orb and ate it, gaining even more power. She then cast two shadows on Prince Dark and Prince Light, making them unable to help the rangers. The people of Angel Grove who were downtown, all saw the Power Rangers. Nine of them were just teenagers, while Fred was a college graduate. They couldn't believe for a year teenagers were battling monsters and risking their lives in order to save them. But all hope left their eyes seeing how helpless the rangers were.

**"Now I am superior ruler over the whole universe,"** Queen Radiant bellowed.

"You are superior ruler when I take my last breath," Jacob called out, "for I am the _Red Prismatic Ranger_!"

"And I am the _Orange Prismatic Ranger_!" Mason shouted.

"Include me in as well," Callum called out, "for I am the _Yellow Prismatic Ranger_!"

"I am the _Green Prismatic Ranger_!" Spencer shouted.

"And I am the _Blue Prismatic Ranger_!" Kerri yelled.

"That's right!" Deanna shouted, "I am the _Purple Prismatic Ranger_!"

"Don't forget me," Sara called out, "I am the _White Prismatic Ranger_!"

"That will make me the _Silver Prismatic Ranger_!" Wes yelled.

"And I am the _Gold Prismatic Ranger_!" Fred called out.

"Last but not least, I am the _Black Prismatic Ranger_!" Michael shouted.

This was the first time they had used the word Prismatic. They didn't know what good it would do calling out who they were without their powers, but they made a promise that they would get rid of evil, even if it means they would die themselves. Queen Radiant just laughed as they saw the ten powerless rangers stand their. Her laughing had stopped when she saw all ten rangers' hearts started glowing their colors; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, **black**. The powerless rangers all looked at each others' hearts and couldn't believe what was happening. They weren't in their suits, but all of a sudden they saw the abandon field open up and the six Lightning Orb Zords came out.

**"Impossible!"** Queen Radiant shouted.

"Nothing's impossible for the Power Rangers!" Jacob shouted, looking up at Queen Radiant.

The whole crowd of people started cheering as they saw the Darkening Orb Zords coming up behind the Lightning Orb Zords.

"Let's do this!" Jacob said, jumping in his Zord.

All the rangers followed and went into their Zords. They didn't know what to expect since they didn't have their orbs to activate the Zords, but oddly, the Zords were all ready activated.

"Who do you think activated the Zords?" Callum asked, coming next to Queen Radiant.

"I have a feeling that Queen Radiant didn't expect this one," Jacob said, breathing fire on Queen Radiant, making her shriek.

"You think our grandfather, King Chaos?" Michael asked, having a beam of darkness shout out of his Zord's mouth at Queen Radiant.

"Who else?" Fred said, swooping down and knocking Queen Radiant to the ground, with a large thump.

"Good ole' King Chaos," Spencer said, firing his fin at Queen Radiant.

Mason froze her, while Callum used his Zord to knock her back on the ground as she got back up.

"I think this is our chance to get rid of Queen Radiant," Jacob said "Let's see if we can bring these Zords together,"

All of a sudden, the Zords all started to combine. The Red Dragon Zord's hands went into its body, while the shoulder blades came together. The tail came off. The Shark and Dolphin Zords became legs and feet and hooked in place with the Red Dragon Zord. The Salamander and Cheetah's tails folded up and the legs went inside the Zords. Their heads rotated and out popped hands. They snapped on to the Red Dragon Zord. The Purple Parrot Zord disconnected with itself, causing the chest to the level with the head and wings. The Red Dragon Zord's head went down into a secret compartment and the Purple Parrot Zord fit in its place. The chest snapped on the Red Dragon Zord's chest, forming like a shield for the Zord. The wings snapped in the back of the Red Dragon Zord's body and the Parrot's head opened up to reveal the Megazord's face.

The Lightning Orb Megazord jumped up. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings disconnected with the Megazord. The Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord flew in and connected to the back of the Lightning Orb Megazord just like the Falcon did with the Ninja Megazord. The only difference is that on the bottom of the wings, there were two golden orbs. The Purple Parrot Lightning Orb Zord's wings hooked on to the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord. If it was left alone like that it would be called the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord. The Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord's head, moved inward and the shell opened up to reveal a compartment for the Light and Dark Mega Eagle Zord to stand. It went inside. As for the White Lion Darkening Orb Zord and the Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord, chains came from the sides of their mouths and launched out into the Light and Dark's hands. They stood in front of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord, as to be the Zords to pull the whole thing. Last but not least, the cannons on the side of the turtle started to extend. The Prismatic Ultra Zord was complete.

"I don't believe it," Callum said, looking at everyone, "The Zords combined without our powers."

"I know," Mason said, "This is so cool."

"Prismatic Ultra Zord, power up!" they all shouted.

**"I will destroy you pathetic rangers,"** Queen Radiant said, on her feet again.

"I don't think so," Jacob said, "Your reign of terror has ended. Lock on and fire all weapons!"

Bursts of energy came from all different parts of the Prismatic Ultra Zord. The Black Tiger Darkening Orb Zord was producing a black ray of darkness at the creature. The White Lion Darkening Orb Zord was producing a white ray of light at the creature. The cannons of the Silver Turtle Darkening Orb Zord were firing its lasers. The two orbs on the Gold Eagle Darkening Orb Zord was blasting huge amounts of energy at the creature. Also the orb on the chest was firing all six colors at Queen Radiant. The Prismatic Ultra Zord fired again, without the rangers doing anything. The blast was so bright and powerful; it went right through Queen Radiant. Queen Radiant started to scream as smoke and sparks were going out of her. She was going from a red color to a green color to a purple color, back to a red color. Just like in finishing off a boss on Final Fantasy, Queen Radiant started to flash a white color for several times, before crashing to the ground making a huge explosion. The rangers all cheered and screamed as she fell to the ground, blowing up. The rain and the strange lightning stopped. The black sky turned back to a normal evening sky and the rangers could hear cheering from all around. They had done it; they defeated Queen Radiant.

The rangers all came out of their Zords. Apparently, they were able to get to the ground without hurting themselves. They saw Katie Bennett lying on the ground. She was out cold. On one side she had the Prismatic Orb and on the other side, she had the Dark Crystal. The smoke cleared some more and standing in the mist were Adam, Mack, Dustin, Trent, Justin, Kat, R.J., Zhane, Trey, and Ziggy. Their powers were gone, but they were alive. They all ran to the rangers and started hugging them and cheering them. They had saved them, not to mention the world. Katie Bennett, finally woke up and she immediately hugged Fred.

"I'm so sorry, Fred," she said.

"It's not your fault," Fred said, "You were under Queen Radiant's spell.

The people of Angel Grove came over to congratulate the rangers when the Prismatic Orb started to glow. They soon saw King Chaos. He was smiling.

"Did you like my little surprise at the end?" he asked, "I knew all along what was going on. Queen Radiant thought she could fool me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jacob asked.

"Well if I told you that I knew, Queen Radiant would know that I knew," he said, smiling, "but it's all good, you defeated Queen Radiant. Her, along with the Red Fog, and the Vortex World will no longer disturb this Earth. You did well rangers. I am so proud of you."

"You have been watching us," Deanna said.

"Yes, when I was destroyed, my spirit resided in the Lightning Orb," King Chaos said, "and now that the threat has been eliminated, I can finally rest in peace. But before I can do that, I must send Ziggy and Kat back to their time."

The rangers said their goodbyes and in a blink of an eye both Kat and Ziggy vanished. As soon as the two of them disappeared, King Chaos disappeared as well. Jacob was about to say something when the Prismatic Orb and the Dark Crystal started to glow. Jacob and the other rangers were wondering what was going on now. The Prismatic Orb flew up to the air along with the Dark Crystal. The Prismatic Orb started to glow bright white and with one blast hit the Dark Crystal. The rangers and everyone could see inside the crystal, Nightmaro and his two Henchmen disappearing. The Dark Crystal combined with the Prismatic Orb created a clear, white crystal. The crystal started glowing and in a blink of an eye, the whole city was back to new again, and they saw an image of the destroyed Power Chamber. The crystal shined ten colors of light; **red**, **orange**, **yellow**, **green**, **blue**, **purple**, **white**, **silver**, **gold**, and **black** at the rubble. As quick as the city turned back to new, the Power Chamber went back together again. The rangers had really done it; they defeated the evil.

-

A few months had pasted and all was peaceful in Angel Grove. The Power Rangers were doing talk shows across Angel Grove talking about their battles and the importance of staying safe. Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson were thrilled to have their son back and he refused to take his powers back from Jacob. Instead, he worked with his father at the Juice Bar. Michael, still stayed with his father, but both the Stevensons and the Northfields became a happy family together. Dennis O'Donnell was back to his normal self, and wrote a book of being possessed by Queen Radiant. It had a happy ending thought with his sons and the rest of the Power Rangers defeating Queen Radiant. Oddly, even though Deanna had a crush on Jacob, Deanna started going out with Jeremy. There was a little age difference there. Spencer was practicing Simon Says just in case Game Master ever came back. He knew that Game Master would never return, but he just wanted to be safe. Sara and Wes became a couple. Fred was working hard with catching up and was just about caught up with getting his Master's degree. Obviously, Katie was helping him. The twins, Mason and Callum were the same as usual. Callum would say something really weird and Mason would just roll his eyes. Jacob was interested in knowing more about his father and uncle's home world so he would stay most of his days after school at the Power Chamber. Kerri enjoyed the time, spending it with her family.

As for Ste and Ricky and Blake, they became best of friends, hanging out with each other, talking about their day and what it felt like being possessed. Frankie and Birdie started to date. Chip was turning over a new leaf. He started getting interested in reading history books and his grades went from D's to A's in a matter of a month. It was wonderful. His teachers were all impressed with how he changed over night. As for Ms. Rodriguez, she was teaching Prisma how to cook. Gadget was observing as well. No one heard of Chase or the other Slider Rangers. Kerri would always have Chase on her mind hoping that he was alright. As for the veterans, Adam had moved into a house with his new bride, Tanya. Alpha 6 still helped Adam with his Dojo. Mack and his father still went on wild adventures. Trent went to an artist school. Dustin went back in teaching, while Zhane and Trey went back to their respectable planets. Later on, Trey was back in battle, battling Emperor Grumm. R.J. went back to his pizza joint. All was peaceful in Angel Grove, finally. The citizens of Angel Grove were able to rest, without worrying about any monsters.

**END OF THIS FAN FICTION**

I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. I know it was short just like part one, that is why I eliminated a part three. Please let me know what you thought of this fan fiction. I was planning on adding a poll with this fan fiction, but I think it would be best if you told me in your own words which character did you like the best and please explain why. Also let me know if you liked any of the old villains coming back. Again, thank you for putting up with waiting for these installments. I hoped you liked this fan fiction as much as I loved writing it. Now as I promised, here is a sneak peak of my new fan fiction, Power Rangers Lightning Orb.

-

"So honey, you free for next Saturday night?" Danny asked, eying Jasmine, as she was seated across from him.

"Don't call me honey," Jasmine said, "and I am not free Saturday night. I'll be washing my hair."

"Give me a break," Danny said, laughing, "That is the oldest line in the book."

"Would you just leave her alone," Destin said, sitting next to Jasmine.

"Aw, fish boy is trying to be heroic," Danny said, being sarcastic.

"Cut it out," Matthew said, "Don't call him that!"

"Who made you in charge?" Danny asked, standing out of his chair, ready to fight.

"All of you enough!" a man with grayish hair shouted.

All of them stood in attention as the man was wearing a green uniform with a lot of badges and metals.

"Be seated please," the man said, "I am Major General William B. Teller. I am truly sorry for taking you out of your normal routine and bringing you hear."

"Where is here?" Amanda asked, being the youngest one in the group.

"You are deep underground in a secret base," the major general said, "We like to call this Area 52 or better known as the Horseshoe Command Base, HCB for short. You filled out the confidential papers, meaning that you cannot discuss what you hear or see here, so we can begin. You were all called in because of these six crystals."

Just then a man in a similar uniform without the fancy badges and metals came out with a tray with what appeared to be six triangular-shaped crystals. They were crystal clear, except for a little color inside of them. The six young adults saw the crystals, each having a different color in them; **white**, **red**, **green**, **blue**, **yellow**, and **pink**.

"Wow!" a young girl said, standing up. She was very pretty. She had a dark complexion with curly brown hair.

"We have called you here, because we need you to save our world," Major General William B. Teller said, "We need you to become Power Rangers. An evil threat has come to our attention, known as the Ra'cha Empire. They are insects which can sting a living being and take control over the beings body as well as mind."

"You want us to become Power Rangers?" Matthew asked, not sure if he heard the major general right.

"Yeah, stupid," Danny said, throwing a piece of paper at Matthew, "What? Are you deaf or something?"

"Knock it off!" Jasmine said, crossing her arms.

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance coming in 2013 or sooner.


End file.
